Des vacances pas si horribles que ça !
by Diabolik-Girl
Summary: À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>« Mais il se fiche de moi ! S'exclama une voix en rentrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.<p>

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Harry? Demanda Hermione qui été entrain de jouer aux échecs avec Ron.

-Je ne vais pas passer les vacances chez les Dursley.

-Mais c'est super, où est le problème ? S'étonna le rouquin.

- Le problème, c'est que je vais les passer avec la famille Malfoy!

-Quoi! S'écrièrent ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Comment est ce possible? Ce sont des mangemorts!

- Je sais! C'est ce que j'ai dit au directeur!.

- Et qu'a t il répondu?

-Qu'ils avaient changé de camp et qu'ils faillaient les mettre dans un lieu sur, et comme moi aussi je dois me cacher, il a eu la merveilleuse idée de nous caser ensemble pendant deux mois, s'exclama Harry.

-Mais il est fou ! s'écria Ron, il sait bien que vous ne pouvez pas vous voir.

- Il m'a demandé d'être mature et responsable. Il a déjà prévenu les Malfoy et il parait qu'ils sont d'accord.

- Tu sais, Harry, peut être que c'est vrai, après tout, s'ils ont vraiment changé de camp, ce n'est pas dans leur intérêt de chercher les conflits. Et puis si Dumbledore les laisse vivre avec toi pendant 2 mois, c'est qu'on peut avoir confiance en eux, fit remarquer la seule fille du groupe.

- C'est vrai. Tu as peut être raison, n'empêche je me méfis, avec eux, on sait jamais.

-J'espère! Manquerait plus que tu te fasses attaquer alors que tu es sensé être en sécurité. En plus, avec Dumbledore rien n'est sur. Regarde, il te pense bien traité chez tes moldus alors que ce n'est pas le cas, rétorqua Ron.

-Oui…

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout les garçons, mais il est déjà 23h et on a encore une journée de cours avant les vacances ! fit remarquer Hermione.

-Oui, maman ! répondirent en cœur les deux garçons »

Après une tape derrière la tête de la part d'Hermione, ils montèrent tous se coucher afin d'être en forme pour leur dernière journée de calvaire. Le lendemain notre survivant se fit réveiller en douceur par son meilleur ami.

« Harry, DEBOUT ! s'écria Ron.

-Mmhh, encore 5 minutes.

-Mec, tu as beau être mon meilleur ami, mais on a potion dans vingt minutes et je ne veux pas encore avoir une retenue parce que tu n'arrives pas à te lever. Donc, si dans 5 minutes tu n'es pas dans la douche… »

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa menace qu'Harry s'était précipité dans la salle de bain. Ils partirent pour les cachots 7 minutes et 53 secondes plus tard et arrivèrent, par chance, avant leur professeur.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient devant la porte, Harry se sentit observé, quand il se retourna, il vit que le responsable était Malfoy mais il décida de l'ignorer. _Déjà que je vais devoir passer deux mois avec sa famille, je ne vais pas en plus gâcher ma dernière journée à me disputer avec lui_.

Une fois la journée de cours terminé le trio de Gryffondors retourna à leur salle commune où ils discutèrent et où Ron et Hermione tentèrent de réconforter Harry qui appréhendait le lendemain.

En milieu de matinée, Harry prit le train pour se rendre dans un petit village à proximité de sa nouvelle maison « sécurisée » puis il dut marcher encore 20 minutes avant d'arriver devant un bâtiment ni trop grand ni trop petit et qui avait l'air plutôt accueillant. _Si on oublie qu'il est censé y avoir trois mangemorts à l'intérieur. Non ! Non ! Anciens mangemorts ! Hermione à raison, il faut que j'arrête de penser à eux comme ça sinon ces deux prochains mois seront invivable._

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, le golden boy donna trois petits coups sur la porte. Ce fut Narcissa Malfoy qui lui ouvrit, toute souriante en lui demandant comment c'était passé son voyage.

« Euh… bien, Mme Malfoy, répondit Harry sous le choque devant tant de gaîté de la part de la femme.

-Voyons Harry, appelle-moi Narcissa, nous allons nous côtoyer pendant deux mois.

-...D'accord. _Peut être qu'elle n'est pas si méchante que ça, après tout je ne lui ai jamais parlé. _ »

La blonde le laissa entrer et appela son mari et son fils pour qu'ils viennent saluer leur nouveau colocataire.

« Potter, marmonna Draco en faisant un signe de tête.

-Bonjour Harry, enchaîna Lucius de la façon la plus gentille possible car sa femme l'avait menacé s'il se comportait mal.

-Draco je t'ai dit de l'appeler par son prénom ! Gronda sa mère qui profita de l'occasion pour revoir l'éducation de son fils qu'elle n'avait pas pu corriger comme il se devait à cause de la position de son mari.

- Je ne vais pas l'appeler par son prénom alors que je ne l'ai jamais fait !

-Ca me gène pas, s'exclama Harry à la surprise de tous, j'en ferais de même, partons sur de bonnes bases, après tout nous allons devoir nous supporter pendant deux mois.

-Mouais. »

Narcissa entraîna Harry dans la cuisine pour qu'il puisse manger un peu. Il était déjà treize heures et le golden boy n'avait pas prit de petit déjeuné, trop anxieux pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Après avoir pris un repas rapide, le Gryffondor alla ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre. C'était une pièce de taille moyenne où, au centre, se tenait un lit deux places, sur la droite, il y avait une porte donnant sur une salle de bain et à gauche une armoire et un bureau. L'ensemble était coloré avec différentes nuances de bleu qu'Harry aimait beaucoup.

Une fois fini, il descendit au salon où il vit les deux adultes entrains de discuter entre eux et leur fils qui lisait un livre. Il décida de faire comme ce dernier. Il choisit un livre sur les sorts et s'installa à côté du feu. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il décida de l'ignorer mais après quelques minutes comme il n'arrivait pas à lire à cause de ce regard insistant, il leva la tête et croisa deux orbes grises où il vit de la haine et de la … jalousie ? _Il est jaloux de moi ? Mais pourquoi il n'a rien à m'envier !_Pensa Harry. Son interrogation du se lire sur son visage car la haine du blond s'intensifia avant qu'il ne replonge dans son livre. Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui venait de ce passé. Narcissa, par contre, n'avait rien manqué de cet échange et elle se promit d'en toucher deux mots à son fils lorsque le survivant irait se coucher. Elle ne voulait pas que ces vacances se passent mal. Depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours su juger les personnes qu'elle côtoyait et ne se trompait jamais. Elle pouvait donc, sans trop de mal, se rendre compte que le jeune avec qui ils allaient vivre n'était pas l'odieux personnage que lui décrivait sans cesse son fils. Ce fut donc vers vingt-trois heures que la femme demanda à Draco de venir la voir pour discuter.

« Draco, mon chéri, cesse donc de faire l'enfant ! Tu as passé l'âge pour se genre de chose.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'ai vu toute à l'heure, laisse ta haine de côté et apprend à le connaître, je suis sur que c'est un garçon tout à fait charmant, crois en mon instinct il ne se trompe jamais.

-Mère, vous vous fichez de moi? il nous nargue avec tout son bonheur. Il est adulé de tout le monde, il a des amis et de la famille qui l'adore, alors que nous, nous somme obligé de nous terrer comme des rats pour échapper à la mort, s'énerva-t-il avant de monter dans sa chambre.

-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, Narcissa, ils se détestent depuis qu'ils se connaissent, fit Lucius qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

- Je sais, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'Harry n'est pas aussi heureux et adoré que le pense Draco et j'aimerai qu'il le comprenne.

-Ca va être difficile notre fils est trop borné et il se fourvoie sur beaucoup de choses.

-La faute à qui ? Qui ne m'a pas laissé l'élever comme il se devait?

-Je sais c'est ma faute mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser en faire un gentil garçon, pas avec nos fréquentations.

-TES fréquentations, Lucius, TES.

-Oui, mes fréquentations. Il vaut mieux les laisser se débrouiller entre eux, lui dit-il tout en l'embrassant.

-Hum »

Le lendemain Harry se leva tôt et décida de préparer le petit déjeuner pour montrer qu'il n'était pas empoté. Ce fut donc avec de délicieuses odeurs envahissant la maison que les Malfoy descendirent manger !

« Qu'est ce que ça sens bon ! s'exclama la mère

-Merci, répondit le jeune homme gêné. »

Ils s'installèrent à table, puis mangèrent sans vraiment discuter, seule Narcissa tenté de faire la conversation mais ce n'était pas évidement avec un fils qui ne décrochait pas un mot, un survivant plus que timide et un mari pas du tout enclin à suivre son épouse dans ses plan. Ce n'est qu'après qu'ils eurent fini de manger une heure plus tard que Narcissa rendit les armes.

« C'était délicieux, n'est ce pas Lucius ?

-Oui, il faut croire que malgré son absence de talent en potion, il sait se débrouiller avec une poêle, dit-il en se rappelant ce que lui avait raconté son ami Severus.

-_Je crois que c'était un compliment_. Merci, répondit Harry.

-Lucius et moi allons faire des courses ce matin, pour remplir le frigo. Vous serez sage pendant notre absence, d'accord ? »

Seul Harry répondit. Du coup, Narcissa menaça son fils du regard, lui promettant mille et une tortures s'il ne se tenait pas tranquille. Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux adultes partirent laissant donc les deux adolescents seuls dans la maison.

« Je vais lire un livre dans la bibliothèque, signala le Gryffondor.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, répondit Draco sur un ton haineux avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Pourquoi est ce que je m'embête à essayer d'être civilisé, s'accabla Harry, puis il partit lire son livre. »

Deux heures plus tard, les deux adultes rentrèrent finalement de leurs courses avec une certaine appréhension d'avoir laissé les deux adolescents seul..

« On a de la chance, la maison est toujours entière, fit remarquer Lucius en rigolant.

-Ne parle pas de malheur ! »

Narcissa ouvrit la porte et furent accueillit par le silence. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de casse. Elle annonça à son mari qu'elle allait voir où était passé les garçons. Pendant ce temps, Lucius remarqua que la porte menant à la chambre de son fils était close et se dit qu'il avait dû s'enfermer peut après leur départ.

« Harry lit dans la bibliothèque, il m'a dit que Draco s'était enfermé dans sa chambre dés que nous somme partit.

-_Qu'est ce que je disais_. Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre ma chérie, au moins, ils ne se sont pas taper dessus.

-Oui, mais s'ils passent l'été à s'ignorer, ça ne sera pas des vacances.

-Tu n'es jamais contente. Ça ne le sera pas non plus s'il s'insulte à longueur de journée.

- Ils faut qu'ils se disent ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur une bonne fois pour toute ! C'est la seule façon de régler les malentendus et d'aller de l'avant.

-Ca va mal finir s'ils le font.

-Mais au moins ils auront une bonne raison de s'insulter ou de s'ignorer.

-Tu es désespérante. »

C'est donc avec l'aide de son mari, qui ne voulait pas se mêler des affaires des deux adolescents mais qui ne savait rien refuser à sa femme, que Narcissa commença à échafauder un plan pour que les deux jeunes hommes s'expliquent. Elle se doutait que le problème ne serait pas vraiment le survivant mais plutôt son fils.

* * *

><p>Voilà donc la fin du premier chapitre, dit moi ce que vous en penser =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumer :** A la fin de sa sixième année Harry apprend qu'il va devoir passer ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais est ce aussi terrible qu'il le pense ? HP/DM, LM/NM un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2 : **j'ai corrigéquelque petit truc ^^

Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages.

* * *

><p>Après une semaine, Narcissa mis en marche son plan, dont la première étape était de faire perdre son sang-froid à son fils le plus souvent possible. Et bien sur, la raison de cette perte devait concerner Harry. Elle savait quelle était la meilleure façon d'y arriver. Et ce fut donc avec l'aide de Lucius qu'elle se mit à complimenter un maximum le survivant.<p>

« Oh, Harry tu dessines merveilleusement bien ! », « Harry, tu es plus doué que je ne le pensais. », « Tu es magnifique habillé comme ça. ».Ce type de commentaire fut entendu pendant plusieurs jours par un Draco n'avait encore rien dit de particulier mais qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Ses parents se rendaient bien compte qu'il était au bord de l'explosion, ce qui d'ailleurs amusait beaucoup Lucius qui pouvait se rendre compte que finalement toutes ses leçons pour l'aider à ne pas exploser en publique avait marché. Harry, lui, ne savait plus ou se mettre face à autant de compliments. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas normal mais il n'arrivait à comprendre pourquoi ils faisaient ça surtout que le serpentard le haïssait de plus en plus. Narcissa et Lucuis décidèrent qu'il était tant de passer à la deuxième étape, c'est-à-dire, sortir et laisser les deux garçons tout seul. Narcissa était sur que son fils, en bon serpentard, profiterait de leur absence pour dire clairement sa façon de penser au Gryffondor.

« Bon, les enfants nous y allons, Soyez sage !

-Oui, mère.

-Oui. »

Une fois les parents Malfoy partit, Harry alla dans sa chambre sans adresser un regard au blond. Le dit blond, lui, s'assit dans un des fauteuils du salon et attendit patiemment que le brun daigne redescendre. Son vœu fut réalisé au bout d'une heure, où il vit une tête brune dans les escaliers. Le survivant se rendit au salon en ne se rendant compte de la présence du fils Malfoy que quand celui-ci pris la parole.

« Alors Potter, avoir les 95% de la population sorcières a tes pieds ne suffit pas. Il faut en plus que tu es mes parents ! Cracha Draco.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Harry ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de ce que venait de dire l'autre.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu es adulé de tous et aimé de ta famille, tu es traité comme un roi par tous, juste parce que tu n'as pas pu crever avec tes parents ! Et maintenant tu fais tout pour avoir MES parents à tes pieds !

-Arrête de dire des conneries Malfoy, de un, tu ne sais rien de moi ! Et de deux, je ne cherche pas à avoir tes parents à mes pieds comme tu te prête à le croire ! Commença à s'énerver le Gryffondor blessé par les paroles de sa Némésis.

-Mais oui bien sur ! Je ne suis pas dupe contrairement à beaucoup d'autres ! Tu te pavanes avec Weasmoche et la Sang-de-bourbe, fier d'avoir fait disparaitre le seigneur des ténèbres à un an ! Tu méprises les Serpentards que tu ne considères que comme des Mangemorts en devenir!

-Tu te trompe ! Je déteste ma célébrité et je ne suis pas autant aimé que tu le penses ! De plus, si je méprise les Serpentard, ce n'est pas parce que je les associe aux mangemorts mais parce qu'ils passent leur temps à me chercher des problèmes.

-Toi ! Pas aimé ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Même ta famille moldu est en adoration devant toi !

- En adoration ? Eux ? On n'a pas la même définition de l'adoration alors ! Parce que se servir de toi comme d'un Elfe de maison et te battre à la moindre occasion, je n'appelle pas ça de l'adoration ! cria-t-il.

- Je ne te crois pas Potter ! C'est impossible que Dumbledore te laisse être maltraité chez tes moldus.

-Et pourtant, c'est le cas !

- Ouais, Ouais, c'est ça ! Je suis sur que c'est juste pour que je m'apitoie sur ton sort ! Mais ça ne prend pas avec moi ! Moi et mes parents ont est obligé de fuir pour ne pas se faire tuer ! On doit se terrer comme des rats ! On ne peut pas vivre notre vie tranquillement car tous les sorciers qui entendent le nom Malfoy partent en criant « Mangemorts » ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'est la souffrance ! »

Cela en fut trop pour Harry qui craqua et frappa Draco au visage. Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas et tomba sous la force du coup. Le blond fit un mouvement pour se lever mais le brun se jeta sur lui et le mitrailla de coup que l'autre garçon ne put éviter trop étonné de voir le Gryffondor autant en colère. Pendant qu'il le frappait, Harry, cria tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et qu'il avait gardé trop longtemps pour lui.

« Moi aussi je suis obligé de fuir et de me cacher ! Pourquoi tu crois que je passe mes vacances ici ! Sauf que moi, quoi qu'il arrive je devrais faire face à Voldemort pour le combattre ! Toi, tu peux te cacher jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. Moi non ! Je déteste ma célébrité parce qu'elle me rappelle sans cesse que mes parents sont morts par ma faute ! Que je n'ai pas le droit de penser au futur, parce que je ne sais même pas si je vais en avoir un ! A chaque fois que je me lie d'amitié avec quelqu'un, je ne sais jamais si c'est parce qu'il m'apprécie ou si c'est seulement parce que je suis le Survivant et qu'il veut que je sauve sa peau des mangemorts ! Toi! tu vis Malfoy ! Tu peux faire tes propres choix sans qu'ils aient de graves conséquences ! Moi je n'ai pas le choix ! Si je décide de fuir pour de bon, je condamne le monde sorcier ! »

Sur ces mots Harry le frappa une dernière fois et couru en pleurant de rage jusque dans sa chambre, pièce qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter avant le retour des adultes. Il avait laissé un Draco plus étourdit par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre que par les coups que l'autre lui avait porté. _Je l'ai peut être vraiment mal jugé.._. Il ne put pousser ses réflexions plus loin puisque que ses parents venaient de rentrer. Sa mère retenue un cri d'effroi en voyant l'état dans lequel était son fils.

« Oh Merlin, Draco ! Ca va ? S'inquiéta sa mère se demandant si finalement c'était une bonne idée de les laisser tout seuls.

-Oui, oui, répondit-il songeur. »

Narcissa regarda son mari quelque peu inquiète. A première vu, son plan avait marché puisqu'ils s'étaient battus, ce qui supposait qu'ils avaient parlé avant. Mais elle espérait sincèrement que cela n'avait pas empiré leur relation. Elle entraina son fils dans la cuisine pour le soigner pendant que Lucius alla voir où était Harry.

Quand Narcissa eu finit de soigner Draco, celui-ci partit dans sa chambre prétextant avoir besoin de repos, mais sa mère n'était pas dupe et voyait bien que son altercation avec le brun l'avait quelque peu chamboulé. Lucius choisit ce moment pour revenir.

« Alors où est Harry ? demanda sa femme.

-Dans sa chambre, sa porte était fermé, du coup, je ne suis pas allé le voir, sachant l'état de Draco, j'ai préféré le laisser se calmer.

-En tout cas, ils ont l'air de s'être dit ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

-J'espère bien, vu comment notre fils a fini ! s'exclama l'homme contrarié de ne pas pouvoir aller dire sa façon de penser au survivant pour avoir mis son fils dans un sale état sachant que c'était lui et sa femme qui avait provoqué la situation.

-Oui, c'est sur. Néanmoins, il a était touché par ce que lui a dit Harry, ce qui est un bon point.

-C'est vrai qu'il était bien pensif. Espérons que ça suffira et qu'ils pourront repartirent sur de bonne base parce que je ne veux pas que notre fils se soit fait tabasser pour rien!»

Quelques heures plus tard Narcissa appela toute la maisonnée pour manger mais seul son mari apparu. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et mit les restes dans le frigo au cas où l'un des garçons aurait faim.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain vers 8 heures qu'Harry descendit. Tout le monde était déjà dans la cuisine et le regardait. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards qu'on lui portait et se servit un café tout en saluant rapidement les personnes présentent dans la pièce, puis il s'installa en bout de table, le plus loin d'eux. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que personne ne parle, finalement Narcissa décida d'engager la conversation.

« Tu as bien dormi Harry ? interrogea-t-elle.

-J'ai connu mieux.

-Oh ! Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

-Vous savez très bien pourquoi je n'ai pas bien dormi ! s'écria le brun en jetant un regard noir a Draco puis il remonta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

-Harry ! Appela la mère.

-C'est bon je m'en occupe, après tout c'est ma faute, informa l'adolescent en prenant la direction de la chambre d'Harry.

- Waouh, si on m'avait dit un jour que mon fils avouerait de lui-même que c'était de sa faute si Harry Potter allait mal, j'aurais rit au nez de cette personne, s'exclama Lucius surpris.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, il faut croire que notre fils a muri d'un coup peut être qu'il n'est pas perdu finalement. On va peut être pouvoir refaire son éducation avec l'aide d'Harry.

-Je pense surtout que c'est ce qu'Harry lui a dit qui l'a profondément touché et que maintenant il se remet en question.

-C'est vrai que ça parait plus logique... On intervint au moindre signe de lutte ? demanda sa femme anxieuse.

-Oui ne t'en fait pas Amour, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser notre fils se faire frapper une deuxiéme fois sans intervenir, survivant ou pas. Cependant laissons le temps à Draco de lui dire ce qu'il a retenu de ses réflexions, autant aller jusqu'au bout de ton plan. »

* * *

><p>Deuxième chapitre qui arrive très vite =) mais n'espérez pas trop avoir le troisième chapitre aussi rapidement^^ Sinon dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez ce que pense Draco de tout ce que lui a révélé Harry.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumer :** A la fin de sa sixième année Harry apprend qu'il va devoir passer ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais est ce aussi terrible qu'il le pense ? HP/DM, LM/NM un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2 : **plusieurs choses ont été corrigé ^^

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Draco arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry et frappa. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il entra quand même puisqu'il voulait vraiment parler à son rival et vit le brun à côté de son lit, entrain de se changer. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le jeune homme. Il était beaucoup plus musclé que ce qu'il pensait. <em>Sa peau légèrement halée, ses cheveux brun désordonné et ses yeux verts reflétant la moindre de ses émotions, lui donne un air sauvage très attirant<em>, ne put s'empêcher de penser Draco _Mais à quoi je pense moi? A croire que maintenant que je ne le déteste plus je pense à n'importe quoi. _Après quelques longues secondes à le regarder, le golden boy finit par remarquer le blond.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Malfoy !

-On se calme Potter ! Je ne suis pas là pour me battre.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant hier tu ne t'es pas gêné !

-Hier, c'était hier et c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi, mais là n'est pas la question. Je voulais justement te parler de ça.

-Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, la porte est là bas, lui dit-il en lui désignant la dite porte.

-Non, au contraire ! Je… J'ai beaucoup réfléchit toute la soirée et même une partie de la nuit et je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé sur ton compte.

-Non, vraiment ? s'exclama Harry sur un ton ironique.

-Potter…, répondit-il exaspéré.

-Qu'est que tu crois Malfoy ? Que je vais te sauter dans les bras parce que tu as changé d'avis sur moi !

-Non ! bien sur que non ! Après 6 ans à se haïr on ne peut pas du jour au lendemain faire comme si elles n'avaient pas existé bien que je dois dire que maintenant que je te comprend mieux j'ai l'impression que ces six ans concernait d'autres personnes. Bref, je voulais seulement m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu dire toutes ses années sans savoir ce que tu avais pu vivre.

-Toi ? Tu t'excuse ?

-Oui.

-Et ta fierté « Malfoy », alors ?

-Au placard, comme l'ont fait mes parents depuis le début des vacances. J'aurais du le faire en même temps qu'eux... J'aimerai que l'on arrête les insultes et les bagarres et qu'on apprenne à se connaitre. Mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais….

- Je ne te reconnais pas, mais je suis d'accord après tout peut être que ça veut dire que ce n'était pas toi... Oublions les préjugés et refaisons connaissance.»

Le brun s'approcha du blond, qui fut surpris qu'il accepte si vite, et tendit sa main vers lui en lui disant :

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter, enchanté, mais tu peux m'appeler Harry.

-Draco Malfoy, fit-il en lui serrant la main, mais appelle moi Draco. »

Les deux garçons se sourirent puis descendirent pour jouer aux échecs. Une heure plus tard, Lucius et Narcissa se rendirent au salon pour profiter du feu. Et quel ne furent pas leur surprise de voir les deux garçons jouer tranquillement ensemble.

« Vous êtes malade ? On vous a lavé le cerveau ?

-Non, maman. Tu devrais être contente qu'on s'entende enfin, c'est ce que tu voul ais après tout, répondit Draco pendant que Harry rigolait de la réaction de la mère du blond.

-C'es vrai mais si vite?

-Oui, s'exclama Harry en souriant. Je veux dire un Draco qui s'excuse n'a rien à voir avec le Malfoy que je connais alors je me dit que peut être ce n'est pas le vrai Draco. On fond je crois que je le savais depuis un moment mais la façade m'énervais tellement que je n'ai pas cherché plus loin

-Je doit dire que je pense la même chose, j'étais trop aveuglé par ma jalousie face à la situation que je pensais que tu avais et puis j'étais horriblement vexé que tu refuse mon amitié en première année, du coup j'ai voulu te le faire payer.

-C'est bon à savoir, je vais éviter de te contrarié à l'avenir si tu le prends comme ça à chaque fois, plaisanta le brun qui eu pour réponse un très mature tirage de langue de la part de son camarade.

-En tout cas, tout ça est très bien ! On va enfin pouvoir commencer les vraies vacances ! Et j'espère que tout ira pour le mieux et que vous deviendrai ami au plus vite, s'écria Narcissa. »

Alors qu'elle enchainait des programmes de journée à faire pâlir un mort, Lucius leur fit un clin d'œil signifiant qu'il s'occupait de refréner les pulsions de sa femme.

Lucius réussi à contenir les pulsions de sa femme un peu plus d'une semaine justifiant le faîte que les garçon avait besoin de calme pour apprendre à se connaitre. Ils étaient rapidement devenu ami, se rendant compte qu'en faîte ils avaient bien plus en commun qu'il n'y paraissait. Ainsi donc après l'insistance de la mère de Draco, ils ne purent échapper à la séance shopping de la blonde qui voulait absolument refaire la garde robe du Gryffondor qu'elle jugeait indigne de lui. Ce fut donc contraint et forcé qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la seule boutique de vêtement des environs.

« Regarde Harry ! Je suis sur que ça t'ira à merveille ! Oh ! Et ça ! Et ce pull !Oh Merlin, CETTE CHEMISE ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle en entrainant le garçon vers une cabine d'essayage.

-Au secours ! supplia le brun à l'intention du père et du fils Malfoy.

-Désolé Harry, mais je ne me risquerais pas à arrêter ma femme quand elle est dans cette état.

-Courage, s'écria Draco pour soutenir son nouvel ami. »

Narcissa fit essayer des tonnes et des tonnes de tenue toutes plus ridicule les une que les autres. Tellement ridicule que le père et le fils ne purent s'empêcher de rire à chaque fois que la blonde forçait Harry à leur montrer son ensemble. Finalement, ce fut la vendeuse qui eu pitié du pauvre garçon et lui apporta deux/trois tenues, qui, elle, était non seulement magnifiques mais qui allait aussi parfaitement au brun. Surtout une que Draco trouvait fabuleuse et qu'Harry avait gardé pour rentrer. C'était une simple chemise noire par-dessus un T-shirt rouge sang et un jeans noir moulant parfaitement ses fesses que le Serpentard, sans s'en rendre compte, ne quitta pas des yeux pendant le trajet du retour.

« Alors Harry, comment trouve-tu tes nouveaux vêtements ? demanda la blonde.

-Très beau. C'est sur qu'ils changent par rapport à ce que j'avais avant.

-Ce n'était pas des vêtements mais des bouts de tissus troués et sales ! S'horrifia-t-elle.

-C'était les vêtements de mon cousin que j'ai récupéré.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que faisait ton cousin avec, mais ils étaient dans un très mauvais état ! Enfin, et toi Lucius, comment trouves-tu ses nouvelles tenues ?

-Beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il avait et que ce que tu as pu lui faire essayer, s'exclama-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Lucius !s'écria-t-elle tentant de le frapper mais il l'évita aisément et l'embrassa sous le regard gêné de Harry qui n'avait pas l'habitude des effusions d'amour en particulière de deux personnes qui étaient si froides en publique.

-Ne prend pas la mouche ma belle, tu as bien du te rendre compte que ce qui tu lui as donné comme vêtements n'était pas très assortie.

-Il est vrai que je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ce que je lui donnais. Bref, Draco quand pense-tu, toi ? demanda-t-elle tout en se retournant. »

Elle remarqua tout de suite que son fils était très captivé par quelque chose. Elle suivit donc son regard et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur le postérieur du gryffondor. _Mais c'est vrai qu'il à de belle paire de fesse ce jeune homme... Oula ma chérie on se calme, tu es mari et surtout il est trop jeune pour toi... N'aurais je pas dû le pensais dans l'autre sens? Heureusement que Lucuis n'est pas dans ma tête, lui qui est jaloux comme pas possible._ Après avoir rediriger ses pensée qui s'aventurait vers un terrain interdit de perverse non assumé, la blonde fit signe à son mari pour lui montrer ce qu'elle avait découvert et lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Notre fils est amoureux, bon c'est un garçon, mais ce n'est pas bien grave ! Je suis sur que Severus trouvera quelque chose pour que l'on ai quand même des petits enfants.

-Ne précipite pas les choses, chéri, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est manifestement attiré physiquement par Harry, en particulier ses fesses, qu'il en est forcément amoureux.

-Oui mais ça peut arriver, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, espérant que son fils trouve enfin l'amour et elle devait dire qu'elle apprécierait beaucoup qu'Harry devenir son gendre.

-Oui, oui, fit-il ne cherchant pas à contredire sa femme qui ne démordra pas de son idée tant qu'elle n'aura pas la preuve du contraire surtout qu'elle avait tendance à vivre dans son monde imaginant des choses parfois très bizarre. »

Une fois de retour, Draco partit vite dans sa salle de bain pour régler un petit problème très gênant au niveau de son entre jambe, surtout si quelqu'un venait à le remarquer, en particulier un certain brun _Je deviens complètement dingue! Comment je peut être exité par Harry? C'est un garçon, bon sang !_ . Les parents ce dernier, eux, allèrent à la bibliothèque pour discuter tranquillement, tandis qu'Harry, lui, alla ranger ses nouveaux vêtements dans son armoire.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils mangèrent puis finirent par s'installer dans le jardin pour manger leurs desserts sous la lune particulièrement lumineuse ce soir.

« Tiens, c'est la plein lune, remarqua Draco.

-Oui, répondit le brun d'un ton mélancolique.

-Ca ne va pas Harry ? S'inquiéta Narcissa.

-Si si, ca va. C'est juste que j'aie pris l'habitude d'accompagner Remus, sous ma forme animagus, lors de ses transformations. Enfin, depuis la mort de Siruis.

-Oh ! Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

-Un peu mais je sais que ça va aller, il a malheureusement l'habitude…

-Tu es un animagus Harry? S'étonna le serpentard.

-Oui.

-C'est quel animal ?

-Une panthère noire.

- Un félin? Ça ne m'étonne pas, plaisanta-t-il. J'aimerai en être un aussi ! Je me demande d'ailleurs quel animal je pourrai être.

-Une fouine, s'exclama Harry en se remémorant l'épisode où Fol'œil l'avait métamorphosé.

- Ah non ! Certainement pas ! S'horrifia Draco. »

Les deux adultes les regardérent surpris ne sachant rien de l'histoire et Harry s'empressa de leur raconter avant que leur fils ne puisse lui dire de se taire. Aprés les explication du brun ils se mirent à rire avec le gryffondor sous le regard outré du serpentard. Mais ils se calmèrent immédiatement après avoir attendu un bruit très étrangement.

« C'était quoi ça ? S'affola l'adolescent blond.

-J'aurais dit le cri d'un loup, fit remarquer le père.

-Mais Lucius, il étrange cet hurlement pour un loup, s'exclama la mère.

-C'est vrai, en faite, on aurait plutôt dit un…

-Un loup garou, coupa Harry.

-Quoi ! Un loup garou, ici ?

-Draco arrête de paniquer comme ça, cela ne te servira à rien ! s'écria Lucius.

- Oui, père, répondit-il pas rassurer pour autant. »

Alors que tous essayaient de faire le moins de bruit possible, une silhouette s'approcha d'eux. Plus elle s'avançait, plus l'on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un loup garou.

Quand Harry réalisa qu'il était trop prés d'eux, il cria au Malfoy de courir à l'intérieur puis jeta un sort pour l'animal distraire afin de leur laisser le temps de rentrer se mettre a l'abri.

Alors que Draco était déjà rentré, ses parents, eux, mirent plus de temps à réagir. Harry fut donc obligeait de les pousser à l'intérieur, alors que le loup commença à se précipiter sur eux. Il eu tout juste le temps de refermer la porte avant que le loup n'attaque. Il se prit donc la dites porte, ce qui l'énerva. Mais après quelques essais infructueux pour passer au travers, il décida de s'en aller. Quand il fut sur que l'animal était parti il se retourna et remarqua que les parents Malfoy étaient devenus très pale.

« Ca ne vas pas ? Demanda le golden boy.

-Non, ça va ne pas Harry, dit simplement Lucius.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Draco.

-C'était Greyback informa Narcissa

-Oh non, se lamenta son fils

-S'il se souvient de ce qui se passe lors de ses transformations… Voldemort s'aura où nous somme, s'exclama Harry faisant écho avec les pensées de tous le monde.

-Nous devons contacter Dumbledore, avec le hibou d'urgence qu'il nous a laissé. Il nous dira quoi faire et ensuite on avisera, exposa Lucius.

-C'est une bonne idée, je vais chercher le hibou. »

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre 3, un peu en retard par rapport à la date que je m'étais fixé mais comme vous la connaissez pas ce n'est pas grave =P J'essaierais de mettre le chapitre suivant avant la fin de mes vacances c'est-à-dire le 8 mai =)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumer :** A la fin de sa sixième année Harry apprend qu'il va devoir passer ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais est ce aussi terrible qu'il le pense ? HP/DM, LM/NM un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews. Chapitre quelque peu corrigé ^^

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Après que le hibou fut envoyé, ils montèrent tous dans leurs chambres. Mais quelques heures plus tard, Draco n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il y a une chose que le serpentard cachait du mieux possible derrière son masque de Malfoy, c'était qu'il était un vrai trouillard. Il ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute mais dès que la situation lui échappait, il paniquait et c'était encore pire quand sa vie était menacé. Cependant malgré et tous les efforts qu' il avait développé il n'avait pas réussi à s'en débarrasser. Sa mère lui avait dit un jour qu'il fallait qu'il attende de trouver quelqu'un avec qui il se sentirai en sécurité pour arriver à vaincre sa peur.<p>

Après avoir cogité pendant plusieurs heures il fini par descendre pour aller lire quelque chose dans la bibliothèque sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver le sommeil. _Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Greyback vienne jusque ici ! Tout commençait à bien se passer. Harry et moi avions fait la paix et…et…_Dray s'arrêta dans ses pensées quand il vit de la lumière venant de la bibliothèque. Il s'approcha lentement de peur que quelqu'un ne soit rentré par effraction et vit Harry plongé dans un livre.

« Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il.

-Toi non plus à ce que je vois, Draco.

-C'est vrai. Hum…Pourquoi tu n'y arrive pas ?

-Je réfléchis trop.

-Ah… Et à quoi ?

-A tout ce qui va pouvoir arriver à partir de maintenant.

-Comme…Comme quoi ? demanda le blond avec une peur mal dissimulé.

-Il ne faut pas que tu es peur Draco, surtout qu'on ne sait pas encore ce qui va se passer.

-Mais…Mais comment tu fais ? Je m'imagine tous les pires scénarios possibles. On était enfin tranquille dans un lieu normalement sûr et… et… »

Le serpentard commença à trembler prit d'une crise de panique qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Harry fut choqué par cette vision ne s'attendant pas à ce que le blond puisse avoir aussi peur alors que le danger n'était pas imminent. _En même temps, j'ai l'habitude d'être dans des situations bien pire... C'est peut être moi qui ne réagit pas normalement._ Il avait apprit récemment que le blond était plus sensible que ce qu'il montrait, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il le verrait un jour dans cet état de panique même si la situation n'était pas réjouissante. _Finalement la façon dont il avait réagit dans la forêt interdite pendant notre première année était son véritable caractère._ Plus le Gryffondor le regardait, plus son cœur se serrait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il eu l'envi subite de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, ce qu'il finit par faire.

Draco resta dans les bras d'Harry pendant un moment, se laissant bercer par les paroles réconfortantes du brun qui lui assurait que tout se passerait bien. _C'était peut être de ça que parlait maman en disant qu'il faudrait que j'attende que quelqu'un soit là pour moi... Après tout il faut bien que je l'admette, je suis attiré par lui..._ Puis il finit par s'endormir, ce qui embêta un peu Harry qui ne savait pas s'il devait le remmener dans sa chambre, au risque de le réveiller, ou de rester ici avec lui. Son cerveau lui disait de le ramener dans son lit mais son cœur avait plutôt envie de le garder contre lui. Finalement, il décida d'écouter son cœur et s'installa plus confortablement avec le serpentard contre lui. Mais il eu quand même un peu de mal à s'endormir car son cœur battait plus vite qu'à la normal sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. _C'est un mec je ne devrais pas me sentir bizarre en ça présence..._

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avant Draco et le laissa finir sa nuit sur le canapé de la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvaient déjà les deux adultes. A peine eu-t-il posé un pied dans la pièce que le hibou, qu'ils avaient envoyé hier, se posa sur une des chaises. Lucius pris le parchemin et s'exclama :

« C'est tout !

-Comment ça « c'est tout » ? Demanda Harry.»

Il lui passa le parchemin sur laquelle était écrit « Ne vous en faîtes pas». Draco choisit se moment là pour pointer le bout de son nez.

« Ca ne va pas ? Interrogea le blond.

-Nous avons reçus la réponse de Dumbledore, répondit sa mère.

-Et alors ?

-On ne doit pas s'en faire.

-Il n'a rien dit de plus ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Non.

-Mais c'est pas vrai! Il a fait sauter son dernier neurone !

-Du calme Draco, si Dumbledore dit qu'il ne faut pas s'en faire, c'est qu'on a rien à craindre. Greyback ne se souviendra de rien, le réconforta la brun.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il en sait ! Il ne le connaît même pas !

-Chéri, calme-toi, Harry a raison, il nous aurait au moins dit de nous méfier s'il pensait qu'il y avait un quelconque risque, expliqua la blonde.

-Je ne suis pas aussi sur de ça !

-Bon, nous allons rester sur nos gardes sans exagérer, ça te va Draco ?

-Mouais »

Suite à la discussion, ils décidèrent de garder leurs baguettes précieusement sur eux et d'éviter de rester seul dans une pièce. Comme ça, s'il arrivait quelque chose, ils pourraient mieux se défendre. Narcissa eu soudain une brillante idée qui permettrait peut être à son fils et à Harry de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre de façon plus qu'amicale au vu de l'attirance que les deux garçon éprouvaient et qui était plus que visible pour les deux adultes. Elle leurs en fit donc part en cachant du mieux possible son sourire machiavélique.

« D'ailleurs, Draco puisque tu as suggéré ces mesures de prévention, il faudrait que tu dormes dans la chambre d'Harry

-Qu...Quoi!

-C'est vrai, ta mère à raison. On a décidé que l'ont devait faire attention, il vaut donc mieux éviter de se retrouver seul et ce même la nuit, expliqua le Gryffondor son instinct de suivit réagissant avant son cerveau.

-Mais...mais... Ça ne te gène pas ? Fit-il le rouge aux joues._ Il ne doit absolument pas ressentir la même chose que moi._

- Non, répondit-il naïvement. »

Puis soudain, il réalisa ce que ça impliquait d'avoir le blond dans sa chambre et il devenu aussi rouge que son ancienne Némésis. _Draco dans la même chambre? Ca ne va pas arranger les sentiments bizarre que j'éprouve envers lui mais quel idiot! _ Narcissa remarqua l'état des deux garçons et jubila intérieurement, enfin pas si intérieurement car son mari la regarda bizarrement. _Elle est vraiment déterminé à les mettre ensemble... Je suppose que je ne peux que regarder et attendre de voir s'il va vraiment y avoir quelque chose entre eux._ _Ca ne m'étonnerai pas, après tout, ils se sont détestés avec tellement de force que ça paraîtrait presque normal qu'il y ait en faîte eu de tout autres sentiments mais que leur haine du départ les a aveuglé quand ils sont apparus..._

Chacun s'occupa à sa façon durant la journée se retrouvant seulement pour les repas. Ils réussirent tous plus ou moins à oublier la possible menace même Draco dont Harry s'était porté volontaire pour l'occuper afin qu'il ne pense plus à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait surtout fait ça afin de voir s'il éprouvait réellement des sentiements pour le blond ou pas. La meilleure des façon pour le savoir étant de passer du temps avec lui, c'est donc ce qu'il avait fait. La nuit finit par tomber sans qu'ils ne sans rende compte, ils mangèrent donc tous rapidement puis allèrent se coucher.

Une fois dans la chambre d'Harry, le brun s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien froide. Car depuis qu'ils avaient décidé que le Serpentard dormirait avec lui, plusieurs pensées malsaines avaient germé dans son esprit, ce qui avait causé certains soucis au niveau de son entre-jambes. _Il faut croire que je suis bel et bien attiré par lui. Dès qu'il était trop près ou pire dès qu'il me touchait ça me donnait des frissons et pas dans le mauvais sens.._.

Pendant qu'Harry réglait son problème, Draco n'en mené pas large non plus, mais lui savait se maîtriser, enfin ça c'était avant qu'il ne se trouve dans la chambre de l'autre, car il avait décidé de dormir dans celle du brun. Le serpentard avait un peu de mal à se contenir sachant que les sous-vêtements du survivant traînaient un peu partout et qu'il entendait le bruit de la douche. Son esprit sadique était entrain de fantasmer, quand, justement l'objet de son fantasme débarqua. Trop plongé dans son imagination tordu comprenant un certain brun qui lui donné un avant goût de paradis, il n'avait pas entendu l'eau s'arrêter de couler.

« J'ai fini, tu peux aller te doucher, si tu veux.

-Oui... Oui j'y vais, fit-il en se précipitant vers la salle de bain aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Bah qu'est ce qui lui arrive? se demanda innocemment le brun ne se doutant pas une seconde que le blond se trouvait dans le même état que lui un peu plus tôt »

Il laissa sa question en suspens et se coucha pour éviter de trop penser au blond et de devoir reprendre une douche. Heureusement pour lui, ou malheureusement, ça dépend du point de vue, il s'endormit très vite et n'eut pas l'occasion de voir le Serpentard avec pour seul vêtement une serviette au tour de la taille, car celui ci avait oublié de prendre son pyjama dans sa précipitation. Une fois qu'il l'eût retrouver et qu'il l'avait enfilé, il se coucha aux côtés d'Harry et se glissa discrètement entre ses bras. _Au pire s'il dit quelque chose demain, je ferai croire que j'ai bougé involontairement pendant mon sommeil._

Le lendemain, le survivant fut surpris de voir le blond entre ses bras mais ça ne lui déplu pas et resserra son emprise sur lui. Un peu plus tard après avoir pris le petit déjeuner, ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le salon pour discuter lorsque soudainement un bruit retentit.

« C'était quoi ce son ? Paniqua une nouvelle fois le blond. _Décidément je n'aime vraiment pas entendre des bruits que je ne devrait pas entendre!_

-J'aurais dit un bruit de transplannage, informa son père.

- Et pourquoi diable il y a-t-il quelqu'un qui transplanne ici !

-Je n'en sais rien Draco, alors garde ton sang froid ! Gronda son père.

-Tu avais peut-être raison d'être aussi méfiant.

-Ah non Harry, ne dit pas que j'ai raison ! S'énerva le Serpentard.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça veut dire qu'on est en danger et que….»

Harry fut plus qu'attendrit par la vision de Draco en pleine crise de panique. _Et bien, mon petit serpent est un vrai trouillard. Aurais je pensé "mon" ? Ah! Je suis foutu! _ Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras en lui disant qu'ils ne leur arriveraient rien car il était là pour les protéger. _C'est plus que de la simple attirance physique que je ressens pour lui. C'est de … l'amour. Mais comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux de lui aussi vite ? La seule explication serait que je l'aime depuis plus longtemps et que je ne m'en étais pas aperçu._ Plongé dans ses pensées Harry en oublia que les parents du blond étaient là, ce qui le fit rougir qu'en il le réalisa.

« Euh…je… je vais voir ce qui se passe dehors, dit précipitamment Harry désirant s'éloigner de cette situation plus que gênante pour lui.

-Non ! Il ne faut pas que tu y aille seul ! S'il y a un vrai danger nous devons rester ensemble ! s'écria Narcissa reprenant un air sérieux après avoir était attendrit par Harry qui rassurait son fils.. »

Même si elle était ravi que le brun ait des sentiments pour son fils, il ne fallait qu'il agisse sans réfléchirent. Harry s'arrêta dans sa lancée et acquiesça. Ils décidèrent de sortir par le jardin et de contourner la maison, espérant ainsi créer un effet de surprise s'il le fallait. Ils sortirent donc, Lucius ouvrant la marche suivit de sa femme puis du survivant qui resta devant Draco pour pouvoir le protéger. Ils arrivèrent enfin vers le devant de la maison et là ils virent…

* * *

><p>Fin de chapitre =) j'ai respecté tout juste le délai que je mettais imposé lol. Petite question, à votre avis qui a transplanné chez eux, amis ou ennemis ?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Résumer :** A la fin de sa sixième année Harry apprend qu'il va devoir passer ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais est ce aussi terrible qu'il le pense ? HP/DM, LM/NM un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews =) Chapitre légèrement revu et corrigé^^

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

**Ce qui est en gras sont les paroles en fourchelangue.**

* * *

><p>Devant la maison, ils purent voir Severus Snape avec un air inquiet, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon quand on sait que l'homme ne montre jamais ce qu'il ressent. Lucius décida d'aller de l'avant et de demander ce qui se passait à l'espion.<p>

« Severus, mais que fait tu ici ?

-Ah ! Lucius te voilà ! Vous devez partir vite! s'écria-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le lord sait où vous êtes et il a prévu de venir vous tuer.

-Quand ? demanda Harry.

-Dans quelques minutes, une heure grand maximum ! Dépêchez vous de partir !

-Mais Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiété ! s'exclama Draco.

-Quoi ? Mais je lui ai fait savoir il y a quelque temps que j'avais dû créer une potion pour le Lord. Elle a pour but, justement, de permettre à un loup garou de garder les souvenirs de la transformation! Il était évident que Greyback se souviendrait d'où vous êtes cachés !

-Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne nous l'as pas dit ? Intervenu Narcissa.

-Je n'en sais rien et je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir pour l'instant. Vous non plus d'ailleurs ! S'énerva-t-il avant de transplanner à nouveau. »

Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Voldemort remarque son absence. Les autres se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pour prendre quelques affaires mais une fois dehors, c'était trop tard, le seigneur des ténèbres était déjà là accompagné de deux Mangemorts. Tous se raidirent à sa vue sauf Harry qui compris que lui seul pourrait gérer la situation.

« Lucius, Narcissa, chuchota Harry profitant du fait que Voldemort jubilait en se lançant dans un de ses discours habituel sur la fin d'Harry et sa prochaine conquête du monde et ne faisait pas attention à eux.

-Quoi ? répondirent-ils en même temps le plus bas possible.

-Je vais distraire Voldemort pendant quelques minutes afin qu'ils vous oublient momentanément. Quand je criais « maintenant », je compte sur vous pour nous faire transplanné au 12 square grimmaurd, expliqua-t-il.

-La demeure des Black ? Questionna Narcissa.

-Oui.

-Mais que vas-tu faire pour l'occuper ?

- Vous verrez. »

Harry s'avança avec un air déterminé, ce qui fit sortir Draco de sa transe. Il interrogea ses parents du regard qui lui fit comprendre que le survivant avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Soudain, le brun s'exclama dans une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas mais que le seigneur des ténèbres utilisait souvent : le fourchelangue.

«**Arrête donc de jubiler Tom, tu n'as pas encore gagné.**

**-Oh que si Harry, le vieux fou n'a prévu personne pour vous protéger !**

**-Je sais, mais cela ne prouve rien.**

**-Bien sur que si ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi !** Rigola-t-il.

-**Eux, peut être pas,** fit-il en désignant les Malfoy. **Mais moi si ! Et tu le sais très bien!**»

Soudain il arrêta de rire et l'atmosphère se fit lourde. Tout bons Mangemorts qui se respecte savait que lorsque ça arrivait il fallait se jeter à ses pieds et faire ses éloges ou s'enfuir en courant en espérant être plus rapide que lui. Sauf qu'Harry n'était pas un de ses subordonnés. Mais, il avait bien conscience que le moindre faux pas lui serait fatal. C'est donc pour ça, qu'en bon Gryffondor, il enchaina :

« **Oh ! Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça, après tout, comme on dit chez les moldus : Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse**, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- **Comment oses-tu dire de telles inepties** ! cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers son ennemi.

-**Voyons, Tom, quand je n'avais qu'un an tu n'as pas réussis à me tuer, bon je l'admets c'était grâce à ma mère. Mais tu n'y es pas arrivé non plus pendant toute ma scolarité à Poudlard**, rappela-t-il d'un ton désinvolte. »

Voldemort fut tellement choqué qu'Harry lui dise ça de façon si désinvolte qu'il baissa sa baguette un instant sans s'en rendre compte. Le Gryffondor en profita pour crier « Maintenant ». Les parents Malfoy mirent quelques secondes à réagir trop surpris par la réaction du lord. Mais heureusement, cela ne leurs fut pas fatal. Narcissa s'occupa de son fils, tandis que Lucius s'était précipité sur le brun. Ils arrivèrent donc tous sain et sauf devant l'ancienne maison de Sirius.

« J'ai cru qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas, s'écria Draco en donnant un coup de point contre le torse d'Harry, celui-ci tomba sur les genoux. Harry ! Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il tout en s'approchant de lui en même temps que ses parents.

-Non ! Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste l'adrénaline du moment qui vient de me lâcher, fit-il avec un sourire un peu crispé. »

Ils l'aidèrent à se relever et il fit apparaître la maison. Ils purent enfin s'installer confortablement dans le salon afin de se remettre de leur émotion. Personne ne dit un mot pendant plusieurs minutes puis finalement Draco posa une question à Harry.

« Qu'as-tu dis au seigneur des ténèbres pour le faire réagir comme ça, demanda-t-il ce qui fit sourire Harry qui attendait la question depuis toute à l'heure.

-Eh bien, tout simplement, qu'il n'arriverait pas à nous tuer.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit une chose pareille ! Il était évident qu'il aurait pu nous tuer !

-C'est ce qu'il m'a répondu.

-Mais alors…

-Sauf que je lui ai aussi dit que même si vous, il aurait pu vous tuer facilement, moi ce n'était pas le cas.

-Tu n'es pas invincible Harry. Il aurait très facilement pu te tuer surtout si tu nous protégeais, s'exclama Narcissa surprise qu'il se surestime autant alors que ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il donnait.

-C'est vrai et je suis la plus part du temps le premier à le dire, mais comme j'ai paru être sur de moi, il a douté, pensant sûrement que j'avais quelque chose de nouveau qui me permettait d'avoir une telle confiance en moi. De plus, je lui ai rappelé le nombre de fois où il a essayé de me tuer et qu'il n'a pas réussit à le faire.

-Ce n'était que de la chance !

-Effectivement, mais ça l'a fait réfléchir et c'est ce dont j'avais besoin pour laisser le temps à Narcissa et Lucius de transplanné avec nous.

-En tout cas, on peut dire que ton plan a marché, félicita Lucius. C'était risqué mais très intelligent.

-C'était très dangereux Harry, j'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer quand il a pointé sa baguette sur toi. Aucun mangemort n'aurait survécu à cet échange.

-Mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel mangemort. Je suis son ennemi mortel, le seul qui peut en venir à bout.

-Il est vrai qu'aucun mangemort n'aurait pu faire ce que tu as fait depuis que tu es né, constata Lucius.

-Mais ne refait plus une chose pareil, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter, s'écria Draco.

-Parce que tu as cru que tu allais mourir ?

-Non ! Parce que j'ai cru que, TOI, tu allais mourir ! Lâcha-t-il sans s'en rendre compte. »

Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate et courra s'enfermer dans la chambre première chambre qu'il trouva. Harry mis plusieurs minute à comprendre le sens des paroles du blond et c'est en voyant l'expression des parents du blond qu'il comprit que peut être ses nouveaux sentiments pour le blond était partagé. Il partit donc à la suite du Serpentard et après avoir cherché pendant quelques minutes l'endroit où il s'était enfermé, il se retrouva devant une porte que le locataire ne voulait pas ouvrir.

« Draco ! Ouvre !

-Non ! Vas-t-en !

-Ouvre !

-Non ! Tu vas te moquer de moi et je ne le supporterais pas !

-Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi ! Ouvre maintenant!

-Bien sur que si ! Je viens d'avouer à demi-mot que je tenais énormément à toi alors que ça ne fait que quelques semaines que nous avons fait la paix ! _Mais quel crétin! Pourquoi tu dis ça? tu ne fais que t'enfoncer!_

-Draco, c'est vrai que cela ne fait que peu de temps que nous somme amis, mais ça fait des années que l'on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Je tiens beaucoup à toi aussi. Et je suis sur que toutes ces années où nous pension nous haïr, enfaite nous éprouvions de tout autres sentiments. »

Le blond ne retenu qu'une seule phrase de tout le beau discours du brun. Il ouvrit la porte et lui demanda pour être sur.

" Tu tiens à moi ?

-Oui et même plus, Draco, je crois que je t'aime.

-C'est…C'est vrai ?

-Oui, répondit-il avec tendresse."

Le serpentard fit une chose qui n'était pas très digne de sa maison, mais en même temps, il le faisait souvent ces derniers jours. Il sauta dans les bras du gryffondor et lui avoua qu'il l'aimait aussi puis ils s'embrasèrent d'un baiser timide pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de situation.

"Tu crois vraiment que nous ne nous détestions pas ces dernières années?

-Au début, si. Tu me rappelais mon cousin à toujours t'en prendre à plus faible que toi. Cependant maintenant que je ne te vois plus avec ton masque de petit connard pourris gâté et que je ne te déteste plus je me rends compte que depuis deux, trois ans je ne m'engageais dans nos dispute que par habitude.

-Je pense que c'est ce que je ressens aussi, sauf qu'au départ c'est parce que tu as refuser mon amitié alors que mon père m'avait demandé de devenir ton ami du coup c'est moi qui aller prendre cher et pas toi alors j'ai voulu te le faire payer. Mais effectivement après c'été par habitude et puis plusieurs serpentard mon déjà fait la remarque que j'étais toujours de mauvaise humeur quand je ne t'avais pas vu au moins une fois dans la journée. D'ailleurs, ils se sont bien fichu de moi à ce sujet.

-C'est bon à savoir, j'éviterai de m'absenter toute une journée, plaisanta le brun ce qui lui valu une tape de la part de l'autre.

-Ne te moque pas! Saleté de gryffondor "

Ils continuèrent à parler de leurs sentiments pendant un moment et ils purent se rendre compte qu'a partir du milieu de la quatrième année leur dispute était devenu un jeu et non une véritable querelle. Ce qui fait qu'ils étaient devenu plus ou moins amis à partir de se moment là mais il a fallu qu'il se voit en dehors de Poudlard pour pouvoir être eux même. Ainsi, ils avaient pu se rendre compte que l'autre était beaucoup plus sympa et attirant et leur sentiments étaient rapidement passé de l'amitié à l'amour. Ils mirent également à plat tout leurs sentiments, ainsi que toutes les situations où l'un et l'autre s'étaient senti particulièrement blessé par une remarque et qu'ils s'étaient respectivement excusé. Quand ils eurent fini, ils retournèrent tranquillement voir les parents du blond, main dans la main. Ce qui fit sourire Narcissa et Lucius quand ils les virent.

« Ah ! Enfin ! s'exclama la mère.

-Comment ça, « enfin » ? S'étonna le fils.

-Voyons chéri vos sentiments étaient plus que voyant !

-Sauf pour vous, ajouta son mari.

-Quoi ? s'écria le blond pendant que le brun rougissait. _C'est la honte.._.»

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre suivant. Je l'ai posté vite comme j'ai arrêté le chapitre précédant à un moment fatidique. J'espère qu'il vous à plus<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumer :** A la fin de sa sixième année Harry apprend qu'il va devoir passer ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais est ce aussi terrible qu'il le pense ? HP/DM, LM/NM un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews ^^ et a Holly DM pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre =)

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>« Nos sentiments étaient visibles à ce point ? Questionna l'adolescent blond après quelques secondes de bug.<p>

-Et bien, oui, mon chéri, répondit sa mère qui se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle avait mis son grain de sel dans leur histoire. Mais ce qui compte c'est que vous soyez ensemble maintenant.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Confirma le golden boy en souriant à son désormais petit ami.

-Bon que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Draco qui n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire.

-Vous, rien. Moi, je vais à Poudlard, répondit Harry.

- Pourquoi veux-tu y aller ?

-J'ai deux-trois choses à régler avec Dumbledore, notamment cette histoire avec Greyback.

-Je veux venir aussi ! Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser à ce vieux fou !

-Je préférerais que tu restes ici, Draco.

-Mais…

-S'il s'avère que Dumbledore n'est pas celui que l'on croit, ça peut être dangereux.

-Ca l'est pour toi aussi !

-Je sais mais je connais le château comme ma poche. Je pourrais m'enfuir très facilement, or si tu es avec moi, ma seule préoccupation sera de te mettre à l'abri. »

Suite à la remarque du Gryffondor, le Serpentard rougit sous le regard attendrit de ses parents. C'est dans la nature même du survivant, il ne pouvait pas penser d'abords à lui, c'est pour cette raison qu'il se mettait toujours en danger parce qu'il avait très peu de considération pour sa propre vie.

« Tu as gagné, mais je te préviens, si tu reviens avec une seule blessure, je te tue !

-Ok, fit-il en rigolant puis il timidement déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Quand y vas-tu ? demanda Lucius qui fit sursauter les deux tourtereaux qui l'avaient oublié.

-Euh…Ce soir, après avoir mangé...

-Il se peut qu'il ne soit pas là.

-En fait, je l'espère secrètement. J'ai appris, par expérience, que si je veux des réponses de Dumbledore il faut que je les cherche moi-même. Et le meilleur moyen, c'est de fouiller son bureau et/ou sa pensine. Mais pour cela, il faut qu'il soit absent...

-Il est vrai que Dumbledore a tendance à garder beaucoup de choses pour lui, même si on lui pose des questions, confirma Narcissa.

-Oui, de plus, c'est vraiment louche qu'il ne nous ait rien dit à propos de Greyback, alors que Severus lui avait parlé de la potion qu'il avait fabriqué, rajouta le père.

-Et c'est sûr qu'il nous inventera une histoire farfelue si on lui demande, continua Draco.

-D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai l'intention de revenir avec des réponses même si je dois menacer Dumbledore.

-C'est pas très Gryffondor ça.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais de toute façons j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard, dit-il d'un air détaché, ce qui eu pour conséquence un gros blanc dans le salon et des regards plus que choqués dans sa direction.

-Quoi ! s'écria son blond.

-Et oui, Draco, le choixpeau voulait m'y mettre, mais comme je ne connaissais encore rien de la magie et que Ron m'avait dit que tous les mages noirs venaient de cette maison, je l'ai supplié de me mettre ailleurs.

-Et bien, qui aurait cru que le célèbre Harry Potter puisse avoir une âme de Serpentard, fit remarquer Lucius ce qui fit grimacé le brun.

-Je m'en passerais bien de cette célébrité.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Narcissa.

-Parce que, pour moi, elle signifie la mort de mes parents et le début des emmerdes, répondit-il avec un sourire triste. »

Draco le regarda tendrement puis le pris maladroitement dans ses bras, pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec leur nouveau statut. Sa mère déclara qu'il était tant de préparer le repas, changeant ainsi de sujet. Le Gryffondor l'en remercia discrètement puis ils allèrent dans la cuisine. En fouillant dans les placards, ils ne découvrirent qu'une malheureuse boite de gâteau qui devait être là depuis pas mal de temps au vu de leurs aspects verdâtres.

« Personnellement, je ne mange pas ça ! s'exclama le Serpentard.

-Ne t'en fait pas Draco, personne n'a envie de manger ça, déclara Harry puis il enchaina en marmonnant. J'espère qu'il est toujours là. En même temps, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit partit.

- De qui parles-tu ? Interrogea la mère.

-De Kreattur... Devant leurs regards interrogatifs, il continua. C'est un elfe de maison mal poli qui ne veut pas quitter la demeure de ses anciens maîtres.

-Ca existe un elfe de maison mal poli ? Questionna incrédule son petit ami.

-Oh oui ! Tu vas voir ! KREATTUR !

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez horrible squatteur? Avec votre sang-mêlé, vous polluez cette maison ! »

Cette réplique estomaqua les Malfoy qui regardèrent incrédules l'elfe. Cela fit rire Harry puis il demanda, d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique, que Kreattur leur apporte de la nourriture.

L'elfe prit son temps afin d'embêter le « sorcier squatteur » mais le survivant lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui l'énerva. Il décida donc de trouver un autre moyen pour essayer de le faire fuir.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre sorciers mangeaient tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un grand cri.

« Espèce de ***** comment osez vous mettre les pieds dans ma demeure ! Vous la souillez !

-C'était quoi ce cri ? Interrogea Draco surprit.

-La mère de Sirius, répondit-il d'un air blasé.

-Elle n'est pas morte ? S'étonna Narcissa.

-Elle, oui, mais pas son portrait. Mon parrain n'a jamais réussi à l'enlever ou le détruire.

-Sortez d'ici, ***** !

-C'est toujours comme ça ? S'informa Lucius.

-Quand on enlève le drap qu'il y a dessus, oui.

-Pourtant, on ne l'a pas entendu depuis qu'on est arrivé.

-Ca, c'est parce que Kreattur vient d'enlever le tissu.

-*** ! Vous n'êtes que des **** !

-Bon, je crois que je vais aller le remettre ce drap, sinon on va avoir un sacré mal de crâne d'ici quelques minutes.

-Ca, c'est sur ! »

Le brun alla donc remettre le tissu à sa place pendant que les Malfoy débarrassaient puis ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon où Harry les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je vais aller à Poudlard.

-Déjà ? S'inquiéta son petit ami. _C'est bien la première fois que je m'inquiète autant pour quelqu'un. Pourtant avant je ne m'en faisait pas autant pour lui... A croire que maintenant que nous somme ensemble quelque chose c'est débloqué en moi..._

-Ne t'en fais pas, il ne va rien m'arriver.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir, après tout, si je ne viens pas c'est parce que tu juges que c'est trop dangereux !

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de situation et encore, là, je sais plus ou moins ce qui m'attend contrairement à certaines fois, dit-il en repensant à sa quatrième année avec le retour de Voldemort.

-Justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète, tu as trop l'habitude ! Tu risque d'être surpris et donc blessé!

-Arrête de flipper ! Je reviens le plus vite possible. »

Sur ce, Harry partit avant que le blond ne puisse réagir. Draco passa les dix premières minutes à l'insulter puis suivant les conseils de ses parents, il se calma sans pour autant calmer son inquiétude pour le Gryffondor. _Je ne veux pas le perdre alors que je viens à peine de le trouver_.

Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle sur demande. Il avait bien fait attention à prendre la carte des maraudeurs. Il regarda donc celle-ci et vit que Dumbledore était dans les appartements de son professeur de potion avec celui-ci. Le survivant en profita pour filer dans le bureau de son directeur.

Après avoir essayé une multitude de mot de passe, il finit par trouver le bon puis rentra. il fut accueillit avec joie par Fumsek. Il lui fit quelques caresses puis chercha un indice pouvant lui être utile. Comme il ne trouva rien de particulier dans les livres ou les papiers, il se dirigea vers la pensine et choisit un souvenir au hasard. Et ce qu'il vit l'effraya au plus au point.

Le souvenir se situait quelques jours avant que Dumbledore ne tue Grindelwald. Les deux hommes étaient entrains d'élaborer un plan.

« Il faut que tu me tue, Albus !

-Je refuse ! Je ne peux pas Gilbert...

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, ce ne sera que pour un temps.

-Un temps très long ! Et pourquoi c'est à moi de te tuer ?

-Albus, tu sais que de toute façon mon corps ne supporte plus la magie que j'ai accumulée avec différents artefacts. Le seul moyen pour que je garde cette magie et que je survive, est de mourir des suites d'un sort particulier que tu lanceras.

-Tu peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre ou le forcer avec l'impérium, pourquoi c'est à moi de le faire ?

-Car de cette façon personne ne pourra soupçonner que tu es de mon côté. Tu auras vaincu un puissant mage noir avant qu'il n'ait atteint son apogée. Tu seras considéré comme un héros et lorsque je reviendrais la surprise sera telle que nous pourrons avoir le monde sous notre contrôle d'un claquement de doigt, fit-il en éclatant de rire.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

-Douterais-tu de moi, Albus ?

-Non, je ne veux simplement pas me séparer de toi ! fit l'autre en baissant les yeux.

-Tu es adorable ! Viens là que je t'embrasse. »

Le souvenir s'acheva sur le baiser. Harry était bouleversé. Son directeur avait l'intention de faire revenir Grindelwald qui était bien plus puissant que Voldemort, ça, il en était sûr ! La seule chose qui avait empêché Grindelwald de semer le chaos était sa mort. Mais, s'il revenait, le monde sorcier serait foutu ! Il avait déjà tant de mal avec Voldemort ! Le brun décida de retourner au 12 square grimmaurd le plus vite possible afin de faire part de sa découverte et qu'ils puissent ensemble réfléchir à une solution.

Au moment où le survivant s'avança vers la sortie, il entendit Dumbledore monter les marches. Son instinct de survie pris le dessus et il se transforma en panthère noire, ainsi il espérait se camoufler dans l'ombre. Par chance, le vieil homme avait l'air préoccupé et ne fit pas attention à lui.

Alors qu'il sortait, il entendit son directeur prononcer des paroles qui lui glacèrent le sang et qui confirmèrent les doutes qu'il avait sur lui.

« Severus devient gênant, il en sait trop et commence à douter. Il faut que je m'en débarrasse... dit le vieil homme pour lui-même. »

_Il a l'intention de tuer le professeur Snape alors qu'il est une précieuse source d'information concernant Voldemort_, s'horrifia Harry. Il se promit de trouver le moyen de prévenir son professeur, car, même s'il ne l'appréciait pas il ne souhaitait pas sa mort. Mais pour l'instant, il devait parler de ce qu'il avait vu aux Malfoy...

* * *

><p>Voici le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Résumer :** A la fin de sa sixième année Harry apprend qu'il va devoir passer ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais est ce aussi terrible qu'il le pense ? HP/DM, LM/NM un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews ^^ et a Holly DM pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre =)

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Harry arriva dans la maison des Black avec un visage aussi blanc qu'un mort cela inquiéta son petit ami qui se maudit de l'avoir laissé y aller seul, le pensant blessé.<p>

"Harry ! Tu es blessé ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, ça n'a rien à voir, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. J'ai découvert des trucs pas très réjouissants.

- Que veux-tu dire Harry ? Demanda Lucius essayant de cacher un maximum la peur qui le gagnait. "

Le survivant leur expliqua ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine. Les Malfoy n'en revenaient pas. Ils se doutaient bien que Dumbledore n'était pas net, mais de là à dire qu'il avait l'intention de ramener Grindelwald…

« J'ai du mal à y croire, commenta Narcissa.

-Moi aussi. Mais ce que j'ai vu est la preuve que Dumbledore n'est pas dans notre camp.

-Mais ça veut dire qu'on n'a pas un, mais deux ennemis !

-Effectivement, confirma Harry.

-Sauf que nous avons un avantage !

-Lequel, père ?

-Dumbledore ignore que nous connaissons ses véritables intentions.

-Mais oui, s'exclama joyeusement son fils, on va pouvoir créer un effet de surprise.

-Tiens, tu as l'intention de faire quelque chose ? S'étonna Harry. _D'habitude, il aurait plutôt eu l'intention de se cacher quelque part jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini... Aurais je une certaine influence sur lui?Pas sur que ce soit génial ça. _

- On ne peut pas laisser le vieux fou ramener Grindelwald. Il faut agir avant.

-Tu as raison, Draco, approuva son père fier que son fils veuille affronter le danger et non le fuir comme il l'avait toujours fait.

-Mais nous avons un désavantage qui n'est pas à négliger...

- De quoi parles-tu Narcissa ?

-Nous ne sommes que quatre. »

La remarque jeta un froid dans la pièce. Elle avait raison et pour le moment ils n'avaient rien qui pouvait compenser leur trop faible nombre. Soudain, Harry se souvient d'un détail très important.

« Lucius, Narcissa, avez-vous un moyen de contacter le professeur Snape ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu le contacter ? S'étonna le père de son petit ami qui connaissait l'animosité qui existait entre les deux hommes.

-Dumbledore veut le tuer car il sait trop de choses. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai vu qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je pense que le professeur Snape a dû lui demander pourquoi il ne nous avait pas prévenu pour Greyback. Quand je suis sorti du bureau après avoir vu le souvenir dans la pensine, le directeur est rentré. Il réfléchissait à voix haute et il a dit qu'il voulait l'éliminer.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'écria Narcissa inquiète, nous devons prévenir Severus et vite !

-Je suis d'accord Narcissa. Je vais chercher le parchemin qu'il nous a donné pour les urgences. »

Lucius parti donc chercher le moyen de prévenir le maitre des potions. C'était un parchemin particulier qui fonctionnait plus ou moins comme un portoloin sauf que pour le faire marcher, il fallait écrire le mot de passe à la fin du message. Il lui expliqua le danger qui le menaçait. Puis, avant de l'envoyer, il demanda à Harry s'il pouvait lui donner l'adresse de la maison pour qu'il puisse s'y réfugier s'il le voulait.

« Pourquoi pas. Mais dites lui que j'ai changé la sécurité et que s'il veut rentrer... il doit sonner !

-D'accord. »

Il écrivit les indications du brun puis l'envoya. Lucius espérait que Dumbledore n'ait pas décidé d'éliminer Severus tout de suite après qu'il en a eu l'idée. _Je ne pense pas qu'il les fait, il ne doit pas vouloir laisser de traces. Il va sûrement chercher un moyen de faire passer sa mort pour l'oeuvre du seigneur des ténèbres._

Ils ne reçurent une réponse que le lendemain matin pendant le petit déjeuner. Severus demandait à son ami plus d'explications car il avait du mal à croire que son mentor veuille le tuer. _Quoi de plus normal, en même temps..._ Il lui précisa qu'il passerait rapidement sûrement peu de temps après qu'il ai reçu sa réponse. Effectivement, quelques minutes après la lecture du message, la sonnerie retentit.

« C'est Severus!

-Ok, j'y vais, informa Harry. _On reste civil, Harry, on reste civil._ »

Il se rendit donc à la porte et fit rentrer son professeur de potion. Ils se saluèrent brièvement car ils étaient bien éduqués mais on voyait bien que tout ça était forcé.

Il le conduisit ensuite au salon où les Malfoy s'étaient rendus pendant qu'il allait chercher son professeur honni.

« Severus, salua Lucius

-Lucius, répondit-il, alors quel est donc cette histoire ? Il est vrai que Dumbledore est bizarre ces derniers temps et qu'il cache pas mal de chose mais de là à vouloir me tuer …

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore découvert le plus grave…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? »

Il lui expliqua ce qu'avait vu Harry la veille dans la pensine de Dumbledore et les conséquences que ça pouvait engendrer... Il lui fit par également du plus important pour Severus, ce que le survivant avait entendu en sortant.

« Par Salazar ! Il faut absolument l'empêcher de le ramener à la vie sinon nous sommes perdus!

-Non, vraiment ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry de façon ironique. _Il faut que j'apprenne à la fermer... Mais j'y peux rien, il a toujours était si injuste avec moi._

-Sur un autre ton Potter ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est les vacances que vous pouvez me parlez de cette façon !

-Vous ne…

-Ne commencez pas vous deux ! Coupa Draco, on a suffisamment de problèmes comme ça ! Si on veut s'en sortir nous devons arrêter ces enfantillages ! _Il faut que je les réconcilie ou ça va être dix fois pire qu'avec Harry et moi. _

-Depuis quand tu tiens ce genre de discours, toi ? Tu es bien le premier à le dénigrer !

-Eh bien, depuis que c'est mon petit ami ! »

Le choc fut tel que son parrain en tomba de son fauteuil et le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. _C'est quoi encore que cette histoire, suis-je tombé dans un monde parallèle? _

« Il…Il est QUOI ?!

-Mon pe-tit a-mi, répondit le blond comme s'il parlait à un enfant de trois ans. Donc fait un effort ! Et toi aussi Harry !

-Oui, mon chéri, dit-il de façon très sensuelle. »

Puis il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Ce qui eu raison du parrain du blond, qui tomba dans les pommes. Harry était très fier de son coup même s'il n'était pas encore vraiment à l'aise avec le faîte d'être en couple, le faire croire à son professeur détesté était épique. Tandis que les parents du blond ramassèrent leur ami et le déposèrent sur le canapé tout en essayant de contrôler leur fou rire.

« Harry ! Tu l'as fait exprès !

-Moi ? Pas du tout ! affirma-t-il avec un immense sourire. _Bien sur que je l'ai fait exprès, c'était trop tentant! Je vire vraiment serpentard, ça ne va pas ça!_

-Espèce de…de…de Serpentard !

- Quelle insulte ! Rigola le brun. Venant d'un Serpentard je prends ça plutôt comme un compliment. _Qu'est ce que je disais! Même un serpentard purent souche le pense._

-Tu es irrécupérable.

-Peut être mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait sur de lui bien que ce ne fut pas vraiment la cas.

-Pas faux. Mais essaye de t'entendre avec Sev' s'il te plait, c'est mon parrain et je tiens à lui. _J'ai l'impression d'être un peu plus à l'aise que lui avec notre nouvelle situation... C'est sûrement parce que depuis que je suis petit j'ai du jouer les fiancés models avec Pansy... Heureusement que papa à annulé nos fiançailles, je n'aurais jamais pu me marier avec elle, elle est beaucoup trop collante._

-Je vais essayer.

-Merci. »

Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent avant que le maitre des potions ne se réveille. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se dit que le faite que son filleul adoré sortait avec l'idiot de Potter n'était qu'un rêve. Puis il tourna la tête et les vit enlacés ce qui le fit grimacer. Mais il vit le sourire en coin de Draco, sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bout de temps. _Finalement, ce n'est pas aussi catastrophique que ça, puis il a l'air d'être heureux avec. Et s'il le fait souffrir ça me donnera une bonne raison de martyriser Potter, ce qui ne m'empêchera de le faire même si ce n'est pas le cas,_ songea Severus avec un sourire diabolique, préparant déjà mille et une tortures pour le Gryffondor.

« Pourquoi souris-tu Severus ?

-Pour rien, Narcissa, pour rien, répondit-il mystérieusement.

-Soit! Sinon que comptes-tu faire maintenant que la mort plane au dessus de toi ?

-Rien ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

-Quoi ! Mais…

-C'est la première fois que la menace vient de Dumbledore, actuellement le leader du bien et le camp pour lequel tu te bas, intervient Lucius

-…

-Tu ne peux décemment pas y retourner !

-Et mon rôle d'espion chez le seigneur des ténèbres ? J'en fais quoi ?

-Laissez le tomber, monsieur, s'exclama Harry qui avait suivit discrètement la conversation avec son blond.

-Je ne peux pas ! Les informations que je récupère sont précieuses mais si je fuis Dumbledore, je perds ma place de mangemort également !

-Vous serez plus utile si vous restez avec nous, plutôt que de jouer les espions dans les deux camps jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre ne décide de vous tuer.

-Et vous, Potter, dans quel camp êtes vous ?

-Aucun des deux ! Je me bats pour les gens que j'aime, pour qu'ils aient un avenir de paix et non de guerre, déclara-t-il avec assurance, depuis la mort de son parrain il prenait son rôle de héro au sérieux. »

Severus était surpris, et encore le mot était faible. _Depuis quand ce gamin arrogant tient ce genre de discourt?_ Pour la première fois en six ans le maitre des potions remarqua que le survivant irresponsable qu'il martyrisait était en fait un adolescent ayant du grandir trop vite pour survivre et protéger les personnes auxquels il tenait. Et maintenant il était un adulte qui avait le sort du monde sorcier entre ces mains. _Peut être me suis je complètement fourvoyé sur son compte...Après tout Draco en est venu à l'aimer alors qu'ils se disputaient sans cesse._

« Vous m'accepteriez dans votre camp, Potter ?

-Je n'ai pas de camp monsieur !

-Pourtant c'est soit Dumbledore, soit Voldemort, soit vous. Vous êtes autant un personnage représentatif de la guerre que les deux autres.

-Pour vous, je le représente, mais pour que ce soit le mien, il faut que j'en sois le leader.

-Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Bien sur que non, je ne veux avant tout diriger personne, je veux juste la paix. Et puis je n'ai pas l'expérience pour, s'il doit vraiment y avoir un leader dans ce camp nouvellement formé, il faut qu'il est l'habitude de diriger; C'est quelque chose qui s'apprend.

-…_ Qui que vous soyez sortez de ce corps! Je ne peux pas avoir le survivant en face de moi!_

-Que décidez-vous donc de faire professeur ?

-Je dois aller chercher quelques affaires, je reviendrai en fin d'après-midi.

-Bien, je vous prépare donc une chambre. »

Suite à ça, Severus partit quelque peu troublé par ce qu'il avait découvert. Que ce soit à propos de Dumbledore ou du fils de son ennemi juré.

Il passa d'abord chez lui afin de récupérer deux/trois choses qu'il avait préparés au cas où il devait fuir ensuite il transplanna à Poudlard et se dirigea vers ses appartements et pour récupérer le reste de ses affaires. Tout cela en moins d'une heure car le maître des potions ne voulais pas traîner ne sachant pas quand son ex-mentor passerait à l'acte.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers la zone de transplannage du château sans avoir vu qui que ce soit, il croisa la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir, le directeur.

« AH ! Mon cher Sévérus, vous tombez bien ! J'avais justement quelque chose à vous montrer dans mon bureau, fit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

-_ Oh, Oh… il ne faut surtout pas que j'y aille ou je signe mon arrêt de mort. _Désolé Albus mais je suis assez pressé, s'excusa l'espion.

-Oh ! Ca ne sera pas long !

-_J'espère bien que vous aller me donner une mort rapide mais je préfère rester en vie!_ Je suis déjà en retard, si je ne me dépêche pas le seigneur des ténèbres n'appréciera vraiment pas.

-Je vois, ce n'est pas grave, prévenez moi quand vous aurez un moment.

-Bien sur !_ Dans tes rêves !_ »

_Ouf ! Je l'ai échappé belle, heureusement que le gamin a eu l'idée de me prévenir, surtout qu'il avait pu me laisser crever vu comment je l'ai traité ces dernières années. Il faudrait que je songe à changer ma façon de me comporter avec lui... Au moins pour Draco, si c'est vraiment sérieux entre eux. Ce que je suppose puisque Lucius n'a rien dit. _Malgré ces réflexions, il courrait presque pour se rendre à la zone de transplanage voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre son potentiel meurtrier et lui.

Arrivé à son refuge, il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé puis ils décidèrent que le lendemain ils commenceraient à établir la liste de ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire durant les prochaines semaines. Ils avaient un nouveau camp à faire prospérer.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre suivant =) le prochain devrait arriver un peu plus vite comme c'est les vacances.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Résumer :** A la fin de sa sixième année Harry apprend qu'il va devoir passer ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais est ce aussi terrible qu'il le pense ? HP/DM, LM/NM un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews ^^ et à Holly DM pour avoir eu la gentillesse de corrigé ce chapitre =)

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, ils décidèrent d'organiser les prochaines semaines à venir. Severus avait pris une résolution dans la nuit, pour le bien de Draco, mais aussi pour sa santé mentale. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il fallait qu'il améliore ses relations avec son élève détesté. Il y avait déjà songé la veille mais il c'était finalement décidée que très tard dans la nuit C'est donc pour ça qu'il se retenu de lancer une quelconques répliques sarcastiques concernant un certain brun quand il commença à proposer ses idées.<p>

"Potter, il faut que vous appreniez un maximum de choses pour pouvoir vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, ce doit être notre première occupation, car tant que l'on se focalise sur lui, Dumbledore ne nous soupçonnera pas de connaître le vérité. Même pour ce qui ma soudaine disparition, il pensera que le seigneur des ténèbres m'a finalement tué après avoir découvert que j'étais un espion..

-Depuis la mort de Sirius, j'ai commencé à parfaire ma connaissance, j'ai même réussis à maîtriser l'occlumencie, informa Harry. _Sans vous!_

-Je demande à voir... Répliqua son professeur.

Associant le geste à la parole, il pénétra l'esprit d'Harry sans l'en informer au préalable. Le golden boy connaissant bien son professeur de potion, s'attendait à ce qu'il agisse aussi vite. Il l'expulsa donc avec aisance de sa tête grâce à un mur d'acier qu'il avait créé autour de tous ses souvenirs. C'était la façon la plus sur qu'il avait trouvé pour protéger ses souvenirs. L'occlumencie avait été la première chose que le brun avait voulu apprendre car c'est ce qui avait coûté la vie à son parrain. En sa mémoire, il avait donc voulu le maîtriser pour que Voldemort ne puisse plus jamais le tromper.

"Et bien, je vois que vous avez trouvé la volonté nécessaire pour y arriver.

-_C'était un compliment ça...non? _Euh...oui.

-Et sinon, que devrions nous faire, nous? Demanda Draco ne voulant pas rester en reste.

-Je pense que pour commencer il faut que vous travaillez les duels toi et Harry, qu'en penses-tu Lucius? Nous pourrions les entraîner.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est indispensable que vous vous entraîniez à combattre.

-Bien! Je propose donc que nous le faisions tous les après midis pendant deux ou trois heures, ça vous va ?

- Oui, répondirent en cœur les deux adolescents, heureux de pouvoir enfin apprendre à se défendre convenablement.

-Ensuite il faut que vous ayez une bonne connaissance théorique. Elle servira à toutes les situations où vous aurez à utiliser votre cerveau.

-Je peux me charger de cela, Sévérus, proposa Narcissa.

-Ça me va, tu n'auras qu'à prendre une paire d'heures dans la matinée et leur donner des livres à lire le soir.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva la mère d'un signe de tête.

-Lucius, pendant que Narcissa s'occupera de Draco et d'Harry, nous, nous essaierons de trouver de possible alliés.

-J'ai déjà quelques personnes en tête qui pourraient nous aider, enfin, au moins officieusement, annonça-t-il.

-Très bien, on se concentrera d'abord sur eux.

-Et pendant que vous serez en duel, je me déguiserais et j'irai au Chemin de Traverse pour m'informer de toutes les rumeurs qui circulent, proposa la seule femme du groupe.

-Excellent, nous avons donc notre programme pour les prochaines semaines ! Je propose de commencer un petit duel cet après midi, pour évaluer votre niveau les garçons, ça vous va?

-Ok!" approuva le jeune couple d'un signe de tête impatient.

En attendant l'heure du duel, les deux amoureux allèrent dans la bibliothèque, pour être un peu tranquille et s'habituer à leur nouvelle relation. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte et lurent un livre. Après quelques minutes, Draco remarqua que son petit ami ne lisait pas mais était plongé dans ses pensées.

"A quoi penses-tu Harry?

-A ton parrain.

-Tu penses à lui? S'étonna-t-il, choqué. _Aurais-je raté quelque chose?_

-C'est plutôt à moi d'être choqué.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Mais attend Draco! Il ne m'a pas fait une seule remarque sarcastique!

- C'est pas vrai, tu es bien un Gryffondor, toi, être choqué juste pour ça, non mais je te jure...s'exclama-t-il en levant désespérément les yeux au ciel.

-Mais...mais... Depuis que je le connais, il n'a pas cessé de me rabaisser et de m'insulter!

-Et moi alors! Pourtant on sort ensemble maintenant !

-Tu n'as pas tord, mais n'empêche hier on aurait pu se sauter dessus à la moindre parole de travers et aujourd'hui il s'adresse à moi normalement.

-Il a sûrement réalisé lors de son altercation avec Dumbledore que si tu ne l'avais pas prévenu, il ne se serait pas méfié et se serait fait tuer.

-Mouai... Répondit Harry, pas vraiment convaincu.

-Halala, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander après tout ! Et puis tu ne vas pas te plaindre, pour une fois qu'il n'est pas désagréable !

-Certes! Changeons de sujet! Que penses-tu du programme des prochaines semaines?

-Il va être crevant, mais on va pouvoir apprendre plein de choses et ça c'est cool!

-Ouais! Dit-il joyeusement. J'avais demander une fois à Dumbledore si quelqu'un ne pouvait pas me donner des leçons puisque je devais vaincre Voldemort mais il a refusé.

-Pourquoi? C'est complètement idiot.

-Je l'ignore... Peut être ne veut-t-il pas que je devienne trop puissant.

-Peut être."

Soudainement, la voix de Lucius retentit leur annonçant que c'était l'heure de leur premier cours particulier. Ils quittèrent donc la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans une des grandes pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils purent voir que leurs professeurs, pour les prochaines semaines, avaient aménagé la salle. Maintenant, ce qui ressemblait à des matelas couvraient les murs et tous les meubles qui étaient présent dans la salle avaient été enlevés.

"Bon, nous allons donc commencer l'évaluation. Vous serez deux contre moi, pendant ce temps, Lucius observera le duel.

-Mais...euh

-Dites le fond de votre pensée Potter! Je ne vais pas vous mangez. _Juste m'en servir d'ingrédient pour potion. Non Severus ce n'est pas bien on a dit qu'on était gentil avec le petit survivant._

-Et bien... Deux contre un ce n'est pas très équilibré.

-Oh mais ne vous en faites pas Potter, même à deux contre un, le déséquilibre ne sera pas de mon coté... répliqua Severus, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

-Quoi! Mais...

-Stop, Harry! Parrain a raison, il a des dizaines d'années d'expérience. Je suis sur qu'il va nous écraser. Intervint Draco, sentant que cela allait tourner au vinaigre s'il n'intervenait pas.

-Cessez donc de papoter et commençons, vous verrez par vous même le niveau de Severus !" intervint Lucius, coupant court à la dispute.

Severus lança son premier sort dès que Lucius eut finit sa phrase. Les deux adolescents réagirent au quart de tour malgré la surprise, Harry roula sur le coté et Draco l'évita de justesse car il était un peu plus loin que le Gryffondor. Celui ci envoya un Expelliarmus que son professeur contra aisément tout en envoyant un sortilège de magie noire en direction de Draco qui se plaqua au sol pour ne pas se faire toucher. Le duel continua encore 5 minutes, les sorts fusaient dans toute la pièce et venaient principalement du plus âgé, jusqu'à ce que Draco se fasse avoir par un Stupefix non formulé. Quand à son petit ami, lui, il faisait face à leur ancien professeur de potion bien décidé à continuer le duel malgré le fait qu'il tienne à peine sur ses jambes.

"Bien, je pense que nous allons nous arrêter là.

-Je peux continuer! Protesta Harry ne voulant pas admettre sa défaite face cet homme.

-La première chose que vous allez devoir apprendre, Potter, c'est à ne pas dépasser vos limites!

-Je peux encore continuer! Répéta le survivant borné.

-Non Potter! Vous pouvez peut être encaisser plus de sort mais ceci est un entraînement, le but n'est pas de vous achever ! s'exclama Sévérus le plus calmement qu'il put. _Pourquoi ce gamin ne peut s'empêcher de dépasser ses limites? Il a beau dire, il tient à peine debout. En tout cas, il va falloir que je garde mon calme, ce qui ne va pas être facile avec cette tête brûlée! Il faudrait peut être que je lui fasse part de ma résolution à améliorer quelque peu notre relation, ça pourrait aider_.

-...

-Sinon Lucius, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda t il pendant que Narcissa, qui était arrivée entre deux, s'occupait de son fils et des blessures d'Harry.

-Eh bien tu as raison, le plus gros problème d'Harry, c'est qu'il a tendance à en faire trop. Pour Draco, ce qui lui manque c'est la pratique, on voit tout de suite qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de combattre, expliqua t il.

-Je vois. Donc demain, nous confronterons Draco à toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables qu'il pourrait rencontrer sur un champ de bataille et pour toi Harry, je vais réfléchir à un moyen de te faire comprendre où se trouve tes limites et donc te forcer à arrêter ou à trouver une solution de fuite.

-Seul les lâches fuis!

-Pas le moins du monde! Il y a une énorme différence entre quelqu'un qui bat en retraite parce qu'il n'a plus de force et qu'il ne veut pas mourir et quelqu'un qui s'en des que les choses se compliquent.

-Comme Voldemort, qui en plus, se cache derrière ses mangemorts.

-C'est exact, maintenant j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu cherches toujours à surpasser tes capacités.

-...

- Suis-moi, ordonna plus que demanda son professeur._ Il arrivera peut être plus à m'en parler si on est seul et que je lui dit que je veux faire la paix._"

Severus sortit de la pièce avec Harry sur ses talons. Il se dirigea vers une petite salle où il alluma la cheminée et invita l'adolescent à s'asseoir.

"... Harry, écoute, j'aimerais que l'on reparte sur de bonnes bases.

- C'est vous qui avait mal commencé ces bases! Vous qui m'avez rabaissé alors que j'avais à peine posé un pied dans votre salle de cours ! s'indigna le Gryffondor.

- Je sais... Et je m'en excuse. Il m'aura fallut plus de six ans pour me rendre compte que tu n'étais pas ton père.

-Pour quelqu'un qui se vante de son intelligence et sa perspicacité, vous en avez mis du temps! Cracha t il.

-..._Sale gosse! bien que je comprenne qu'il ne peut pas accepter six ans d'injustice et tourner la page aussi vite..._

-Vous ne dites plus rien maintenant!

-Harry, je ne te demande pas de faire comme si les dernières années n'existaient pas, ni même de me pardonner. J'ai abusé de mon statut de professeur pour me venger de ton père. _Finalement je ne vaux pas mieux que lui._ Mais je voudrais cesser toutes ces querelles au moins pour Draco mais aussi parce que nous allons avoir besoin d'être soudés. De plus, tu as besoins d'apprendre à te battre correctement. Je te promet que ça ne ressemblera en rien à la façon dont j'ai pu essayer de t'enseigner l'occulmentie.

-Perce que vous me l'avez enseigner, c'est nouveau ça!

-Je voulais que tu échoue parce que Dumbledore m'avait forcé à te donner ces cours. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quels points tu en avais vraiment besoin. Je suis vraiment désolé d'autant plus que ça à coûté la vie à ton parrain qui, bien que je ne l'appréciais pas, je ne souhaitais pas pour autant sa mort.

-Hum... J'essaierais de ferais un effort... accepta Harry, _mais c'est seulement pour Draco..._

-_C'est mieux que rien compte tenu des circonstances. _Bien... Sinon, peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu chercher toujours à en faire trop?

-...

-...Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave. Mais j'aurais aimé savoir pour trouver le moyen de te faire perdre cette habitude.

- Je suppose que je tiens cette mauvaise habitude de ma famille moldue...

-Comment ça ?

- Mon oncle avait pour habitude de me punir avec des coups...

-Quoi?! Mais qu'es-ce que tu appelles des coups? Et pour quelle sorte de bêtises étais-tu puni ?

-...

-..._C'est peut être beaucoup lui demander. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être maltraité par sa famille... Bon, n'insistons pas j'ai déjà eu pas mal d'informations au pire je pourrais demander à Draco s'il sait quelque chose. _Narcissa a dût finir de soigner Draco. Tu devrais allait la voir aussi pour qu'elle finisse de panser tes blessures.

-Hum..."

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et parti rejoindre les Malfoy dans la salle d'entrainement en laissant un Severus pensif assis sur son fauteuil._ S'il a était maltraité, il faut que je le prenne en compte dans les entraînements. Il a enfaîte pris l'habitude d'encaisser les coups et il devait sûrement faire des choses même s'il était blessé... Ça explique sa situation actuel..._

Voila le chapitre 8, j'espère qui vous a plus ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Résumer :** A la fin de sa sixième année Harry apprend qu'il va devoir passer ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais est ce aussi terrible qu'il le pense ? HP/DM, LM/NM un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger.

**Note 2: **Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews et Merci à pour la correction de ce chapitre =)

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Un mois plus tard, les deux adolescents commençaient à avoir un bon niveau. ils leur arrivaient parfois de battre l'un de leurs professeurs quand ils étaient à deux contre un. Certes, c'était surtout par chance, mais ils arrivaient à tourner certaines situations à leur avantage.<p>

Draco avait maintenant une assez bonne expérience de combat même si elle était très loin d'égaler celle de son père et de son parrain. Ca lui permettait d'élaborer des plans rapidement et de deviner plus facilement les intentions de son adversaire. Quand à Harry, lui, il avait enfin appris à mieux gérer ses capacités. Ce qui lui permettait d'être plus puissant et plus endurant. Il pouvait lancer de puissants sorts que le maître des potions lui avait appris et de compenser avec une force physique supérieur en cas de pépins.

Lucius et Severus réussirent à établir une liste de contacts assez remplie pendant que Narcissa parlait théorie avec les enfants. Toutes ces personnes pourraient les aider mais uniquement de façon officieuse. Ce qui était déjà pas mal, surtout qu'ils se mettaient à dos les Mangemorts, le Ministère et tous les sorciers ne pensant que du bien de Dumbledore.

Narcissa, elle, allait presque tous les jours sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle pouvait facilement y lire les journaux et ce tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles. Comme, par exemple, que personne ne savait que le Survivant n'était plus dans sa maison soi-disant sécurisée ou que Voldemort s'était calmé depuis quelques temps, ce qui était assez inquiétant. Elle avait même croisé les Weasley et en écoutant discrètement leur conversation, elle avait compris qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle d'Harry. Dumbledore n'avait même pas pris la peine de leur dire que leur ami avait été attaqué et qu'il avait du quitter précipitamment leur maison.

Et puis début Août, tout ce beau monde avait décidé de s'offrir une journée de repos. Ils décidèrent de faire des emplettes au Chemin de Traverse et ils se déguisèrent donc afin de ne pas être repéré par qui que ce soit. Une fois arrivés là-bas, ils débattirent sur la boutique à aller voir en premier.

"Allons à la boutique d'ingrédients ! Je dois faire des potions de soin et je n'ai pas ce qu'il me faut ! S'exclama Severus jugeant qu'il était primordial de commencer par ce qui était utile.

- Ah non ! On va y passer des heures et on n'aura pas le temps de faire autre chose! Allons plutôt chez Fleury et Boot, protesta Draco qui savait combien son parrain pouvait être long à choisir ses ingrédients.

- J'aurais bien aimé aller d'abord à la boutique de Quidditch, informa Harry d'une petite voix n'osant pas s'imposer face aux autres."

Pendant que les trois ou plutôt les deux, car personne n'écoutait Harry, étaient entrain de se disputer pour savoir par où commencer, Narcissa et son mari étaient entrain de désespérer.

" À ce rythme là, il sera déjà l'heure de rentrer quand ils auront enfin décidé dans quel magasin aller. Si on a de la chance ! Fit remarquer Lucius à sa femme.

- C'est sûr ! Il faut trouver un terrain d'entente !

- Et si chacun partait de son coté ?

- Mais oui, c'est ça la solution ! Severus ! Draco !

- Quoi ! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

- Sur un autre ton vous deux ! Puisque vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider, nous irons chacun dans les boutiques que nous voulons voir et nous nous retrouverons au Chaudron Baveur dans trois heures, c'est compris ?

- Oui ! S'empressèrent de dire Draco et son parrain, puis ils filèrent dans leurs magasins respectifs.

- Bon, ben... J'y vais aussi à toute à l'heure, annonça Harry dépassé par tant d'engouement venant de son petit ami et de son professeur.

- Et nous, où allons nous, chérie ? Demanda Lucius à sa femme.

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement nous promener dans les rues ?

- Bonne idée ! Une peu d'air frais nous fera du bien. "

Chacun vaquait donc à ses occupations jusqu'à l'heure de rendez-vous et se retrouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur après trois heures. Alors qu'ils s'installaient tous à une table, toute la fratrie Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione rentrèrent dans l'établissement et s'assirent non loin d'eux. Harry les observa avec une certaine tristesse. Ils lui manquaient beaucoup, c'était sa famille et il voulait les prévenir des intentions de Dumbledore mais Snape lui avait interdit de le faire lorsqu'il avait émit l'idée après que Narcissa les ait vus pendant l'une de ses sorties.

" Pourquoi je ne peux pas dire la vérité au Weasley? Je suis sûr qu'ils nous rejoindraient! S'exclama Harry le plus discrètement possible pour que la famille de roux ne l'entende pas.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, soupira Severus.

- Vous... Commença à dire Harry mais Draco le coupa.

- Tu ne lui as pas expliqué pourquoi il ne devait pas le faire, tu lui as juste interdit, parrain.

- Quoi ? Mais non, je...

- Draco a raison Severus, tu ne lui as rien dit d'autre que le faite qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire, confirma le père.

- Donc tu pourrais au moins avoir l'amabilité de lui dire pourquoi. Surtout qu'il a fait l'effort de ne pas revenir sur le sujet jusqu'à présent, exposa le jeune Serpentard.

- C'est vrai... Hum... Excuse-moi, Harry.

- W_ouah, il vient de s'excuser là ! Si on m'avait dit ça un jour... Bon, ne tentons pas le diable non plus... C_e n'est rien, mais j'aimerais savoir maintenant.

- Je sais qu'ils tiennent beaucoup à toi et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à venir dans notre camp. Mais le problème, c'est que Dumbledore aussi le sait et que si nous leur en parlons, ils n'arriveront pas à jouer le double jeu et Dumbledore comprendra qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre.

- Ils peuvent jouer le jeu ! Ils ne sont pas si idiots !

- Du calme ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Arthur et Molly peuvent y arriver facilement je n'en doute pas, mais leurs enfants ont très peu, voir pas du tout d'expérience dans ce genre de chose. Il suffit d'un mot de trop pour que l'on soit découvert.

- ...

- Cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne leur diras jamais, je veux juste attendre un peu, qu'on soit mieux préparés à ce qui peut arriver, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Severus en voyant l'air triste du Golden Boy.

- Allez Harry ! Je suis sûr que bientôt tu pourras tout leur dire, s'exclama son petit ami avec un grand sourire tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Oui... " Répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu tous les cinq puis retournèrent chez eux. En rentrant, chacun alla ranger ce qu'il avait acheté dans sa chambre puis ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon une fois qu'ils eurent fini.

Alors que le mari et la femme étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se disaient des mots d'amour, Severus lisait un livre de potion pour ne pas changer, et Draco, lui, tentait tant bien que mal de dompter les cheveux de son petit ami enfin jusqu'à ce que celui ci ne se redresse d'un coup et s'écrit en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

" Rémus !

- Doucement ! S'exclama Draco alors qu'il manquait de tomber du canapé.

- Pourquoi tu te mets à crier le nom du loup garou ? Demanda le maître des potions avec une grimace de dégoût.

- On peut le mettre au courant de ce qui se passe !

- Ah non ! C'est la même chose que pour les Weasley ! S'écria-t-il avec rancœur car il n'appréciait toujours pas le loup garou.

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Je vois très peu Rémus en temps normal. Les rares occasions où je le voyais, c'était aux réunions de l'Ordre et il n'y était presque jamais.

- Il ne pouvait pas venir, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas une raison pour le mettre dans la confidence.

- Je pensais comme toi. C'est pour ça qu'un jour je lui ai demandé et il m'a dit que le vieux fou ne le prévenait jamais. Les seules fois où il venait c'est parce que quelqu'un d'autre lui avait dit. Et maintenant je suis sûr que c'est parce que c'est un loup garou!

- Voyons, il lui a donné le poste de professeur de DCFM. S'il avait un problème avec sa condition, il ne lui aurait pas laissé !

- Bien sûr que si ! Ça lui donne l'image du gentil qui essaye d'aider les créatures magiques ! Et puis, je pense aussi qu'il a voulu l'écarter de moi car c'est le dernier ami de mon père qui reste et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à m'aider.

- C'est vrai, Severus. Maintenant que l'on sait que Dumbledore n'œuvre pas pour le bien, ça m'étonnerait fort qu'il se soucie du bien être d'un loup garou et la théorie d'Harry sur le fait qu'il l'a éloigné, n'est pas bête du tout. De plus, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée d'avoir enfin quelqu'un de fixe avec nous plutôt que des contacts qui sont seulement prêts à nous aider mais pas à s'afficher, intervient Lucius.

- Certes, mais il n'est pas forcement qualifié pour... Tenta de dire le Maître des potions.

- Ah non Severus ! Nous savons tous pourquoi tu es aussi réticent et ça n'a rien avoir avec les compétences de ce cher Lupin ! Rouspéta Narcissa.

- Bon d'accord... As-tu un moyen de le contacter Harry?

- Oui mais il me faut Hedwige.

- Et où est-elle ?

- Hum... Chez les Weasley... répondit le Survivant, gêné, ce qui fit rire son petit ami surtout après la discussion qu'Harry avait eu plutôt avec Severus.

- Quoi ! Eh bien le problème est résolu ! S'exclama-t-il soulagé car il n'aura pas à faire semblant de supporter l'ancien Maraudeur.

- Non ! Attends, je peux aller chez les... Commença à dire le Golden Boy.

- Jamais ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ! Gronda l'aîné.

- Parrain calme toi, demanda Draco, et laisse Harry finir d'exposer son idée.

- Quand j'ai dit que je voulais y aller, j'avais dans l'idée de prendre ma cape d'invisibilité, d'aller aux abords du Terrier et d'appeler ma chouette, s'empressa de dire Harry avant qu'il ne soit encore interrompu.

- Tu n'as plus rien à dire, Severus. Il ne va même pas s'approcher de la maison ! Commenta la mère.

- … Bon d'accord, finit-il par dire, vaincu, à quatre contre un il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

- MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! Cria l'adolescent en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Mais à une seule condition ! Imposa-t-il, le rouge aux joues, gêné par le geste du gamin surexité.

- Tout ce que tu voudras ! Promis le Gryffondor. Il était trop heureux de savoir que celui qu'il considérait comme le dernier membre de sa famille viendrait les rejoindre.

- Je t'accompagne !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! C'est la condition ! Si par malheur tu te fais repérer, il faudra réagir en conséquence. Et je sais que la seule idée que tu auras c'est de leur dire la vérité ou de leur demander de faire comme si tu n'étais pas là ce qui leur fera se poser des questions et ils risqueront d'en parler à Dumbledore. Gronda l'adulte.

- Hum... Tu as raison... Confirma Harry après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Évidement que j'ai raison, répondit-il en prenant un air faussement vexé qui fit rire tout le monde. Nous nous y rendrons demain matin.

- Euh... On n'a pas plus de chance de se faire repérer le matin ?

- Mais Harry, quand je disais ça, c'est à deux/trois heures du matin que je pensais et il fait toujours nuit à ce moment là, répondit-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Oh non... S'apitoya le brun qui allait avoir une nuit très courte, enfin, s'il avait le temps de dormir.

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ je vais essayer pendant les vacances de m'être les chapitres suivant plus ou moins toutes les deux semaines. Dans le prochain Rémus rejoindra la bande)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2:**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir ^^ Chapitre corrigé par Holly DM , Merci à elle =D

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

Quand leur discussion fut finie, Harry partit vite se coucher pour ne pas devoir faire une nuit blanche avant d'aller chercher son hibou afin de contacter son parrain de substitution. Quelques heures plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux sous les doux baisers de son petit ami venu le réveiller sur ordre de son parrain. Il lui expliqua que Severus voulait le voir avant de partir pour peaufiner certains détails. Ils descendirent donc main dans la main pour retrouver le professeur de potion.

" Ah ! Te voilà Harry, s'exclama le Maître des potions. J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé car si Lupin répond vite, on va le voir dans la foulée pour plus d'explications.

- Ça devrait aller. Draco m'a dit que tu voulais me parler avant de partir.

- Effectivement. Je veux que tu prépares la lettre que tu vas lui envoyer avant qu'on y aille. Comme ça, dès que nous récupérons Hedwige, tu lui donnes le parchemin puis nous rentrons et attendons sa réponse. Ça nous fera gagner du temps.

- Ok.

- Ah ! Et ne lui dit vraiment que le strict minimum. Si quelqu'un d'autre lit la lettre, il ne doit pas comprendre ce qui se passe."

Le Gryffondor s'installa donc à une table et écrivit sa lettre tout en mettant certains codes liés aux Maraudeurs que Rémus comprendrait facilement. Une fois ceci fait, les deux hommes s'habillèrent puis transplanèrent à une centaine de mètres de la maison des Weasley. Une fois la maison en vue, Harry appela tout bas sa chouette pendant que Severus surveillait les environs.

Au moment où Hedwige montra le bout de son bec, le plus vieux des deux sorciers entendit du bruit derrière eux. En se retournant, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de l'unique fille de la fratrie. En bon espion qui vient de se faire repérer, le Maître des potions stupéfixa la jeune fille avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche et effaça les deux dernières minutes de sa mémoire.

" Severus ! T'étais obligé de faire ça ?! S'indigna Harry.

- Tais-toi ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! Et oui, j'étais obligé ça nous évitera des problèmes. Maintenant, donne ton courrier à ta chouette qu'on puisse partir avant qu'ils ne débarquent tous !

- Grrr... Oui, oui... Tiens ma belle, lui dit-il tout en lui passant la lettre et en lui disant qu'il était désolé de lui donner déjà du travail.

- Aller, on y va ! Chuchota l'ex Serpentard en le tirant par le bras pour s'éloigner des barrières anti-transplanage."

Une fois arrivé à leur QG, ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps la réponse du loup garou, au plus grand déplaisir de Severus qui se serait bien passé de le voir. Malgré tout, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et allèrent chez le presque parrain d'Harry.

" Harry ! S'écria Rémus en serrant dans ses bras le fils de son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bout de temps. Oh ! Severus, tu es là aussi.

- Tu ne l'avais pas prévenu de ma venue ? Demanda-t-il à Harry en ignorant royalement Lupin.

- Non. Je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire, si quelqu'un d'autre tombait sur la lettre il valait mieux que je ne te mentionne pas.

- Bonne initiative ! Tu commences à bien raisonner Harry, félicita-t-il avec un léger sourire que lui rendit le survivant pendant que Rémus les regarder comme s'ils étaient des extraterrestres.

- Euh... Depuis quand vous vous entendez si bien tous les deux, demanda le dernier des Maraudeurs complètement perdu.

- Ça fait partit des explications que l'on vient te fournir. Maintenant, il serait aimable à toi, Lupin, de nous faire entrer car je n'ai absolument pas envie de passer la nuit sur le pas de ta porte, dit-il avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

- Ah ! Euh… Oui ! Entrez ! S'empressa-t-il de dire gêné de les avoir fait poireauter dehors."

Pendant qu'ils rentraient, Harry fit un sourire rassurant à son ami qui se détendit légèrement et lança un regard noir à Severus pour avoir mis le loup garou dans l'embarra. Celui-ci lui renvoya un sourire amusé ne se sentant pas du tout coupable pour ce qu'il venait de faire. _Grrr... Faudrait sérieusement que je lui rappelle qu'il n'a plus l'âge pour ces gamineries ! Surtout qu'il va côtoyer Rem' pendant un bout de temps... Tiens, d'ailleurs, cette situation me rappelle quelque chose... Hum... Deux personnes qui se détestent et qui doivent habiter ensemble..._Harry ne se rendit pas compte du sourire machiavélique qui étira ses lèvres lors de sa dernière pensée. Par contre un certain Maître des potions, oui ! _Oula... Mais à quoi pense ce garnement... Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille..._

" Bon, en gros, Dumbledore est un méchant. Il veut ramener à la vie Grindelwald et nous avons notre propre camp qui veut juste ramener la paix, expliqua rapidement l'ancien Serpentard.

- Euh... Répondit très intelligemment Lupin qui n'avait pas compris grand-chose à ce qu'on venait de lui dit.

- C'est vraiment du très gros ça, Severus ! Gronda Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à lui expliquer en détails !"

Le golden boy soupira de désespoir puis expliqua clairement ce qui c'était passé depuis plus d'un mois. Il commença donc par ses vacances avec les Malfoy, puis évoqua l'évolution de sa relation avec Draco, la découverte de Greyback, la venue de Voldemort, ce qu'il avait appris lorsqu'il était allé à Poudlard et enfin le mois qu'il avait passé à s'entraîner.

" J'aurais jamais cru qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver...

- Hum... Alors tu es avec nous ? demanda Harry quand même légèrement inquiet que son presque parrain puisse refuser.

- Bien sûr, Harry! Qu'importe le camp que tu choisis ou ce que tu veux faire, je t'aiderais quoi qu'il arrive !

- Merci... Répondit-il, ému, tout en étreignant Rémus.

- Mais c'est normal, dit-il tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout mais il serait peut-être temps d'y aller ! Il est quand même plus de huit heures du matin.

- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Harry, tu en as pour combien de temps pour rassembler tes affaires Rem' ?

- Quelques minutes, je ne possède rien de vraiment indispensable.

- Ok ! On t'attend dans l'entrée, informa le Gryffondor alors que le loup garou montait à l'étage.

- Il a intérêt à se dépêcher !

- Severus ! Arrête un peu ! Je te rappelle que tu vas le côtoyer tous les jours !

- Merci, je sais !

- Alors fais un effort ! On a bien réussi à s'entendre, nous.

- Ce n'est pas là même chose ! Tu n'es pas directement lié à mes malheurs d'école.

- C'est pareil puisque qu'à chaque fois c'était mon père que tu voyais en moi et puis je suis sûr que Rémus était le moins pire de la bande.

- Certes, mais il...

- Stop ! Coupa Harry. Pour l'instant il n'a pas fait ou dit quoi que ce soit à ton encontre, alors tu fais fis du passé et t'essayes d'être civilisé !

- Je n'y crois pas... Je dois être tombé bien bas pour qu'un gamin me fasse la leçon de morale !

- Eh bien, après vingt ça serait bien que tu enterres enfin la hache de guerre. Je ne te demande pas non plus que tu deviennes son meilleur ami.

- Encore heureux ! Mais bon, j'essaierai de faire un effort, promit-il de mauvaise foi juste avant que Lupin ne les rejoigne."

Arrivé à l'ancienne demeure de Sirius, le loup garou fit connaissance avec tout le monde et en particulier avec l'adolescent blond puisqu'il était devenu le petit ami d'Harry. _Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi sympathiques. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Harry s'entend très bien avec. Bon, après il y a Severus... Il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis que je suis là. Quoi que... C'est sûrement mieux que ses perpétuels sarcasmes blessants. Malgré tout j'aurai aimé pouvoir parler avec lui normalement... Peut-être que si je m'excuse, il me pardonnera... Faut que j'arrête de rêver éveillé... Mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien!_

Pendant que Rémus était plongé dans ses pensées, le Maître des potions avait quitté la pièce. Il demanda où était parti l'ex-Serpentard puis alla le rejoindre. L'ancien Maraudeur avait décidé de s'excuser tout de suite, espérant pouvoir éviter des jours voire des semaines de dispute. Car malgré son caractère calme et posé, son ancien camarade arrivait toujours à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il le trouva dans le laboratoire de potions que le Survivant lui avait aménagé dans le sous-sol.

" Severus...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Lupin ! Le coupa-t-il. Et je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom !

- Je voulais te parler...

- Moi pas ! Alors dégage ! Coupa-t-il encore ce qui énerva Lupin."

Et énerver un loup garou doublé d'un Gryffondor impulsif, ce n'est absolument pas une bonne une bonne idée. Ce fut donc pour cette raison que le très célèbre Severus Snape, Maître des potions incontesté et inventeur de la potion Tue-loup, se retrouva propulsé contre un mur par un coup de poing venant du doux Rémus Lupin.

Celui-ci s'approcha dangereusement du sorcier. Puis il le tira par le col pour le forcer à se lever, car sa rencontre avec le mur lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre, et le planta contre le mur.

" Écoute-moi bien **Severus**... Dit-il d'une voix froide et effrayante, tandis que l'ex-Serpentard n'osait pas dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, se souvenant d'une nuit de pleine lune lors de son adolescence qui avait failli très mal tourner sans l'aide de son pire ennemi. J'en ai marre de ces querelles puériles ! Nous avons passé l'âge pour ça ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer les prochaines semaines à être traité comme un moins que rien ! J'ai passé trop de temps à me battre pour ne plus être dénigré à cause mon statut de loup garou ! Je n'ai plus la patience de le faire avec toi pour que tu me respectes en tant que personne. Je te demande pas de devenir mon ami mais seulement que tu me tolères pour que nous puissions avoir des discussions civilisées ! Et si ça peut t'aider à le faire, je m'excuse pour toutes ces années de calvaire que James, Sirius, Pettigrow et moi t'avons fait subir !"

À la fin de son monologue, Rémus lâcha sans délicatesse son ancien camarade, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, et sortit du laboratoire pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Deux choses avaient touché le Serpentard plus que de raison. La première était qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que le loup garou avait autant de difficultés avec sa condition. De ce qu'il avait vu à Poudlard ses amis l'avait toujours soutenu. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait… Quelques années après la fin de leur scolarité, les Potter avaient été assassinés, Black incarcéré et Pettigrow passé pour mort. Il n'avait plus eu aucun soutien puisque ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui l'aurait aidé… La seconde chose qui avait ému Severus, était la dernière phrase que l'autre avait prononcée. _Il s'est excusé..._Il n'en revenait pas car malgré tout son discours enflammé, cette dernière phrase, il l'avait prononcée avec une telle sincérité que le brun ne pouvait que le croire et ça le troublait énormément. Finalement il décida de se lever, ce qu'il fit difficilement, et partit se coucher. Malheureusement pour lui le sommeil le fuit toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, Severus n'adressa la parole à personne tandis que Rémus, lui, était à deux doigts de piquer une crise de nerf à chaque fois que quelqu'un posait une question au Maître des potions et que celui-ci ne répondait pas. Cela dura plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry en ait marre et décide de leur parler. Enfin, surtout à Rémus car il était sûr que son ancien professeur de potion l'enverrait paître.

" Rémus ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? L'ambiance est horrible depuis que tu es allé voir Severus.

- Je suis désolé Harry... C'est de ma faute... S'apitoya le loup garou.

- Mais non voyons ! S'empressa de dire l'adolescent qui n'aimait pas voir son presque parrain dans cet état. Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé. Je pourrai peut être vous aider.

- Le jour où je suis arrivé, je suis allé le voir dans son laboratoire. Je voulais juste lui parler pour qu'on essaye de partir sur de bonnes bases. Mais tu le connais, il m'a envoyé balader. Du coup, je me suis énervé et je l'ai frappé. Après, je l'ai planté cotre le mur, je lui ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur puis je suis parti."

Suite à son explication, un ange passa et puis soudain Harry éclata de rire. L'ancien professeur de DCFM, lui, le fixait comme si le survivant était devenu fou.

" Ne...Ne te moque pas de moi ! S'indigna le plus âgé.

- Excuse-moi Rem', répondit le golden boy une fois calmé. Je ne me moquais pas de toi c'est juste que ça ressemble énormément à ce qui s'est passé entre Draco et moi. Sauf que mon blondinet est venu me parler le lendemain de notre dispute.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui. Je l'ai frappé tout en lui gueulant dessus. Puis je l'ai laissé là où il était et je suis monté dans ma chambre. Ça doit être le comportement typique d'un Gryffondor, plaisanta le plus jeune.

- Hahaha, peut-être bien.

- Bon, plus sérieusement, je pense que tu devrais patienter encore un peu et Severus viendra te voir de lui-même. Contrairement à Draco, il a accumulé plus de vingt ans de rancœur. C'est plus long à pardonner.

- C'est vrai, tu as sûrement raison, lui dit-il puis il ajouta après quelques secondes à le fixer, je trouve que tu as mûri.

- ... Peut-être... C'est surtout qu'en peu de temps beaucoup de choses ont changé, répondit-il avec un léger sourire."

Deux jours après cette discussion rien n'avait bougé. Mais tous avait remarqué que le Maître des potions voulait parler avec le loup garou mais qu'il n'osait pas engager la conversation. Harry avait décidé de laisser faire les choses. _Rem' fera le premier pas s'il le faut puisque que ce cher Severus n'a pas l'air d'avoir une once de courage. Bon en tout cas moi j'ai besoin d'aller au Chemin de Traverse. Je devrais profiter que Sev' est occupé à autre chose pour convaincre les Malfoy de me laisser y aller_. Ce fut donc au prix de deux heures de débat acharné que le Gryffondor obtint la permission de s'y rendre, mais surtout de s'y rendre seul ! Il le fit le lendemain de bonne heure pour éviter la foule. Il changea donc son apparence pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître sa cicatrice. Il la cacha donc derrière ses cheveux.

Le brun voulait en fait se rendre dans un magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes afin de faire l'acquisition de certains objets de magie noire. Il avait jugé utile d'en avoir puisqu'ils allaient devoir affronter deux mages noirs très puissants. Mais, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la boutique, il fonça dans quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse. Pendant qu'il se relevait et qu'il s'excusait tout en frottant ses vêtements, l'inconnu souleva une mèche de cheveux du survivant dévoilant ainsi sa cicatrice. Lorsqu'Harry releva rapidement la tête pour voir qui l'avait, malheureusement, reconnu et il tomba sur le visage de Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort. _Et merde..._ne put s'empêcher de penser Celui-qui-a-survécu-mais-qui-risque-de-ne-plus-le- faire-très-longtemps.

Voici le chapitre suivant plus long que d'habitude parce que je ne voulais pas couper en plein milieu ^^ j'ai fait une petite correction des premiers chapitres.


	11. Chapter 11

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews , ça fait très plaisir ^^

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>" Tiens, tiens. Mais qui avons-nous là... s'exclama Voldemort, un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres.<p>

- _Quitte à mourir ce sera avec dignité ! _Si tu pouvais bouger Tom, ce serait sympa. J'ai des courses à faire.

- Voyons Harry, quand deux personnes qui se connaissent se rencontrent par pur hasard, il est de coutume qu'elles aillent discuter autour d'un verre.

- Ce n'est le cas que si ces dites-personnes s'apprécient et ce n'est..."

Le survivant n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son pire ennemi le traîna dans le café le plus proche. Il força l'adolescent à s'asseoir, le lâcha et s'installa en face de lui.

Avant que le jeune homme ne fasse ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un mouvement dans l'espoir de s'enfuir, Tom l'en dissuada d'un regard. Ils commandèrent et Voldemort commença la discussion par des banalités.

"Alors mon cher Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- J'ai connu mieux comme situation que d'être obligé de prendre un verre avec un mégalomane doublé d'un psychopathe.

- Ahahah, tu as toujours le mot pour rire.

- Je ne cherchais pas à être drôle...

- C'est ça le plus amusant, dit-il avec un sourire effrayant.

- _Au secours... Pourquoi j'ai absolument tenu à venir ici seul ! Mais quel crétin je fais ! _Viens-en au fait Tom ! Je suis sûr que tu ne me forces pas à boire avec toi dans le simple but de parler de la pluie et du beau temps !

- Effectivement, répondit-il sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Et donc... lança le Gryffondor qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre.

- Tu ne fais pas beaucoup parler de toi ces temps-ci...

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre !

- Pourtant, quand on sait que le Survivant s'est fait attaquer alors qu'il était censé être dans un lieu hautement sécurisé, on s'attend à ce que ça fasse les gros titres.

- Mais peut-être que celui qui a mis le dit survivant là-bas, n'a pas envie que ça s'ébruite.

- Ohhh... Dumbledore a honte de ce qu'il a fait.

- Absolument pas. Ça c'est une certitude.

- Comment ça? S'étonna le mage noir. Tu insinues que le vieux fou aurait fait exprès de vous mettre là-bas pour que je vous trouve.

- Pas à ce point-là. Mais c'est sûr que ça ne lui a rien fait de savoir que tu pouvais nous trouver et donc nous tuer.

- ... Je peux le concevoir pour la famille Malfoy puisqu'ils lui sont d'aucune utilité. Mais toi, tu es son arme. Sans toi, il ne peut espérer me vaincre, dit-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Je ne suis pas son arme. Je suis juste une gêne dont il essaye de se débarrasser avant de mettre son plan à exécution. Et puis je suis persuadé qu'il n'a pas pensé une seconde que je puisse te vaincre alors que lui n'y est pas arrivé.

- Attends, attends ! De quel plan tu parles, là ? Son but n'est pas sauver le monde de ma domination ? demanda-t-il ne comprenant plus rien à ce que lui racontait le garçon.

- Et non, Tom. Ce qu'il cherche à faire, c'est préparer le monde à une domination mais pas la tienne.

- Pardon !? Depuis quand Dumbledore veut devenir le maître du monde ? l'interrogea Voldemort. _Je crois que le gamin a fini par griller son dernier neurone..._

- Pas lui, son amant.

- Dumbledore ? Un amant ? Tu te fiches de moi !

- Quoi ? Tu n'étais pas au courant, répondit Harry avec un air supérieur. _Par Merlin, j'ai passé trop de temps entouré de Serpentards... Je deviens comme eux ! Sauvez-moi !_

- Potter... menaça Tom. Te voir virer Serpentard a beau être plaisant, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer avec toi. Alors dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu sais et arrête de tergiverser !

- Continue de me donner des ordres et je m'arrête là, s'énerva le survivant.

- Excuse-moi, dit Tom tant bien que mal malgré la colère qui grondait en lui face à l'insolence de l'adolescent. Sa seigneurie peut-elle continuer son récit ou lui faut-il autre chose? Fit-il avec tout le sarcasme dont il pouvait faire preuve.

- Grindelwald, finit par dire le Gryffondor décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre sinon ça allait mal finir.

- Quoi, Grindelwald ?

- Crétin ! C'est lui l'amant de Dumbledore !

- Arrête de te payer ma tête ! Je te rappelle que c'est le vieux fou, en personne, qui s'est débarrassé de ce mage noir !

- Tu crois sérieusement que je perdrai mon temps à inventer ce genre d'histoire !"

Alors qu'Harry était au summum de son énervement un étrange phénomène se passa. Ils furent tout deux entourés d'une lumière qu'eux seuls pouvaient voir. Voldemort voulu dire quelque chose mais il fut soudain happé dans des souvenirs. Souvenirs qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être les siens. Lorsque la première image apparue et qu'il vit Harry se faufiler dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard en pleine nuit, il comprit qu'il s'agissait des souvenirs de son ennemi.

Pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, il vit ce que l'adolescent avait découvert lors de son excursion dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Quand il revient à lui, il remarqua que personne n'avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé. En tournant la tête vers le survivant, il vit que celui-ci était pâle et avait le souffle court. _Ce gosse vient de réussir l'exploit de me montrer ses souvenirs sans passer par une pensine... Il est vraiment très puissant... Il faut que je le fasse venir de mon côté…_

"Eh bien, Harry, tu viens de faire quelque chose d'hors norme.

- Génial, encore un truc que je ne fais pas comme le commun des mortels, désespéra-t-il tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Parce que je dois dire qu'à part la douleur, je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention à ce qui s'est passé.

- Ça t'a fait souffrir parce que tu ne contrôlais rien, lui expliqua-t-il puis voyant incompréhension dans le regard de son interlocuteur il continua. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer...hum... Si en temps normal nous lançons des sorts sans ressentir de douleur c'est parce qu'une fois le nom du sort dit, nous prenons une petit partie de magie et nous lui dictons inconsciemment ce qu'elle doit faire. Dans ce qui vient de se passer, tu as lancé le sort sans t'en rendre compte. Du coup, tu n'as pas utilisé la bonne quantité de magie et elle s'est elle-même gérée. Ce qui fait souffrir le sorcier car il n'a plus de contrôle sur son essence vitale qu'est la magie. Tu comprends?

- Oui, je crois. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait alors?

- Tu m'as montré tes souvenirs, plus précisément ce que tu as vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- C'est si extraordinaire que ça?

- Oui, pourquoi crois-tu que les pensines existent?

- Pour conserver ses souvenirs.

- Pas seulement... Une pensine est le seul moyen de montrer ses souvenirs. Personne n'a jamais réussi à envoyer ses souvenirs à quelqu'un comme tu viens de le faire.

- Et la Légimencie ?

- C'est différent et surtout très dangereux car tout le monde ne peut pas le faire correctement.

- Comment ça ?

- Déjà, peu de sorciers sont capables de l'utiliser, expliqua-t-il puis voyant que le plus jeune allait l'interrompre et sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire, il enchaîna rapidement. Je sais que tu dois en connaître un certain nombre mais crois-moi, il ne doit pas y en avoir tellement plus. Où en étais-je ?... Ah oui ! Donc la Légimencie est dangereuse car il faut que la personne sur qui on jette le sort soit totalement consentante et qu'elle est une confiance totale en celui qui jette le sort. Ce qui est assez compliqué car il y a toujours des souvenirs que l'on ne veut pas monter à autrui. Après, il y a le cas de la violation de l'esprit, quand un légimen force les barrières mentales d'un sorcier. Lorsque cela se produit, il y a de très grands risques pour que le légimen détériore l'esprit du sorcier s'il ne fait pas extrêmement attention.

- Je ne savais pas tout ça...

- Je le vois bien, plaisanta le mage noir tandis que l'adolescent se rembrunissait. Harry, je veux que tu rejoignes mon camp. Tu es un puissant sorcier et à nous deux nous pourrons empêcher Dumbledore de ramener Grindelwald, reprit-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Non !

- Harry... commença à dire le Lord.

- Stop ! Coupa le Gryffondor. Il est hors de question que je rejoigne tes Mangemorts! De plus, je suis déjà dans un autre camp.

- Il n'y a que Dumbledore et moi comme partis ! Si tu ne te joins pas à moi tu n'arriveras pas à vaincre le vieux fou.

- Il y en a un de plus depuis que j'ai découvert les véritables intentions du citronné.

- Je vois... Tu as donc créé ton propre camp, comprit-il ce qui fit faire une grimace à son interlocuteur.

- Ce n'est pas MON camp, je n'en suis pas le leader... Il n'y en a pas d'ailleurs. Je sais que nous aurons beaucoup de mal à aller au bout de nos projets, surtout que nous sommes très peu. Mais il n'est pas de question que l'on te rejoigne. Et certains membres de notre camp sont d'anciens partisans à toi.

- Les Malfoy et Snape je présume... _Il faut à tout prix que j'ai le gamin de mon côté... Peut-être que si je lui proposais une trêve... Hum... Essayons_. Et que dirais-tu d'une trêve?

- Une trêve ?

- Oui. Tant que Dumbledore fait des siennes, je m'engage moi et mes Mangemorts à ne rien faire contre toi et les membres de ton camp. Je dirais même je m'engage à t'aider.

- Où est le piège ? demanda Harry méfiant face à une telle proposition qui était bien trop belle pour être vraie.

- Il n'y en a pas. La seule chose que je te demanderais c'est de m'aider également quand certains de mes problèmes concernent le vieux fou. Et aussi que tu me laisses t'entraîner.

- TU veux m'entraîner?

- Oui.

- Tu te rends compte qu'une fois la trêve finie, je me servirais de cet entraînement contre toi.

- Je sais mais je dois dire que je suis bien plus intéressé de savoir ce que tu es capable de faire avec ta magie. Et puis qui sait peut être que d'ici là tu voudras devenir un de mes Mangemorts... finit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Tu peux toujours rêver, Tom ! En ce qui concerne une possible trêve entre nous, je dois d'abord en référer aux autres. As-tu un moyen pour que je puisse te contacter facilement ?

- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à déposer ta réponse chez Barjow et Beurk. Ils me la transmettront.

- Ok."

Une fois la discussion finie Harry se pressa pour rentrer, ne voulant pas tenter le diable. _Je n'en reviens pas. Je viens d'avoir une conversation presque civilisée avec Voldemort... En plus, il m'a expliqué plein de choses sur la magie et m'a proposé une trêve ! Je crois que je suis tombé dans un monde parallèle, il n'y a pas d'autre explication._

Lorsque le Survivant ouvrit la porte du 12 square grimmaud, Severus et Rémus se précipitèrent sur lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit la colère peinte sur leurs visages. Derrière eux, le Gryffondor vit les Malfoy le regarder avec un mélange de soulagement, d'inquiétude et de culpabilité car ils s'étaient laisser bêtement convaincre.

"Espèce d'imbécile ! crièrent les deux adultes avec colère et inquiétude. "

* * *

><p>Et voici le chapitre 11 et dire que quand j'ai commencé cette fanfiction je pensais ne faire que 45 chapitres lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews , ça fait très plaisir ^^Chapitre corrigé par Lolotte30622 . Off , un grand merci à elle =)

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>" Harry ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse seul ?! En plus, tu as manipulé les Malfoy ! Gronda Rémus.<p>

- Tu aurais pu te faire torturer ou même tuer si tu étais tombé sur des Mangemorts ou des membres de l'Ordre ! Renchérit le Maître des potions.

- Tiens Severus, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ta voix.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Sermonna le loup garou. Tu as eu de la chance de ne croiser personne !

- Eh bien... Euh...

- Harry, s'inquiéta Severus, tu n'as bien croisé personne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça...

- Tu n'as rien ? On t'a jeté un sort ? Narcissa ! Lance-lui un sort de diagnostic, paniqua son presque parrain."

La seule femme du groupe se précipita vers le petit ami de son fils pour vérifier s'il allait bien. Pendant que l'adolescent se faisait examiner sous toutes les coutures, il tenta de leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé mais ce fut chose impossible. Il lança donc un regard désespéré à son petit ami recherchant un peu d'aide. Draco compris le message et voyant qu'Harry avait l'air en parfaite santé, il décida d'intervenir.

" Mère, Parrain, Rémus ! Vous devriez peut être laissé Harry parler.

- Mais...

- Je vais bien ! Cria le Golden Boy. Il profita de la surprise des autres pour enchaîner. Je sais que j'ai certainement eu beaucoup de chance mais aucun sort ne m'a été lancé.

- Sur qui es-tu tombé ? Demanda calmement Lucius qui parlait pour la première fois.

-...

- Harry... Menaça Severus.

- …Voldemort.

- QUOI ! S'écrièrent tous les autres.

- Comment peux-tu être encore en vie?

- J'apprécie ta sollicitude, mon cher Severus.

- Sérieusement Harry, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as rencontré le Lord et que vous avez juste discuté en buvant un verre.

- Crois-moi ou non Sev', mais c'est effectivement ce qu'on a fait. De plus, je reviens avec une proposition de trêve."

Les dernières paroles d'Harry choquèrent tout le monde au plus haut point. Chacun prit une place assise tout en essayant d'assimiler ce que venait de leur dire le garçon-qui-a-survécu.

" Pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres t'a-t-il proposé une trêve ? C'est impensable... Ou alors il t'a demandé quelque chose en échange... Interrogea Severus plus que perplexe face à ce que leur avait révélé le Survivant.

- Effectivement, il m'a demandé quelque chose en échange...

- Quoi ? S'inquiétèrent Draco et Rémus.

- Étrangement, rien que je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser.

- Grrr ! Harry arrête de tourner autour du pot ! S'énerva son petit ami.

- Ok, ok! Il veut juste que nous l'aidions lorsque le citronné lui posera des problèmes et...hum... Il veut m'entrainer...

- C'est définitif ce n'est pas le vrai Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu as croisé ! Jamais il ne proposerait d'augmenter le niveau de son ennemi ! S'écria le Maître des Potions.

- Je suis bien d'accord. Quelqu'un a dû se faire passer pour lui. Renchérit Lucius.

- De nous tous, je suis surement le mieux placé pour savoir si c'était Voldemort ou non ! Et je peux vous affirmer que c'était lui !

-...

- Mais vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire.

- Que veux-tu dire ? "

Harry se lança donc dans le récit de son merveilleux après-midi avec le plus grand psychopathe que le monde ait connu.

" Tu as littéralement envoyé quelques-uns de tes souvenirs dans l'esprit de Voldemort ?! S'étrangla l'ancien professeur de potions.

- Hum... Oui...

- Je comprends pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut t'entrainer. La puissance est la seule chose qui l'intéresse et vu ce que tu viens de lui montrer... Tu as piqué sa curiosité, expliqua Lucius.

- Et surtout, il espère qu'en t'entrainant il finira par te convaincre de rejoindre son camp, ajouta Narcissa.

- Ça jamais ! Je ne le rejoindrais pas !

- J'espère bien sale gosse, s'exclama Severus. Mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas refusé directement sa proposition ?

- Mais enfin Sev' ! Réfléchit deux secondes ! La possibilité d'avoir Voldemort de notre côté est une chance unique.

- Harry ! Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent ? C'est lui qui a tué tes parents !

- Merci Draco je sais ! Cracha le brun avec colère. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de le laisser m'entrainer, ni d'avoir affaire à lui plus que nécessaire ! Mais si on doit avoir contre nous Dumbledore et lui, autant que nous nous jetions un avada nous même, ça ira plus vite ! "

Après avoir fini sa tirade, le survivant partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre laissant les autres méditer sur ses paroles. _Quels idiots ! Qu'ils réfléchissent cinq minutes au lieu de me critiquer ! Comme si j'avais envie de le côtoyer ce meurtrier ! Mais ça nous ferait une menace de moins pendant un certain temps. Et puis je dois dire qu'il est plus sympa que je ne l'aurais pensé... Il m'a appris pas mal de choses aujourd'hui… Peut-être que grâce à son entrainement j'aurais enfin le niveau nécessaire pour le vaincre…_

" Il n'a malheureusement pas tort... fit remarquer Rémus après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! S'exclama le plus jeune.

- C'est vrai mais... Commença son père.

- Mais comme l'a dit Harry, l'avoir de notre côté est quelque chose d'inestimable, finit l'ancien espion.

- On aurait enfin une chance contre Dumbledore, rajouta Narcissa.

- Oui... Mais est-ce raisonnable ? Demanda Lucius.

- Je pense que le meilleur moyen pour se décider, c'est de laisser Harry prendre la décision. Après tout, c'est surtout lui qui est concerné par les conditions.

- Il a déjà fait son choix, grommela le petit ami d'Harry qui n'avait absolument pas envie qu'il passe du temps avec la face de serpent qui n'en était plus vraiment une maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé le corps de ses vingt ans.

- Nous en reparlerons avec lui demain, recommanda la seule femme de la maison. Il ne doit pas vraiment être d'humeur actuellement."

Harry n'arriva à s'endormir que très tôt le lendemain. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa rencontre avec Voldemort mais aussi à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec les autres. De plus, depuis qu'il était monté dans sa chambre il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais il était très inquiet.

Ce fut donc dans un état assez lamentable qu'il se présenta au petit déjeuner. Tous remarquèrent rapidement son état et le questionnèrent.

" Harry ! Ça ne va pas ?

- Si si, répondit-il avec un sourire fatigué. C'est juste que je n'aie pas beaucoup dormi.

- C'est à cause d'hier ? Interrogea Draco. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà oublié, dit-il tout en l'embrassant. J'ai pensé à pas mal de choses du coup ça m'a maintenu éveillé et puis...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air inquiet... S'inquiéta son presque parrain.

- Depuis hier soir, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

- Si ce n'est que ça alors ça va ! S'exclama Severus.

- Non, ça ne va pas. C'est mon instinct qui m'a gardé en vie jusqu'à présent et il ne m'a jamais trompé. Mais bon, j'espère que je me fais juste des idées... Sinon qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé pour Voldemort ?

- Comme nous n'arrivons pas à choisir, on te laisse le choix. Tu es celui qui est le plus concerné, c'est donc à toi que revient la décision, expliqua Rémus.

- Vous savez déjà ma réponse.

- Oui...

- Bon, je vais donc envoyer tout de suite une lettre à Voldemort. "

Une fois que ce fut fait, ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour discuter plus confortablement. Puis Harry se souvint d'une chose qu'il l'avait interpellé hier mais à laquelle il n'avait pas réagi sur le coup.

" Au faite, Rem', Sev' vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

- Si on veut, marmonna l'ex-Serpentard qui n'avait envie de s'éterniser là-dessus ce qui fit rire son ancien ennemi.

- Oui, nous avons fait la paix, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Raconte !

- Et bien... Commença-t-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil au Maître de Potions qui essayait de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil dans le but de disparaître.

~~~Flash back~~~

Severus avait passé la nuit à se donner du courage pour affronter l'ancien Gryffondor. Et finalement, au matin il n'y arrivait toujours pas.

Alors qu'il était entrains de se traiter de tous les noms à voix haute dans sa chambre, il entendit quelqu'un lui parler. Mais pas n'importe qui...

" Je t'ai tellement traumatisé que tu en viens à t'insulter tout seul, rigola Rémus qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je... Euh... Non...

- J'ai l'impression de revenir vingt ans en arrière... "

Cette remarque eue pour effet de le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Il attrapa le bras de l'ancien maraudeur et le tira vers l'intérieur de la pièce puis ferma la porte. Il invita l'autre à s'assoir sur le lit tandis que lui restait debout tout en aillant une certaine fascination pour la moquette couleur crème qui ornait le sol de sa chambre.

" Tu ne t'assois pas ?

- Non, ça ira...

- Bien.

-...

-...

- Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé mon ressentiment d'adolescent prendre le dessus depuis que tu es ici.

- Tu trouves toujours le moyen de dire un truc compliqué alors que tu peux faire simple, rigola le loup.

- Quoi ! Tu...

- Mais j'accepte tes excuses, coupa-t-il. D'ailleurs je t'en dois également. J'ai laissé mon instinct prendre le dessus dans ton laboratoire et je t'ai blessé.

- C'est rien, je l'avais mérité. Je suis même étonné que tu n'aies pas pété les plombs plutôt, répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. "

Ils continuèrent à discuter joyeusement pendant un moment, réapprenant ainsi à se connaitre, jusqu'à ce que les Malfoy leur disent qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir par Harry et qu'ils l'avaient laissé sortir seul.

~~~Flash back~~~

Rémus venait tout juste de finir son récit ponctué par diverses répliques sarcastiques d'un ancien professeur de potions quand tous les anciens Mangemorts se mirent à tenir leur avant-bras sous le coup de la douleur.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiétèrent les autres.

- La marque...

- Voldemort doit avoir reçus la lettre et il veut surement nous voir, s'exclama Harry.

- Mais seul les Mangemorts peuvent transplanner directement sans connaître la destination.

- Accrochons nous à eux ! Avec un peu de chance nous serons pris en compte dans le transplannage. "

Cela fonctionna car ils atterrirent tous dans une grande salle qui ressemblait fortement à la salle du trône des châteaux moyenâgeux sauf qu'elle était beaucoup plus sombre et plus effrayante. _Après tout, ou on est un Seigneur des Ténèbres ou on ne l'est pas _songea Harry.

" Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, salua le Lord avec un sourire supérieur. Je suis ravi que tu aies accepté ma proposition Harry.

- Ouais, ouais... Marmonna Draco qui avait attrapé la main de son petit ami en signe de possessivité et qui jetait un regard noir au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- _Et dire que la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé devant lui, Dray était tétanisé... L'entrainement avec Severus et Lucius a eu du bon_. NOUS avons accepté ta proposition.

- C'est vrai vous n'avez pas de leader... Se rappela-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu nous voir aussi vite ? Interrogea le survivant qui avait décidé d'ignorer le sourire moqueur de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu ne l'as pas senti ? S'étonna le Lord.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- N'as-tu pas un drôle de d'impression depuis plusieurs heures ?

- Et bien, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis hier soir mais...

- Ce n'est pas un simple mauvais pressentiment Harry. Ce que tu sens c'est de la magie noire utilisée à un très haut niveau et à une très forte dose.

- Quoi ! Mais alors... S'horrifia Harry ainsi que le reste de son groupe.

- Oui, tu as compris Harry... Il est trop tard pour empêcher Dumbledore de ressusciter Grindelwald... "

* * *

><p>Voici le chapitre 12 avec un peu de retard. Je voulais le poster ce week end mais avec l'approche de la rentrée ça m'ai complètement sortie de la tête. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Résumer : **À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir ^^ Chapitre corrigé par Lolotte30622 . Off , un grand merci à elle =)

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>" Qu'est ce que l'on peut faire ? Demanda Harry après plusieurs minutes de silence.<p>

- Seulement attendre et voir ce qu'il va se passer, expliqua Tom.

- Mais...

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. Nous ne somme pas préparés à les affronter. Surtout que l'on ne sait pas quelle est la puissance de Grindelwald maintenant.

- C'est vrai, mais...

- De plus, enchaina le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en agissant ainsi Dumbledore ne se doutera pas que nous savons ce qu'il manigance.

- Et s'ils commencent déjà leur ascension ?

- Ça m'étonnerais fortement qu'ils se lancent juste après la résurrection de Grindelwald. Ils vont sûrement passer quelques temps ensemble pour se retrouver et surtout pour faire une mise au point sur tout ce qui a changé depuis sa mort.

- Nous n'allons pas rester les bras croisés jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez qu'il est temps de faire quelque chose contre eux ! Intervint Severus.

- Oh ! Mais ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. Je profiterais de ce laps de temps pour commencer l'entrainement d'Harry quand à vous... Et bien...

- Ils auront accès à tous ce dont ils auront besoin pour s'entrainer également, imposa le Survivant.

- Soit ! Mais vous resterez vivre ici en attendant, marchanda Voldemort.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il à contre cœur. __Au moins je ne serais pas tout seul ici. __"

Et c'est ainsi que commença l'entrainement d'Harry Potter par son ennemi juré Lord Voldemort. Bien sur la première chose qu'il lui enseigna fut la magie noire. Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser le Gryffondor, elle n'était pas si mauvaise quand on ne l'utilisait pas à mauvais escient.

Pendant ce temps, les autres passaient beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque du Lord ainsi que dans une de ses salles d'entrainement. Severus et Rémus s'exerçaient la plupart du temps ensemble et au fil des semaines une grande complicité s'était créée entre eux. Quant aux Malfoy, ils s'entrainaient en famille mais Draco n'avait pas trop la tête à ça. En effet, il trouvait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rapprochait un peu trop de son petit ami. En soit cela n'était pas très inquiétant, mais dès que le Lord s'apercevait de la présence du blond dans les environs, il se collait subtilement à Harry et regardait Draco avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Ce qui avait le don de le rendre jaloux et en colère. Mais sachant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à Voldemort, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas en faire part au Gryffondor, question de fierté, surtout que celui ci n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte... __Que faire... Je devrais peut être demander conseil à mère ou père ou même parrain... Oui, c'est ça ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sauront quoi faire !__

" Mère, père, j'aurais besoin d'aide...

- Oh ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive mon poussin ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! J'ai passé l'âge !

- Mais tu seras toujours mon bébé d'amour même quand tu auras quatre-vingt ans !

- Au secours... Se plaint-il.

- Alors mon fils, quel est ton problème ? Demanda-t-il en se retenant de rire face à la scène.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresse de près à Harry.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il l'entraine ?

- Pas ce genre d'intérêt ci.

- Que veux-tu dire mon chéri ?

- À chaque fois que je vais voir discrètement ce que fais Harry et que le Lord me voit, il se colle à lui et me fait un grand sourire.

- Mon lapiiinnn ! Tu es jaloux ! Comme c'est mignon !

- MAMAN ! S'indigna le fils. "

Face à la dernière réplique de sa femme, Lucius ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire même si ce n'était pas très digne d'un Malfoy. Ce qui lui valut un regard outré de son fils.

" Ce n'est ni mignon ni drôle ! Dit-il en leur jetant un regard noir. Surtout que, comparé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne suis rien !

- Ne dis pas ça voyons ! Tu as plein de choses que lui n'as pas ! Assura Narcissa.

- Et surtout Harry est ton petit ami pas le sien, le rassura son père. D'ailleurs, en as-tu seulement parlé avec lui ?

- Non.

- Tu devrais en discuter avec lui. Après tout, il est le plus à même de dire au Lord d'arrêter.

- Non ! Je veux lui faire comprendre moi-même. Et puis Harry n'a pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué.

- Tu as vraiment l'esprit contradictoire mon fils, fit remarquer Lucius. Il n'y a pas deux minutes, tu nous disais que tu ne fais pas le poids face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et là tu veux quand même lui dire toi-même de ne pas poser les pattes sur ton petit ami.

- Oui! C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. Je veux trouver un moyen pour lui faire comprendre tout en évitant de me retrouver face à lui.

- En gros, tu veux que l'on t'aide pour trouver un plan typiquement Serpentard à utiliser contre le descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

- C'est cela !

- C'est bien d'avoir de l'ambition mon fils mais il ne faut pas exagérer, plaisanta son père.

- Ça ne coute rien d'y réfléchir !

- C'est vrai, mais tu devrais plutôt demander à ton parrain. Mon domaine concerne plus la politique.

- J'en avais l'intention mais je vous ai vu avant alors je vous en ai parlé d'abord. Vous chercherez ?

- On y pensera ne t'en fait pas. Mais je suis persuadée que le meilleur moyen est encore d'en discuter avec Harry, s'exclama sa mère.

- Mouais... Si je ne trouve pas mieux je le ferais mais je ne peux pas toujours compter sur lui! Le jour où il aura besoin de moi faudra bien que je l'aide par moi-même, finit-il par déclarer tout en allant chercher son parrain.

- Eh bien, notre petit garçon, qui ne pensait qu'à lui et qui ne cherchait pas à faire les choses par lui-même a bien grandi, fit remarquer Narcissa.

- Oui, mon amour, il est devenu un homme, lui répondit-il tout en l'embrassant."

Pendant que Draco tentait de trouver son parrain dans une des nombreuses salles d'entrainement du manoir, il tomba sur la dernière personne au monde qu'il voulait voir, j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort ! __Oh non pas lui ! __pensa le blond.

" Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? Ne serai-ce pas ce cher Draco ? Remarqua Tom avec un sourire narquois.

- Je suis étonné que vous ayez encore une bonne vue malgré votre âge. __Rahh ! Mais tais-toi andouille ! Ce mec peut te zigouiller en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch. Tout ça c'est la faute à Harry ! Foutu Gryffondor suicidaire qui déteint sur moi !__

- Fréquenter ton petit ami aurait-il eu des effets néfastes sur ton instinct de survie ? Il fut un temps où tu aurais tout fait pour fuir, la queue entre les jambes, plutôt que d'oser me répondre...

- Un peu de courage n'a jamais tué personne, répliqua l'adolescent pas aussi sur de lui qu'il le voudrait.

- Ahahah ! Tout dépend de quand tu l'utilise ce fameux courage... Mais en même temps, je peux comprendre qu'en étant proche d'Harry on se sente pousser des ailes. Tout paraît si facile pour lui... Il est beau, puissant, drôle... Énuméra-t-il tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avec appétit.

- NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PLUS D'HARRY ! Cria Draco énervé. __Jamais je ne le laisserais l'avoir ! Foi de Malfoy, je le protégerais des lubies de ce monstre !__

- Et sinon quoi ? Hein Draco ? Que feras-tu ? Tu n'es rien ! Affirma le Seigneur des Ténèbres au creux de son oreille tandis que le blond ne put retenir un tremblement de peur.

- Je... Je ne sais pas encore mais je trouverais le moment venu et vous le regretterez ! S'exclama-t-il pas très convaincu.

- Arrête d'essayer de paraître courageux, ça en devient pathétique ! Seul Harry peut se le permettre car il est suffisamment puissant pour survivre à une altercation contre moi. Ce qui n'est absolument pas ton cas ! Alors méfie-toi Draco... Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre moi qu'importe ce que pourra dire Harry je te tuerais."

Sur ces mots, il le laissa là et partit régler certaines affaires avec un sourire victorieux. Severus et Rémus retrouvèrent l'adolescent une demi heure plus tard dans le couloir toujours figé sous la menace explicite que venait de lui faire le Lord.

" Draco... DRACO ! Appela son parrain.

- AH ! Cria le blond de surprise. Tu m'as fait peur !

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre...

- Ça va ? Interrogea Rémus. Tu avais l'air paniqué avant que l'on arrive...

- Euh... Je...

- Allons dans un endroit plus approprié pour discuter, lui conseilla le Maître des Potions. "

Son filleul acquiesça et les suivit jusqu'à la bibliothèque où se trouvaient ses parents. Ils s'installèrent tous le plus loin de la porte et jetèrent plusieurs sorts pour leur garantir une certaine confidentialité. Une fois que cela fut fait, Narcissa pria son fils de leur dire ce qui n'allait pas car elle et son mari avaient bien vu que leur fils était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il leur relata rapidement sa conversation avec ses parents et raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir alors qu'il cherchait son parrain.

" C'est pas vrai ! Ce monstre ose menacer mon fils ! S'écria Lucius.

- Nous devons lui montrer que nous ne somme pas aussi faible qu'il le pense ! Tonna sa femme.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Renchérit Severus. Et pourquoi ris-tu Rémus ? Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Beugla-t-il.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, jamais au grand jamais, vous n'auriez ne serai-ce qu'oser penser à ce que vous venez de dire, répondit le loup garou avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est pas faux, constata Draco. Faut croire que je ne suis pas le seul à subir l'influence de Gryffondors.

- Dites, vous ne voulez pas parler de tout ça à Harry ? Après si vous voulez en faire baver au Lord, il sera plus qu'utile.

- Je ne ve... Commença l'adolescent.

- Il faut lui dire Draco ! Le coupa sa mère. Ce n'est plus une simple crise de jalousie de ta part ! Tu as été menacé de mort par Salazar ! Alors tu mets ta fierté masculine de côté ! C'est compris ?

- Oui, Mère...

- Bien !

- Rémus, sais-tu à quelle heure Harry revient ? S'enquit Lucius.

- Il ne devrait plus tarder puisqu'en temps normal, il finit vers cette heure là.

- Justement le voilà, s'exclama Severus alors que la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrait sur le brun.

- On dirait que j'étais attendu, remarqua le Survivant alors que tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur lui.

- Effectivement, nous devons te faire part de quelque chose, rétorqua son presque parrain.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta le Golden Boy en voyant leurs mines sérieuses.

- Pour faire court, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a menacé Draco de mort !

- Il a QUOI ?! Je vais le TUER ! S'écria Harry tout en se précipitant vers la porte mais il fut retenu par Severus et Draco.

- Calme-toi Harry ! Tu sais bien qu'à l'heure actuelle tu n'as pas la puissance nécessaire pour le vaincre. De plus, nous avons décidé de préparer un plan qui nous permettra de nous venger mais il faut être patient, expliqua Sévérus.

- En gros, il faut agir en Serpentard et pas en Gryffondor, chéri, résuma Draco tout en l'embrassant pour le calmer. "

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un petit moment, expliquant ainsi à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée.

* * *

><p>Voilà enfin le chapitre suivant avec un peu mal car j'ai un emploi du temps horrible T_T<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir ^^ Et un grand merci à Lolotte30622 . Off pour la correction de ce chapitre.

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Plus le temps passait et plus Harry avait du mal à cacher sa rancœur vis-à-vis de Voldemort.<p>

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient décidés à se venger du Lord, celui-ci était de plus en plus entreprenant envers le Survivant. Il avait beau essayer de faire comme si de rien était, c'était de plus en plus dur car le Seigneur des ténèbres était de plus en plus direct dans ses avances. Et même si il avait une réputation de naïf, il y avait des limites à l'aveuglement. Malheureusement, ses amis Serpentard n'avaient toujours pas trouvé un plan digne de ce nom contre le Lord et du coup, il devait continuer à faire semblant.

Mais un jour, Voldemort tenta d'embrasser Harry alors qu'ils se battaient au corps à corps. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol et le Gryffondor repoussa violemment le plus âgé.

" NON MAIS T'ESSAYE DE FAIRE QUOI LÀ ? Hurla-t-il choqué et scandalisé. __Savoir qu'il tente de se rapprocher de moi est une chose mais qu'il veuille m'embrasser... Oh Merlin, achève moi !__

- Voyons tu dois bien avoir une petite idée ?

- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Enchaina le plus jeune sans faire attention à la réplique de l'autre.

- Eh bien, c'est surtout l'image de tes lèvres pulpeuses que tu mordillais et j'ai donc eu l'envie soudaine d'y goûter, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux tout en se rapprochant de lui.

- Beurk ! Éloignes toi ! Je n'ai absolument pas ce genre d'attirance pour toi ! Et j'aime Draco !

- Voyons Harry, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, susurra-t-il en s'approchant en plus.

- Je sais surtout ce que j'y gagne ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il se trouvait déjà en dehors de la salle."

Il couru jusqu'au petit salon qui avait été mis à leur disposition espérant trouver son petit ami pour se jeter dans ses bras et oublier l'horreur qui avait failli être commise il y a quelques minutes. Quand il ouvrit la porte, tous étaient présents. Il repéra bien vite l'homme de sa vie prés du feu et se précipita dans ses bras tout en lui disant "je t'aime" et en l'embrassant.

" Et ben ! Qu'est ce qui me vaut tant de preuves d'amours d'un seul coup ? Demanda le blond très heureux et en même temps un peu inquiet car Harry n'était pas très démonstratif d'habitude.

- Hum... Et bien si vous avez une ébauche de plan ça serez pas mal, parce que là ça c'est plus possible.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Harry ? S'inquiéta Rémus."

Il raconta donc, quelque peu gêné, ce qui c'était passé un peu plutôt. Puis il regarda avec une attention particulière son petit ami qui était bien trop calme à son goût. __C'est le calme avant la tempête, __songea le Survivant. Et il avait raison car quelques secondes plus tard Draco s'écria:

" ENFOIRÉ ! Comment-a-t-il osé !

- Euh... Calme-toi Dray. Je l'ai repoussé alors c'est bon.

- NON ! Non ce n'est pas bon ! S'il a essayé une fois, il recommencera jusqu'à ce qu'il te prenne par surprise et que tu ne le repousses pas assez vite, ensuite, il passera à l'étape supérieure ! Déclara son petit ami ce qui valut un frisson d'horreur à Harry en s'imaginant la scène.

- Mais non voyons. Et puis, qui est ce qui agirait comme ça ? Déclara le Golden Boy pas rassuré du tout par les paroles de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Un Serpentard ! S'exclamèrent tous ceux bien placés pour le savoir.

- Par Merlin, je suis foutu ! Désespéra le Gryffondor sous le regard compatissant de son presque parrain.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! Je ne le laisserais pas en arriver là ! Foi de Malfoy !

- Bien dit, mon fils ! Nous allons trouver un plan digne de Salazar lui-même que même son descendant ne pourra déjouer."

Et c'est ainsi que se passa le reste de journée. Ceux qui étaient allés dans la maison des serpents cherchèrent ensemble le meilleur moyen de se venger du Lord.

Le lendemain, ils n'avaient toujours pas d'idées au plus grand dam d'Harry qui appréhendait sa prochaine leçon avec Voldemort. Toutefois , il était bien obligé d'y aller.

C'est donc avec la peur au ventre et une certaine détermination à ne pas se laisser faire qu'il se rendit dans la salle d'entrainement. Par chance, il n'était pas encore là. Harry en profita pour faire le tour de la salle en étudiant chaque détail pouvant lui être utile lors de ses duels contre le Lord noir. Alors qu'il étudiait un coin de la pièce, il sentit deux bras passer autour de sa taille. Quand il se retourna, il vit que c'était Tom qui l'enlaçait et le poussa violemment.

" Arrête ça tout de suite ! S'écria Harry énervé alors que sa magie crépitait autour de lui.

- D'accord, d'accord, dit-il en levant la main. __Tu seras à moi, Harry. Je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais tu m'appartiendras ! __Bon, nous allons commencer aujourd'hui par la Magie _É_lémentaire, puisqu'il s'est avéré que tu pouvais utiliser les quatre éléments. Je vais placer à chaque coin de la pièce une bassine contenant un élément que tu devras utiliser. Petit précision, pour l'air, il s'agit d'une sorte de fumé colorée ce qui me permettra de voir si tu utilises bien que ce qui est contenu dans la bassine. Tu as compris?

- Oui...

- Bien, je te laisse cinq minutes pour réfléchir à différentes stratégies. Le plus dur ici, c'est que tu te contente du peu mis à ta disposition."

Dés qu'il eu finit sa phrase, il fit apparaitre les récipients contenant les divers éléments qu'Harry se mît tout de suite à observer. __Il n'y a vraiment pas grand chose. Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à n'utiliser que ça, __pensa le Golden Boy.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il sentit qu'un sort fonçait droit sur lui et c'est seulement grâce aux réflexes acquis au cours des années à Poudlard qu'il put l'éviter en effectuant une roulade sur le coté.

" T'aurais pu prévenir !

- Et où serait le plaisir ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

- ... __Connard !__

- Pas d'insulte Harry ou je pourrais m'énerver et tu n'apprécierais sûrement pas, prévient-il sous le regard étonné du Gryffondor. Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que j'ai pu capter ta pensée sans le moindre effort.

- Merde !

- Ahahah ! Bon continuons ! Dit-il tout en lançant un sortilège."

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que le combat duré et le Survivant n'utilisait que très peu la Magie _É_lémentaire car il n'avait que le temps d'esquiver ce qui avait le don d'horripiler le Lord.

" Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Harry, ce duel sert à t'apprendre à maitriser ta Magie _É_lémentaire pas à te faire faire des cabrioles dans tous les sens, s'exclama Tom avec sarcasme.

- Peut être que si tu me laissais le temps, je l'utiliserais cette magie.

- Dans un vrai combat, ton adversaire ne t'en laissera pas le temps ! S'écria Voldemort alors qu'il commencait sérieusement à s'énerver face à l'insolence de l'adolescent.

- Dans un vrai combat, comme tu dis, je n'utiliserais certainement pas la Magie _É_lémentaire puisque je ne la maitrise pas ! Renchérit le plus jeune passablement énervé par tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de la séance.

- Tu ne pourras la maitriser qu'en la pratiquant. __Sale gosse ! Tu vas voir !__

- Mais pas de cette façon là ! Si je n'esquive pas, je me prend un sort ! S'écria Harry."

Alors qu'ils continuaient à se disputer, la magie du Gryffondor, sous le coup de la colère, s'éparpilla dans la salle jusqu'aux bassines d'éléments. Elle entoura chacune d'entre elles et les rassembla en une seule et unique boule lumineuse volant au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils ne la remarquèrent que lorsque celle-ci fonça droit sur Tom. Il se la prit de plein fouet et alla s'écraser dans le mur derrière lui.

Harry resta figé quelques instants puis s'approcha du Lord pour voir comment il allait. __À première vue, il est inconscient... Ou alors il est mort__. Il mit sa main au dessus de son visage et y sentit un souffle__. Dommage, il est toujours en vie... Mais d'où venait cette boule lumineuse ? __En parcourant la pièce du regard, il remarqua que les bassines s'étaient vidées. __À tous les coups c'est encore moi qui est fait ça. Génial... Eh ! Mais attend s'il est inconscient, on peut en profiter ! Faut vite que j'aille voir les autres ! Mais avant je vais lui jeter un sort pour qu'il ne se réveille pas tout de suite !__C'est donc ce qu'il fit puis il sortit de salle et la ferma d'un autre sort pour éviter qu'un Mangemort ne réveille Voldemort, même si il n'en n'avait croisé aucun depuis qu'il était là, il valait mieux être prudent.

Le Gryffondor mit une dizaine de minutes avant de retrouver ceux de son camp. Ils étaient dans une salle dont ils se servaient pour s'entrainer pendant que le brun était avec le Lord . D'ailleurs, quand Harry arriva, Rémus et Lucius étaient en plein duel sous le regard attentif des trois autres. Alors que le survivant observait le combat d'un air admiratif, son petit ami le remarqua et s'étonna de le voir ici.

" Harry ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je ne sais pas si ça peut être utile, mais je venais vous prévenir que Voldemort était inconscient dans notre salle d'entrainement.

- Tu l'as mis K.O. ? Demanda Severus surpris.

- C'est compliqué et long à expliquer donc je le ferais plus tard.

- Nous devons en profiter ! S'écria Narcissa.

- Qu'est ce que l'on pourrait faire ?

- Hum... Quelle est la chose la plus précieuse pour lui ? Interrogea Rémus.

- Sa magie ! S'exclama le Survivant.

- Mais oui ! Nous devons trouver un moyen de brider sa magie ! Compléta Lucius.

- Je sais ! Il existe un sort permettant de bloquer la magie de quelqu'un jusqu'à la mort de celui qui a lancé le sortilège, expliqua le Maitre des potions.

- C'est trop dangereux. Il peut nous tuer très facilement.

- Et si nous jetions tous le sort ? Questionna Harry. Comme ça s'il veut récupérer sa magie il devra tous nous tuer. Ce qui sera beaucoup plus long et plus dur.

- C'est une bonne idée, déclara l'ancien espion. Je vais chercher le sort pendant ce temps, faîtes en sorte que le Lord reste inconscient.

- Ok, répondirent-ils."

Ils se séparèrent donc, Severus partit vers la bibliothèque et les autres vers la salle d'entrainement d'Harry. Le groupe eut de la chance, car Voldemort était toujours au pays des songes. En attendant le Maitre des potions, le survivant leur expliqua dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé tout en lançant régulièrement des sorts assommants au Lord. Il hésita un instant pour leur avouer que Tom l'avait pris dans ses bras pendant qu'il ne regardait pas puis finit par leur dire. La réaction de Draco fut immédiate et choqua les autres. Il donna un coup de pied dans le corps du Seigneur des ténèbres.

" Draco ! S'écria Harry scandalisé.

- Quoi ! Tu ne veux pas que je frappe ton amant ! Cria son petit ami avec jalousie.

- Mais non idiot ! T'aurais pu le réveiller en le frappant je te signale.

- Ah... Je n'y avais pas pensé...

- Je vois ça, oui."

Tous les autres partirent dans un fou rire et ils furent vite rejoint par les deux autres. C'est à ce moment là, qu'arriva le Maitre des potions. Ils mirent pas mal de temps à se calmer sous le regard interrogatif de l'ancien espion à qui ils racontèrent ce qui venait de se passer. Ils reprirent ensuite tous leur sérieux et prirent connaissance du sortilège.

" Bon ! Maintenant que vous connaissez le sort, nous allons pouvoir le lancer. Si nous voulons qu'il marche, il faut impérativement que nous le lancions tous en même temps. Si le sort est réussi, une lumière violette entourera le corps du Seigneur des ténèbres après l'incantation. C'est compris ?

- Oui, acquiescèrent les autres."

Ils se placèrent autour du corps et jetèrent le sort au même moment. Une lumière violette apparut autour du Lord pendant quelques secondes puis elle disparut.

" Alors, ça a marché ? Demanda Draco.

- Normalement, oui, répondit son parrain.

- On va vite le savoir, il se réveille, fit remarquer Harry."

Effectivement, Voldemort était entrain d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand ce fut fait, il se leva et remarqua qu'il y avait plus de personnes qu'il aurait du y en avoir.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici ? Questionna-t-il pas content du tout."

* * *

><p>Voici enfin la suite ^^ J'ai mis du temps à la poster pour deux raisons : un emploi de temps surchargé et un manque d'inspiration :S<p>

Enfin bref, j'ai une petite question à vous poser qui pourra surement m'aider pour la suite.

Il s'agit de Voldemort, pour la suite vous voulez qu'il soit :

Super méchant,

Tout gentil et bienveillant

Ou entrain de manger les mandragores par la racine ?

Sinon une autre petite question, j'ai plus de nouvelle de ma beta lectrice depuis mi-juillet et je voulais savoir si quelqu'un voudrait la remplacer ^^

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Résumer :** A la fin de sa sixième année Harry apprend qu'il va devoir passer ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais est ce aussi terrible qu'il le pense ? HP/DM, LM/NM un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Déjà 92 reviews ! =O Merci beaucoup à toutes et à tous, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Et un grand merci à pour la correction de ce chapitre :D

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Ils regardèrent anxieusement Voldemort, ne sachant pas si le sort avait vraiment fonctionné. Le silence qui faisait place dans la salle énerva encore plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres.<p>

" Répondez ! Qu'es ce que vous faites ici ?! S'écria-t-il en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant vers eux.

- Eh bien... Euh... Harry est venu nous dire qu'il vous avez mis KO. Du coup, on est venu voir si c'était vrai, répondit Draco qui regrettait déjà ce qu'il avait dit. __Faut que je consulte là, ça devient grave... Si je continue comme ça je ne vais pas faire de vieux os.__

- Comment oses-tu me parler de cette façon !"

Le Lord noir dirigea sa baguette vers l'insolant qui venait de parler. Celui ci avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir le sort fonçer droit sur lui et en même temps, il croisait les doigts pour que le sortilège ne sorte jamais de la baguette de celui qui le visait. Par chance, rien ne vint frapper le blond. Tom s'acharnait à essayer de lancer son Doloris et n'y arrivait pas, ce qui l'énervait encore plus.

" Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?! S'exclama-t-il en voyant les regards victorieux de ces opposants.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que nous avons fait quelque chose, Tom ? Demanda innocemment Harry.

- Les regards que vous me lancez tous ! Donc je répète, QU'EST CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT ?! Hurla-t-il au bord de la crise de nerf.

- On a bloqué votre magie, dit simplement Severus en s'éloignant tout de même du Lord. __On sait jamais...__

- ...QUOI ! C'est impossible ! Qui a lancé le sort que je le tue tout de suite !

- Nous l'avons tous lancé, Tom. Tu as donc intérêt à être sage, car tu ne pourras pas tous nous tuer et nous somme les seuls à pouvoir libérer ta magie.

- ... Comment as tu oser faire ça ! Surtout après tout le temps que j'ai passé à t'enseigner des sorts faisant de toi l'un des plus puissants sorciers, Harry !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! C'est toi qui a voulu m'entrainer et je te rappelle que ce n'est pas parce qu'on a fait une trêve que nous ne somme plus ennemis !

- Tu es à moi ! Et tu me rejoindras ! Tu possèdes une magie propice aux ténèbres !

- Harry ne sera jamais à vous ! Et ne deviendra jamais un Mangemort ! Vous le savez très bien ou alors c'est que vous êtes idiot !"

Face aux paroles plus qu'insolentes que venait de dire l'adolescent blond, le Lord lui fonça dessus, prêt à utiliser ses poings s'il le fallait. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que le Survivant s'interpose pour défendre son petit ami, il ne put donc éviter le coup de pied qui venait vers lui et qui l'envoya voler à quelques mètres. Le Gryffondor se retourna comme s'il n'avait rien fait. Puis profitant du fait que Voldemort était un peu plus loin, il demanda aux autres:

" On fait quoi de lui s'il ne veut pas coopérer ?

- Il faut s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute ! Déclara Draco.

- Hum... Tant qu'à faire autant l'utiliser, on l'éliminera que s'il est trop récalcitrant, proposa le Maître des Potions.

- Et s'il ne veut pas obéir ? Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, questionna Rémus.

- Il suffit de le menacer, suggéra Narcissa.

- Oui, mais avec quoi ?

- Et si on lui disait que s'il ne se soumet pas, on lui jette un Impérium et on l'envoi chez Dumbledore ? Comme ça on n'aura même pas à se salir les mains pour le tuer, exposa Lucius.

- Je suis à 100% pour! S'exclama son fils. Comme ça Harry n'aura plus à risquer sa vie contre lui !"

Cette remarque fit sourire tout le monde et en particulier le jeune Gryffondor qui s'empressa de l'embrasser. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort s'était rapproché d'eux et était très remonté.

" Espèce de... Grogna Tom.

- Écoutez nous bien, Lord. Actuellement nous somme en position de force. Donc vous feriez mieux de vous calmer tout de suite ou nous utiliserons les grand moyens, s'exclama Severus avec un air supérieur. __J'ai toujours rêvé d'inverser les rôles__.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez bridé mes pouvoirs que je suis sans armes. Je suis toujours le chef des Mangemorts.

- Et que vont-ils dire quand ils sauront que vous êtes aussi faible qu'un moldu ? Demanda sournoisement Lucius.

- Ils ne le sauront pas !

- Tout dépend de vous, Vol...Voldemort, osa dire Draco.

- Grr_... ___I____l est hors de question que je me laisse faire. __De tout façon, ce n'est pas bien grave qu'ils le sachent ou non. Cela me permettra de savoir qui m'est vraiment fidèle.

- __Merde ! Il va falloir utiliser la menace dont nous avons parlé tout à l'heure. __Puisque le fait que vos Mangemorts soit au courant de votre état ne vous pose pas de problème. Il va falloir que nous utilisions un moyen de pression plus efficace.

- Tu peux toujours chercher, le loup garou, tu ne trouveras jamais !

- Oh ! Mais nous l'avons déjà trouvé, s'exclama Narcissa d'une voix douceureuse

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Questionna le Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant soudainement peur.

- C'est simple Tom, commença Harry, si tu ne nous obéis pas nous serons obligés de te tuer…

- Vous ne voudrez jamais vous salir les mains pour ça. Severus, Lucius, Narcissa et surement le loup garou aussi, vous avez déjà trop tué et vous avez du mal à vivre avec, ne le niez pas, rajouta-t- il alors qu'ils allaient l'interrompre. Quand à vous les jeunes, vous ne voulez pas souiller votre âme pour ça.

- Qui a dit que nous le ferions nous même.

- Comment ça ?

- On est une majorité de Serpentard, je vous rappelle. Nous avons donc un tout autre plan mais avec la même conséquence, dit mystérieusement Severus.

- C'est à dire ? Commença à s'impatienter Voldemort dont la peur le gagnait petit à petit.

- Que l'on va te jeter un Impérium et te faire jouer au kamikaze chez Dumbledore."

Tom pâlit dangereusement face à la nouvelle. __S'ils m'envoient là-bas sans mes pouvoirs, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau... Hors de question que ces traitres m'envoient à l'abattoir ! Je les tuerais avant ! Mais pour cela il me faudra l'aide de Mangemorts dont je suis absolument sûr de la fidélité... Bellatrix ou Greyback par exemple... Oui voilà ! Je leur fais croire que je suis sage et dans leur dos je prévois leur meurtre ! Je suis un génie MUAHAHAH !__

Pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en plein monologue intérieur, les autres le regardaient inquiets et choqués. Inquiets de savoir si leur menace avait marché ou non, et choqués car ils voyaient le visage du Lord passer par toutes les expressions pour finir par la folie. Ce qui n'était absolument pas rassurant.

" C'est bon, je ne ferais rien, finit par dire Tom une fois son rire intérieur calmé.

- ...I__l y a anguille sous roche, c'est sur ! __pensèrent tout les autres.

- Bien, félicita Harry. Tu as fais le bon choix__. Même si tu as une idée derrière la tête__.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ... Murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tu as dit quelque chose Tom ?

- Absolument pas.

- Bon, de toute manière, vous savez ce qui vous attend si vous nous faites un sale coup, prévenu Rémus. Pour l'instant nous allons nous retirer dans la bibliothèque.

- Oui, oui. Allez y, les pressa Voldemort. __Plus vite vous partez, plus vite je pourrais planifier votre mort__."

En sortant de la pièce tous les membres du nouveau camp pensèrent la même chose.__Il va falloir le surveiller de très près__.

La semaine qui suivit fut très calme, enfin en apparence... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres préparait sa vengeance face à l'affront qui lui avait été fait. Il était parvenu à convaincre deux de ses plus cruels Mangemorts de l'aider. Le Lord avait également réussit l'exploit de ne pas avoir ébruité le fait que sa magie ait été bridé. Ainsi, il ne perdait aucune crédibilité face au reste de ses fidèles.

Quand au Survivant et ses amis, ils s'entrainaient ensemble, Harry leur donnait des astuces qu'il avait prises de Tom, afin d'être prêt quand les représailles de Voldemort arriveraient. Ils savaient qu'il préparait quelque chose mais ce qui les inquiétait le plus, c'était qu'après une semaine il n'avait encore rien fait.

Puis un jour, alors qu'ils allaient vers une salle d'entrainement, ils entendirent des brides de conversation. Ils s'approchèrent d'une porte entrouverte et virent qu'à l'intérieur il y avait Voldemort, Bellatrix et Greyback.

" Je ne supporte plus d'être privé de mes pouvoirs !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Maître, nous avons prévu de nous en occuper cette nuit, rassura Lestrange.

- Magnifique ! Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Parfois la simplicité est de rigueur, répondit Fenrir. Nous allons nous introduire dans leurs chambres. Avec mon statut de loup garou je pourrais savoir s'ils dorment ou non. Comme ça, nous tuerons d'abord ceux qui dorment pour éviter qu'il y en ai un qui réveille les autres. Puis avec la panique dont ils seront victimes dûe à l'effet de surprise nous pourrons aisément nous en débarrasser.

- Excellent ! Je vous récompenserais comme il se doit !

- Ohhhh mais Maîtreeeeuhhh votre simple satisfaction est déjà la plus belle des récompenseeeees ! Minauda Bellatrix.

- Pas pour tout le monde, ronchonna Greyback qui ne voulait pas se contenter de la simple satisfaction du Lord."

Suite à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, Harry et les autres partirent vite en direction de la salle d'entrainement pour ne pas se faire repérer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts.

" J'étais sûr qu'il préparait un mauvais coup ! S'exclama Draco.

- Il ne faut pas être un génie pour le deviner, renchérit son parrain.

- Eh! Se vexa Dray.

- Bon ! Nous devons trouver un plan. Nous n'allons pas les laisser nous tuer.

- Oh ! Mais si voyons ! Comme ça on aura plus de problèmes, ironisa Severus.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher d'être sarcastique quand la situation est grave, remarqua Rémus avec un regard amusé.

- Chacun à sa façon de gérer son stress, commenta Lucius.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais là n'est pas la question, rappela Narcissa. Qu'allons-nous faire pour cette nuit ?

- Et si nous leur tendions un piège ? Suggéra Harry.

- Excellente idée ! S'exclama son presque parrain. En piégeant Greyback et Bellatrix, on montre au Seigneur des Ténèbres que nous ne sommes pas aussi faibles qu'il le pense et ainsi on ressert notre emprise sur lui.

- Ça, c'est une réflexion purement Serpentarde le loup, fit remarquer Severus avec un sourire en coin tandis que Rémus rougissait.

- Quelqu'un a une idée ? Demanda Harry.

- Tu as ta cape d'invisibilité ? Questionna Lupin.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Elle pourrait nous servir pour nous faufiler derrière eux.

- Pour Bellatrix, ça peut marcher mais Greyback peut sentir notre odeur.

- Je sais, Narcissa, je suis un loup garou aussi. Mais des potions peuvent la cacher, je me trompe Severus ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je vais d'ailleurs en préparer tout de suite pour que nous ne soyons pas pris de court.

- Ça marche ! Pendant ce temps là nous allons chercher comment les mettre hors d'état de nuire."

* * *

><p>Je m'excuse pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour poster la suite, mais en ce moment j'ai un planning chargé. J'espère que les vacances me permettront de m'avancer un peu dans cette fanfiction. Voilà, quand on sondage vous êtes une majorité à vouloir la mort de ce cher Voldy, ces jours sont donc compté ^^ Merci à tous et à toutes de suivre cette fanfiction.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **100 reviews ! :O Je vous adore cher lecteurs !

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Pendant que Severus s'occupait des diverses potions à préparer, Rémus et Narcissa réfléchirent à une embuscade. Après quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent un plan. Pour le mettre en œuvre ils avaient besoin des vêtements de chacun afin de pouvoir créer une silhouette humaine à l'intérieur de chaque lit. Ainsi Greyback ne se douterait de rien car il sentirait l'odeur et apercevrait la forme de la personne qu'il voudrait tuer.<p>

Ils demandèrent à Lucius, Harry et Draco de chercher un moyen de créer une sorte de respiration artificielle afin de donner l'illusion que la personne endormie respire. Les trois compères s'installèrent dans un petit salon éloigné de là ou ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir pour réfléchir à ça, loin de ceux qui ne devaient pas entendre ce qui se dirait dans cette pièce.

"Nous pourrions utiliser un sort? Proposa Draco. Il doit bien en exister un qui ressemble au son d'une respiration.

- C'est une idée, le seul problème c'est que l'on risque de manquer de temps pour le trouver, avisa son père.

-On pourrait utiliser un Dictaphone, suggéra le Survivant.

-Un quoi?! S'exclamèrent les deux Malfoy en même temps.

- Un Dictaphone, répéta-t-il en se retenant à grande peine de rire. C'est un appareil moldu qui permet d'enregistrer un son et de le diffuser.

-L'ennui c'est qu'il y a peu de chance pour que l'on en trouve un ici.

-C'est vrai que ça serait étonnant et puis on ne peut pas sortir sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose, s'exclama le jeune homme blond.

-Dans ce cas là, la solution ça serait de trouver quelque chose qui respire et de l'attraper.

- Que veux-tu dire Harry? Demanda l'ancien mangemort.

- Eh bien si on arrive à trouver des petits animaux, par exemple, et qu'on les force à rester prés du lit, Greyback ne devrait y voir que du feu.

-C'est une excellente idée! Félicita Lucius. Nous devrions bien trouver quelques rats, ou un animal dans le genre, à l'intérieur des cachots

- Beurk! Il est hors de question que j'y aille, s'écria avec dégout son fils.

-Voyons Dray, c'est un mal pour un bien et puis tu n'auras pas à les toucher si tu utilises un sort plutôt tes mains.

-Parce que tu crois sérieusement que j'allais poser mes magnifiques mains sur ces créatures répugnantes! De toute façon, il n'est pas question que j'approche d'un endroit où ces choses répugnantes vivent!

- Ce ne sont que de grosse souris, répliqua le brun amusé face à sa réaction excessive.

- Ce ne sont pas de simple souris! C'est énorme, dégoûtant, rusé, ça mange plein de cochonnerie toutes plus horrible les unes que les autres et ça refile bon nombres de maladies aux hommes!

-Eh ben, qu'est ce qui as pu t'arriver pour que tu haïsses autant ces pauvres animaux.

- Si tu veux tout savoir Harry, intervient Lucius qui avait du mal à contrôler son rire. Un matin, quand Draco était petit, il s'est réveillé et a découvert qu'un rat d'égout avait passé la nuit avec lui juste à côté de son visage. Il en a fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines.

- Mon pauvre petit dragon... S'exclama le Gryffondor.

- Ne te moque pas de moi! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se réveiller avec cette horreur à côté de toi! S'indigna le " petit dragon".

- C'est l'occasion idéale pour surmonter ta peur! Il ne faut pas rester sur un échec!"

Suite à ses paroles, il entraina le blond de force vers les cachots suivit de prés par le père de ce dernier. Par chance, ils étaient proches de l'entrée des sous-sols et donc ne croisèrent personne. Heureusement pour eux car ils se seraient vite fait repéré avec Draco qui crier qu'il ne voulait absolument pas y aller.

Une fois en bas et après s'être assuré que l'adolescent blond ne pourrait pas prendre la fuite, le plus âgé et le golden boy utilisèrent un faible lumos pour ne pas effrayer les créatures avec une lumière vive. Ils repérèrent un petit groupe au fond à droite et s'avancèrent lentement mais au moment où ils voulurent lancer un sort pour les attraper, les rats filèrent vers l'entrée, ce qui fit hurler Draco qui se trouvait devant.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure et demi là dedans, pourtant les rongeurs y étaient en abondance. Mais les cris perpétuels du jeune Serpentard dés qu'il en voyait les faisaient sans cesse fuir. Et malgré tout, ces petites bestioles courraient vite. Il était donc difficile de les toucher avec un sort. Ce fut finalement Harry, qui en prenant son courage à deux mains, laissa tomber sa baguette et entrepris de les attraper à mains nus. Ce qui prit beaucoup moins de temps. Toutes les petites bêtes furent mises dans une cage que Lucius avait métamorphosée à partir de quelques gamelles qui traînaient.

Ayant perdu beaucoup de temps à essayer d'après les rats, ils se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la salle dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous. A leur plus grand étonnement, ils arrivèrent les premiers. Mais ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que les autres n'entre à leur tour.

" Vous avez tardés à arriver, fit remarquer Lucius.

-Pour ma part, j'ai mis plus de temps qu'il ne fallait à cause d'un idiot d'apprenti mangemort qui est resté dans le laboratoire, je n'ai réussi à le faire partir qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, informa Severus.

-Quand à nous, nous nous somme dit que le meilleur moment pour tendre une embuscade était de savoir exactement ce que préparer nos ennemis. Nous les avons donc espionnés pour savoir par quelle chambre ils allaient commencer, expliqua Narcissa.

-Nous avons donc appris qu'ils allaient débuter par la chambre d'Harry. Ils veulent éliminer le plus dangereux en premier, continua le loup garou.

-Donc nous nous posterons prés de sa chambre et il faudra attendre qu'ils soient à l'intérieur pour les y enfermer.

-Severus a trouvée une poudre soporifique qui fait effet au bout de quelques minutes, n'est ce pas?

- C'est exact.

- Mais Greyback risque de la sentir, fit remarquer Draco.

- Elle est inodore et je l'ai modifié pour qu'elle soit également incolore, explication le maître des potions.

- Bon! Il faut que nous peaufinions tout ça! Mais il faut quand même garder un œil sur Fenrir et Bellatrix, s'exclama Lucius. Je propose que Draco et Harry les surveillent pendant que nous autre, nous nous occupons de préparer notre piège. Ça vous va les garçons ?

- Oui, s'écrièrent les deux amoureux un peu trop vite et filèrent avec la cape d'invisibilité du brun. _On va enfin avoir un moment à nous!_

- Il faut croisent que ces deux là vont profiter un peu trop du temps qu'ils vont passer tout seul, s'amusa la mère du blond.

-Tant qu'ils n'oublient pas leur mission, maugréa Severus."

Pendant que les adultes réfléchissaient et préparaient tous ce qu'il fallait, les deux adolescents qui surveillaient les Mangemorts, et qui se bécotaient en même temps, apprirent quelque chose d'important.

Le lord attendrait ses fidèles dans son bureau, ils avaient jusqu'à une heure du matin pour se débarrasser de ce qui lui avait pris sa magie. Les deux élèves de Poudlard se dépêchèrent de rapporter ce qu'ils avaient découvert aux autres.

" Il va falloir être sur que Bellatrix et Greyback soient hors d'état de nuire car si le seigneur des ténèbres rapplique, ils vont vouloir prouver leur loyauté afin d'être récompensé par leur maître.

- Tu as parfaitement raison Harry, le félicita son presque parrain. Mais nous avons tout prévu et il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème même si le lord venait à se monter.

-Ok"

En début de soirée, Severus et Lucius mirent la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et se postèrent devant sa chambre en attendant la venue des deux fidèles de Voldemort. Ils n'arrivèrent que vers vingt trois heures. Les deux amis envoyèrent un signal aux autres et jetèrent des sorts sur la porte pour être sur qu'elle reste fermé. Au bout de quelques minutes toute la bande arriva. Ils patientèrent quelques instants puis entrèrent dans la chambre. Rémus vérifia s'ils étaient bel et bien endormis puis Harry et Draco les attachèrent ensemble au pied du lit.

" Bon, que faisons nous maintenant ?

- Et si on allait prévenir le seigneur des ténèbres que l'on a capturé ces Mangemorts?

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, Narcissa. Nous n'avons qu'à nous séparer certains reste ici pour surveiller les deux endormis et les autres vont voir le Lord."

Et c'est ainsi que Harry, Rémus et Severus allèrent dans le bureau de Voldemort tandis que la famille Malfoy resta prés de la chambre du survivant.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau, le Lord l'ouvrit à la volée et tomba nez à nez avec nos trois amis.

" Qu'est ce que vous faîte ici? S'écria Tom surpris de les voir ici.

- On venait te rendre visite.

- Vous devriez être mort! Ou proche de l'être!

- Heureusement qu'on était au courant, sinon tu aurais fait capoter le plan de tes Mangemorts.

- COMMENT ! Comment vous l'avez su?!

- Les murs ont des oreilles... "

Voldemort cria de rage et se précipita hors de son bureau pour voir ce qui était advenu de ses fidèles. Il s'arrêta devant les Malfoy et leur demanda en hurlant ce qu'ils avaient fait de Bellatrix et Greyback. Une fois qu'il l'apprit, il entra en trompe dans la chambre et les trouva au pied du lit. Les Malfoy ne virent pas l'air de folie qui prit place sur le visage de Tom, celui-ci étant dos à eux.

Puis d'un coup, la démence prit possession de son corps. Il brisa un miroir d'un coup de poing et prit un morceau de verre brisé qui était tombé. Voldemort sortit de la pièce au moment même où arrivèrent Severus, Rémus et Harry. Ils assistèrent alors à une scène qui les figea de peur.

Le seigneur des ténèbres attrapa Draco et lui colla le bout de verre sous la gorge. Tous restèrent pétrifié face à ce qui se déroulé sous leur yeux.

" LÂCHE-LE ! Cria Harry d'horreur en s'imaginant le pire.

-NON! PAS TANT QUE VOUS NE M'AUREZ PAS RENDU MES POUVOIRS! hurla-t-il hystérique."

Le Lord raffermit sa prise et un fin filet de sang glissa le long du cou du blond, ce qui fit pâlir les autres. Ils tentèrent de l'écarter de Draco en lui promettant de lui rendre sa magie seulement s'il lâchait son otage. Mais ça ne marcha pas et il commença à s'impatienter.

" Puisque vous refusez de m'obéir... DITES LUI ADIEU!

-NON!"

* * *

><p>Chapitre un peu plus court pour deux raisons : la première étant que j'ai bac blanc la semaine prochaine et donc pas beaucoup de temps et deuxièmes, parce que je voulais arrêter le chapitre ici en bonne sadique lol. J'essayerai de m'être le chapitre suivant après mon bac blanc<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Résumer :** A la fin de sa sixième année Harry apprend qu'il va devoir passer ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais est ce aussi terrible qu'il le pense ? HP/DM, LM/NM un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci beaucoup à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir.

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Tous s'était mit à crier quand ils virent Voldemort entonner le mouvement qui serait fatal au blond. Chacun s'imaginant déjà le pire des scénarios. Mais, avec eux, il y avait une personne qui avait pour habitude de faire des miracles et aujourd'hui n'échappa pas à la règle, heureusement pour eux.<p>

Harry se rendit compte qu'il allait perdre, encore une fois, une personne qu'il aimait. _ Non, pas encore... Pourquoi il faut toujours que les personnes auxquelles je tiens en subissent les conséquences... et ce toujours à cause de LUI! ... NON! Je ne le laisserais pas faire! ALLEZ, un miracle, s'il vous plait, Merlin, pour une fois je veux être anormal et être capable de sauver l'homme que j'aime!_ Ces prières durent être entendu, ou alors sa simple volonté suffit, mais une lumière verte s'échappa de son corps. Une lumière signifiant la mort pour tous ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin... Et elle frappa de plein fouet le seigneur des ténèbres avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de trancher la gorge du jeune Serpentard. Il alla s'écraser contre le mur tandis que son otage s'effondra tremblant de peur. Harry accourra vers lui suivit des autres et le prit dans ces bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Les Malfoy rejoignirent leur fils et son petit ami afin de le rassurer de part leur présence. Ne voulant pas déranger, Rémus et Severus en profitèrent pour aller voir dans quel état se trouver le lord. Ils s'en approchèrent lentement, pour avoir le temps de réagir s'il s'avérait que Voldemort n'avait rien.

" Il est mort, constata le maître des potions après avoir pris son pouls.

- Je n'en suis guère étonné. Si j'ai bien vu, il s'est pris de plein fouet un avada...

- Oui... qui a été lancé par Harry.

- Tu crois qu'il s'en est rendu compte?

- Je pense que tous ce dont il a conscient pour le moment, c'est qu'il a réussit sauver Draco d'une mort certaine.

-Tu as très certainement raison. Il n'a même pas du faire attention à la couleur du sort qu'il a envoyé.

- N'empêche, il est parvenu à lancer un sort sans baguette et sans y penser.

- Il a quand même du y songer sinon il n'aurait pas pu y arriver.

- Ça m'étonnerait fortement qu'il est pensé à l'avada, en tout cas. Il a plutôt dû souhaiter très fort de pouvoir sauver Draco et sa magie s'est chargée du reste.

-C'est vrai que les choses incroyable qu'il est capable de faire sont souvent du à de fortes émotions.

- Imagine ce qu'il serait capable de faire s'il maîtrisait ce genre de chose...

- C'est ce que Voldemort a voulu lui apprendre et tu as vu le résultat...

- Il voulait ce servir de lui, ce n'est pas notre cas. Avec l'entraînement qu'il a eu avec le Lord, on pourrait peut être arrivé à le rendre encore plus puissant.

- Je n'aime pas cette idée. C'est comme si on se servait de lui nous aussi...

- Écoute, Rémus, même si le seigneur des ténèbres n'est plus, il nous reste un gros problème: Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Or, à l'heure actuelle, nous ne faisons pas le poids contre eux et de nous tous, seul Harry peut devenir suffisamment puissant pour espérer les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- Je comprends mais ... Je n'approuve pas pour autant.

- Rémus !

- Seul Harry peut décider de continuer de suivre un entraînement ou non. Nous n'avons pas le droit de le lui imposer.

- Je suis d'accord sur ce point, mais dés que je lui expliquerais les faits comme je viens de te le faire, il acceptera sans hésitation.

- Je sais... Mais au moins ce sera son choix...

- As-tu autre chose en tête? Demanda Severus au bout de quelque instant en voyant l'air songeur du loup garou.

- Je me disais qu'il serait temps de vraiment constituer notre armée.

- Tu as raison. Pense-tu a certaines personnes en particulier?

- Les Weasley tout d'abord... Après il faudrait arriver à contacter les professeurs de Poudlard. Je suis sur qu'avec des preuves de la culpabilité de Dumbledore ils nous rejoindraient.

- C'est un bon début. Il faut que nous en parlions aux autres. Draco a l'air de s'être calmé, retournons les voir."

Ils se dirigèrent vers les Malfoy et Harry puis leur demandèrent comment aller le blond qui avait l'air de s'être endormi, épuisé après toutes les émotions qu'il avait eu.

"Il est encore sous le choc, mais ça tu doit t'en douter, répondit la mère.

- Il était trop épuisé mentalement pour rester éveillé, enchaîna le père.

- Nous devons parler de ce que nous allons faire à présent. Trouvons une salle vide."

Le survivant pris son petit ami dans ses bras et suivit les autres qui cherchaient un endroit tranquille. Une fois celui ci trouvé, il installa confortablement sa charge sur un canapé et s'assit prés de lui. Après que tout le monde ce soit installé, Severus fit un rapide topo sur ce dont il avait parlé avec Rémus sauf la partie concernant l'entraînement d'Harry et demanda l'avis de tout le monde. Il remarqua au passage que le Gryffondor n'eu aucune réaction lorsqu'il aborda la mort du Lord.

" Rémus a raison, nous devons commencer à composer notre armée sinon nous serons pris au dépourvu lorsque Dumbledore passera à l'attaque, déclara Lucius.

- Ça n'a rien avoir, mais n'aurions nous pas dû cacher le corps du Lord? Si des Mangemorts tombent dessus ce sera la panique.

- C'est vrai. J'y vais, s'exclama le Gryffondor avant de partir.

- Ça ne va pas Rémus? S'alarma le maître des potions en avisant l'inquiétude qui avait pris place sur le visage de celui ci.

-C'est Harry...

- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta la blonde.

- Il n'a pas réagit quand on lui a dit qu'il avait tué le seigneur des ténèbres...

- J'ai vu mais il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour ça voyons. Après tout, cela fait un moment qu'il savait qu'il devrait le tué s'il voulait libérer le monde magique de son emprise.

- Oui mais...

- Lucius a raison. Et puis, s'il fait un cas de conscience, on sera là.

-Hum.

-Bien. Que faisons-nous dans l'immédiat?

- Recruter est la meilleur solution je pense.

- Il va d'abord falloir sortir d'ici.

- Pas forcément...

- Que veux-tu dire Lucius?

- Et bien, il y a peut être quelques Mangemorts qui voudront nous suivre.

- Elle est bien bonne celle là! Ils vont surtout vouloir nous tuer dés qu'ils sauront ce qui est arrivé à leur maître. En particulier les deux que l'on a enfermés dans un placard.

- Tu as tord, enfin pas pour Greyback et Bellatrix, mais les jeunes Mangemorts qui pour la plus part ne sont là qu'à cause du choix de leur parents, pourraient bien vouloir nous rejoindre.

- Je ne vois pas pour quelle obscure raison ils le feraient.

- Car ils pourraient enfin se soustraire à l'emprise de leurs parents, expliqua Draco qui venait de se réveiller.

- De plus, ils ne pourront survivre à l'extérieur sans aide, ils seront traqués par le ministère et très certainement Dumbledore qui voudra les enrôler comme soldat, rajouta Harry revenu au moment où Draco avait parlé.

- Certes, concéda Severus. Faisons la liste des personnes susceptible de rejoindre nos rangs. Ensuite nous irons les voir en leur expliquant ce qu'il s'est passé. Et une fois que nous saurons qui nous suit, nous partons.

- Severus...

- Quoi? Tu es contre, Lucius?

-Non ce n'est pas cela. Regarde la marque des ténèbres, elle s'efface...

- Tu as raison ...

- Nous devons nous dépêcher avant que les Mangemorts ne le remarque, s'exclama Narcissa.

- Draco, as-tu une idée de qui pourrait nous rejoindre ?

- Et bien... Il pourrait y avoir Zabini, Parkinson, Bulstrobe, Nott, Greengrass, Crabe et Goyle.

- Ce n'est pas les membres de ton groupe d'ami? Demanda le Gryffondor.

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amis, il y a trop d'hypocrisie dans nos rapports.

-Vraiment? Je pensais que vous étiez soudés comme les cinq doigts de la main?

- Soudé? Peut être... Après tout, nous avions les trois autres maisons contre nous, si nous ne nous serrerions pas les coudes, aucun Serpentard n'aurait pu tenir. Mais en ce qui concerne nos sois disant lien d'amitié ils sont juste là parce qu'il faut se faire bien voir des autres familles de sang pur.

- Je ne savais pas...

- C'est comme ça que ça se passe dans les familles de "haut rang".

- Je suis bien heureux de ne pas en faire partie.

- Bon, sais-tu ou ils pourraient se trouver?

- Je ne les ai pas vus depuis qu'on est ici mais je sais qu'ils ont l'habitude de se retrouver dans un petit salon au deuxième étage dans l'aile ouest.

-Bien! Toi et Harry vous irez voir s'ils s'y trouvent pendant que nous rassemblons toutes les affaires.

- Et si on ne les trouve pas?

- Laissez tomber et venez nous retrouver ici.

- D'accord, acquiescèrent les deux jeunes avant de partir chercher les autres Serpentard."

Les adultes partirent de leur côté et préparent leur sacs puis firent demi-tour. Lorsqu'ils croisaient des Mangemorts ils les stupefixiaient rapidement avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'alerter les autres.

Pendant ce temps là, les deux adolescents arrivèrent devant le salon habituel de leurs camarades de classe. Ils entendirent des voix venant de la pièce et décidèrent d'y rentrer, faisant ainsi sursauter tout le monde.

"On ne vous a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer, s'écria Zabini sans s'être retourné pour voir qui était entré.

-Draco? S'exclama Parkinson, surprise.

-Que fais-tu avec Potter? Demanda Bulstrode.

- Beaucoup de chose se sont passé en peu de temps, mais là n'est pas la question. Si on est venu vous voir c'est pour vous donnez une chance de prendre votre vie en main.

- Que veux-tu dire? Interrogea Nott, parlant ainsi pour la première fois.

- Voldemort n'est plus, mais il y a toujours une menace qui plane sur le monde magique, intervient Harry.

-Comment ça le seigneur des ténèbres n'est plus!?

- Regardez votre marque... Conseilla le blond.

-Elle s'efface!

- On est libre! S'écrièrent-ils avant de se diriger vers la sortit.

-Attendez!

-Quoi? On va enfin pouvoir avoir une vie tranquille, ce que vous avez à nous dire importe peu.

-Vous pensez sérieusement pouvoir vivre tranquillement? Vous êtes des Mangemorts et même si la marque disparaît vous serez toujours considérés comme tel, et ce, même si vous n'avez rien fait car ce n'est pas le cas de vos parents, expliqua Harry.

- Ne raconte pas de conne...

- Il a raison, le coupa Nott.

-Mais enfin...

- Qu'est ce que vous avez à nous proposer? Questionna Crabbe.

-Et quelle est la menace dont tu parlais? Renchérit Goyle.

-Dumbledore n'est pas le gentil vieillard que tout le monde pense. Il a depuis longtemps prévu de dominer le monde avec l'aide de Grindelwald, qu'il vient de ramener à la vie, expliqua le Survivant.

-C'est pas vrai... Dirent-ils choqués.

-Et qu'attendez-vous de nous?

- On voudrait que vous nous rejoignez."

* * *

><p>Enfin le chapitre 17 ^^ cette fois ci je n'ai pas coupé à un moment fatidique.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Résumer :** A la fin de sa sixième année Harry apprend qu'il va devoir passer ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais est ce aussi terrible qu'il le pense ? HP/DM, LM/NM un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir.

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>"-On voudrait que vous rejoigniez notre camp.<p>

-N'as tu pas dis que Dumbledore était un ennemi?

-Je ne parlais pas du camp du " bien ", qui est sous les ordres du vieux citronné. Mais de celui que nous avons créé et qui se bat contre Grindelwald ainsi que Voldemort, mais pour son cas, c'est réglé.

- Et je présume que c'est toi qui le dirige Potter? Demanda avec mépris Zabini.

-Absolument pas! Il n'y a pas de leader, chacun à son mot à dire.

- Et qui en fait partie? Se renseigna Crabbe.

- Pour l'instant pas grand monde, il y a mes parents ainsi que mon parrain et Rémus Lupin, le professeur de DCFM qu'on a eu en troisième année.

-C'est tout?!

- Officiellement, oui. Mais mon père a réussi à convaincre certaines personnes de nous aider dans l'ombre.

- Et puis d'ici peu, nous allons commencer à recruter sérieusement. D'ailleurs, vous êtes les premiers à qui on demande depuis que nous nous somme décidé.

- Et en quoi ça nous avantagerais d'être avec vous?

- J'ai toujours de l'influence sur le monde magique, en temps que Survivant, donc si j'affirme que vous êtes du bon côté, la population me croira et vous aurez un semblant de tranquillité.

- Beaucoup ont perdu espoir et ne te font plus confiance!

-C'est vrai, mais je viens de tuer le seigneur des ténèbres. Je pense donc, regagner rapidement la confiance des gens. Et au pire, je suis suffisamment puissant pour dissuader quiconque de vous faire du mal.

- Donc, en gros, on n'a pas voix au chapitre. On doit juste vous rejoindre gentiment, cracha Blaise.

- Bien sur que non! Vous avez le choix, même si on préférerait que vous veniez avec nous, on ne vous oblige à rien. Il vous faudra juste en accepter les conséquences.

- Donc vous allez nous faire payer notre refus, je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous laisse le choix!

- Arrêtes de penser que je vous veux du mal! Ce n'est pas le cas!

- C'est un peu dur de ne pas le faire, sachant quand bon Gryffondor que tu es, tu détestes les Serpentard et tu fais tout pour leur pourrir la vie.

- Les temps changent et vous n'avez pas remarqué que j'étais en compagnie de Draco depuis tout à l'heure? Et puis vous n'avez pas l'air de l'avoir enregistré mais actuellement dans notre camp, il y a quatre Serpentard et deux Gryffondor. On ne sait pas entretué pour autant. On a su faire la part des choses et aller au delà des préjugés.

- Je ne...

- Blaise arrête.

- Theo, enfin!

- Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Potter a raison. Nous ne pourrons pas vivre comme si de rien n'était. Les gens autour de nous, nous le rappellerons sans cesse. De plus, lorsque le ministère saura que le Lord est mort, il s'empressera de faire emprisonné, voir pire, toutes les personnes dont il aurait ne serai ce qu'un doute quand à leur allégeance. Et comme la marque s'efface, le fait de ne pas la porter ne sera plus une preuve. Il y a également de forte chance pour qu'il nous dépossède de tous nos biens.

- ...

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si mauvaise idée de les accompagnés.

- c'est vrai...acquiesça Pansy.

- Après tout nous n'avons rien à perdre, renchérit Millicent.

- Je ne suis pas pour! Lança Zabini. Si on se serre les coude, on peut survivre au regard des autres. Pas besoin de leur aide.

- Blaise, enfin, pourquoi es tu aussi buté?

- Je ne leur fait pas confiance!

- Ce n'est pas plutôt que tu ne ME fait pas confiance?

- Draco a peut être était assez idiot pour se faire avoir, mais moi non! tu peux nous faire croire que tu es gentil et tout ce qui va avec, alors qu'en faite tu es du côté de Dumbledore.

- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille!

- Laisse Dray. On est venu vous proposer de venir avec nous, après, c'est votre choix, on ne va pas tergiverser cent sept ans. Vous ne voulez pas venir, tant pis, nous on part avant que tous les mangemorts ne se rendent compte de la disparition de leurs marques."

Suite à son petit discours, Harry attrapa la main de son petit ami et l'entraîna à sa suite, laissant seul les Serpentard. Il y eu un moment de flottement, puis Pansy, suivit de Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que Millicent les rejoignirent.

" J'y vais également, mais si ça te déplaît tant que ça de devoir les côtoyer alors reste ici, fit Theo à son ami avant de rejoindre les autres."

Une fois au point de rendez, les deux adolescents expliquèrent aux adultes ce qui c'était passé et qui avait accepté de venir. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Zabini fit son entrée, surprenant ainsi tous le monde même si aucun d'entre eux ne le laissa paraître.

" Tiens, tu t'es décidé à venir finalement.

- Oui, mais à une seule condition!

- Laquelle?

- Je veux pouvoir partir à n'importe quel moment si je n'adhère pas à vos pratiques.

- On ne vous oblige à rien, Mr Zabini, il est évident que vous pouvez partir quand bon vous semble. La seule chose que l'on vous demandera, c'est de ne pas révéler ce que vous aurez pu apprendre en rejoignant nos rangs, expliqua le maître des potions sur un ton professoral.

- Bien! Si tout est réglé, allons y avant que nous ne soyons assaillit de mangemorts qui auront remarqué que quelque chose cloche, lança le patriarche de la famille Malfoy."

Ils partirent donc en direction de la sortie en évitant au maximum les fidèles du Lord. Et c'est après prés d'une heure à errer dans les différents couloirs du manoir de Voldemort pour trouver la porte de sortie, qu'ils arrivèrent enfin dehors. Ils transplannérent en petit groupe puis finirent par atterrirent devant une grande maison qu'ils avaient préparé pour le jour où ils auraient à se cacher.

Cette maison ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un château, tant elle était grande. De plus, son architecture ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Poudlard, quoi qu'un peu plus petite. Cela faisait plusieurs générations que le bâtiment appartenait à la famille Malfoy. Il paraitrait même que ce fut une ancienne propriété de Salazar Serpentard qu'il aurait donné comme cadeau de mariage à Stanislas Malfoy premier du nom. Ce qui expliquerait ça ressemblance avec l'école de sorcellerie.

Ils passèrent les deux heures qui suivirent à visiter la maison ainsi qu'à choisir où chacun aller dormir. Harry et Draco firent en sorte d'avoir des chambres adjacentes pour pouvoir facilement passer de l'une à l'autre sans attirer le regard des autres. Même si les autres savaient pour eux, ils préféraient rester discrets. De plus, le blond avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec son petit ami pour éviter que le Lord n'ait l'idée saugrenu de venir embêter le brun pendant la nuit. Et quand bien même le seigneur des ténèbres était mort, il avait bien l'intention de continuer.

Finalement, l'heure du dîner arriva assez vite et tous se retrouvèrent autour de la table de la cuisine à discuter de tout et de rien. Puis la question de ce qu'ils allaient faire demain fut posé par Draco.

" La rentrée approchant à grand pas je pensais qu'il vaudrait mieux contacter les Weasley rapidement, exposa Rémus.

- C'est vrai, même si ça ne me plait gère de devoir côtoyer cette famille, il vaut mieux qu'il nous rejoigne rapidement avant que Dumbledore et Grindelwald ne commence vraiment à agir, lança Lucius.

- Donc nous y allons demain? Demanda le survivant qui avait du mal à cacher son excitation ce qui amusa beaucoup les autres.

- Oui Harry.

- J'espère qu'on n'est pas obliger de venir aussi, s'exclama Pansy en plaisant à moitié.

- Bien sur que non, de toute façon, il ne faut pas que d'anciens mangemorts y aillent. Je pense que moi, Rémus et Harry feront l'affaire, expliqua le maître des potions.

- Vous êtes aussi un ancien mangemort, professeur, fit remarquer Theo.

- C'est exact, mais j'étais un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore et tous ce qui font partit de l'ordre du phénix le savent.

- Un espion?! Mais ça fait combien de temps?

- plus ou moins dix-sept ans.

- Et le Maître n'a jamais rien su!?

- Ce n'est plus ton maître! Et non, je suis un très bon occulment et j'ai su lui cacher mes pensées. Et puis, s'il l'avait su, je ne serais plus là pour en parler depuis longtemps.

- Bon! Les enfants, nous avons eu une grosse journée et je pense que cela ne ferait pas de mal que vous alliez vous coucher, affirma Narcissa en bonne maman poule."

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent tous sans rechigner pendant que les adultes débarrassèrent, puis peu de temps après, ils suivirent l'exemple des plus jeunes.

Draco attendit un moment, voulant être sur que tout le monde était couché ou du moins dans sa chambre, avant d'aller rejoindre son petit ami. Il n'avait absolument pas envi de dormir seul après ce qui c'était passé plutôt dans la journée._ D'ailleurs, je m'inquiète un peu pour Harry... Il a tué le Lord et il n'a pas vraiment réagi, pourtant l'idée de tuer la toujours répugné... Bon en même temps, tant mieux, s'il a réussi à en faire abstraction. Après tout, il l'a fait pour me sauver la vie, je serai mort s'il ne l'avait pas fait... Faut que j'arrête d'y penser je vais encore me sentir mal! Ah! Mais au faite, il est peut être déjà dans les bras de Morphée vu que je ne lui ai pas dit que je continuerais à dormir avec lui... Pas grave! Je me glisserai discrètement dans son lit!_ Sauf que le Gryffondor n'était absolument pas entrain de dormir car son lit n'avait même pas était défait. Le blond cru d'abord qu'il était sorti ne le voyant pas dans la chambre. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour le chercher dans le manoir, il l'aperçu dans un coin de la pièce. Il était assis par terre ses jambes repliées contre son torse et avait passé ses bras autour. Il avait également la tête posé contre ses genoux. De là où il était, le Serpentard pouvait entendre les sanglots de son petit ami. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui et s'assit à ses côtes tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

" Harry! S'inquiéta-t-il. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu as mal quelque part?

- Non...Répondit-il faiblement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, alors? Demanda le blond d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant.

- J'aituévoldemortjesuisdevenuun meurtrier...

- Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dis, peux-tu répéter s'il te plait?

- JE L'AI TUÉ!

-Oh ! Harry! C'est donc ça qui te perturbe._ Finalement il n'avait pas tourné la page, il l'a juste mis de côté en attendant de pouvoir craqué quand il serait seul... Mais quel idiot!_ C'est vrai tu l'as tué mais il le méritait! Maintenant, il ne pourra plus faire de mal à personne!

- Mais...

- Ah non! Je t'interdis de te reprocher sa mort! C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

-Draco... Commença-t-il mais son petit ami le fit taire d'un baiser.

- Si tu n'avais pas fait ça je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est... Dit-il avec beaucoup de mal, l'événement traumatisant étant encore trop proche. Grâce à toi je vais encore pouvoir profiter de la vie pendant un moment."

Draco resserra son étreinte et le brun passa ses bras autour de sa taille se rassurant ainsi l'un l'autre. Ils restèrent dans cette position un bon moment avant de finalement se lever et d'aller rejoindre le lit.

"Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Dray et merci d'être là pour moi...

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tant que tu voudras de moi, je serais toujours là pour toi, répondit-il en se serrant contre lui plongeant ainsi son visage dans le cou du Gryffondor.

- Je t'aime, dit simplement le Survivant en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

-Moi aussi."

Et c'est sur ces paroles pleines d'amour qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

><p>Un chapitre qui finit sur une petite note romantique ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plût.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Résumer :** A la fin de sa sixième année Harry apprend qu'il va devoir passer ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais est ce aussi terrible qu'il le pense ? HP/DM, LM/NM un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir.

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Comme ils l'avaient prévu la veille, Severus, Rémus et Harry partirent chez les Weasley. Une fois arrivé au Terrier le Survivant frappa à la porte et ils entendirent des bribes de conversation.<p>

"Vous attendiez de la visite Molly? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est peut être un membre de l'ordre qui à oublié quelque chose lors de la réunion d'hier, dit-elle tout en allant ouvrir. OH! HARRY! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir!"

Après quelques longues minutes où l'adolescent cru mourir étouffé entre les bras de la mère de son meilleur ami, elle les laissa entrer puis s'installer dans le salon, pendant qu'elle allait chercher des rafraîchissements et des biscuits dans la cuisine.

" Je suis content de te voir mon pote, on se demandait avec 'mione quand tu allais revenir.

- Alors comment c'est passé les vacances avec la famille Malfoy?

-Mieux que je ne le pensais dans un sens.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Y'a-t-il d'autres personnes ici? Interrogea le maître des potions.

- Non pas pour l'instant, pourquoi?

- Voici les boissons et les gâteaux!

- Nous avons quelques choses à vous raconter, vous en ferez part au reste de votre famille plus tard.

- C'est grave? S'inquiéta Molly.

- Assez oui."

La réponse de Rémus jeta un froid dans la pièce. Après quelques instants, Harry commença à conter ses vacances pour le moins mouvementée. Severus et le loup garou remplacèrent quelques fois le Survivant dans son récit et c'est seulement après deux heures de longue discussion, qu'ils finirent enfin de dire la majorité de ce qu'ils avaient appris au sujet de Dumbledore.

" Ce n'est pas vrai... Dites-moi que vous plaisantez!

-Malheureusement non. C'est la vérité.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi on n'a pas beaucoup vu Dumbledore pendant les vacances.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire?

-Nous avons déjà commencé un plan d'attaque, si on veut.

- C'est à dire?

- On a créé notre propre camp. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas grand monde, mais on commence à recruter sérieusement.

-C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'on ait venu vous voir.

-Mais vous avez pensez au seigneur des ténèbres? Ca va faire deux puissants ennemis à devoir vaincre.

-Eh bien, au départ, on pensait juste devoir se débrouiller avec les deux, mais maintenant c'est réglé.

- Comment ça ?"

Et ils racontèrent la partie qu'ils avaient omis plutôt, c'est à dire tout ce qui concerne leur séjour au manoir du Lord.

" Tu as réussi à le vaincre!?

- S'il n'avait pas pris Draco en otage je n'y serai surement pas arrivé...

-Dis donc Harry, tu as l'air de vachement bien t'entendre avec "Draco" pour être aller jusqu'à tuer Voldemort pour le sauver.

- Eh bien... Hum... Il est devenu mon petit ami, répondit-il en rougissant.

-Quoi!?

- Il n'est pas aussi horrible que celui-ci que vous avez connu à Poudlard, dit-il puis il se rappela que Rémus, Severus et Molly étaient là. Je vous en parlerais plus tard, poursuivit-il en désignant discrètement les adultes.

-Ok, mais je veux savoir le fin mot de l'histoire!

-Ne t'en fais pas.

- Sinon que devons nous faire? Demanda la mère de Ron.

- Déjà parlez-en au reste de votre famille puis envoyez nous votre réponse au plus tard demain. Je vais vous laisser l'adresse de notre quartier général.

- Quelle réponse?

- Si vous rejoignez ou non notre camp.

- Évidement qu'on va le rejoindre! Cela va de soi! Il est hors de question que l'on reste au service d'un monstre tel que Dumbledore alors qu'il a dupé tout le monde pendant des années.

-Bien, envoyez nous quand même votre réponse lorsque vous en aurez parlé au reste de votre famille.

-Je le ferai mais cela ne changera rien"

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, enfin, Molly posait surtout des questions à Harry pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Tandis que Rémus et Severus se dirigeaient vers la sortie, le survivant se fit interpellé par ses amis.

"Tu pars déjà vieux?

- Oui, mais je suis sur que l'on va vite se revoir si vous vous mettez de notre côté.

- C'est sur, d'ailleurs vous devriez trouver un nom pour votre groupe.

- Tu as raison, on va y réfléchir.

- Dis-moi Harry, comment on va faire pour nos études? On a quand même nos aspics à passer...

- Je me demandais quand est ce qu'elle aller en parler...

- Les études sont extrêmement importantes Ron! En particulier les aspics! C'est ce qui nous permettra d'étudier dans des écoles supérieurs ou travailler tout simplement.

- Peut être, mais en attendant il y a un psychopathe qui dirige Poudlard.

- Je ne sais pas ce que l'on va faire pour notre septième année. Je dois dire qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas vraiment ma priorité... Je suppose que tout dépends de ce que Dumbledore va faire dans les prochains jours.

- Il y a au moins un point positif si on retourne à Poudlard, annonça le rouquin avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'es ce que tu trouves de bien là dedans? Demanda la jeune fille avec méfiance.

- Ce ne sera plus Snape qui fera cours! S'écria-t-il avec joie oubliant au passage que le professeur de potion attendait Harry et donc n'était pas encore partit.

- Un problème avec ma façon d'enseigner, Weasley? Interrogea-t-il avec un sourire narquois faisant pâlir instantanément le dernier garçon de la fratrie.

- Je...euh...non...enfin...

- Vous vous plaignez de mes cours mais vous n'êtes même pas fichu de faire une phrase complète.

-Sev´ enfin! Arrête de lui faire peur. Et puis tu sais parfaitement que tes cours sont horribles avec ton impartialité. Et après, tu te plains qu'il n'y a quasiment pas d'élèves digne de ce nom dans ta classe, mais vu comment tu leur fait peur ils n'ont aucune chance de progresser, l'engueula le survivant ce qui se renfrogner le maître des potions, sous le regard admiratif de ses amis.

- Comment as tu fais ça mon vieux? Chuchota-t-il à son meilleur ami.

- Après de longues semaines à le côtoyer c'est facile, rigola-t-il.

- N'espérait même pas y arriver Weasley.

- Oh, ne vous en faite pas je n'ai absolument aucune envie de passer des semaines à vous côtoyer.

- Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord. Maintenant Harry, si tu veux bien avoir l'obligeance de bouger tes fesses et de venir, nous n'avons pas toutes la journée, maugréa Severus ce qui déclencha un fou à l'adolescent qui le suivit malgré tout."

Ils sortirent donc du terrier et allèrent jusqu'à la limite des protections du terrain pour pouvoir transplanner tranquillement.

" Harry, cela te pose-t-il un problème de rentrer seul? Questionna son presque parrain.

- Absolument pas, pourquoi?

- Severus et moi, voudrions faire un tour au chemin de traverse avant de rentrer.

- Ohhhh! Je vois! Un rendez en amoureux! S'exclama-t-il avec un immense sourire. Mais allez-y ne vous occupez pas de moi.

- Quoi?! Mais non enfin... Ce... ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, répondit le loup garou plus rouge que jamais, et même le froid maître des potions avait les joues légèrement teinté. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, nous ne sortons pas ensemble.

- Pas encore... Dit-il avec un clin d'œil puis il transplanna avant que les deux adultes ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Je vais étriper ce gosse avant qu'il ne devienne vraiment puissant."

La véritable raison pour laquelle ils souhaitaient se rendre au chemin de traverse était, qu'ils voulaient se procurer un bon nombre de livre qui pourrait servir au futur entraiment du survivant, dont il ignorait toujours l'existence d'ailleurs. Mais secrètement, ils avaient espérés tous les deux que cette sortie serait un peu plus qu'un simple achat de bouquin.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la rue commerçante puis bifurquèrent vers l'allée des embrumes.

" On devrait dénicher de bons livres ici, déclara Severus en rentrant dans une boutique que Rémus trouvait particulièrement lugubre. Tiens regarde, celui là.

- "Comment devenir un puissant mage noir en 1 mois." Euh... Il peut être intéressant point de vue contenue, mais si tu montre ce livre à Harry, il refusera net de faire ce qui écrit à l'intérieur.

- À cause de l'appellation "mage noir" dans le titre?

- Oui.

- En même temps, on n'est pas obliger de lui faire lire celui là. On peut le garder pour nous et juste lui apprendre ce qu'il y a dedans.

- Mouais, il ne faudra pas qu'il tombe dessus...

- Tu es d'un pessimisme, remarqua le maître des potions avec un sourire en coin moqueur.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, répliqua le loup garou outré ce qui fit éclater de rire l'autre homme."

Severus se dirigea vers d'autres livres tandis que Rémus se contentait simplement de regarder l'homme de loin. _J'adore son rire, il est si doux. Un parfait contraste entre l'apparence qu'il se donne et son vrai caractère. Finalement, toute cette histoire à du bon. J'ai pu voir son vrai visage. Ah! Il se penche pour ramasser un livre... Il a des fesses magnifiques! Quelle dommage qu'il les cache derrière ses horribles robes noires... Mais à quoi je suis entrain de penser! Je dois avoir l'aire d'un parfait idiot planté au milieu de la pièce entrain de mater Severus! Je vais me dépêcher de le rejoindre en espérant qu'il n'ait rien remarqué._

" Tu as trouvé d'autres livres ?

- Quelques uns. Je pense que ça va suffire pour le moment.

- Allons payer alors, s'exclama Rémus en entraînant l'ex-Serpentard vers les caisses."

En sortant de la boutique, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait rentrer toute suite voulant profiter du seul moment à deux qu'ils pourraient avoir dans les prochaines semaines. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'osait le dire à voix haute. Ils marchèrent donc silencieusement dans la rue commerçante pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le Serpentard ne se ressaisisse. _Depuis quand je n'ose pas dire ma façon de penser! Ces Gryffondors m'ont vraiment ramolli! _

" Boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur, ça te tente?

-Oui, ce serait avec plaisir.

- Bien, allons-y alors."

* * *

><p>JE poste rapidement ce chapitre avant de partir en vacance ^^ J'éspére qui vous plaira. Je tacherai de posté le suivant un peu plus vite =)<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Résumer :** A la fin de sa sixième année Harry apprend qu'il va devoir passer ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais est ce aussi terrible qu'il le pense ? HP/DM, LM/NM un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir.

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Ils se dirigèrent vers l'établissement et s'installèrent à une table puis commandèrent tous les deux un whisky pur feu. Pendant les premières minutes ils n'échangèrent que peu de mot, n'étant pas très à l'aise. Chacun se rendant bien compte qu'ils s'agissaient bien plus d'un rendez vous entre amoureux plutôt que d'une sortie entre amis. Et finalement après quelques minutes de plus ils laissèrent de côté de côté la gêne et discutèrent de tout et de rien, apprenant ainsi à mieux se connaître.<p>

Le temps passa rapidement, Ils étaient tellement pris par leur discussion qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que la nuit était tombé depuis un bon moment déjà.

"On devrait peut être y aller, les autres, vont finir par s'inquiété, fit remarquer Rémus.

-Tu as raison il commence à se faire tard."

Ils quittèrent donc l'établissement pour pouvoir transplanner jusqu'au manoir. Mais avant qu'ils ne l'aient fait, Rémus eu une soudaine impulsion gryffondorienne et attrapa le bras de Severus pour le retourner et l'attirer vers lui. Ce fut avec une douceur extrême, qui contrastait avec son geste précédant, qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celle du maître des potions. Celui ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui était entrain de se passer mais lorsqu'il le fit, le baiser passa de tendre à passionné. Et s'ils n'avaient pas été au beau milieu d'une rue passante, nul doute qu'ils auraient été bien plus loin. Après un moment qui leur paraissait avoir durée une éternité tant ils étaient dans leur monde, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent pendant encore plusieurs minutes, les yeux de l'un n'arrivant pas à se décrocher de ceux de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire tout ce qu'ils ressentaient, tout était inscrit dans leurs regards. Ce fut finalement un homme ivre leur fonçant dedans, qui les ramena à la réalité. Il y eu quelque secondes de silence, pendant lequel le soulard en profita pour partir, avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous les deux de rire. Une fois calmé, Severus étira ses lèvres formant ainsi un tendre sourire qu'il adressa à son désormais petit ami. Puis il le prit dans ses bras et les fit transplanner tous les deux au manoir.

Leur arrivée fut remarquée rapidement puisque qu'il était tard et que les autres commençaient à s'inquiéter de ne pas les voir arriver. Ils guettaient donc leur retour et esquissèrent de grand sourire à la vue du nouveau couple qui avait l'air de s'être formé.

" On a lancé une nouvelle mode, Harry! Le couple Serpentard/Gryffondor !

- Si on retourne à Poudlard, on va faire fureur, plaisanta le brun.

-D'ailleurs est ce qu'on va y retourner ? Demanda judicieusement Pansy.

-Bonne question, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous y réfléchissions demain. Il se fait tard, nous ferions mieux de nous coucher, ainsi nous pourrons y méditer à tête reposée, expliqua Lucius."

Tous acquiescèrent puis montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Le lendemain, après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner, ils discutèrent de leur retour possible ou non à l'école de sorcellerie. Les adolescents voulaient y retourner malgré les risques qu'il pouvait y avoir. Les adultes par contre n'étaient pas vraiment pour, car aucun d'eux ne pourraient veiller sur les jeunes. Pourtant après de longues heures de discussion, ils arrivèrent à la conclusion que les élèves feraient leur septième année à Poudlard.

L'avantage considérable qu'ils avaient était que Dumbledore ne savait pas qu'ils connaissaient ses plans. Par chance, en tant qu'élèvent, ils avaient peu affaire au le directeur de l'école et donc peu de risque de se faire repérer. Severus réfléchissait au plus gros problème qu'ils avaient: Trouver une raison plausible au faite qu'ils aient quitté leur maison "hautement sécurisée". _Comme Dumbledore était assez occupé ces derniers temps, il y a donc de forte chance pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué notre absence ou du moins qu'il ne s'en soit pas inquiété plus que nécessaire. Par contre, il reste la mort de Voldemort à justifier. Devons nous en parler? En faite tout dépend de la connaissance de sa mort. Est ce que les Mangemorts vont le révéler à la société sorcière ou le garder pour eux? D'un sens, s'ils veulent espérer s'en sortir vivant, ils feraient mieux de se taire et de cacher tout ce qui pourrait trahir leurs allégeance passées. Alalala, tout ça est d'un compliqué..._

"Et si on ne disait rien pour le moment ? Demanda Harry. Je pense que Dumbledore se fiche pas mal de ce que l'on a pu faire ses dernières semaines. Il est sur que son plan n'est connu que de lui seul.

- J'étais entrain de penser la même chose. Mais il faut prévoir une histoire au cas où il finirait par se poser des questions. Surtout qu'il y a de forte chance que la mort du seigneur des ténèbres fasse du bruit tôt ou tard.

-Tu as raison Severus. Mais on ne peut pas expliquer les choses comme elles se sont véritablement passées.

-Quoi qu'il arrive il ne faut pas changer le faite que c'est Harry le responsable sinon personne n'y croira.

-Oui et de toute façon les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux qui contiennent une part de vérité.

-On a qu'à dire qu'on l'a croisait par hasard, qu'il a tenté de tuer Draco, ça m'a mis en colère et je l'ai tué. Ça se rapproche suffisamment de ce qui c'est passé nous n'aurons donc aucun problème pour nous en souvenir.

-Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore va gober ça.

-De plus, il ne sait pas que vous êtes ensembles et que tu es aussi puissant.

-Pour Draco et moi, on n'a pas l'intention de se cacher lorsqu'on retournera à Poudlard, il sera donc vite mis au courant. En ce qui concerne ma puissance, il sait très bien que quand je me mets en colère je peux faire de gros dégâts. Je suis que son bureau s'en souvient encore.

-Je reste quand même septique mais je n'ai pas de meilleure idée, prenons donc à cette version là. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux également faire comme si, seul Draco et Harry avaient rencontré le Lord, ainsi il ne sera pas étonnant que nous aillons tous la même version des faits.

-Je viens de me rappeler d'un point important. Vous ne devez en aucun cas faire référence à Severus lorsque vous serez au château, les enfants. Il est censé avoir trahi Dumbledore avant que le seigneur des ténèbres n'ait été tué.

-Évidement! S'exclama Harry.

- Je tenais juste à le rappeler pour que tout le monde en ait bien conscience en particulier les nouveaux venus.

-Nous ne somme pas idiot! S'écria Blaise énervé parce ce qu'il détestait être sous estimé.

- Ce n'était qu'une simple précision, pas la peine de s'énerver. Tant mieux si tu l'avais déjà compris, répliqua Lucius avec tout la supériorité dont il pouvait faire preuve car il n'avait pas aimé le ton du jeune homme.

- Il ne sous estime pas ton intelligence Blaise, ajouta Theo sentant son ami perdre son sang froid.

-Tiens, on vient de recevoir la réponse des Weasley, fit remarquer Rémus pour changer de sujet. Ils acceptent de nous rejoindre.

- Yes! S'exclama joyeusement le survivant. Je vais leur répondre tout de suite et en profiter pour leur dire que l'on retourne à Poudlard."

Le Brun partit sur ces mots, suivit de prés par Zabini qui ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps avec eux. Les autres continuèrent à discuter un peu puis chacun vaqua à ses occupations.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement, les jeunes préparaient leurs affaires pour la rentrée et les plus vieux angoissaient. La veille du départ ils firent le point sur ce qu'ils devaient taire ou non.

"Bon, vous avez l'air de savoir quoi faire, conclut Severus.

-Mais oui, parrain, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas! Déclara-t-il de mauvaise fois.

-Bien sur, ironisa son filleul avec un sourire innocent sur le visage.

-On va s'en sortir Sev', et au pire, si on voit que ça va mal tourner, on vous prévient et on quitte le château.

-Vous avez intérêt à le faire!"

La conversation continua dans ce sens pendant un moment, les jeunes tentaient comme ils pouvaient de rassurer les plus âgés. Puis tous allèrent se coucher en appréhendant le lendemain.

Ils arrivèrent à King's Cross une dizaine de minutes avant le départ du train. Ils firent de rapide au revoir et foncèrent s'installer dans les compartiments. Ils se séparèrent ici, ne voulant pas attirer le regard d'autrui sur eux. Ils avaient décidé, pour que leur histoire soit plus crédible, de ne pas se fréquenter tout de suite. Ainsi ils pourraient faire croire que le groupe de Serpentard s'étaient lié d'amitié avec le survivant car celui-ci sortait avec leur prince, Draco Malfoy.

Ron et Hermione rejoignirent les amoureux dans leur compartiment, quelques minutes après le départ et exigèrent les explications que leur devait leur meilleur ami. Le Gryffondor leur expliqua donc comment il en était arrivé à sortir avec le blond pendant que celui-ci regardait le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre.

Dans un autre compartiment, plus précisément celui des Serpentard leur conversation était plutôt houleuse. Le sujet principal? Harry Potter.

" Blaise, soupira de dépit Pansy. Pourquoi le rejettes-tu à ce point? À croire que t'y es allergique.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en lui!

-Ça on l'avait compris vu le nombre de fois où tu nous la répété, plaisanta Gregory ce qui fit se renfrogner le noir.

-Il y a forcément autre chose. Harry c'est montré plus que sympathique ces derniers jours. Il a fait fit de tes commentaires plus que méchant et à essayer de devenir ami avec nous, rappela Millicent.

-Oui, et en plus on a découvert Draco sous un nouveau jour. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était un petit prétentieux imbu de sa personne et qui pensé que sa place était au dessus des autres. Mais finalement grâce au survivant, on aura découvert quelqu'un de vraiment très bien.

- Donc mon cher Blaise qu'elle est la vrai raison de ton attitude?

-Je... Commença-t-il mais il ne pût finir. _Je ne peux pas leur dire ça..._

-Oh! S'exclamèrent choquées les deux filles en même temps. Elles se lancèrent un regard et comprirent qu'elles avaient pensé la même chose.

-Qu'est qu'il y a? Demandèrent les autres inquiets tandis que Zabini s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son siège, sachant pertinemment qu'elles avaient la malencontreuse vérité.

-Tu es amoureux de lui, n'est ce pas?

-Oui...

-Draco ou Harry?

-Harry. Mais comment est ce arrivé? Demanda Parkinson.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je me suis juste rendu compte au bout d'un moment que je n'arrêtais pas de le regarder et que j'étais toujours inquiet quand je ne le voyais pas aux repas.

-Tu vas faire quoi? Essayer de casser leur couple pour récupérer Harry?

-Non! Il est heureux je ne veux pas m'interposer. Je suis dégoûté de ne pas avoir tenté ma chance parce que je pensais que jamais il ne voudrait d'un Serpentard comme petit ami.

-Déclare-toi!

-Vincent! Je de te dire que je n'avais pas l'intention de m'immiscer entre eux.

-Je sais, mais tu veux tourner la page, non?

-Oui.

-Alors le meilleur moyen, c'est de faire ta déclaration, il y a de grande chance pour qui te rejettes et comme ça tu pourras vraiment faire une croix sur lui. Et puis avec un peu de chance tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre et tu deviendras ami avec Harry.

-Euh... Tu m'en veux encore pour la dernière part de gâteau que j'ai mangé?

-Mais non!

-Vincent a raison! Tu vas donc aller voir Harry tout de suite, comme ça se sera fait.

-Quoi?!"

* * *

><p>Je poste ce nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard par rapport à ce que je mettais fixé mais en ce moment j'ai mes épreuves anticipés du bac, du coup j'ai pas trop la tête à ça. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fait en sorte de prendre un peu d'avance pendant les vacances donc vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre pour la suite ^^<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir. Chapitre corrigé par Lolotte30622 . Off , un grand merci à elle =)

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Pansy attrapa le bras de Blaise et le traîna de force en direction du compartiment où se trouvait le Gryffondor. Après quelques minutes de recherche, ils finirent par trouver le bon et la jeune fille ouvrir la porte.<p>

"Pansy? Interrogea le survivant surpris de la voir ici alors qu'ils avaient décidé de rester éloigné pendant quelques jours.

-Je sais qu'on a prévu de ne pas se voir pendant quelques temps mais Blaise doit te parler et c'est assez important.

-Oh... Euh, d'accord, répondit-il étonné."

Le brun suivit son compère Serpentard tandis que la fille resta avec les autres le temps qu'ils parlent.

" C'est grave? Questionna Draco.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas.

-Si tu le dis.

- Vous êtes au courant du plan qu'on a mis en place pour que notre soudaine entente ne paresse pas trop bizarre?

- Oui, Harry vient de nous en parler, répondit la Gryffondor.

-Ça ne vous gêne pas? Je m'attendais à des coups de gueule de votre part.

-Non, enfin Ron fait un peu la tête, expliqua-t-elle tandis que le roux boudé dans son coin suite à la réflexion. Mais on a eu le temps de se faire à l'idée depuis qu'Harry nous a annoncé qu'il sortait avec Draco. Il est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Vous êtes vraiment de chouettes amis et dire qu'on vous traitez de larbins."

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant un moment en attendant le retour des deux autres. En ce qui concerne, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard la conversation n'avançait pas beaucoup.

"Bon… euh… tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

-Oui.

-...

-...

-... _Mais merde je ne peux pas lui dire alors qu'il sort déjà avec Draco! En plus, je ne suis même pas préparer à le faire et... Et... Et puis je vais me prendre un râteau!_

- _Il n'a pas l'air bien... Ça doit vraiment être important... Je voudrais bien l'aider mais je ne sais pas quoi faire..._ Je ne sais pas ce que tu as à dire mais tu peux le faire l'esprit tranquille. Si tu veux, je peux te promettre de ne pas m'énerver ou te jeter un sort, si c'est ça qui te fais peur_._

_-Ça y est, je sais pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de lui. C'est un ange… _Non, ce n'est pas ça... C'est... C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été aussi odieux...

-Continue, l'encouragea-t-il.

-JE T'AIME! Cria-t-il avant de changer d'avis.

-...# QUOIIIIIIII?!... Mais...mais... Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'envoie paître à chaque fois que j'essaye de lui parler, alors? Peut être parce qu'il sait que je ne peux pas lui retourner ses sentiments?# Euh, je... Je suis désolé mais...

-Je sais! Tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments à mon égard. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me déclarer mais Pansy m'a forcé. Je sais que tu es déjà en couple avec Draco et... Et c'est pour ça que j'ai réagit comme ça. C'est puéril mais je t'en ai voulu.

- Ce...c'est pas grave, commença Harry un peu mal à l'aise. J'espère juste qu'on pourra être amis malgré ça.

-Certainement, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour passer à autre chose.

-Oui, bien sur, s'empressa de dire le Gryffondor avec un grand sourire réconfortant qui fit rougir le Serpentard.

-Et puis si t'en as marre de Draco, tu sais où me trouver, plaisanta Blaise qui avait retrouvé un peu de confiance en lui.

-Oui, rigola le brun."

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots puis retournèrent au compartiment d'Harry. Les deux Serpentard partirent retrouver leurs amis laissant les Gryffondor avec Draco.

"Alors qu'est ce qu'il te voulait? Demanda son petit ami qui n'aimait pas être tenu à l'écart.

-Eh bien...euh...

-Harry!

-Promet moi que tu ne vas pas t'énerver et que tu ne lui feras rien.

-Si tu continue à tourner autour de pot, je vais vraiment m'énerver.

- Respire Dray… il a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi.

-... Il a QUOI?! S'écria-t-il tout en se précipitant dehors sous le regard amusé des deux meilleurs amis du survivant. Je vais le tuer! _Encore un qui veux MON Harry! Hors de question que je le laisse faire!_

-Ah non! Tu reste ici!

-Quoi! Tu ne veux pas que je trucide ton nouvel amant!

- _J'ai une impression de déjà vu... Ah oui! Il a eu la même réaction avec Tom quand je lui ai dit qu'il avait voulu m'embrasser_. Ce n'est pas mon nouvel amant comme tu dis. Et avant de sauter à la conclusion, comme tu viens de le faire, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

-Et m'expliquer quoi? Que tu me laisse tomber pour lui?

-Mais non enfin! Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille? S'exclama le Gryffondor choqué.

-Tu es le survivant... Tout le monde t'aime...

-Draco, je t'ai déjà dit que...

-Laisse moi finir!... On est des opposés, notre relation va être très mal vue par la quasi totalité des gens. Tu vas encore être discrédité par la presse alors que tu détestes ça. En plus, tout a été si vite... On venait à peine de faire la paix et on s'est mis ensemble...

-Tu regrettes?

-NON! Absolument pas... mais j'ai toujours peur que tu me laisses pour quelqu'un de mieux.

- Je ne le ferais jamais, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai déjà la perfection à mes côtés, répliqua le golden boy tout en prenant le visage de Draco entre ses mains pour que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux. Je sais que tout a été très vite, mais c'est tout simplement parce que nos sentiments étaient déjà présent depuis longtemps et que notre soi-disant haine, que l'on éprouver l'un pour l'autre, les cachaient. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Blaise. Les autres l'ont poussé à se déclarer pour qu'il puisse passer à autre chose, puisqu'il savait que je ne pourrais lui retourner ses sentiments. Pour ce qui est de la presse et de ce que pensent les autres, je n'en ai rien à faire, tant que tu es à mes côtés je peux tout surmonter, la preuve avec Voldemort, finit-il avec un sourire tendre puis il l'embrassa d'une telle façon que le blond ne pouvait plus douter ses sentiments.

-Vous êtes trop mignon! S'écria Hermione cassant ainsi l'ambiance romantique qui c'était installé et qui fit rougir les deux amoureux."

Deux heures plus tard, le train arriva enfin à destination. Le couple ne se sépara pas pour autant, ce qui attira le regard des autres qui chuchotaient sur leur passage. Arrivé aux portes de la grande salle, Harry expliqua rapidement à son petit ami qu'il voulait officialiser leur relation toute de suite. Bien que le blond ne sache pas ce qu'il voulait faire, il accepta. Il espérait qu'ainsi le nombre de prétendant(e)s du brun diminuerait.

Ils avancèrent un peu puis le brun attendit quelques secondes pour être sur d'être le centre d'attention puis, il embrassa passionnément Draco et lui souhaita un bon appétit avant de rejoindre le reste des Gryffondors sous le regard plus que choqué des personnes présentes, professeurs compris.

Le reste du dîner se passa tranquillement, malgré le faîte que les discutions tourné surtout autour du baiser échangé entre les deux ennemis. Il y eu la traditionnelle réparation des premières années ainsi que le discourt de bienvenue du directeur qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé.

Pendant le repas, les jeunes du nouveau camp essayaient de voir si Dumbledore laissait transparaître ses intentions concernant l'avenir, mais rien dans son attitude ne changeait de d'habitude. Si Harry n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux les souvenirs dans la pensine, il aurait cru que toute cette histoire n'avait été un rêve.

Le lendemain, le professeur McGonagall leur donna leur emploi du temps et ils virent qu'ils commençaient par deux heures de potion avec les Serpentards, ce qui mit le survivant de bonne humeur pour la journée.

" Eh bien Harry, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi heureux d'avoir potions un lundi matin, rigola Seamus.

-C'est parce qu'on a plus Snape comme prof? Demanda Neville.

- Forcément! On ne peut pas avoir pire prof que lui.

-Eh Neville, tu vas peut être enfin réussir une potion, maintenant, plaisant Dean.

-D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi il n'est plus là... Continua l'as de la botanique en ignorant son camarade de chambre.

-À tous les coups, il a retourné sa veste et maintenant il est avec celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom entrain de lui lécher les bottes.

-Vous avez tord. Et ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis aussi heureux, comme vous dites, mais parce que je commence la journée avec mon amour, expliqua-t-il avec un immense sourire.

- Alors, ce n'était pas une blague hier? Tu sors vraiment avec Draco Malfoy?

-Oui, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais c'est le cas.

-Comment est ce que vous en êtes arrivé là? Questionna Dean.

- Vous étiez déjà ensemble l'année dernière?

-Non, enfaite j'ai passé les vacances avec lui et sa famille.

-Quoi?!

-Dumbledore, commença-t-il avec une grimace, nous à mis ensemble dans une maison soi-disant sécurisé, du coup passer vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre avec eux ça à tisser des liens.

-Ouais, je me doute.

-Tu as l'air d'en vouloir au directeur, pourquoi? Demanda Neville qui était en réalité bien plus observateur qu'il n'y paraissait.

- C'est vrai! Pourquoi? Tu l'idolâtrais il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-C'est compliqué...

-Harry, on est tes amis, tu peux nous faire confiance, autant qu'à eux, dit-il en désignant Ron et Hermione.

-Je sais Dean, ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est que... ça pourrait changer beaucoup de chose pour vous.

-Comment ça?

-Bon, on va être en retard pour le cours de potions, s'exclama Hermione coupant ainsi court à toutes leur interrogations.

- Mais...

-Rendez-vous ce soir vers minuit dans la salle sur demande, enchaîna Ron avant de sortir de la salle commune avec Harry."

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les cachots où ils retrouvèrent les Serpentards. Le survivant se jeta sur son petit ami et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Mais à ce moment là, le nouveau professeur de potions arriva et les sépara d'un sort.

" Je vois, monsieur Potter, que vous êtes toujours entrain de transgresser les règles et maintenant, vous osez entraîner monsieur Malfoy là dedans.

- Ombrage! S'exclamèrent les Gryffondors horrifiés, les Serpentards l'étaient tout autant mais eurent la bonne idée de se taire et de ne rien laisser paraitre.

-Professeur Ombrage, espèce de petits mal élevés!

_Finalement, il y avait pire que Snape comme professeur... Pourquoi on a voulu faire une septième année déjà?_

* * *

><p>Voici un nouveau chapitre posté un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude ^^ Le prochain je le posterai juste avant mon bac donc vers le 1516 juin pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Par contre pour la suite je ne sais pas trop quand je la posterai tout dépend de si je dois passer le rattrapage ou pas.


	22. Chapter 22

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci toute (et tous ?) d'être fidèle à mon histoire et de vos reviews. Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris=)

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Le cours commença en silence, personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Pas parce qu'ils avaient peur d'Ombrage, quoi que c'était le cas pour certains Serpentards, mais surtout parce qu'il était trop horrifié pour penser à bavarder les uns avec les autres.<p>

" Bien, nous allons donc commencer le cours. Lisez le chapitre un de votre manuel, c'est à dire, les pages 5 à 26. Vous avez deux heures pour le lire et vous me rendrez un compte rendu pour le prochain cours.

-Madame?

-Oui?

- Allons-nous fabriquer ces potions ? Demanda un élève de Gryffondor, espérant une réponse affirmative mais n'y croyant pas trop au vu des cours qu'elle avait donnée en DCFM.

-Bien sur que non! Il n'est absolument pas utile que vous pratiquiez, la théorie est amplement suffisante.

-Si Snape entendait ça, il en ferait un arrêt cardiaque, chuchota Ron à son meilleur ami.

-C'est clair!

-SILENCE! Maintenant travaillez!"

Les deux heures passèrent très lentement pour l'ensemble de la classe, même pour Hermione qui connaissait déjà par cœur le chapitre après une demi-heure de cours. Harry et Draco, eux, tentaient de communiquer par des signes pour faire passer le temps. Ils ne s'étaient pas mis à côtés comme ils l'avaient initialement prévu, car ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient pas se tenir tranquille. Mais vu leur état d'ennui, ils ne pouvaient pas rester à ne rien faire. Malheureusement pour eux, Ombrage s'en rendit compte.

"Monsieur Potter, arrêtez tout de suite ces singeries.

-Si vous faisiez un cours digne de ce nom, peut-être être que je n'aurais pas à faire ces singeries, répliqua le survivant qui avait décidé de se rebeller. _Cette fois ci, qu'importe la punition qu'elle peut me donner, elle va en baver! Je vais lui dire ces quatre vérités! Marre de me faire marcher sur les pieds_.

- Comment osez-vous! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes soi-disant le seul à pouvoir vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, que vous êtes autorisé à être aussi insolant.

-_Si elle savait que je l'ai déjà tuer…_Ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! Vous cours de DCFM était déjà déplorable, mais apprendre les potions sans pouvoir s'entraîner à les fabriquer, c'est vraiment stupide!

-Une semaine de retenue pour vous Potter et 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et sachez qu'au vu de vos compétences, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi monsieur Snape n'a pas, depuis longtemps, fait comme moi et abandonné le faîte d'essayer de vous inculquer quelque chose dans votre misérable cervelle. Vous êtes de véritables dangers publics!

-Parce que lui sait pertinemment qu'on ne peut pas apprendre cette matière sans la pratiquer! Peu importe si on est doué ou non pour fabriquer des potions! S'exclama Harry qui s'était dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

-Deux semaines de retenues en plus! Et 50 points en moins! Maintenant travaillez!

-Tais toi, chuchota Hermione au survivant avant qu'il n'ouvre encore la bouche."

Le Gryffondor finit par se taire mais fusillait toujours du regard celle qui se prétendait être professeur. _Je suis persuader que Dumbledore a fait exprès de réengager cette harpie! Je vais aller lui dire deux mots à celui là!_ Draco qui semblait avoir compris ce que penser son petit ami, envoya discrètement une boule de papier vers lui afin d'obtenir son attention. Une fois que ce fut fait, il fit un grand signe de tête signifiant qu'il ne devait ABSOLUMENT PAS faire ce qu'il songeait à entreprendre. Le brun le défia du regard mais le blond ne lâcha pas l'affaire, cela aurait pu durer des heures mais Ombrage remarqua leur manège, ce qui valu une semaine de retenu en plus pour le golden boy._ En tout cas, il y a bien une chose qui n'a pas changé, c'est le favoritisme pour les verts et argents_, maugréèrent les Gryffondors en silence.

Le reste de la journée se déroula plus calmement, ils découvrirent leur nouveau professeur de DCFM en début d'après midi, par chance, ce n'était pas un incompétent. Il était, d'ailleurs, plutôt sympathique. Il avait une façon d'enseigner très particulière mais qui intéressaient beaucoup les élèves car il privilégié la pratique et non la théorique.

Juste avant d'aller au lit, Hermione voulu faire par aux deux Gryffondors d'un fait plutôt étrange qu'elle avait remarqué au cours de la journée mais ils l'a devancèrent.

"Bon, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Demanda le roux. Tu as ton expression du mystère non résolu.

-Pardon?! S'exclama la jeune fille tandis qu'Harry éclater de rire.

-Ce que veut dire Ron, c'est que quand tu as un problème que tu n'arrives à résoudre ou quelque chose qui t'intrigue, tu as une expression bien particulière.

-J'avais jamais remarqué...

-Et sinon, qu'est ce qui t'intrigue?

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué à quel point le nouveau professeur de DCFM était proche de Dumbledore?

-Euh, non. On aurait du?

-Oui!

-Et si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du pot et que tu nous disais tes suppositions.

-Je crois que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est en faîte...

-VOUS NOUS AVEZ OUBLIÉS! Cria Seamus fou de rage.

-Merde! Le rendez vous dans la salle sur demande! S'exclama Ron.

-Effectivement, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on vous attend.

-Pardon les gars, ça nous était complètement sortit de la tête, s'excusa Harry qui se sentait vraiment honteux de leur avoir posé un lapin.

-Vous serez pardonné une fois que vous nous aurez dit ce qui se passe, répliqua gentiment Neville qui avait remarqué le mal être du survivant face à leur oublie.

-On est trop nombreux pour être discret ici, commenta Hermione.

-Ah non! Vous n'allez pas reporter!

- J'ai une idée, suivez moi, affirma le golden boy tout en prenant la carte des maraudeurs pour être sur de ne croiser personne."

Après presque une heure à déambuler dans les couloirs pour éviter les professeurs de garde ou Rusard et miss teigne, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, c'est à dire, les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage.

" On a manqué de se faire chopé je ne sais combien de fois, tout ça pour quoi? Les toilettes des filles! Tu es sérieux?

- Calme toi Seamus, s'exclama Harry en rigolant. Ce n'est pas dans les toilettes des filles que je vous amène.

- Ah! C'était juste une escale, alors, constata Dean."

Pendant que les autres débattaient sur le pourquoi du comment sous le regard amuser des meilleurs amis du golden boy, celui ci s'approchait des robinets centraux et chercha le petit serpent gravé sur l'un d'eux, puis il se mît à parler en fourchelangue afin d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets. Le bruit des lavabos qui s'écartent fit arrêter tous les bavardages des Gryffondors.

" Oh Merlin! C'est bien ce que je pense?

-Ouaip, répondit Ron. C'est l'entrée de la chambre des secrets."

Les trois Gryffondors qui ne connaissaient pas encore l'endroit s'approchèrent prudemment de l'entrée. Pendant ce temps là, le roux et le survivant échangèrent un regard complice, tandis que la jeune fille poussa un soupir exaspéré, sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire.

Alors que Dean se retourna pour demanda aux trois autres comment descendre, les deux meilleurs amis poussèrent leurs trois camarades de chambres dans le trou. S'en suivit des cris de peur puis des injures destinées aux "crétins qui les avaient poussé", une fois qu'ils atterrirent en bas. Les deux garçons suivirent le mouvement en rigolant ainsi qu'Hermione, qui elle, pestait contre le manque d'intelligence dont faisaient parfois preuve ses deux amis.

" Beurk! C'est quoi tout ces squelettes?

-Aucune idée, en tout cas, ils sont là depuis longtemps.

-Suivez-moi, on va dans une partie où il y en a beaucoup moins.

-J'espère bien, parce que ce n'est pas très conviviale."

Harry les amena devant une autre porte qu'il ouvrit en utilisant également la langue des serpents puis ils arrivèrent dans la salle où le survivant avait réussit à vaincre le basilic. D'ailleurs, son squelette reposait toujours au même endroit, là où il avait été tué quelques années plutôt.

"C'est... C'est le basilic que tus as vaincu en deuxième année?

-Oui!

-Mais il est immense! S'exclama Seamus.

-J'avais remarqué, rigola Harry.

-Comment as tu fait pour en venir à bout? Demanda Neville."

Il entreprit de lui répondre en lui racontant ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là. Ron commenta par moment son histoire surtout pour dénigrer Lockart. Il avait toujours du mal à digérer les actes de cet homme car à cause de lui il avait du laisser son meilleur ami se battre seul.

"C'est incroyable!

-Pas tant que ça, sans Fumseck je n'aurais jamais réussi à l'avoir et je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, répliqua-t-il avec modestie.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on aimerait savoir ce qui se passe avec Dumbledore.

-Avant que nous vous révélions quoi que ce soit vous devez jurer sur votre magie que vous ne révélerez rien de ce que l'on va vous dire sans notre accord, prévenant Hermione."

Dean, Seamus et Neville se regardèrent quelques secondes puis sortirent leur baguette et jurèrent de ne rien révéler de ce qu'ils allaient entendre sans leur permission. Une fois que ce fut fait, Harry se lança à nouveau dans un récit, mais cette fois ci, il s'agissait de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances. Il n'omit rien, que ce soit sa relation avec Draco, les véritables intentions de Dumbledore, la menace envers Snape ou son séjour chez le seigneur des ténèbres où celui-ci avait trouvé la mort.

Toute cette histoire laissa les trois garçons choqués. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes pour emmagasiner et comprendre toutes les informations qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils étaient atterrés et ne savaient pas comment réagir face à cela.

"J'arrive pas à y croire...

-On est foutu si Dumbledore est contre nous.

-Le seul point positif c'est qu'à tu as finalement réussi à tuer le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Et vous savez ce qu'a l'intention de faire le directeur?

-Malheureusement non, répondit Ron.

-Ah! Avec tout ça j'allais oublier ce que je voulais vous dire en ce qui concerne le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, remarqua la seule fille du groupe.

-C'est vrai! Tu trouvais suspect les rapports entre lui et Dumbledore.

-En faite, je crois que notre professeur est Grindelwald.

-Quoi!? S'exclamèrent les autres.

-Mais alors, ça veut dire que l'on n'est pas en sécurité à Poudlard! S'écria Dean.

-Ils n'ont pas forcément l'intention d'agir au sein de l'école. Il y aurait beaucoup trop de témoin. Si Dumbledore lui à donner le poste de professeur, c'est certainement pour qu'il puisse réintégrer la société et même peut être se faire bien voir par les autres pour mieux les trahir comme l'a fait le directeur pendant des années, expliqua Hermione.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, il n'a pas essayé de se faire passer pour quelqu'un de méchant bien au contraire. Je suis persuadé qu'aucun élève ne pense du mal de ce professeur. Il est ni trop gentil, ni trop sévère.

-C'est vrai! À part Remus ça doit être le seul enseignant compétent qu'on ait eu au cours de notre scolarité.

-Fol'Oeil était pas mal non plus.

-C'était un mangemort déguisé!

-Quoi!?

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant?

-Non..."

Le trio d'or entreprit donc de leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé pendant l'année où avait eu lieu le tournoi des trois sorciers. Cette soirée fut celle des révélations pour les Gryffondors.

* * *

><p>Nouveau chapitre posté rapidement avant de retourner aux révisions de dernières minutes pour le bac. Je m'excuse d'avant pour les fautes qu'il peut y avoir, je n'ai fait qu'une relecture partielle avant de le posté pour que vous puissiez avoir la suite assez vite ^^<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci toute (et tous ?) d'être fidèle à mon histoire et pour vos reviews. Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris =)

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>"Je n'en reviens pas...<p>

-Vous en avez encore beaucoup de truc comme ça à nous raconter? Demanda Dean faisant ainsi rire tout le monde.

-Ne pose pas la question, ils vont finir par nous dire que Quirrell était un psychopathe, plaisanta Seamus.

-Eh bien... Commença Harry quelque peu mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec lui?

-Il avait le seigneur des ténèbres dans le crâne! S'exclama Ron ce qui entraîna un nouvel éclat de rire de la part de ses camarades.

-Dis comme ça, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais c'est vrai.

-Comment c'est possible?

-Je ne sais pas trop, mais vous vous souvenez de son turban? En fait, en dessous il y avait un visage, celui de Voldemort.

-Sérieux!

-J'arrive pas à croire que tout ces trucs ce soit passé sous notre nez sans que l'on s'en soit aperçu.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais il commence à se faire tard! Et nous avons cours demain.

-Oui, Hermione. Tu sais il y a autre chose que les études dans la vie. Notamment, le fait de rester en vie parce qu'il y a un psychopathe qui prévoit de faire je ne sais quoi mais qui risque de ne pas nous plaire, lâcha Ron quelque peu exaspère que celle qu'il aime ne pense qu'à ses études.

-Vous allez prévenir les autres de votre camp en ce qui concerne la possibilité que le nouveau professeur de DCFM soit Grindelwald? Demanda Neville pour changer de sujet car il sentait qu'une dispute entre le roux et la jeune fille allait éclater.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Harry saisissant la perche que lui tendait son ami pour éviter la catastrophe. Si on leur en parle, ils vont paniquer. Nous avons déjà eu du mal à les convaincre de nous laisser revenir à Poudlard...

-Pourquoi avoir voulu absolument revenir alors que vous saviez que vous seriez en danger?

-Parce qu'on pouvait ainsi garder un œil sur Dumbledore. Comme Severus ne peut plus enseigner sans être sur de finir dans un cercueil dés le lendemain...

-Ouais, c'est compréhensible.

-Bon, et si on aller se coucher comme ça Hermione arrêtera de bouder.

-Je ne boude pas! Vous ne réalisez pas l'importance des cours.

-Tu as parfaitement raison! Répliqua Ron coupant court à toute protestation de la part de la jeune fille"

Sur ces mots, ils retournèrent à leur dortoir. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent personne et ils purent rapidement se coucher.

Un mois plus tard, tout se passait plutôt bien, malgré le fait qu'Ombrage passer son temps à coller Harry car celui ci lui faisait vivre un enfer. Il la critiquait tout le temps et utilisait régulièrement les farces des jumeaux Weasley pour la ridiculiser. Le plus amusant fut quand le survivant utilisa le même dragon que lors du départ des deux frères pendant sa cinquième année. Elle avait hurlé tellement fort qu'on avait pût l'entendre jusqu'à l'entré de la forêt interdite. Elle passa ensuite plusieurs jours enfermée dans ses appartements refusant dans sortir malgré les vaines tentatives du directeur.

Dumbledore avait essayé de profiter des frasques du survivent pour le faire exclure mais n'avait pas réussit à rassembler des preuves. Tous les Gryffondors soutenaient le golden boy mais également tous les Serpentards. Ne dit-on pas que les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis? Bref, le brun avait bien fait attention de ne pas être vu par Ombrage et de ne pas laisser de trace. Ainsi le directeur ne pût renvoyer le jeune homme.

Hermione avait remarqué après quelques jours de cours que Grindelwald et son amant surveillaient étroitement sont meilleur ami. Au départ, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle comprit très vite que c'était pour l'écarter de Poudlard. Par chance, Harry avait toujours était très prudent lorsque ça concernait les bêtises et il connaissait le château par cœur grâce à toutes les nuits d'insomnie où il avait été faire un tour dans les couloirs.

Maintenant, tout le monde savait que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter étaient ensemble. Les réactions avaient été mitigées mais au final l'école entière avait accepté leur relation. De toute façon, les rares personnes qui osaient critiquer leur couple finissaient systématiquement à l'infirmerie. Le groupe de Serpentard avait finit par montrer leur amitié envers le brun faisant passé ça pour l'acceptation de la relation entre les deux jeunes hommes. Même Blaise avait laissé tomber son attitude agressive. S'être déclaré l'avait libéré d'un poids et il avait pût aller de l'avant. D'ailleurs, si l'on regardait bien, on pouvait voir un certain rapprochement entre lui et Théodore, un nouveau couple se formerait dans quelques temps.

Un jour, Grindelwald décida de mélanger les Serpentards et les Gryffondors de septième année pendant certains cours. Il pensait ainsi, que les disputes entre les maisons allaient éclater et qu'il trouverait un moyen d'écarter le foutu garçon qui avait survécu. Albus lui avait dit que la haine entre les verts et argents et les rouges et ors était viscérale. Et même si les deux représentants des deux maisons étaient en couple, il était persuadé que ça finirait mal. Dans un sens, il n'avait pas tord mais il n'avait pas pensé que c'était sur lui que ça allait retomber. Car ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que tous ceux qui faisaient partit du nouveau camp, y compris Dean, Seamus et Neville, avaient décidé d'entreprendre les hostilités et ce de la même manière qu'utilisait Harry pour ce vengeait d'Ombrage. Ainsi donc la majorité des septième année de ces deux maisons ne se haïssaient plus et étaient contre leur professeur.

"Bonjour, tout le monde! Installez-vous. Bien! Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai aujourd'hui entreprit de mélanger vos deux maisons pendant ce cours.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demanda innocemment un Serpentard.

-Pour que vous puissiez affronter en duel des personnes n'ayant pas les mêmes traits de caractère que vous. De plus, cela vous permettra de gagner de l'expérience, les temps sont durs et la guerre trop proche.

-Moi, je dis qu'il fait surtout ça pour trouver le moyen de virer Harry, chuchota Ron à sa voisine, Hermione.

-Là, n'est pas le plus important, réplication la jeune fille sur le même ton.

-Comment ça?

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit après? Il a parlé de la guerre.

-Et alors? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si important. De toute façon, on sait qu'il va se mettre en guerre contre nous.

-Tu ne comprends pas, il ne parlait pas de lui.

-Non, effectivement, je ne comprends pas, veux tu donc bien m'expliquer ou as tu encore envie de me montrer à quel point je suis bête?! S'exclama tous bas le roux, vexé.

-Eh! Ne prends pas la mouche. Je ne voulais pas te faire passer pour un idiot.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de mouche?

-... C'est juste une expression moldu, dit-elle en retenant une réflexion qui n'aurait pas plu à son ami_. Évitons les disputes en pleins cours, ça ne ferait que trop plaisir à Grindelwald_. sinon ce que je voulais dire, c'est que le professeur parle de la guerre qui s'oppose à Voldemort.

-Mais il est mort!... Oh! Il ne le sait pas donc Dumbledore non plus! Murmura-t-il avec fierté pour sa soudaine compréhension.

-C'est ça, tu as tout compris, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé par sa réaction."

Harry ayant suivit l'échange de loin n'avait pas entendu leur conversation. Il fit signe à Hermione pour lui demander ce qu'ils s'étaient dit mais elle lui répondit, de la même manière, qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'explication sur les règles et sur le fonctionnement du cours, les premiers duels commencèrent toujours avec un Serpentard et un Gryffondor. Crabbe et Goyle faisait diversion en commentant assez fort tandis que les autres Serpentards mettaient en place le matériel. Harry voulait avoir une preuve des suspicions de sa meilleur amie. Il avait donc prévu une farce qui obligerait Grindelwald à utiliser sa puissance. Une fois que les Serpentards eurent placés toutes les pièces du piège aux quatre coins de la salle, le survivant fit signe à ses amis pour qu'ils ne bougent plus car il avait prévu de visait seulement ce qui était en mouvement. Il profita du faîte que son professeur ce décide à leur montrer un sort qui n'avait pas était réussi pendant les duels pour enclencher sa farce ainsi seul lui serai touché. Il lança une poudre multicolore au milieu de la salle. Son mouvement fut tellement rapide que personne ne vit ce qu'il avait fait. De petites lumières venant de partout foncèrent vers les particules colorées, les faisant grossirent puis elles se rassemblèrent en quelque chose d'informe mais solide. Après quelques secondes, où leur professeur était figé de stupeur, celui ci se ressaisit et pointa sa baguette vers la chose, mouvement qu'il regrettera par la suite car il le désigna comme cible. La chose se mît à briller puis à se déformer encore plus, s'étirant encore et encore jusqu'à devenir une sorte de créature, mi humaine, mi animal. Elle fixa l'homme avec un aire de pur folie. Elle avait trouvé sa proie et ne la lâcherait plus. Ce que Grindelwald compris très vite. Les élèves n'ayant pas l'aire d'être pris pour cible, il les laissa dans la classe et s'enfuit dans les couloirs du château suivit de la créature. Il pouvait facilement se débarrassé d'elle mais s'il le faisait devant témoin, les gens se poseraient des questions en voyant à quel point il était puissant. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que la majeur partie de sa classe de septième année l'avait suivit à l'extérieur. Et lorsqu'il utilisa un sort particulièrement noir et dévastateur, plus aucun de ses jeunes élèves ne doutèrent du fait qu'il était Gilbert Grindelwald. Ils se dépêchèrent de partir avant d'être remarqué par leur professeur et se cachèrent dans la salle sur demande afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement de ce qui venait de se passer.

"Il n'y à plus de doute possible, c'est bien Grindelwald, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Vous avez vu ce qu'il vient de faire, c'était impressionnant! S'exclama Pansy.

-Oui, on a vu! S'énerva le blond.

-Du calme, Draco, lança Blaise.

-Je me calme si je veux, ok! Répliqua le Serpentard qui ne pouvait plus supporter le noir depuis qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour SON petit ami.

-Dray, Blaise a raison ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, de tout façon on savait depuis longtemps qu'il était très puissant.

-c'est vrai, mais entre le savoir et en avoir la preuve il y a une sacrée différence, fit remarquer Theo tandis que Draco c'était fermé quand il avait entendu son petit ami approuvé les dire de son rival.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air de t'inquiéter plus que ça? Demanda Goyle au golden boy.

-Il y a tellement de merde qui me sont tombé dessus pendant ma vie que je ne m'étonne plus de rien. Mais même si j'en n'ai pas l'air je suis quand même inquiet. À l'heure actuel, on ne fait pas le poids contre lui et Dumbledore, alors qu'ils ne sont que deux."

Sa remarque jeta un froid dans la pièce. _Si même Harry pense ça, c'est qu'on est vraiment mal barré. _pensèrent la plus part de ses amis_._ _Voila pourquoi je montre rarement mes craintes_ songea le brun en voyant le visage dépité des gens qui l'entourait. _Je suis toujours l'espoir des gens, alors dés que je me montre pessimiste ils pensent tout de suite que c'est fini, qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir_# Tandis qu'il était plongé dans ses sombres pensées, son petit ami se rapprocha de lui. Il avait vu la mine triste qu'affichait le brun et étonnamment, ça l'inquiétait plus que la menace des deux sorciers. _ L'amour est vraiment capable de changer les gens. Il n'y a pas si longtemps je ne me serai jamais plus inquiété pour quelqu'un que pour ma propre vie..._ Le blond se décida de réconforter le brun qu'importe ce qui pouvait le rendre si malheureux. Il le prit donc dans ses bras sans un mot et caressa lentement son dos dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant malgré les petites hésitations dues au faîte qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça. Le brun, lui, c'était figé à son contact ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il le prenne dans ses bras mais après quelques secondes, le temps de se ressaisir, il fut touché par son geste sachant que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il essayait de réconforter quelqu'un. Du coup, il en profita pour se serrer un peu plus contre lui et nicha sa tête dans son cou respirant calmement l'odeur fruité de son petit ami.

Pendant ce temps leurs amis qui avaient remarqué le mouvement du blond et qui les avaient sortit de leur léthargie admiraient la scène. Ils trouvaient le geste du blond vraiment émouvant et pour ceux qui connaissaient vraiment Harry, ils se rendirent compte que le brun aimait énormément le Serpentard car jamais il ne s'était laissé aller de la sorte quand quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras.

Une fois que tous furent remit de leur émotion ils repartirent vers leurs dortoirs. Ils décidèrent également de se revoir le lendemain matin avant les cours pour reparler de tous ça après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

><p>Nouveau chapitre pour fêter le début des vacances, j'espère qu'il vous a plût ^^<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci toute (et tous ?) d'être fidèle à mon histoire et pour vos reviews. Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris =)

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Ainsi donc le lendemain ils retournèrent dans la même salle que la veille afin de décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant qu'ils étaient sur de l'identité de leur professeur.<p>

"Il faudrait le dire aux autres, suggéra Hermione.

-Si on le fait ils risquent de paniquer et qui sait quelle sera leur réaction...Répliqua Harry.

-Peut être, mais au moins ils n'auront pas à chercher où il est.

-Pas faux.

-Bon, c'est décidé! On leur dit! On aura qu'à préciser que tout vas bien et qu'ils ne doivent surtout pas intervenir ici, sinon on risque de se faire attraper.

-D'accord, je vais leur envoyer une lettre ce soir dans ces cas là...

-Nickel Harry, bon on devrait y aller, les cours vont commencer!

-Oui 'mione, on y va, on y va."

La réplique de Ron fit rire tout le monde puis ils sortirent sauf Draco qui fit comprendre à Harry qu'il voulait lui parler, celui ci fit donc signe aux Gryffondors de partir sans l'attendre puis alla s'installer sur un canapé que le blond venait de faire apparaître enfin d'être mieux installé pour discuter.

"Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler?

-De ce qui s'est passé hier... Dit-il alors que le brun se fermait.

-C'est rien, je pensais juste à un mauvais souvenir.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas m'avoir comme ça! Je sais pertinemment que c'est ce qu'on dit les autres qui t'ont blessé.

-Non ce n'est pas...

-Arrête ça tout de suite! Je t'interdit de me mentir! Si tu ne me fait pas assez confiance pour m'en parler, soit! Ne dis rien! Mais ne me mens pas!

-J'ai confiance en toi Draco! Ça n'a rien à voir! Je... Ça fait des années que je le cache... J'ai l'impression que si j'en parle je ne serai plus capable de le supporter... Répondit-il déprimé.

-Harry...commença le Serpentard attendrit. Ce n'est qu'une impression et même si c'est le cas je suis sur que ça te ferais du bien d'en parler. De vider ton sac au moins une fois.

-...

-Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Là où tu faiblis je te soutiendrais, tu peux compter sur moi, s'exclama Dray ce qui toucha énormément le brun qui se décida à parler.

-...Les gens compte toujours sur moi pour accomplir des miracles. Ils pensent toujours que je suis fort, que j'ai peur de rien. Alors quand j'ai le malheur d'être défaitiste, ça y est, pour eux, il n'y à plus aucun espoir. Si moi je pense que c'est impossible alors personne ne peut y arriver... Je suis obligé de garder mes craintes pour moi, sinon je fais flipper tout le monde... Mais si je dis que tout va bien, alors les autres sont rassurés car si je dis ça, c'est que je peux faire quelque chose et que tout n'est pas perdu. Pourtant, la plus part du temps, quand je m'efforce de rassurer les gens, mes pensées sont à l'opposé de ce que je peux dire... J'en ai marre de devoir garder pour moi ce qui me fait peur.

-...Tu sais, si tu ne peux pas en parler aux autres, parles en à moi, je ne servirais peut être pas à grand chose mais je ferai tout pour te rassurer comme tu le fais aux autres, même si tu sais que c'est faux, ou alors je te réconforter comme maintenant ."

Associant le geste à la parole, il pris le jeune homme dans ses bras et le sera contre lui. Il lui murmura des mots réconfortants comme quoi ils allaient s'en sortir même si la menace était grande. Le golden boy finit par passer ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre pour les rapprocher encore plus. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils se souviennent qu'ils avaient cours. Il se séparèrent rapide après un baiser puis partir chacun de leur côté n'ayant pas la même matière.

Le soir venu, Harry écrivit la lettre comme prévu en essayant au maximum de rassurer les autres pour qu'ils ne débarquent pas à Poudlard. Pendant ce temps là, les autres partirent rejoindre les Serpentards dans la salle sur demande tout en se faisant le plus discret possible car ils ne voulaient pas que le survivant remarque leur absence. La raison? Il se trouve que Draco avait émis l'idée de faire une petite fête d'anniversaire pour le brun il y a quelques temps, car avec tout les événements de l'été, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'y penser et encore moins de le fêter. Ils avaient donc décidé de faire une petite fête surprise mais ça avait été long à organiser car il était difficile de réunir tous les ingrédients nécessaire à une fête réussi , notamment quelques bonnes bouteilles d'alcool.

Pour être sur que le brun viendrait dans la salle quand il aurait fini d'écrire, ils avaient placé un parchemin sur le lit de Ron. Ils savaient que le golden boy finirait forcément par aller dans les dortoirs lorsqu'il verrait qu'ils n'étaient plus là. C'est effectivement ce qu'il fît, bien qu'il se demandait pour quelle raison ils lui avaient laissé un mot plutôt que de lui dire avant de partir.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle, il l'a trouva plongé dans le noir. En se s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il pouvait se passer, il avança dans la pièce en pensant très fort à des torches pourtant celle ci n'apparurent pas. Alors qu'il allait demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un, la lumière s'alluma d'un coup et ses amis crièrent "Surprise" suivit d'un "Bon anniversaire en retard". Le brun était plus qu'étonné. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à fêter son anniversaire, d'ailleurs il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'avait pas reçus de cadeau cette année mais en même temps, c'était normal. Ses meilleurs amis ne savaient pas où il était et les Malfoy même s'ils avaient l'idée de lui faire un cadeau n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en acheter un.

"C'est Draco qui en à eu l'idée, expliqua Hermione.

-Mais on a mis du temps à rassembler tout ce dont on avait besoin et on a surtout eu du mal à le faire sans que tu t'en rende compte, vieux, rajouta Ron.

-Merci, c'est une super idée que tu as eu, dit-il en embrassant le blond. Vous avez fait un boulot génial, la salle est magnifique.

-On a commencé à décorer quand on s'est séparé puis les griffons sont venus nous aider quand ils ont pu partir sans que tu le remarques, renchérit Théodore.

-Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi vous êtes partis sans me prévenir.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais tu as tes cadeaux à ouvrir!

-Vous m'avez fait des cadeaux? Fallait pas!

-Évidement qu'ont t'a fait des cadeaux Potter, on est amis maintenant, non? S'exclama Pansy.

-Oui, répondit le brun en souriant, heureux de connaître enfin le vrai visage des Serpentards qui était loin de ce qu'il avait connu pendant des années. _Il y a quelques temps si on m'avait dit que les Serpy allaient m'offrir des cadeaux j'aurais tout de suite cru que c'était dans le but de m'empoisonné..."_

Ils s'installèrent tous devant la cheminée où trois grands canapés avaient été installé . Un en face du feu et les deux autres étaient de chaque côté du premier se faisant face. Au milieu, il y avait une table sur laquelle était posé des bouteilles de whisky pur feu, de la bière au beurre et une bouteille de jus de citrouille pour les moins téméraires. Il y avait tout autour des paquets destinés au survivant de la part de tous les autres. Harry était vraiment ému que chacun est trouvé le temps et le moyen de lui offrir un présent pour cette fête d'anniversaire. Il mît près d'une heure à ouvrir tous ses cadeaux.

Il reçu comme d'habitude un livre d'Hermione mais pour une fois c'était un livre de contes. Elle lui avait dit que c'était pour qu'il puisse s'évader un peu de la dure réalité. De Ron, il avait eu un range-balais. C'était sortie pendant les grandes vacances, il permettait de transport son balais n'importe où. C'était un sac allongé d'une quarantaine de centimètre de long et d'une trentaine de large dans lequel on pouvait mettre son balais grâce à un sort qui augmentait considérablement le volume de l'intérieur du sac. Le sort était basé sur celui qui était utilisé pour agrandir l'intérieur des tentes. Son petit ami lui avait offert une gourmette en argent sur laquelle été gravé "D&H forever" qu'il mît immédiatement. Elle avait également la particularité d'atténuer les effets des sorts de magie noire. Gregory et Vincent avait acheté pour lui tout un assortiment de friandise venant des quartes coins du monde. Pansy lui avait trouvé un parfum qui d'après elle lui permettrait de faire tombé n'importe qui à ses pieds ce qui ne plu pas du tout au blond mais la jeune fille se rattrapa vite en lui disant qu'elle plaisantait cependant un fit un clin d'œil discret au brun qui le fit éclaté de rire. De Millicent il avait reçu un ensemble de serviette de bain auto-séchante, si elles restaient mouillées plus de deux minutes elles redevenaient sèches. Ça pouvait être fort utile s'il se retrouvé à devoir faire du camping forcé. Neville avait offert à Harry une trousse de premier soin contenant divers baumes et potions permettant de soigner les blessures qui ne sont pas grave. Le brun eu de Dean et Seamus une cape adaptative, c'est à dire, qu'en fonction de la température extérieur elle devenait fraîche ou chaude. De plus, ils l'avaient fait amélioré par un expert pour qu'elle résiste à quasiment tout. Par exemple, elle ne pouvait pas brûler, ni se déchirer et protégeait des sorts mineurs. Theo lui avait donné des lunettes spéciales à sa vue qui lui permettait de lire trois fois plus vite. Grâce à elles il pourra lire de gros livre très rapidement. D'ailleurs, Hermione était très intéressé par elles, le golden boy lui promis de lui prêter si elle les voulait. Et enfin Blaise lui offrit un petit serpent vert et rouge qui faisait un peu moins de trente centimètres de long. Il lui expliqua qu'il l'avait d'abord choisi pour sa couleur, un mélange de Serpentard et Gryffondor, mais aussi pour sa taille car il pourrait le garder sur lui sans problème.

Harry remercia chaleureusement tout le monde pour tout ces superbes cadeaux puis ils commencèrent à vider les bouteilles qu'ils avaient ramené. La petite fête dura une bonne partie de la nuit où ils dansèrent, chantèrent et firent pleins d'autres choses plus ou moins sensé au vu de la quantité d'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité. Heureusement que la salle sur demande était insonorisė sinon Rusard les aurait vite découvert avec le bruit qu'ils faisaient.

À la fin de la soirée, il ne restait plus beaucoup de personnes sobres. La majorité avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Draco, Hermione, Blaise et Theo étant les seuls à avoir les idées plus ou moins claires, décidèrent pour tout le monde qu'il valait mieux dormir ici plutôt que de prendre le risque de se faire repérer par les professeurs sur le chemin du retour. Ils demandèrent à la salle de faire apparaître des lits pour qu'ils puissent dormir. Puis après avoir aidé les autres à enlever quelque uns de leur vêtements et les avoir mis au lits, ils se couchèrent à leur tour.

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans trop d'encombres, ils évitèrent un maximum leur professeur de DCFM et leur directeur ce qui ne fut pas très dur car ils étaient souvent en dehors de Poudlard.

Lors d'un après midi où il faisait particulièrement beau, tous les élèves du château profitèrent de leur temps libre pour prendre un peu le soleil à l'extérieur et nos héros n'étaient pas en reste. Le petit groupe s'était installé dans le parc à l'orée de la forêt interdite, un endroit ou les élèves n'osaient pas se poser de peur de se faire attaquer. Ils était donc installé tranquillement loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

" C'est plutôt calme depuis la rentrée vous ne trouvez? Je m'attendait quand même à plus de la part de Dumbledore, lança Blaise.

-C'est vrai. A part ses quelques tentatives pour faire exclure Harry, il n'a rien tenté. Et encore, si tu ne t'amusais pas à faire continuellement des farces au professeur Ombrage il n'aurait rien fait! Reprocha Hermione à son meilleur ami.

-'mione on en à déjà parlé, je ne vais pas me laissé faire par elle! J'ai rien fais en cinquième année mais cette fois si ce ne sera pas pareil! Et puis elle est tout sauf un professeur, par Merlin! Faire lire un livre aux élèves est à la porté du premier venu! S'écria le survivant qui n'aimait décidément pas que l'on associe le mot professeur à Ombrage.

-D'accord, d'accord je ne reviendrais pas dessus mais tu sais ce que j'en pense...

-Bon! Laissons les sujets qui fâche de côté! On a le droit à un super temps pour un mois d'octobre, on va pas gâcher cette journée par des disputes, n'est ce pas Millicent?

-Tu as parfaitement raison Pansy! Changeons de sujet.

-Tu as reçu une réponse à ta lettre? Demanda Vincent.

-Non, pas encore. Mais je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder.

-Tu vas sûrement l'avoir dans la journée fait attention à ce que personne ne le remarque, conseilla la jeune fille de Gryffondor.

-Oui, maman! Répondit le brun ce qui fit rire tout le monde"

La prédiction d'Hermione était la bonne, Harry vit un hibou se dirigeait droit sur lui alors qu'il venait de bifurqué dans un couloir du troisième étage. Il vérifia les alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne puis prit la lettre qui le tendait le volatile. Il le remercia de quelques caresses et le laissa partir tout en dépliant le parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir.

"Harry,

Nous sommes fort inquiet de savoir que Grindelwald est aussi à Poudlard mais puisque vous avez l'air de gérer tout ça, pour le moment nous ne ferons rien. Par contre, au moindre problème, vous devez nous en avertir tout de suite. Il ne faut pas prendre à légère la menace qu'ils constituent. Je sais Harry, tu ne la prend pas à la légère mais n'oublie pas que la menace est perpétuellement présente, es tu toujours sur tes gardes? Je ne pense pas, mais je ne t'en blâme absolument pas, personne ne peux toujours surveillé ses arrières sauf peut être ce cher Maugrey... Sinon vous avez le bonjour de tout le monde et l'ordre impératif de revenir pour les vacances. Notre recrutement avance plutôt bien nous vous en parleront plus amplement lorsque vous reviendrez.

Faîte bien attention à vous,

Rémus."

* * *

><p>Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu =)<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci toute (et tous ?) d'être fidèle à mon histoire et pour vos reviews. Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris =)

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Pour le reste du nouveau camp, les dernières semaines ne furent pas de tout repos. Pendant que les enfants étaient à Poudlard, ils avaient décidé de gonfler leur rang. Ils firent d'abord une liste de ceux qui étaient le plus susceptible de les rejoindre.<p>

" Bon! Commençons à réfléchir aux membres de l'ordre du phénix qui pourraient trahir Dumbledore, ce sera plus facile, commença Lucius.

-Tu te trompe, répliqua Severus. Nous n'avons aucune preuve de ce que nous avançons à part les dires d'Harry et ils ne croiront pas les paroles d'un gamin, même si c'est le survivant. Ils avaient déjà du mal avec l'importance que lui accordait Dumbledore en ce qui concernait le seigneur des ténèbres, ils pensaient que le directeur se faisait vieux.

- C'est vrai, seul ceux qui apprécie Harry, comme les Weasley, peuvent accepter la vérité car ils savent qu'il ne mentirait pas sur ce genre de chose.

-Alors qui apprécie suffisamment ce jeune homme pour nous suivre aveuglément? Car c'est ce qu'on va leur demander, de nous rejoindre sans preuve et sans poser de question, demanda Narcissa.

- Eh bien, je pense que Kingsley acceptera, il tient Harry en haute estime et même s'il aura sûrement du mal à imaginer que Dumbledore est une menace, il nous laissera le bénéfice du doute.

-Tu en penses quoi, Severus? Tu connais plutôt bien les membres de l'ordre aussi, non?

-Rémus a raison, d'ailleurs Shacklebolt ferait un bon ministre de la magie. Sinon, je pense également que Minerva nous suivra sans aucun soucis, elle adore le gosse bien qu'elle ne le montre pas vraiment. De plus, je sais qu'elle n'a plus une entière confiance en Dumbledore.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna le loup garou aussi surpris que les deux Malfoy.

-Quand les Potter sont mort, elle ne voulait pas qu'Albus mette l'enfant chez les Dursley. Elle les avait observé et avait pressenti qu'il serait malheureux là bas. Quand finalement, il est arrivé à Poudlard et qu'elle a vu sont état, elle a était crier sur le directeur pour ne pas l'avoir écouté onze ans auparavant.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-Minerva aime autant se plaindre que de gagner la coupe de quiditch et aller savoir pourquoi, c'est toujours vers moi qu'elle se tourne.

-Pauvre de toi, plaisanta l'ex professeur de DCFM.

-Tu ne sais pas comment elle peut être embêtante, pour ne pas dire chiante, quand elle s'y met et ça dure jamais cinq minutes, répliqua-t-il vexé ce qui fit apparaître un sourire tendre sur les lèvres de son petit ami qui lui vola un baisé.

-Ne te vexe pas, je plaisantais.

-Je ne me vexe pas! S'exclama-t-il en rougissant légèrement car il n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'amour en publique, notamment devant son ami Lucius qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

-Bon, une autre idée de personne qui pourrait nous rejoindre? Interrogea Narcissa qui avait pitié du maître des potions qui était gêné comme pas possible.

-Nymphadora Tonks, elle considère Harry comme son petit frère. Ça ne va pas ? Questionna Rémus qui avait vu la mère de Draco pâlir d'un coup.

-Si...Je... Nymphadora Tonks est la fille d'Andromeda Tonks?

-Effectivement, pourquoi?

-Andromeda est sa sœur,elle ne l'a pas vu depuis quelle a choisi de tourner le dos à sa famille en épousant un né-moldu.

-Oh! Je ne le savais pas. Eh bien, c'est peut être l'occasion de renouer le contact.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Andromeda déteste notre famille, moi y compris.

-Peut être mais je suis sur que Nymphadora sera ravi de rencontrer sa tante.

-Peut être...

-Je pense que ce cher Hagrid nous rejoindra également, bien qu'il sera sûrement dur de lui faire comprendre que Dumbledore n'est pas le gentil vieux monsieur qu'il montre, informa la terreur des cachots pour changer de sujet.

-Je ne suis pas sur ce ça soit une bonne idée de le faire venir avec nous, confia Lucius qui réconfortait sa femme en lui caressant doucement la main. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit réputé pour son intelligence ou sa puissance magique.

-Certes, mais il n'empêche que sa connaissance des créatures magiques est loin d'être négligeable. De plus, son affinité avec elles est très grande. Je ne suis pas sur qu'une seule de celles qui se trouve dans la forêt interdite ne le déteste.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Il est vrai qu'avoir des créatures magiques de notre côtés peut être quelque chose de non négligeable... Sinon, il y a quelqu'un d'autre?

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait convaincre Alastor, tu crois que c'est possible Severus?

-Peut être, après tout avec sa paranoïa maladive, on pourrait arriver à le faire douter vis à vis de Dumbledore.

-Bon, je n'ai pas d'autre idée de personne de l'ordre qui pourrait nous rejoindre plus ou moins facilement.

-Moi non plus. Passons au mangemorts.

-On va vite faire le tour, il y en a très peu qui accepteraient. Entre ceux qui n'attendaient que la fin du règne du seigneur des ténèbres, car ils ce sont rendu compte qu'ils avaient fait une grosse connerie, et ceux qui vont se cacher ou s'exiler pour ne pas se faire attraper par les aurores, il n'en reste pas beaucoup.

-Mais il y en a quand même?

-Je dirai qu'il y en a deux: les frères Lestrange.

-Quoi! Hors de question! Ils ont torturés Alice et Frank jusqu'à la folie! S'écria le loup garou au souvenir de l'état de ses amis.

-Si ce que tu cherches c'est un mangemort blanc comme neige qui n'a jamais fait le moindre mal tu n'en trouvera aucun. Même les jeunes recrues ont déjà torturé voir pire, répliqua froidement Severus qui se sentait visé par la remarque sachant qu'il avait fait bien pire pendant ses années de service pour le Lord noir. _Se rend-t-il compte que je suis un ancien mangemort et que j'ai fait des choses horribles? Et si ce n'est pas le cas m'acceptera-t-il quand même quand il l'aura compris?_

-...

-Rodolphus et Rabastan ont certes, fait des choses terribles comme tout mangemort, mais ce sont les moins pires si je puis dire. Quand ils devaient tuer quelqu'un, ils ne le faisaient pas souffrir inutilement. C'est leur famille qui les a forcé à rentrer dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres, en vérité ils n'ont jamais vraiment adhéré au idée du lord mais ils tenaient à leur vie. Et en ce qui concerne les Londubat, c'est Bellatrix qui s'en est occupé, ils l'ont simplement accompagné, expliqua Lucius qui avait senti l'atmosphère considérablement s'alourdir.

-Rodolphus est marié à Bellatrix, lança le maraudeur dans une dernière tentative de les convaincre de ne pas essayer de les recruter.

-Ce n'est pas son choix, comme la très grande majorité des sang-pur. Maintenant cesse de chercher des excuses pour ne pas essayer de gonfler nos rangs avec eux. On ne peut pas se lancer dans cette guerre sans avoir avec nous des personnes capable de tuer de sang froid.

-Je sais...

-Nous pourrions également parler de notre nouveau camp à Ollivander. Lorsque j'allais au chemin de traverse pour rester au courant des actualités, il est le seul à m'avoir reconnu mais il me donnait quand même quelques infos, s'exclama Narcissa pour changer une nouvelle fois de sujet. _On aborde beaucoup de sujet sensible aujourd'hui..._

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça... Gronda son mari.

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire.

-Tu aurais quand même pu m'en faire part.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Maintenant, il faut décidé de qui s'occupe de contacter qui.

-Je peux m'occuper de Minerva et Hagrid car je suis celui qui pourra passer les plus inaperçus là bas. Dumbledore ne sait peut être pas encore que je suis avec vous, après tout, il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à moi il ne cherche qu'à m'éloigner de Harry, ce que je fais pendant ce temps est le cadet de ses soucis. Severus, toi tu peux t'occuper de Nymphadora, Kingsley et Alastor.

-Il vaux mieux que tu te charges de Maugrey. Il ne m'apprécie pas du tout, de plus, il a toujours mis en doute ma loyauté envers l'ordre du Phénix.

-À ce point là?

-Oui.

-Bien, j'irai le voir aussi alors.

-Je m'occuperais des frères Lestrange si j'arrive à les retrouver, ce qui risque d'être dur vu les récent événement ils auront certainement plus confiance envers un ancien mangemort, lança le père de Draco.

-Et moi j'irai chez Ollivander et j'en profiterai pour essayer de savoir ce qui s'est passé après la mort du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Oui bonne idée ma chérie. J'en ferai de même en cherchant Rodolphus et Rabastan.

-Bien je pense qu'on a fait le tour. Nous allons pouvoir nous lancer dans du recrutement intensif

-Effectivement. Mais nous ne commencerons que demain la journée est déjà bien trop avancé, conseilla Narcissa"

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement pour le couple Malfoy, ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour l'autre couple de la maison notamment à cause du maître des potions qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser son compagnon, tandis que le dit compagnon cherchait absolument à parler à son petit ami car il avait bien vu que sa réaction envers les frères Lestrange l'avait blessé. Ce ne fut finalement que le soir venu qu'il peut enfin se retrouver dans la même pièce que la terreur des cachots. Dormant dans la même chambre, Severus ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas éviter son compagnon s'il allait se coucher ailleurs.

"Bon Severus, cette fois ci tu ne pourras pas m'éviter!

-Je ne t'évite pas...

-À d'autre! Arrête de te renfermer sur toi même quand quelque chose ne vas pas, sinon comment veux tu que je sache que tu vas mal!

-Je vais très bien, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Severuusss, grogna dangereusement Rémus dont son loup intérieur prenait le dessus.

-Quoi! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Que j'ai l'impression que tu ne te rend pas compte que je suis aussi un mangemort? Que j'ai fait des choses bien pire que de rendre quelqu'un fou à coup de doloris ? Que j'ai peur que si tu t'en rend compte tu me laisse tombé?"

Rémus était abasourdi. Il se douté bien des deux premiers problèmes dont lui faisait part son petit ami mais le troisième était pour lui une surprise. _Ainsi donc il a si peu confiance en moi qu'il pense que je le laisserais tombé pour ça. Foutu Serpentard incapable de faire confiance à quelqu'un! N'a-t-il pas compris que je l'aimais?_ Suite à cette pensée, il agit comme tout bon Gryffondor le ferrait, avec impulsivité! Il gifla donc son partenaire. D'ailleurs, il le fit tellement fort que Severus en tomba parterre à cause du choc à la fois physique et émotionnel. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à être celui qui se prendrait un coup. _ Là est le problème quand on sort avec un loup garou..._

"Pourquoi as tu fait ça ENFOIRÉ?! C'est moi qui devrais t'en collé une, pas toi! Cria l'ancien professeur de potion.

-Pourquoi? POURQUOI? Parce que tu es incapable de faire confiance à quelqu'un! Tu me crois sérieusement capable de te jeter pour ton passé de mangemort? Tu me prend pour qui?

Je sais que tu as fais des choses pas très glorieuse dans le passé mais aujourd'hui je sais que ça te pèse, que tu n'as jamais voulu faire ce que tu as pu faire!

-Tu fais comme si tu me connaissais par cœur mais tu te trompe! Tu crois que je n'ai jamais voulu faire les activités de mangemort mais tu te plantes encore! Je n'ai pas été forcé de rentrer dans les rangs du seigneur, j'y suis allé avec plaisir! Lâcha-t-il avec du dégoût dans la voix, dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui-même pour ses choix horribles qu'il avait fait et qui avait pourrir sa vie.

-Mais tu l'as regretté par la suite, lança son compagnon pour le rassurer car il sentait bien que l'autre homme avait besoin de vider son sac et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un capable de l'accepter malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire.

-Oh oui, pour le regretter, je l'ai regretté, mais ça change rien à ce que j'ai fais! Si tu savais ne serais ce qu'un quart des choses horribles que j'ai commise, tu aurais la même réaction que tu as eu pour les Lestrange.

-Bien sur que non Severus, si j'ai réagis comme ça c'est parce qu'ils s'en sont pris à des amis proches et que je ne les connais pas.

-Ahahah, ria-t-il nerveusement. Tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas pris à des personnes qui t'étais cher? C'est moi qui est rapporté la prophétie au Lord. C'est à cause de moi que les Potter sont morts!"

* * *

><p>Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu =)<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci toute (et tous ?) d'être fidèle à mon histoire et pour vos reviews. Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris =)

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>"Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je sais ce que tu as fais Severus! Comme je sais aussi que quand tu as appris ce qui s'est passé, tu es tout de suite allé voir Dumbledore dans l'espoir qu'il te donne un moyen de te repentir. Mais ce que toi tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ou peut être que Dumbledore à fait exprès de ne rien te dire, c'est qu'avec la partie de la prophétie que tu as rapporté les Potter n'étaient pas la seule cible! C'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui à poser son choix sur eux et de toute façon, il les aurait tués à un moment donné, ils étaient un obstacle bien trop gênant à sa quête du pouvoir. De plus, ce n'est pas toi qui tenais la baguette qui les as tué. Alors arrête Severus! Arrête de vouloir porter le malheur du monde sur tes épaules, par Merlin! Tu as suffisamment fait pendant tes années d'espionnage pour racheter tes fautes. Non, je sais ça ne les effacera pas, rajouta-t-il en voyant que son compagnon allait protester. Mais tu as largement compenser avec toutes les années que tu as passé à espionner pour le compte de l'ordre du phénix.<p>

-Tu crois?...

-J'en suis sur!

-Je ne suis pas digne de tant de compassion... Tu ne devrais pas essayer d'embellir les choses. Je suis une horrible personne avec un caractère pourri qui ne mérite absolument pas quelqu'un comme toi. Tu devrais me plaquer vite fait, bien fait et trouver quelqu'un d'autre de bien mieux que moi..."

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est une si basse estime de lui... Rien qu'avec ce qu'il vient de dire, personne ne peut prétendre que c'est quelqu'un d'horrible, 'il me pousse à le quitter parce qu'il est soi-disant indigne d'être avec moi... Crois moi Severus, il est hors de question que je te laisse tomber, je vais te montrer à toi même à quel point tu es une personne formidable. Et si ça doit prendre des années je les prendrais!_ Ému Rémus se rapprocha lentement de son petit ami qui était toujours à terre suite à la gifle qu'il avait reçu. Le loup garou regrettait un peu de l'avoir frappé mais au moins cela avait fait réagir l'ancien mangemort.

Une fois qu'il fut à côté de lui, il s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à sa hauteur puis le pris doucement dans ses bras. La terreur des cachots nicha sa tête dans le cou de l'autre essayant de cacher ses larmes traîtresses qui avaient franchi la barrière de ses yeux.

"Écoute moi bien Severus. Tout d'abord, tu n'arrivera pas à te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement car il est hors de question que je te quitte. Ensuite, tu n'es absolument pas une horrible personne, d'où tiens-tu une telle idée? Certes, tu es sarcastique, parfois défaitiste et même chiant par moment mais tu as aussi d'incroyables qualités! Tu ferais tout pour les personnes auxquelles tu tiens! Tu possèdes un courage et une droiture incomparable!

- C'est faux... Je ne suis absolument pas courageux et encore moins droit!

-Tu possède un courage remarquable crois moi! Tourner le dos au seigneur des ténèbres et l'espionner pendant des années tout en mettant sa vie de côté, se faisant ainsi détester de tous. Si ça, c'est pas du courage, alors les Gryffondors sont les pires poules mouillés que la terre à pût connaître. De plus, tu as toujours dit ce que tu pensais des gens, grâce à ça tu as empêché Harry de se laisser succomber par sa célébrité. Et ça ce ne sont que deux de tes qualités pour ne citer qu'elles. Je peux même te dire que j'apprécie grandement tes répliques sarcastiques quand elles ne sont pas destinées à blesser les autres.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu m'apprécie, personne d'autre ne pense ça...

-Je ne t'apprécie pas! Je t'aime... C'est complètement différent! Et tu te trompe, Lucius qui est ton meilleur ami, Narcissa,sa femme, Draco,ton filleul, Harry, le fils de ta meilleure amie et de ton rival, le pensent aussi! Même Minerva, sinon elle n'irai pas se plaindre auprès de toi. Et je pense pouvoir dire sans trop me tromper que les autres professeurs de Poudlard, Molly, Arthur, Kingsley et Nymphodora ont la même opinion de toi. Ils ont tous su voir que derrière l'homme froid que tu t'efforces de montrer se cache quelqu'un qui a énormément souffert et qui a du enfermer ses sentiments pour ne pas devenir fou."

Suite à ces paroles, Severus releva la tête pour voir le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait et il pût y voir toute la sincérité de ses mots, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire éclater en sanglot. Cette réaction était dû au faîte qu'il venait de comprendre que ce qu'il avait toujours espéré,c'est à dire, que quelqu'un voit la personne qu'il était derrière son masque, c'était réalisé. Et pas seulement une personne, non, plusieurs avaient su le voir sous son vrai jour. Non seulement, il avait su se faire des amis comme les Malfoy ou Minerva mais il avait aussi réussi à trouver l'amour auprès de Rémus.

Quand il fut à peu près calmer, le loup garou le porta à la manière d'une princesse et le déposa sur le lit. Il l'aida ensuite à se déshabiller puis en fit de même avant de se mettre sous les draps et de s'endormir quelques instants après avec Severus contre son torse qui, lui, était tombé dans les bras Morphée dés qu'il avait sentit les bras de son compagnon se remettre autour de lui. Sa crise l'avait vider de toute énergie et il n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Ce qui avait fait sourire l'ex professeur de DCFM qui était habitué à être le premier à s'endormir sous le regard de son petit ami.

Le lendemain, il fut difficile pour nos deux tourtereaux de se lever car avec ce qui c'était passé la veille, ils voulaient profiter un peu l'un de l'autre. Finalement, ils décidèrent de se lever vers dix heures ce qui inquiéta beaucoup les Malfoy qui avait pour habitude d'être les derniers levés. Surtout que le sujet des Lestrange avait jeté un froid entre eux. Cependant ils furent rassuré de les voir arrivé dans les bras l'un de l'autre même si Severus s'était écarté dés qu'il avait vu le couple marié dans la cuisine. Vers treize heures, chacun partit de son côté recruter les personnes qui lui avait été désigné.

Rémus rentra facilement dans Poudlard en passant par la forêt interdite. Il avait la "chance" d'être un loup garou ce qui éloignait naturellement toutes créatures potentiellement dangereuse.

Étant arrivé à une heure où les élèves avaient cours il pût aller voir sans problème Hagrid. Et comme le penser son compagnon, il eu du mal à convaincre le demi-géant de la malhonnêteté du directeur mais à force de persuasion et de longues heures de discutions, Rubeus accepta de les rejoindre surtout qu'il pouvait aider Harry de cette façon.

L'aprés midi était bien avancé quand l'ancien professeur de DCFM en eu finit avec le garde chasse. Maintenant, il devait s'occuper du professeur Mac Gonagall, par contre il ne savait pas comment entrée dans le château. Cependant, Hagrid eu l'idée de lui envoyé un parchemin enfin qu'elle vient dans sa cabane.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle apparut au pas de la porte. Contrairement au professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, elle se laissa convaincre facilement. Il en profita également pour lui demander de prévenir Maugrey qu'il allait passer le voir dans la soirée pour éviter de se retrouver blesser suite à la paranoïa maladive de l'homme.

Après leur avoir dire en revoir il hésita à faire savoir au survivant qu'il était passer mais finalement il retourna au manoir pour faire une petite pause et également pour prendre des nouvelle des autres. Mais arrivé là bas il ne trouva personne, il se reposa une petite heure puis alla chez Alastor pour tenter de convaincre l'homme. Ce ne fut pas une chose facile. Il passa près d'une heure à le persuader qu'il était bien Rémus Lupin, une autre à lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas était ensorcelé pour dire de telles choses sur le directeur de Poudlard et encore deux autres à essayer de lui montrer que ce qu'il affirmait n'était pas un mensonge. Finalement, ce ne fut qu'après de longues heures qu'il pût obtenir gain de cause et encore il devait attendre que l'homme mène sa propre enquête avant d'avoir une véritable réponse.

Du côté de Severus, ça se passa sans trop de soucis. Il était d'abord allé voir Nymphodora mais elle n'était pas chez elle, il tenta donc chez ses parents où il pût la trouver. Il en profita pour parler de tout à ses parents également. Ils furent tous les trois choqués de savoir que Dumbledore était un tel manipulateur et acceptèrent sans hésitation de rejoindre leur nouveau camp. Le maître des potions en profita aussi pour parler à Andromeda de sa sœur et de son envie de la revoir. Elle n'était absolument pas contre, bien au contraire, ça faisait des années qu'elle voulait reprendre contact mais elle n'avait jamais osé à cause du métier du mari de celle-ci.

Ensuite il alla voir Shacklebolt sauf qu'il n'eu encore pas de chance car il n'était pas présent non plus mais contrairement à Tonks, il ne savait pas où il pouvait le trouver. Il attendit donc que Kingsley revienne, ce qu'il finit par faire au bout de deux heures. Severus expliqua encore une fois quelles étaient les intentions de Dumbledore mais à sa surprise l'auror ne montra aucun signe d'étonnement. Celui ci lui expliqua qu'il avait des doutes depuis un moment car plusieurs dossiers avaient disparu, tous concernait le directeur de Poudlard de prés ou de loin. Cependant, il n'avait rien dit car le vieil avait une bonne partie du ministère dans sa poche. Il promis donc au maître des potions d'être de son côté et de celui d'Harry mais pour l'instant, il ferait semblant d'être toujours à la solde de l'ordre du phénix pour essayer de récupérer quelques informations.

Pour Lucius ce ne fut pas aussi simple car il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou pouvait être les deux frères Lestrange. Il alla d'abord se renseigner auprès d'un réseau connu seulement par les mangemorts mais personne ne les avait vu et ils n'avaient pas l'aire de savoir pour la mort de Voldemort. Il chercha donc dans des endroits où les serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres qui étaient recherché allait la plus part du temps mais là aussi il fit choux blanc. En désespoir de cause, il retourna le plus discrètement possible au manoir du Lord noir. Il y trouva quelques cadavres de partisans qui avait du se faire soupçonnait de traîtrise quand ils ont découvert le corps de leur maître. Étonnamment, il trouva également ceux, sans vie, de Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback _Les autres non pas dû croire ce qu'ils racontaient... Pas grave! Ça nous fait un problème en moins et je ne pense pas que ma chère femme soit attristé de la nouvelle. Après tout, elle ne l'a jamais apprécié._ Après être resté un bon moment dans la bâtisse sans avoir trouvé quoique ce soit de vraiment utile, il s'en alla et rentra chez lui car il se faisait tard.

Narcissa, elle, n'eut aucun mal à recruter Ollivander qui accepta sans hésitation de les aider et de les informer de ce qui pouvait se passer sur le chemin de traverse. Elle discuta un peu avec lui pour essayer de savoir si la mort du seigneur des ténèbres avait filtrer mais personne n'y songeait, pour eux, c'était juste une longue période d'inactivé qui ne présageait rien de bon. Par contre, elle appris qu'il y avait une rumeur qui circulait dans les bas fond comme quoi un nouveau réseau s'était créé. D'après ce qui était dit, il permettrait à quiconque de pouvoir sortir du pays sans alerter qui que ce soit. Cependant, cela pouvait prendre plusieurs semaines voir plusieurs mois. _ Il faudra que j'en parle à Lucius s'il n'a rien trouver pour Rodolphus et Rabastan..._ Après avoir dit au revoir au vendeur de baguette, elle fit un tour sur le chemin de traverse en laissant traîner ses oreilles mais elle n'appris rien de véritablement intéressant.

Les semaines suivantes passèrent assez rapidement, Rémus et Severus réunissaient souvent les membres du nouveau camp afin de réfléchir à la marche à suivre pour la suite tandis que Lucius continuait de chercher les frères Lestrange et que sa femme s'occupait de rassembler et de comparer toutes les informations qui pouvaient tomber.

Finalement, le père de Draco mis la main sur Rodolphus et Rabastan la veille de la réception de la lettre d'Harry concernant la présence de Grindelwald à Poudlard. Il avait réussi à les intercepter juste avant qu'ils ne prennent le paquet contenant tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour partir. À force de persuasion, il réussit à les convaincre de laissé tomber leur fuite et de venir se battre avec eux. Ils acceptèrent surtout parce qu'ils avaient été impressionné de savoir que c'était vraiment Harry Potter qui avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres et ils voulurent le connaître un peu plus.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent tranquillement malgré une petite altercation entre les deux frères et Rémus mais après une bonne discussion les tensions s'allégèrent. Ils firent pas mal de réunion où cette fois-ci, ils réunirent tout le monde à part les enfants qui étaient encore à Poudlard. À la veille des vacances, ils décidèrent de s'accorder une petite semaines de pose. Les jeunes étudiants allaient revenir et il allait falloir leur raconter ce qui c'était passer ces derniers mois mais ils allaient également devoir écouter ce qu'ils s'était passé à l'école de sorcellerie. Surtout que la missive qu'ils avaient reçut de Harry les avait bien inquiété. Cependant, si le brun avait spécifiquement précisé qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de venir sur place, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de problème particulier.

Le jour de l'arrivé des jeunes, Molly et Arthur partirent les chercher avec des portoloins afin que tous les enfants puissent revenir en même temps. les serpentards et le trio d'or dirent au revoir à Dean, Seamus et Neville puis ils allèrent dans une ruelle déserte du côté moldu pour éviter d'attirer l'attention et ils activèrent les portoloins.

* * *

><p>Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec la fin de la dispute entre Remus et Severus. J'espere que ça vous a plu.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2: **Merci toute (et tous ?) d'être fidèle à mon histoire et pour vos reviews. Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris =)

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Quand les jeunes arrivèrent, ils furent chaudement accueillit par les adultes qui vérifièrent si personne n'avait été blessé, ce qui fit bien rire les étudiants de Poudlard. Après avoir déposé leurs affaires dans leur chambre respective, ils s'installèrent dans le salon où Molly et Narcissa avaient préparé un petit en cas pour tout le monde. Ils durent, après s'être restauré, raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur séjour à l'école de sorcellerie.<p>

Lorsque Severus appris que c'était Dolores Ombrage qui avait pris sa place il faillit s'évanouir, seul Remus lui avait permis de rester conscient. Ron laissa aussi échapper le faite que Dumbuldore et Grindelwald avaient essayé de faire exclure le survivant mais Harry les rassura en leurs disant qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune raison valable de le renvoyer. Il avait omis volontairement toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faîte pour se venger d'Ombrage mais ce fut sans compter sur Hermione qui le révéla aux autres sous le regard noir de son meilleur ami qui se promit de se venger. Étrangement, à part une mise en garde de Molly et Narcissa, personne ne le gronda pour ce qu'il avait fait. Au contraire, il fut félicité par Rémus pour son comportement digne d'un maraudeur et par Severus pour en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs à cette mégère qui ne connaissait rien de l'art subtil des potions. Ils leurs apprirent également qu'ils avaient révélé ce qu'il s'était passé à Dean, Seamus et Neville. Le golden boy en profita pour suggérer de parler de tout ça à la grand-mère de Neville, Augusta Londubat, qui, même si elle ne fait pas partie de l'ordre du phénix les aidait souvent, elle pourrait donc peut être le faire pour eux aussi.

Une fois le récit terminé, ce fut au tour des adultes de leur confier ce qu'ils avaient fait. Le trio d'or étaient particulièrement heureux de savoir qu'Hagrid était de leur côté au contraire des Serpentards qui eux n'apprécié guère le demi-géant qu'ils trouvaient idiots. Ils furent par contre tous choqué d'apprendre que Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange les avaient rejoints. Ils s'en inquiétèrent un peu mais furent vite rassuré par les adultes.

Après avoir fait la mise au point de tout ce qui s'était passé, les jeunes sortirent dans le jardin pour se détendre un peu tandis que les adultes retournèrent à leur occupation. Ron proposa à tout le monde de faire une partie de quidditch et tous acceptèrent d'y jouer. Comme ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour créer des équipes complètes, à la place de trois poursuiteurs il n'en utiliserait qu'un et l'un des batteurs jouerait les deux rôles. Dans une des équipes il y avait le trio d'or, Pansy et Blaise, dans l'autre Draco, Theo, Millicent, Vincent et Gregory. Le match dura plusieurs heures où ils s'amusèrent comme des fous. Le score fut très serré mais finalement c'est l'équipe de Draco qui gagna grâce à celui ci qui avait fait du charme à son petit ami juste avant qu'il n'attrape le vif, il fut déstabilisé et le blond pût l'attraper à sa place.

Le jour d'Halloween tous les membres du nouveau camp avait été invité à une petite fête au manoir des Malfoy. Tout le monde avait accepté de venir, même Augusta à qui Neville avait raconté ce qui s'était passé avec l'autorisation du trio d'or. Madame Weasley était vu en avance avec certains de ces enfants afin d'aider pour le repas. Elle l'avait préparé de manière à ce qu'il colle au thème de la fête de l'horreur, ces quatre plus jeunes enfants lui donnèrent un coup de main. Les champignons noirs étaient en formes de chauve souris, les œufs durs avaient été décoré afin de ressembler à des yeux, le pain était découpé de tel sorte qu'il a la forme d'un crâne. Pour accompagner le repas, Molly avait élaborė une boisson et une sauce couleur rouge sang grâce à un colorant alimentaire spécial.

Draco et Harry, eux, c'étaient occupé de la décoration de la table. Les verres avaient une main squelettique accrochée à leur pied. Les sets étaient en bois et avait la forme de couvercle de cercueil, les couverts avaient pour manche un squelette en argent. Ils avaient déposés un peu partout sur les tables des citrouilles plus ou moins grosses et comme touche finale, ils ajoutèrent des bonbons posés à droite, à gauche. Quand à Hermione avec l'aide du reste des Serpentards, ils s'occupèrent de la déco de la pièce, mettant des squelettes à droite, à gauche, des guirlandes, des figurines. Au finale, le manoir ressemblait plus à une maison hantée qu'à un lieu habitable mais c'était le but.

Les invités arrivèrent au compte goutte. Andromeda et sa fille furent les premières à arrivées. Ce qui inquiéta grandement Narcissa qui ne se voyait pas faire fasse à sa sœur dans l'immédiat. Elle se cacha donc dés qu'elle l'aperçut. Pourtant Andromeda n'émis aucune hostilité, que ce soit face le mari de sa sœur ou face à son neveu, elle s'étonna d'ailleurs de ne pas voir Narcissa mais Lucius lui dit qu'elle se trouvait quelque part dans la maison et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à tomber dessus. _Il va bien falloir que tu lui parles, ma chérie. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir l'éviter toute la soirée._ Pendant que d'autres invités faisaient leur entrée, elle partie à la recherche de sa sœur. Ce ne fut qu'après plus d'une demi-heure de recherche qu'elle finit par la trouver dans une des salles de bain du manoir. Et c'est quand elle fut en face de Narcissa, qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas un hasard si elle avait mis autant de temps à la trouver.

"Ainsi donc tu me déteste au point de ne pas vouloir ne serait ce que me dire bonjour, se désola la femme brune.

-Quoi? Non, pas du tout! Je pensais que c'était toi qui me détestais après ce que nos parents avaient fait.

-Voyons Cissy, comment veux-tu que je te tienne responsable de cette affaire alors que la seule chose je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir pu t'emmener avec moi...

-Oh! And´... S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était petite. Tu n'as pas à regretter tu sais... Certes, je ne voulais pas d'un mariage arrangé mais j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur un homme merveilleux dont je suis vite tombée amoureuse. Je sais que de prime à bort il est difficile de voir chez Lucius autre chose que quelqu'un de froid dépourvu de sentiment mais ce n'est qu'un masque, il n'est pas du tout comme ça en vrai. Je suis sur que tu le remarqueras au court de la soirée. Depuis que nous avons un nouveau camp où personne n'est au dessus de personne, il s'ouvre plus facilement aux autres.

-Je te crois Narcissa. Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée même si c'est après tant d'année.

-Moi aussi... moi aussi...

-Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, il faut que je te présente ma fille et mon mari qui doit être arrivé à l'heure qu'il est."

Elles partirent toutes les deux voir qui était là à présent. Elles remarquèrent que quasiment tout le monde était arrivé et des petits groupes s'était formé pour discuter. Andromeda repéra rapidement sa famille prés de la cheminée et entraîna Narcissa à sa suite.

À l'opposé se trouvaient les frères Lestranges accompagné de Lucius, Severus, Rémus et tout le groupe des jeunes de Poudlard, sauf Neville qui était obliger de rester avec sa grand-mère et qui se trouvait donc dans un autre coin de la pièce. Le mélange peut être étonnant mais il se trouve que les jeunes Serpentards voulaient savoir ce qu'il était advenu de leurs parents. Bien qu'ils ne les portaient pas dans leurs coeurs pour les avoir forcés à suivre une voie qu'ils ne voulaient pas emprunter, ils restaient quand même leurs géniteurs et ils s'inquiétaient un peu pour eux. Ils ne le méritaient sûrement pas car les jeunes étaient persuadé que lors de leur fuite, leurs parents n'avaient pas pensé une seule seconde à leur progéniture mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher, ils voulaient au moins savoir ce qui leur était arrivés.

" On ne sait pas ce qu'il est advenu d'eux.

-Je suis sur que vous savez! Pourquoi vous ne voulez rien dire? S'énerva Pansy.

-Je t'assure nous n'en savons rien. Quand on a remarqué le mouvement de panique chez les mangemorts, on a cherché la cause et dés qu'on a su, on est partit.

-On a ensuite essayé de trouver un moyen de quitter le pays en toute discrétion. On a attendu caché que nos papiers soit fait afin de partir et c'est au moment où on les a récupérés que Lucius nous a retrouvés. On a pas croisé vos parents en chemin ou alors peut être dans le pèle mêle de mangemort au moment où l'on a quitté le manoir du Lord mais on n'a pas fait attention.

-De toute façon, il n'y a que trois possibilités pour eux. Soit ils sont morts pendant le mouvement de panique lors de la découverte du corps du maître.

- Soit ils ont pris la fuite comme nous et sont déjà partit ou vont bientôt le faire.

- Ou alors ils se sont fait attraper par les Aurors et ils sont enfermés à Azkaban ou pire, ils ont reçu le baiser des détraqueurs.

-Ils ne sont pas mort au manoir du seigneur des ténèbres. Quand j'y suis allé, je n'ai pas vu leurs corps, annonça Lucius.

-Et ils ne peuvent pas avoir été capturés sinon on en aurait entendu parler dans la gazette, répliqua Millicent.

-Tu te trompe jeune fille. Déjà bon nombre d'entre nous ont été mis sous les verrous et ce, dans la discrétion la plus totale.

-Mais...

-Il est vrai qu'il est inhabituel que le ministère agisse avec discrétion mais ils ont compris qu'il c'était passé quelque chose d'important.

- Et ils attendent de savoir la raison de tout ça ...

-...Pour le dévoiler à tout le monde."

Les dernières paroles des deux frères jetèrent un froid dans le groupe car cela voulait dire que d'ici peu le monde sorcier mais aussi Dumbledore et Grindelwald serait au courant de la mort du seigneur des ténébreux. Qui sait comment ils réagiront? De plus, le directeur de Poudlard risque de faire le lien avec Harry et de le considérer comme une véritable menace, ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait jusqu'à présent.

Plus tard dans la soirée alors que tous les invités étaient partis, les adultes et les jeunes se séparèrent. Les élèves de Poudlard décidèrent d'aller dans le jardin avec quelques bouteilles d'alcool qu'ils avaient chipé en passant. Après s'être installé, Pansy proposa à tout le monde de faire une sorte de jeu où le but était de dire quelques choses sur soi chacun son tour.

"Aller, je commence! Ma couleur préféré est le rouge, s'exclama Blaise.

-C'est pas vraiment Serpentard ça, lança Harry en riant. Mais je comprends la mienne, c'est le vert. Bon, au suivant!

- Eh! Le but c'est de mieux se connaître mais pas avec des trucs bateau comme notre couleur préféré, rouspétât Pansy.

-On a peut être pas envie non plus de dire nos plus sombre secret.

-Pourtant les dires aux autres nous permettrait de pouvoir leur faire plus facilement confiance et de leur confier nos vies si besoin est.

-Elle n'a pas tord vu qu'il y a de forte chance que ça arrive, lâcha Ron. Alors moi, j'ai peur des araignées.

-Ça mon pote, c'est une surprise pour personne.

-C'est pas ma faute si vous l'avez deviné!

-Ah Ah, Ron, ta peur des araignées est aussi visible que ton amour pour Hermione.

-Wouah, il m'aime tant que ça?

-Eh oui ´mione, il n'y a que toi pour ne pas le voir.

-Bon, Ronny, ça ne change rien au fait que tu dois nous dire autre chose.

-Mais Harry et Blaise ont...

-On ne connaissait pas leurs secrets malgré le fait qu'ils soient pourris, donc...

-D'accord, d'accord... Pendant longtemps j'en ai voulu à mes parents d'avoir fait autant d'enfant.

-Quoi! Mais pourquoi?

-On est pauvre à cause de notre surnombre.

-Mais enfin! L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, répliqua sa petite amie.

-Je sais Hermy, mais tu n'as jamais eu à n'avoir que des affaires déjà utilisés et la plus part par tes cinq frères aînés. En plus, étant le dernier des garçons, je suis sans cesse comparé à mes frères, je ne fais jamais aussi bien qu'eux... Alors que Ginny, même si c'est la petite dernière, c'est la seule fille et donc la petite protégé de la famille. J'ai très souvent le sentiment de ne servir à rien...

-Ron...

-Mais maintenant je sais où est ma place, et puis je suis le meilleur ami du survivant et ça c'est la classe, hein Harry? Plaisanta le rouquin en passant son bras autour de brun.

-Ça oui! Répondit-il en faisant la même chose que Ron puis il cogna son point contre celui de son ami."

* * *

><p>Nouveau chapitre posté un peu plus tard que je l'avais prévu, c'est à dire, dans le courant de la semaine mais j'ai repris les cours lundi et j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous à plu =)<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2:**Merci toute (et tous ?) d'être fidèle à mon histoire et pour vos reviews déjà 200 c'est un miracle =D. Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris =)

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Ils firent une petite pause avant de reprendre les confidences, histoire de se remettre un peu de leur émotion et surtout pour se préparer aux secrets suivants car en voyant la tête de certain, il était facile de deviner que ce qu'ils cachaient était loin d'être anodin. Ce fut donc après quelques gorgées d'alcool, et un certain nombre de blague pas très marantes venant de Ron qui cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère, que la personne suivante se lança.<p>

"Bon, je pense que c'est à mon tour, lâcha Hermione. Je...J'ai déjà lu le Kamasutra.

-Oh! Mais enfaîte, tu es vraie dévergondée.

-Je comprends mieux d'où tu tiens toutes ces positions, lança son petit ami ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-C'était juste par curiosité! S'exclama la jeune fille en rougissant.

-ça je n'en suis pas si sûr vu tout ce que j'entends. Tu es une vrai adepte des parties de jambe en l'air.

-HARRY ! cria-t-elle choqué et plus rouge que jamais.

-Quoi ? Il faut dire aussi que vous n'êtes pas très discret. A force j'arrive à savoir quelle position vous utilisez surtout quand vous oubliez de verrouiller la porte.

-Mais tais-toi !

-D'accord, d'accord. Je passerais sous silence ce que je sais parce que je suis quelqu'un de bien et que ma vengeance s'arrête là.

-Quelle vengeance ?

-Je te rappelle que tu as dit aux adultes que j'en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs à Ombrage alors que j'avais fait exprès de ne rien dire.

-Je suis désolé Harry ! Alors, s'il te plait, garde ce que tu sais pour toi.

-ça marche. Mais c'est bien parce que tu es ma meilleure amie. En tout cas, pour la prochaine fois, tu sais ce que j'ai comme dossier contre toi.

-Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il y ait une prochaine fois, lança Hermione gêné.

-Et sinon où as-tu trouvé ce super bouquin ? Demanda Pansy qui avait pitié de la jeune fille.

- … Je l'ai trouvé à Poudlard.

-Sérieux? Je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque et je vais me mettre à la lecture, moi! Plaisanta Ron.

-Évidemment, il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse...

-Mais non voyons, la rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais en tout cas, des livres comme ça je ne me plaindrai jamais que tu en lise!

-Ron, tais toi! Cria-t-elle de plus en plus gênée.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai pas trop envie d'en savoir plus sur leur vie sexuelle, alors au suivant!

-Je suis bien d'accord, alors je me lance... Je suis amoureux, révéla Vincent.

-Vraiment?!

-Oui, et moi je sais de qui, répliqua son acolyte, Gregory, passant ainsi son tour dans une subtilité digne d'un Serpentard.

-C'est pas juste! Pourquoi Greg le sais et pas nous?

- Révèle-nous son nom au moins, c'est l'occasion!

-Euh... Non... je...

-À mon avis, s'il ne veut rien dire, c'est parce que la personne qu'il aime est présente, répliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin destiné à Vincent qui tentait d'imiter une tomate.

-D'accord, je comprends mieux pourquoi, mais crois-moi, je saurais trouver qui c'est, Foi de sepentard! S'exclama Pansy avec un immense sourire. Draco, c'est à toi de nous révéler un secret.

-Hum... Eh bien... J'ai honte de le dire... mais j´ai toujours jalousé Ron pour avoir une grande famille aimante.

-Vraiment?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tes parents ne sont pas aussi froids qu'ils le montrent.

-C'est vrai mais à chaque fois qu'on est en publique on doit jouer la comédie. Depuis que je suis petit, mon père m'a enseigné à être froid et à ne pas laisser mes sentiments transparaître sur mon visage. Avec tout ça, on a jamais vraiment était une famille tous ces rôles on a fini nous éloigner. Ce n'est que récemment que nous nous somme rapproché. Enfaîte, depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé dans cette maison soit disant protégée.

-Je ne savais pas...

-C'est rien, de doute façon comme je viens de le dire, on s'est rapproché ces derniers temps alors ça a changé.

-C'est ironique, toi, tu voulais ma famille et moi c'est plutôt la tienne qui m'aurais plu, fit remarquer Ron.

-Tu as raison. On aurait peut-être pu devenir ami plutôt si on avait fait fi des rivalités familiales.

-Peut-être, effectivement.

-Sinon, c'est au tour de qui maintenant?

-C'est à Theo.

-Eh bien... J'ai déjà consommé de la drogue...

-Mais enfin pourquoi avoir touché à cette saloperie? S'indigna Hermione.

-C'était avant de recevoir la marque, mes parents me mettaient énormément de pression en me parlant sans cesse de l'initiation... À un moment, j'ai craqué et je me suis enfui. J'ai atterri dans un quartier moldu très mal fréquenté, j'y suis resté deux semaines où je me suis fais entraîner dans des soirées toutes plus mal famées les unes que les autres. Pendant celle-ci, j'ai plongé dans l'alcool, la drogue et le sexe. C'était deux semaines de pure folie où je pense que j'y ai laissé une partie de mon âme...

-...

-Comment as tu fais pour arrêter?

-Un des gars qui m'a fait connaître ce milieu est mort d'une overdose. Quand c'est arrivé, j'ai réalisé que si je continuais comme ça je finirais de la même façon... Après ça, je suis rentré chez moi où j'ai fait croire à mes parents que j'avais été fêté mon futur marquage. Ils m'ont cru sans aucuns soucis ou alors c'est qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué mon absence...

-Theo...Tu...

-C'est bon, j'ai réussi à remonter la pente maintenant, enfin je crois...

-Oui, tu as réussi et merveilleusement bien, tu n'as quasiment aucune différence avec qui tu étais avant ou tu le cache vachement bien.

-Je m'en veux juste de n'avoir jamais remarqué quoi que ce soit... Se lamenta Blaise.

-C'est vrai, nous non plus n'avons rien remarqué...

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien enfin! J'avais tellement honte de ce que j'avais fait que j'ai tout fait pour le cacher...

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Theo, c'est compréhensible. Tu étais dans un moment de ta vie où on te forçait à prendre un chemin que tu ne voulais pas emprunter.

-Tu dis ça comme si tu t'y connaissais Harry.

-J'y ai aussi touché...

-...QUOI!

-Mais...mais Harry... Tu... Quand? Comment?

-C'était pendant les vacances d'été après la cinquième année. La mort de Sirius et le retour de Voldemort m'ont énormément miné le moral et ce n'est pas les Dursley qui m'ont réconforté, bien au contraire... À un moment, j'ai craqué et comme Theo, je me suis enfui sauf que j'ai choisi d'aller dans les mauvais quartiers. J'avais besoin de me retrouver dans un environnement où il n'y avait aucune règle, où je pouvais m'abandonner complètement. Un dealer a vite repéré que je ferais un bon pigeon et il n'a pas eu tort. J'ai lapidé tout ce que j'avais emmené avec moi en diverses drogues plus ou moins forte. J'ai passé quasiment un mois là-bas avant de retourner chez les Dursley qui furent bien malheureux de me voir revenir...

-Harry...

-Pourquoi as-tu arrêté toi? Demanda Theo qui avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui avait vécu plus ou moins la même chose.

-J'ai frôlé la mort encore une fois, j'ai pris une dose trop fort et je suis resté inconscient près de deux jours. À ce moment-là, je ne sais pas si c'était une hallucination dû à la drogue ou si c'était vrai, mais j'ai vu mes parents et je leur ai parlé. Ils m'ont fait prendre conscience de la connerie que j'étais entrains de faire.

-C'est pas vrai...

-C'est bon, parfois on a besoin de toucher le fond pour être capable de continuer à avancer dans la vie.

-...

-Bon... Je... Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à quelqu'un d'autre, alors je me lance... Je ne suis pas une enfant légitime, avoua Pansy.

-Qu…Quoi?

-Mais normalement, les enfants illégitimes ne sont pas reconnu, s'exclama Draco.

-C'est exact, enfaîte c'est un secret de famille mais "ma mère" laissé rarement mon père la toucher. Ça l'a vite lassé et il est allé voir ailleurs mais à force de le faire, il a fini par mettre ma vraie mère enceinte. En soit, ce n'est pas très grave, ça arrive même fréquemment mais il s'est avéré que sa femme était stérile. Ils l'ont découverts peu de temps avant ma naissance, ils ont alors passé un accord avec ma mère pour que je sois officiellement la fille de monsieur et madame Parkinson.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une telle chose était possible.

-Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne m'a jamais fait grand-chose. Quand j'ai appris la vérité, je suis allé voir ma mère biologique, on a discuté pendant un moment puis on s'est promis de ne plus se revoir.

-Et tu vas vraiment ne plus la revoir?

-Non, je pense qu'un jour j'y retournerai mais pas maintenant, plus tôt quand j'aurais ma propre famille je pense... Aller! Au suivant, lança-t-elle ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

-Eh bien je pense qu'il ne reste plus que moi... Fit remarquer Millicent sous le regard attentif de Vincent.

-Effectivement.

-J'avais une sœur aînée que j'adorais mais mon père l'a tué quand il a compris que sa maladie mentale ne pouvait pas être guérie.

-Oh Merlin!

-Vous savez depuis le temps j'ai fini par m'y faire, bien que par moment, elle me manque...

-Tu...Tu avais qu'elle âge quand c'est arrivé?

-Sept ans.

-C'est horrible! S'exclama Hermione.

-C'est malheureusement des choses qui arrive dans des familles comme la mienne, surtout s'ils ont plusieurs enfants, ils ont moins de scrupule à se débarrasser de ceux qui ne conviennent pas.

- Elle a raison, approuvèrent les sangs purs qui connaissaient ce genre de pratique.

-Mais justement pourquoi avoir été jusque-là? Il n'avait pas besoin de la tué.

-Parce que ça fait tâche d'avoir un enfant atteint de maladie mentale, ça montre à quel point la consanguinité est présenté chez les sangs purs. Dans ces cas-là, ils n'ont que deux choix, soit ils cachent l'enfant, soit ils le tuent. Mon père a choisi la facilité.

-...

-Allez, ne vous laissez pas abattre. Je n'ai pas révélé ça pour vous miner le moral mais pour vous montrer que j'avais confiance en vous pour garder le secret.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Bon, je crois que tout le monde est passé, sans compter le fait que le secret de Blaise n'était pas vraiment dans la même catégorie.

-Eh bien, ça sera pour une prochaine fois, hein Blaise? Lança Greg.

-Oui!

-D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, il y a une chose que nous n'avons toujours pas faite.

-Ah oui et quoi?

-Trouver un nom pour notre camp.

-C'est vrai ça! Vous avez des idées?

-Eh bien, nous sommes un groupe...

-Et on recherche la paix et la liberté.

-Hum...Un synonyme de groupe... Je sais, "Division" ! S'exclama Ron tout fier.

-Oui, c'est pas mal mais on ne va pas juste s'appeler "Division"

-Et pourquoi pas "Division of Freedom" ?

-Moi, je vote pour! Ça me plait bien, lança Pansy qui fut vite suivit par le reste de la bande.

-Eh bien puisque c'est un vote à l'unanimité on adopte ce nom!

-Il faudrait peut être demandé aux adultes si ça leur convient.

-Tu as raison ´mione.

-Dans ce cas-là, allons leur demander leur avis."

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon où tout le monde y était mais quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, l'ambiance était lourde. Harry demanda à Rémus ce qu'il se passé. Pour toute réponse le loup garou lui tendit la gazette du sorcier où l'on pouvait voir en gros titre " Le seigneur des ténèbres est mort."

Le survivant jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'article et il apprit que le ministère suite à de nombreux passages de la frontière avait menait une enquête. Les Aurors avaient alors découvert que les passants étaient essentiellement des mangemorts et à force d'interrogatoire, ils avaient fini par leur soutirer la vérité: leur maître était mort. Par contre, ils ne savaient pas qui avait réussi l'exploit bien que beaucoup supposait que le responsable était leur héros de toujours, le dénommé Survivant.

* * *

><p>Nouveau chapitre avec la fin des secrets de tout le monde, j'espère que ça vous a plu =)<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2:**Merci toute (et tous ?) d'être fidèle à mon histoire et pour vos reviews. Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris =)

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>La nouvelle de la mort de Voldemort fit le tour du monde sorcier grâce à la gazette. Tous firent la fête ce soir là, célébrant le retour de la paix, sauf ceux qui savaient qu'il y avait une menace bien pire qui apparaîtrait bientôt. Eux, passèrent la soirée à réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant que tout le monde était au courant.<p>

"Déjà, il est hors de question de parler de ce que manigance Dumbledore et Grindelwald, personne ne nous croirait.

-Tu as parfaitement raison, Severus. C'est une chose que nous devons absolument garder pour nous.

-Par contre, je pense qu'il faut qu'Harry fasse un discours où il expliquera que c'est lui qui a tué le seigneur des ténèbres, lança Theo.

-Es ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Demanda le survivant qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire un discours devant tout le monde.

-Oui, c'en est une, répondit Lucius. Cela te donnera encore plus d'importance vis à vis de la population sorcière. Comme ça, le jour où nous devrons révéler au monde ce qu'il se passe dans leur dos, ils te feront confiance même si ça paraîtra complètement fou.

-Je n'ai pas le choix je suppose... Marmonna le Gryffondor qui n'était absolument pas ravi qu'on lui accorde encore plus d'importance.

-Harry, ça ne durera pas longtemps et oui, ça nous permettra de gagner la confiance du monde sorcier, lui expliqua son petit ami.

-...Mais je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire, contra-t-il comme dernier espoir de ne pas avoir à le faire.

- Ne tant fait pas, on l'écrira pour toi. Tu n'auras qu'à l'apprendre par cœur, le rassura le maître des potions. Après, je suis sur que tu arriveras à transmettre les émotions qu'il faut comme tout bon leader.

-Si tu le dis.

-Bien sur que je le dis! Et sachez monsieur Potter, que j'ai toujours raison, renchérit-il avec un sourire en coin ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-Au faîte, avec toute cette histoire, on a oublié de vous dire pourquoi on était venu vous voir, se souvenu Blaise.

-C'est vrai! Alors que vouliez vous nous dire? Questionna Narcissa.

-On a trouvé un nom pour notre camp, s'exclama Ron tout content.

-Oh! C'est super. Qu'avez vous trouvez?

-"Division of Freedom" s'écrièrent tous les jeunes.

-Ça me parait pas mal, lança Lucius.

-C'est vrai, ça sonne bien."

Les adultes ayant approuvé, le nouveau camp portera donc le nom de "Division of Freedom".

Ils se mirent d'accord pour envoyer un parchemin codé aux personnes qui les avaient rejoins afin de leur donner le nom de leur camp.

La fin des vacances se passa sans accroche. Severus et Lucius travaillaient sur le discours que le survivant allait présenter. Il avait été décidé qu'il le prononcerait le dernier jour des vacances. Il sera ensuite tranquille à Poudlard car Dumbledore ne laisserait pas les journalistes passer sinon il devra expliquer un certain nombre de choses gênantes, notamment comment Harry a pu se retrouver devant le Lord. De toute façon, il avait bien d'autre préoccupation même si les membres de la Division of Freedom ne savaient pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Rémus et Narcissa, eux, entraînèrent Harry à mettre les émotions qu'il fallait dans son discours. Quand les deux anciens Serpentard avaient fini certaines partie du discours qu'ils étaient sûr de mettre dedans, le jeune Gryffondor les répétait jusqu'à ce qu'il les prononce de la bonne façon.

La veille du discours, Narcissa et Rémus laissèrent le survivant tranquille, il était déjà suffisamment anxieux comme ça. Son petit ami ainsi que tous les autres jeunes essayèrent de le distraire au maximum mais il était dur pour le golden boy d'oublier qu'il allait devoir renforcer cette célébrité qu'il détesterait tant. Ce ne fut finalement que le soir dans les bras de Draco qu'il finit par se détendre.

"Aller Harry, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui va être encore plus célèbre pour avoir tuer quelqu'un.

-Tu as débarrassé le monde d'une grande menace. C'est un monstre que tu as tué, pas un être humain.

-Il l'était avant.

-C'est vrai mais il a abandonné son humanité quand il a choisit la conquête du pouvoir comme but de sa vie.

-...Il n'empêche que je ne veux pas qu'on m'acclame pour cette raison.

-Tu ne seras pas acclamer pour l'avoir tué mais pour avoir sauver le monde sorcier!

-C'était indépendant de ma volonté. Si tu n'avais pas était en danger je n'aurais jamais réussit un tel exploit.

-Harry, arrête de te sous estimer à ce point! Ce n'est pas parce que quand tu subis une forte émotion, tu es surpuissant que lorsque que tu n'y es pas soumis, tu es nul! Cette puissance est en toi, simplement, tu ne la maîtrise pas encore complètement. Par exemple, avant tout ce foutoir, quand le Lord Noir t'entraînait, tu as réussi à faire des choses qu'aucun sorcier lambda ne peut faire et ça, de toi même.

-C'est vrai...

-Bien sur que c'est vrai! Alors ait un peu confiance en tes capacités.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Dray, s'exclama le brun en nichant sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami.

-Je serais toujours là pour te soutenir Harry."

Après cette conversation, les deux étudiants de Poudlard s'endormirent. Le lendemain, Harry se leva tôt afin de revoir son texte avant de le présenter devant une foule qui, il le savait, serais grande car Rémus avait envoyé un courrier à la gazette la veille pour que le journal publie ce matin l'heure du discours du survivant qui se ferait en début d'après midi.

Quand le moment fatidique arriva, Harry accompagné de Rémus, Severus et Draco transplannérent prés du ministère de la magie. Les trois accompagnateurs avaient changé d'apparence pour plus de sécurité puis s'étaient dirigé vers le fond de l'immense foule déjà présente prés de l'estrade qui était là en permanence pour toute sorte de conférence.

Une fois au dessus, le golden boy prit peur. Il n'avait jamais fait de discours de ce genre sauf peut être en cinquième année avec l'AD mais c'était face à une dizaine de personne. Là, il y en avait plus de cent qui attendaient impatiemment qu'il prenne la parole. Alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il aperçut au loin Draco qui lui faisait des signes d'encouragement avec Rémus, même le maître des potions faisait de petits signes discrets. Cela suffit à lui donner le courage nécessaire pour se lancer. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément puis les rouvrît et commença.

"Bonjour à tous! Je vous remercie d'être venu jusqu'ici pour m'écouter. Comme vous avez du le voir dans la gazette, il y a quelques jours, Voldemort a finit son règne de terreur. Beaucoup d'entre vous se demande si j'en suis l'auteur ou non. Je suis là aujourd'hui pour vous répondre... Oui, c'est bien moi qui l'ai tué, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte pleine de conviction."

Sa déclaration fut applaudit de tous. Il eu droit à une véritable ovation de la part de ceux qui était venu l'écouter. La foule mis prés de dix minutes à se calmer. Dix longues minutes où Harry avait beaucoup de mal à cacher sa gêne monstrueuse face à toutes ces félicitations qu'il jugeait ne pas mériter. Mais il tenu bon et une fois que toute le monde se fut calmé, il enchaîna en expliquant qu'il avait été capturé par le seigneur des ténèbres alors qu'il était censé être placé en sécurité par Dumbledore, dans une maison loin d'ici avec la famille Malfoy qui avait trahit le Lord. Il racontera aussi, qu'après avoir envoyé Voldemort six pied sous terre, Severus Snape les avait aidé,lui et les Malfoy, à quitter le manoir où ils étaient avant que les mangemorts ne panique face à la mort de leur maître.

Lucius et Severus avaient décidé de faire expliquer à Harry cette version des faits pour deux raisons. La première étant que certains commenceraient à douter des capacités de Dumbledore puisque c'était lui qui les avaient placé là bas et qu'il avait l'air de n'avoir rien fait pour les aider. La deuxième était que cela permettait de faire comprendre au monde sorcier que les Malfoy et Snape n'étaient pas les méchants de l'histoire puisque le survivant, lui même, leur faisait confiance.

"Voilà, j'espère que vous avez tous bien compris ce qui s'était passé. Avez vous des questions?

-Oui, moi. Vous avez parlé des Malfoy ainsi que de Severus Snape. Pouvons nous leur faire confiance ?

-Absolument! La famille Malfoy est bien loin de rassembler à ce que vous avez pût connaître, tout ça n'a était qu'une image car ils ne devaient pas montrer leur faiblesse dans un milieu tel que celui des mangemorts. Quand à monsieur Snape, il à passait des années à espionner Voldemort pour le compte du bien. C'est l'un des hommes les plus courageux que je connaisse car il ne passait pas un jour sans être en danger de mort. Si le Lord noir avait découvert qu'il l'avait trahit, il n'aurait pas fait de vieux jour."

D'autres questions suivirent, toutes plus variées les unes que les autres. Certaines étaient même totalement hors sujet, notamment une certaine jeune femme qui voulait savoir s'il était vrai qu'Harry était en couple avec Draco. Ce qu'il s'empressa de confirmer. S'en suivit alors bon nombre de protestation de personne déçu. Malgré tous ça, le jeune homme s'en sortit à merveille et les trois qui avaient assisté à son discours en était très fier. Ils lui firent savoir dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle un peu plus loin où ils avaient convenu de se réunir quand ce serait finit, pour qu'ils puissent repartir.

"Tu as assuré comme un chef, Harry! S'exclama joyeusement Rémus.

-C'est sur, tu as été parfait, renchérit son petit ami en lui donnant un baiser de félicitation.

-Je t'avais dit que tu y arriverais, lança le maître des potions.

-Pourtant à un moment j'ai cru que j'allais m'enfuir en courant.

-Ah! C'est quand ils se sont mis à t'acclamer?

-Oui! J'ai jamais étais aussi gêné de ma vie!

-Allez! Le plus dur est passé, maintenant on peut rentrer."

Sur ces mots, ils transplannérent au manoir où on leur sauta dessus pour savoir comment ça s'était passé. Severus et Rémus entreprirent de raconter comment Harry s'en était merveilleusement bien sortit que ce soit avec le discours ou avec les questions. Quand à Draco, il rajoutait des commentaires de temps à autres qui n'étaient que des compliments ce qui fit rougir le Gryffondor plus d'une fois.

Après les dernières félicitations de rigueur, les jeunes partirent faire leurs bagages pour Poudlard sauf Hermione qui, elle, s'y était prise à l'avance et qui resta discuter avec les adultes.

Le lendemain, les étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie eurent le droit à un récapitulatif de tous ce qu'ils devaient faire ou non quand ils seraient au château. C'était surtout pour que les adultes se rassurent eux même en sachant qu'ils avaient rappelé les points les plus importants aux enfants.

"N'oubliez pas, restez le plus loin possible de Dumbledore et Grindelwald.

-Ne cherchez pas d'ennui à Ombrage même si elle ne comprend rien à l'art subtil que sont les potions.

-Et vous restez sage jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

-Oui, on sait, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Bien sur que si! Et donnez nous régulièrement de vos nouvelles!

-Oui!"

Après les dernières recommandations, tous allèrent à la gare pour que les jeunes puissent prendre le Poudlard expresse. S'en suivit des aux revoirs chaleureux puisque Molly Weasley avait accouru dés qu'elle avait vu son fils sur le quai et aucun des enfants n'avaient pût s'échapper à sa célèbre étreinte. Les étudiants montèrent ensuite dans le train.

Le voyage se passa sans trop d'encombre à part la multitude d'étudiant qui étaient venu voir Harry pour le remercier d'avoir tuer le seigneur des ténèbres et aussi pour avoir un autographe. Tous ça énerva vite le suivant mais il le cacha pour ne pas faire peur à ses "fans". Draco le remarqua rapidement et sachant que son petit ami ne ferait rien pour les faire partir à sa place. Il les engueula prestement puis attrapa la main du brun et l'entraîna dans un des compartiments où il jeta plusieurs sorts dessus afin d'être sur de ne pas être dérangé.

* * *

><p>Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu =) En tout cas Merci à tous ceux et celles qui mettent des Reviews ça motive toujours plus ^^<p>

rs plus ^^


	30. Chapter 30

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2:**Merci toute (et tous ?) d'être fidèle à mon histoire et pour vos reviews. Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris =)

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>De retour au château, Harry eu de nouveau droit à des remerciements mais cette fois ci des élèves étant restés au château. Cependant, Draco réagit plus vite que dans le train et écarta les étudiants avec l'aide des autres.<p>

Pendant le repas, Dumbledore fit son discours de bon retour aux élèves étant partit pour les vacances. Il se permis même de félicitation Harry pour l'exploit qu'il avait fait en tuant Voldemort. Par contre, le survivant remarqua que d'après le regard du directeur celui ci ne croyait pas qu'il avait pu faire ça et qu'il en avait simplement pris le mérite.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les jeunes se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande et Harry leur fit part de ce qu'il avait remarqué.

"Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir outré ou soulagé qu'il pense que je n'en suis pas l'auteur.

-Moi, je me sentirais outré! Comment peut-il te sous estimé à ce point alors que c'est lui qui disait toujours que tu serais le seul qui pourrait le vaincre, s'exclama Draco.

-En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose, lança Hermione. Puisque Dumbledore n'a pas l'air d'y croire ça veut dire qu'il ne va pas embêter Harry avec ça.

-C'est sur, ça nous fait déjà ça en moins à surveiller.

-Et vous avez remarqué que Grindelwald et Dumbledore étaient pressés de partir? Demanda Pansy.

-C'est vrai que des que le repas s'est fini, ils se sont éclipsé.

-Oui, ils cachent quelque chose.

-Il faut qu'on trouve ce que c'est!

-Je regarderai sur la carte des maraudeurs pour essayer de savoir où ils vont.

-Ensuite, il n'y aura plus qu'à les espionner pour savoir ce qu'ils font.

-Je sens que ça va nous apporter encore beaucoup d'ennui tout ça, lâcha Hermione.

-Peut être, mais on en a l'habitude, non? Répliqua son petit ami.

-Malheureusement oui.

-Et puis, nous devons agir aussi et pas juste attendre que les adultes le fassent, s'exclama Gregory.

-Effectivement. Après tout, nous ne somme pas encore nombreux dans la division of Freedom nous nous devons donc d'agir quand nous le pouvons, renchérit Vincent.

-J'ai compris, je ne vous arrêterez pas mais je vous empêcherez de faire des folies!

-On le sais bien! Tu es la voix de la raison, plaisanta Ron, ce qui fit rire tout le monde et bouder la jeune fille."

Une fois leur conversation terminé, il retournèrent tous à leur dortoir. le trio d'or profita du temps qu'ils avaient avant d'aller se coucher pour faire un petit topo des deux dernières semaines aux garçons qui partageaient le dortoir d'Harry et Ron.

"Les choses avancent bien dis donc.

-Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'a trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Dumbledore.

-Avant, il faut trouver ce qu'il a l'intention de faire.

-Surtout que Pansy nous a fait remarquer qu'ils étaient vite partit après le dîner.

-C'est vrai, c'était les premiers à partir.

-En tout cas, si vous avez besoin d'aide on est là, s'exclama Seamus.

-On sait, on vous demandera un coup de main si on en a besoin.

-Et puis, vous avez l'avantage de ne pas être dans le collimateur de Dumbledore et Grindelwald.

-Ouais.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais il se fait tard. Allons nous coucher."

Pendant la nuit, Harry fut pris d'insomnie. Il en profita pour regarder où était Grindelwald et Dumbledore sur la carte des maraudeurs. Il les repéra dans un couloir du cinquième étage puis les suivit du regard pour savoir où ils allaient. Cependant, ils disparurent au beau milieu d'un autre couloir. Pourtant, d'après la carte, il n'y avait aucun passage secret à ce niveau là. Le golden boy attendit plus de deux heures d'en l'espoir de les voir réapparaître mais ce ne fut pas le cas et il finit par se rendormir.

Les nuits suivantes, le brun retenta l'expérience mais n'arriva jamais à les voir réapparaître sur la carte une fois qu'ils y avaient disparu. Il alla même voir sur les lieux mais ne trouva rien de concluant. Ce n'est que quand il ne trouva plus aucune solution qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'il finit par en parler aux autres.

"Harry! Tu aurais dû nous le dire bien avant! Rouspéta la rouge et or.

-Je voulais juste avoir plus d'information avant de vous en faire part.

-Quand bien même, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Hermione, tu aurais du nous en parler dés le début, approuva Draco.

-De toute façon, je n'ai rien trouvé de plus que le faîte qu'ils disparaissent de la carte des maraudeurs pour ne jamais y réapparaître avant le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle.

-Tu as regardé non stop ta carte pendant ce temps là.

-Oui, je l'ai fait hier pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas loupé le moment de leur retour.

-Ils disparaissent toujours au même endroit?

-Oui, c'est un couloir au cinquième étage.

-Il doit y avoir un passage secret.

-J'ai été voir et il n'y a strictement rien. J'ai même demandé aux tableaux s'ils avaient vu où avait disparut Grindelwald et Dumbledore mais ils n'ont même pas remarqué leur arrivé.

-C'est vraiment étrange...

-Ils ont dû lancer un sort aux tableaux pour qu'ils ne se souviennent pas.

-Tu as très certainement raison.

-Il faut que nous les surveillons de prés ainsi nous devrions être capable de savoir ce qu'ils font.

-Bien! Organisons les tours de surveillance.

-Déjà, il faut faire des groupes de deux. C'est trop dangereux pour rester seul, n'est ce pas, Harry?

-Oui, oui, j'ai compris.

-Bon, je propose de nous séparer de cette façon. Moi avec Ron, Harry et Draco ensemble, Theo avec Blaise, Pansy avec Millicent, Vincent avec Gregory et pour finir Dean, Seamus et Neville vous serez à trois.

-Eh! Pourquoi on est trois? Vous croyez qu'on est pas capable de s'en occuper à deux, râla Seamus véxé.

-Pas du tout! Mais nous somme un nombre impaire, il y aura donc forcément un groupe de trois. Cependant, si l'un de vous est vu accompagnant l'un de nous Dumbledore et Grindelwald pour vous soupçonner de cacher quelque chose.

-Je vois... De tout façon, on est les meilleurs et on va déchirer!"

Le dernier commentaire de Seamus fit rire tout le monde. Ils le taquinèrent un peu là dessus puis ils réfléchirent à comment organiser leur opération de surveillance de vilain mage noir.

Ils répartirent les groupes de deux sur toute la journée par tranche de deux/trois heures en fonction de leur disponibilité.

Après plusieurs jours de ce procédé, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé ce que trafiqué Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Ils décidèrent de tous se retrouver dans la salle sur demande afin de réfléchir à un nouveau plan. Tout le monde était déjà présent sauf Blaise et Theo.

"Ça commence à être long vous ne trouvez pas?

-Si, c'est bizarre, ils devraient déjà être là.

-Ils se font peut être des patouilles dans un coin, proposa Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Même si c'était le cas, ils n'auraient pas mis autant de temps à revenir, répliqua Millicent plus sérieusement après avoir rit à la supposition du roux.

-On attend encore vingt minutes, s'ils ne sont toujours pas là, on ira les chercher."

Finalement, ils n'eurent pas à essayer de les retrouver puisqu'ils arrivèrent complètement essoufflé dix minutes plus tard. Ils prirent quelques instants pour se reprendre avant de leur expliquer la raison de leur retards.

"Ah! En faite, ils en étaient au niveau supérieur, s'exclama Ron ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf les principaux intéressés qui ne savaient pas de quoi parler le rouquin.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu fais référence mais ça m'étonnerais que ce soit ce qui c'est passé, lança Theo légèrement vexé d'être le sujet d'une blague qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Que vous aient-ils arrivés alors ?

-On a croisé Dumbledore et Grindelwald en venant ici. Ils étaient entrain de transporter un gros objet emballé dans du papier. Sûrement pour cacher ce que c'est...

-Du coup, on les a suivit et on a découvert pourquoi ils disparaissaient subitement sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

-C'est vrai? Comment font-ils?

-En faite, là où ils disparaissent il y a un cercle de rune dessiné sauf qu'il n'est visible que lorsqu'il prononce le mot de passe.

-Et avant d'emprunter le passage ils lancent un sort d'oubliette spécifique aux tableaux, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de leur venue.

-Eh bien, voilà qui enlève une partie du mystère. Maintenant, il faut trouver ce qu'était cet objet.

-Oh! Mais on a pas fini! On a attendu un peu pour qu'ils aient de l'avance et on les a suivit. On a découvert que le cercle amène directement dans les sous-sols du château.

-On a ensuite retrouver Grindelwald et Dumbledore qui avaient déballe l'objet.

-C'était une grande structure en or, composé d'un grand pied qui se divise en trois au niveau du sol. Au dessus de ce pied, se tient une sculpture représentant un homme avec une longue robe et ayant le visage recouvert par une capuche. Dans sa main gauche, il a un sceptre surmonté d'un grand sablier sur lequel est posé une balance. Autour de ce personnage se tient un cercle d'or autour duquel virevolte de petites boules de lumière de toutes les couleurs.

-L'un de vous sait ce que c'est? Demanda Blaise mais il n'eu que des réponses négatives.

-Avant de partir Grindelwald à lancer un sort sur l'objet. Il a expliqué au directeur qu'il permettait d'enfermer l'artefact dans un espace intemporel, le coupant ainsi du monde dans lequel il se trouve. Il lui a aussi dit que ça leur éviteraient de faire la même erreur que les fondateurs.

-Ça pourra nous aider à savoir ce que c'est.

-Et comment êtes vous sorti?

-On s'est planqué quand ils sont sortit et on les a suivit discrètement.

-En faîte, il y a un autre cercle dans les sous-sols mais celui-ci mène à la pièce derrière la grande salle.

-Je vois, c'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois ils réapparaissaient à cet endroit pour le petit déjeuner.

-Eh oui.

-Maintenant, il va falloir chercher ce qu'est cet artéfact.

-Nous le ferons demain après les cours. Nous aurons plus de temps.

-Oui, d'ailleurs je pense savoir qui est le personnage sur l'artefact mais il faut que je vérifie, révéla Hermione.

-Ça ne m'étonne guère, plaisanta Harry à qui la brune tira la langue dans un geste très mature."

Ils se retrouvèrent donc le lendemain à la bibliothèque. Chacun alla chercher plusieurs ouvrages concernant les objets magiques et commença à les lire tandis que la petite amie de Ron était partie dans une autre section vérifier si son idée était bonne. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard un livre à la main.

"Voilà!

-Voilà quoi?

-Celui qui se trouve sur l'artefact est le maître du temps, en faîte, il serait plus judicieux de l'appeler le maître de l'espace-temps. La légende dit que c'est lui qui régule le temps et les interactions entre les différents mondes.

-Par Merlin, si l'artefact qu'ils ont a un lien avec ça, on va avoir de gros problèmes.

-Il faut à tout prix qu'on trouve rapidement ce que c'est exactement."

Ils reprirent donc leur recherche en ciblant plus sur les objets liés à l'espace-temps. Malheureusement, quand l'heure du dîner arriva, ils avaient exploré tous les livres traitant du sujet et n'avaient rien trouvé. Le groupe décida d'aller manger avant de réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Cependant, Hermione se souvint de quelque chose qui pourrait les aider et repartie entre les étagères remplis de livres tandis que les autres allèrent à la grande salle.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle finit par les rejoindre mais attendit qu'ils se soit tous retrouvé dans la salle sur demande.

"J'avais lu dans "L'histoire de Poudlard" qu'il existerait une autre bibliothèque dans le château. En faîte, c'est plus une réserve qu'on créé les fondateurs. Ils y ont regroupé tous les livres rares qu'ils ont trouvé mais aussi tous les livres qu'ils ont écrit.

-Il faut absolument qu'on trouve cette bibliothèque, on aura forcément un livre qui parle de cet artéfact puisque d'après Grindelwald, les fondateurs ont voulu l'utilisé.

-Tu as parfaitement raison. Tu sais où elle se trouve Hermione?

-Non, j'étais justement partie voir si je n'avais pas d'autres informations mais je n'ai rien trouvé. À première vu, seul les fondateurs savent où se elle trouve. Ils n'en n'ont même pas parlė à leurs enfants parce qu'ils jugeaient qu'il fallait mériter l'accès à une telle connaissance.

-D'un sens ce n'est pas plus mal, vous imaginez si Voldemort avait eu accès à ça?

-J'ose même pas le faire. Ça aurait été une catastrophe.

-Bon! S'il n'y a que les fondateurs qui peuvent nous indiquer où est cette fichu bibliothèque, il faut qu'on trouve leurs tableaux. Il doit forcément y en avoir dans le château.

-Je vais chercher à la bibliothèque où ils se trouvent. Je vous en ferai part demain.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ces recherches toute seule ´mione, s'exclama son petit ami qui n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'avoir un moment avec elle aujourd'hui.

-Je sais mais c'est pour éviter de perdre du temps. Je sais dans quel livre trouver ce que je cherche. J'en aurais pas pour longtemps mais tu peux venir si tu veux."

Le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle sur demande et la jeune fille leur indiqua l'emplacement des tableaux. Ils décidèrent de faire quatre groupes afin de gagner du temps puis partirent vers l'endroit où se situait le fondateur qu'ils devaient convaincre. Les portraits avaient dû se donnait le mot car chacun d'eux avait donné une indication mais à elle seule elle ne suffisait pas à trouver l'emplacement de la bibliothèque. Quand ils se réunir, ils purent enfin comprendre tout ce qu'on avait pu leur dire. Rowena et Godric les avaient prévenu qu'ils devraient passer une épreuve pour juger s'ils étaient digne ou non d'avoir accès à la bibliothèque. Tandis que Salazar et Helga leurs indiquèrent ou se situait l'entrée. C'est à dire à l'orée de la forêt interdite, prés du lac.

Il fut décidé après plusieurs protestations que Dean, Seamus et Neville resteraient au chateau pour les couvrirent tandis que les autres chercheraient la bibliothéque. Une fois qu'il eurent suivit les indications des portraits des fondateurs, le reste du groupe arrivèra dans les souterrains de Poudlard. Ils avaient trouvé un passage secret derrière un buisson où ,au sol, il y avait une trappe cachée.

Une fois dans les sous-sols, il y avait quarte grandes statues représentant chacun des fondateurs au milieu d'une salle. Les jeunes s'approchèrent du centre et Ron toucha l'une des statuts. Une forte lumière s'en dégagea les rendant momentanément aveugle.

Quand ils retrouvèrent la vue, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient tous été tous séparés. Chacun se trouvait dans une nouvelle pièce mais qui était identiques pour tout le monde sans qu'ils le sachent. Les murs étaient sales et fissurés, il n'y avait aucun meuble et tout était poussiéreux et à l'abandon. Tous essayèrent de trouver une sortie mais aucun n'y arriva.

Après quelques minutes d'attente où certains commençait à céder à la panique, une nouvelle lumière les aveugla et la sinistre pièce se changea en un décor extérieur plus ou moins différent pour chacun. Cependant, il avaient tous une chose en commun. Il s'agissait d'un mur partiellement détruit où était inscrit une mise en garde: "Réussit l'épreuve et tu auras accès à la connaissance la plus grande. Échoue et tu perdras quelque chose qui t'es cher!"

Tous réagirent de manière différentes après avoir lu l'inscription mais chacun compris qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur de l'épreuve et qu'ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'aller jusqu'au bout même s'il échouaient.

* * *

><p>Nouveau chapitre, plus long que d'habitude, après un petit moment d'absence, il faut dire qu'avec mes cours j'ai plus beaucoup de temps. N'ayez crainte j'abandonne absolument pas cette fiction =) Et dire que je suis déjà au 30e et que je suis loin d'avoir fini ^^<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

**Note 2:**Merci toute (et tous ?) d'être fidèle à mon histoire et pour vos reviews. Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris =)

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Hermione se retrouva dans un labyrinthe. Elle suivit le seul chemin qui se présentait devant elle. La jeune fille finit par tomber sur une impasse, sauf que jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas d'autre possibilité de route. Finalement, elle chercha dans les haies qui constituaient le labyrinthe. Après quelques instants, elle trouva un bout de mur avec une inscription: " Pour réussir il te faut trouver la bonne réponse." Puis elle s'efface pour laissa place à une question.<p>

" Quel animal à la particularité de pondre ses œufs par la bouche? Lût-elle. C'est simple! C'est le Runeespoor."

Le mur et la haie s'écartèrent pour la laissé passer. La Gryffondor continua à s'avancer sur le seul chemin qui se présentait devant elle. _À tous les coups, je vais simplement devoir répondre à quelques questions et j'aurais passer l'épreuve_.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle finit par se retrouver devant le lac à côté duquel était planté un panneau de bois où il était écrit: " Qu'est ce qui permet de montrer qui sont nos ennemis?" _Facile, c'est la glace à l'ennemi_. Une fois que sa réponse fut validé, elle poursuivit sa route.

Hermione dût encore répondre à une dizaine de questions avant de se retrouver à un endroit qu'elle supposait être le centre du labyrinthe mais aussi la fin de l'épreuve car il n'y avait pas d'autres voies et la pancarte où était inscrit la question était au beau milieu de l'espace que formait les arbres de la haie. Elle s'approcha du panneau et se retrouva soudainement entouré d'eau.

Un épais brouillard s'en échappa et l'entoura. Au bout de quelques secondes, un visage se distingua à travers et s'adressa à la jeune fille d'une voix venu d'outre-tombe qui l'effraya au plus haut point.

"La question qui se situe sur cette pancarte est la dernière... Mais gare à toi si tu réponds mal ou si tu ne connais pas la réponse.

-Qu'est ce qui se passera si c'est la cas?´demanda-t-elle tremblant légèrement de peur. _Ça ne peut pas être quelque chose de grave, après tout ce sont des épreuves que n'importe quel élève pourrait être amené à faire. Les fondateurs n'ont pas pu les créer tout en sachant que les étudiants seraient en danger..._

-TU MOURRAS! Cria-t-il en éclatant d'un rire mauvais.

-Qu...Quoi? Non c'est impossible!

-Oh que si! Rare sont ceux qui sont autorisé à ne serait-ce que passer l'épreuve permettant l'accès au savoir le plus complet qui à durement été rassemblé par les fondateurs de cette école. Maintenant, réponds à la question avant que je ne perde patience et que je ne te dévore sans attendre que tu me donne ta réponse."

Hermione se détourna du visage pour lire le problème qu'on lui posait. Elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle avait su trouver toutes les autres énigmes. Cependant après avoir lu la question elle pâlit dangereusement. _Je...je ne sais pas..._ La jeune fille chercha désespérément la réponse au problème qui était: "Qu'est ce qui inflige le désespoir pour dévorer sa cible?" Pourtant malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire Hermione n'en avait aucune idée ce qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

À cet instant, elle se sentit vraiment seule. D'habitude ce genre d'épreuve elle les passait avec Harry et Ron. À eux trois, ils étaient capable de tout. Elle était la voix de la raison et celle qui avait le plus de connaissance tandis que Ron était la force et l'expert en stratégie et que Harry était l'exemple même du courage. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, elle était seule et ses connaissances ne suffisait pas.

" Alors, as-tu une réponse à me donner, demanda le brouillard d'un ton moqueur face au désarroi de la jeune Gryffondor.

-Je...Je...

-Et bien, j'attend! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix impérieuse et forte.

-JE NE SAIS PAS, craqua-t-elle en s'effondrant en larmes voyant déjà sa dernière heure sonner.

-...Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté une réponse même si celle-ci était fausse ? Interrogea le visage d'un ton plus doux.

-Je... Je n'allais pas répondre quelque chose dont j'étais sur que c'était une mauvaise réponse, répondit-elle hésitante car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui demandait ça.

-Sache que ta logique t'as sauvée la vie.

-Qu...Quoi?! S'exclama-t-elle refusant de céder à l'espoir qui avait gagner son cœur.

-Tu as réussi ton épreuve. Elle consistait à te faire admettre que ta connaissance n'était pas absolu et que tu ne pouvais pas compter que sur elle. En choisissant de ne pas répondre, tu m'as prouvé que tu avais compris que tu n'avais pas réponse à tout. Tu peux maintenant partir."

Suite à sa dernière phrase, il disparut ainsi que l'eau qui entourait Hermione et une porte de lumière était apparue un peu plus loin. La Gryffondor mit quelques minutes à se ressaisir puis finalement elle se leva et passa à travers l'halo de lumière.

Pendant ce temps, Ron se trouvait au beau milieu d'une forêt et au vu des bruits qu'il entendait, elle était peuplée de créature dangereuse. Le Gryffondor avança lentement, baguette à la main, à l'affût du moindre son suspect.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il tomba sur un vieux panneau où il était écrit qu'il devrait trouver la sortie de la forêt pour réussir l'épreuve mais il ne pouvait pas y arriver sans un guide. _Ouais, donc enfaîte le but c'est de trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider et non de sortir d'ici._ Il s'enfonça donc dans la forêt avec une certaine appréhension en quête d'un guide.

Au bout de trois heures, il fit une pause. Il était à bout de force à cause de la peur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Durant tout son parcours, il n'avait cessé de sursauté au moindre bruit un peu trop proche et dés qu'il voyait un buisson bouger, il lançait un sortilège ou un maléfice. Par conséquence, Ron laissa derrière lui un bon nombre de petit lapin traumatisé à vie par un rouquin trop peureux.

Le Gryffondor finit par s'endormir à cause des émotions trop forte qu'il avait vécu. Il fut réveillé par un bruit proche de lui qui ressemblait à une voix. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait et tomba nez à nez avec une araignée qui faisait un bon mètre de haut. Ron mis quelques secondes à réaliser puis hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales et pris ses jambes à son cou en abandonnant sa baguette qu'il avait fait tombé en s'endormant. Ce n'est seulement qu'après avoir couru trente minutes qu'il s'arrêta à bout de souffle. _Par Merlin, il y a des araignées géantes ici! Il faut vite que je trouve ce guide._

Le dernier des garçons Weasley se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette que bien plus tard quand un éboulement de pierre survint devant lui et lui bloqua le passage. Il voulut utiliser le sortilège de lévitation pour dégager le chemin mais ne pût le faire n'ayant plus l'élément indispensable à tout sorcier quand on ne s'appelle pas Harry Potter. _C'est pas vrai... J'ai du l'oublier quand je me suis enfui. Je ne sais même pas où je me suis arrêté tout à l'heure... Mais où est se fichu guide!_ Un bruit de marche le coupa dans ses réflexions. Il chercha d'où il pouvait provenir puis il finit par apercevoir plus loin l'araignée qui l'avait suivit. Cette fois-ci son cerveau enregistra l'information beaucoup plus vite et il fit demi-tour sans demander son reste. Malheureusement, en fuyant l'araignée qui se situait derrière, il ne fit pas attention à l'énorme chien-lion qui se situait devant lui. Il ne pût donc pas éviter le coup de griffe qui lui taillada le bras.

Dans un cri de douleur, il roula sur le côté pour éviter un seconde coup de patte. Il se releva difficilement et tenta de s'enfuir mais la créature lui bloquait le passage. En évitant un autre coup, il ramassa une pierre qu'il lança vers son adversaire dans l'espoirs de blesser l'animal mais cela n'eut guère l'effet escompté. À la place, il se retrouva face contre terre avec la patte de la créature qui le maintenait fermement au sol dans la but de le dévorer. _Ça y es,t je suis foutu... Tiens, un fil qu'est ce qu'il fait là? Bah, qu'est ce que ça peut faire de toute façon je vais me faire bouffer_. Alors que Ron attendait de se faire dévorer l'impensable se réalisa. Quelque chose que le roux ne pouvait distinguer dans la position où il était, atterri violemment sur le dos du chien-lion le faisant basculer sur le côté libérant ainsi le jeune homme.

Le combat entre les créatures était violent à tel point que Ron n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer ce qu'était son sauveur. Ce n'est que lorsque le chien-lion l'éjecte plus loin qu'il remarqua qu'il s'agissait en faîte de l'araignée qu'il fuyait depuis le début. Il hésita fortement à profiter de leur combat pour fuir de nouveau mais finalement quelque chose le retint de le faire et le força à regarder la fin du combat.

Pendant que Ron réfléchissait, le félin canidé sauta en direction de l'arachnide mais arrivé à quelques centimètres d'elle, il fit un brusque retour en arrière. En faîte, lors de leur combat rapproché, l'araignée en avait profité pour relier des fils entre la végétation environnante et son adversaire. L'arachnide s'avança vers le chien-lion tandis que celui-ci tentait de se libérer ce qui au final n'eut pour résultat que d'emmêler les fils et de resserrer les liens. Une fois arrivé devant l'imposant animal, la plus grande peur de Ron trancha la gorge de son adversaire ce qui le tua quelques secondes plus tard.

Le fils Weasley était tellement fasciné par ce qui venait de se passer qu'il ne remarqua même pas que l'araignée se tenait à moins de deux mètres de lui. Ce n'est que quand elle lui parla qu'il s'en rendit compte.

"Je vous en prie humain, ne fuyait pas encore une fois, je n'ai pas la force de vous poursuivre de nouveau.

-Pourquoi me suivez vous? Demanda-t-il en faisant un gros effort pour ne pas partir.

-Je suis votre guide.

-Qu...QUOI? Non! Hors de question! Je trouverai la sortie seul!

-Enfin! Vous ne pouvez pas!

-Bien sur que si!

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous effraie tant chez moi?

-Vous êtes une araignée! C'est tout poilu, ça à plein de grandes pattes, ça fait ses toiles partout et... Et... Et puis voilà quoi!

-Ne pouvez vous pas faire abstraction de votre peur pour ceux de mon espèce pendant quelques heures, le temps que je vous conduise à la sortie?

-NON!

-Si vous ne le faîte pas vous mourrez.

-...Mais ce n'est qu'un test pour savoir si on est digne d'entrer dans la bibliothèque des fondateurs, pas une foutu épreuve pour savoir si on peut acquérir un pouvoir suprême.

-Ce que vous pourrez trouver dans cette bibliothèque peut être le pouvoir suprême si vous savez où chercher. Quoi qu'il en soit cela ne change rien au faîte que vous mourrez et ce, dévorer par une quelconque créature."

L'araignée voyant qu'elle était entrain de convaincre l'humain qu'elle devait guider, elle lui décrivit de nombreuse façon dont il pouvait mourir s'il ne la suivait pas ce qui convainquit rapidement le rouquin. Cependant, il lui ordonna de ne pas s'approcher ç moins de deux mètres de lui. Ainsi donc Ron suivit sa compagne à huit pattes à travers l'épaisse forêt. Celle-ci lui rendit même sa baguette qu'il avait fait tombé pour lui prouver sa bonne foi.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination au bout de deux heures. Il y avait une barrière en bois qui avait l'air d'entourer la forêt. A bout du chemin se tenait un portique qui permettait de sortir du bois. À côté de celui-ci se trouvait une sorte de fantôme qui s'adressa à Ron dés qu'il fut assez prés.

"Félicitation! Vous avez réussit l'épreuve.

-J'avais remarqué puisque la sortie est droit devant, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

-Vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle vous avez réussit.

-Comment ça?

-Votre épreuve consistait à vaincre votre peur des araignées. Et vous l'avait fait puisque vous avez pu rester plus de deux heures à côté de l'une d'elle."

Ron n'en revenait pas, il avait faillit ce faire dévorer par un chien-lion tout ça parce qu'on avait voulu l'aider à vaincre sa peur des araignées.

Après avoir pesté intérieurement, il se dirigea vers l'halo de lumière qui venait d'apparaître et qu'on lui avait désigné comme la sortie. Cependant juste avant de l'emprunter, il se retourna vers l'araignée et le fantôme et leur cria: "BANDE DE TARÉ!"

* * *

><p>Et un chapitre de plus, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ Pour les question d'Hermione j'ai pris mes sources sur<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Pour son épreuve, Balaise se trouvait dans un quartier moldu plutôt chic. Il regarda autour de lui et vit trois endroits qui l'attirèrent de façon peu naturelle. <em>À tous les coups je vais devoir aller là-bas.<em> Il y avait un cinéma, un restaurant et un marchand de glace.

Alors que le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour avoir le droit d'accéder à la bibliothèque des fondateurs, quelqu'un l'interpela. Blaise se retourna et vit son petit ami Théo qui lui faisait signe.

« Théo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Enfin, Blaise ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as oublié notre rendez-vous ?

-Non, pas du tout voyons ! Lâcha-t-il gêné.

-Bien, allons voir un film. Depuis le temps que je veux t'y emmener…

-Je te suis ! »

Arrivé au cinéma, Théo en choisit un, mélangeant action et histoire d'amour. Après avoir regardé le film, ils allèrent manger au restaurant d'à côté.

Le repas se passa sans encombre, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien tout en ayant des gestes tendre l'un envers l'autre. L'ambiance était tellement joyeuse et décontractée que Blaise finit par oublier complétement qu'il était censé passer une épreuve.

Lorsqu'ils finirent le plat, Théo proposa à son petit ami d'acheter une glace à l'extérieur plutôt que de prendre un dessert dans le restaurant. Celui-ci s'empressa d'acquiescer arquant que cela serait bien mieux, surtout qu'ils avaient aperçu au loin un parc où ils pourraient se promener. Ils payèrent donc l'addition et passèrent par le marchant de glace avant de se diriger vers le parc.

« Je passe une super soirée !

-Moi aussi, répliqua Blaise l'embrassant.

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Tu me suis ?

-Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu verras, répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux tout en le conduisant dans diverses rues.

-Tu es sur de savoir où aller, demanda Blaise au bout d'un moment.

-Evidement, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien…Plus on avance, plus les rues sont lugubres.

-Oh ! C'est normal, on a quitté les beaux quartiers et on se dirige vers ceux pas très bien fréquenté.

-Qu…Quoi ?! Attend, Pourquoi tu veux m'emmener là-bas ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

-Mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec la drogue.

-Je…

-Aller, viens. Tu me fais confiance, non ?

-…Oui. »

Blaise se fit donc entrainer par son petit ami dans des rues de plus en plus sombres. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un immeuble délabré. Plusieurs personnes trainaient devant. Blaise en identifia certains comme des dealeurs avec leurs clients, pour les autres il préférait ne pas savoir. Théo lui fit monter trois étages avant de s'arrêter devant une porte qui avait l'aire de pouvoir se casser facilement. Cependant, un sort était posé dessus, repoussant ainsi les moldus trop curieux.

Les deux jeunes hommes finirent par entrer dans l'appartement qui était aussi délabré que l'immeuble dans lequel il se trouvait. La plus part des meubles était renversé et des rats s'amusaient à se courser dans le salon.

« Cet endroit est tout à fait charmant, ironisa le noir.

-N'est-ce pas ? Plaisanta l'autre.

-C'est ça que tu voulais me montrer ?

-Bien sûr que non. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à visiter un appartement dans cet état.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Suis-moi, c'est dans la pièce du fond. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué et Blaise ouvrit la porte. Cependant il ne vit rien car la salle était plongée dans le noir, ce que son petit ami s'empressa de corriger. Malheureusement, ce qu'il perçut grâce à la lueur des bougies le figea sur murs de la pièce était couvert de photos ou plutôt d'image magiquement modifiée. Mais ce qui horrifia le jeune serpentard fut ce qu'elle représentait.

Sur chaque image, on voyait Harry Potter, ça encore, Blaise aurait pu le supporter. Cependant, à chaque fois où l'on voyait le survivant, celui-ci mourrait, et ce, de différentes façons toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Sur une, c'était par électrocution. Sur une autre, il se faisait dévorer par un animal. Plus il regardait, plus il avait le droit à des spectacles de plus en plus morbide. Si bien qu'il dû vite détourner le regard sous peine de rendre tout ce qu'il avait mangé au diner.

« Pourquoi il y a tout ça ici ? demanda-t-il dégouté.

-C'est mon œuvre, lança Theo fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Pendant mon temps libre, j'ai réfléchis à la meilleure façon de se débarrasser de Potter.

-Mais enfin !? Pourquoi veux-tu le tuer ?

-Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Ce scélérat t'as pris ton cœur !

-Quoi ? Mais Theo, oui j'ai aimé Harry et je ressentirais surement toujours quelque chose pour lui. Cependant, aujourd'hui c'est toi que j'aime.

-Je sais que tu m'aime ! Mais je sais aussi que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de détourner le regard quand il embrasse Draco. S'il disparait, tu n'auras plus à le faire et tu pourras définitivement l'oublier.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour le tuer ! Il me faut juste du temps pour m'habituer à les voir ensemble.

-Tu en as déjà eu et tu n'y arrives toujours pas

-J'ai su oublier Harry ! Ce temps m'a permis de réussir à me convaincre qu'il ne serait pas à moi. Sans ça, je n'aurais jamais pu tourner la page et permettre à mon cœur de t'aimer.

-TU M'AS DIT QUE TU L'AIMAIS TOUJOURS ! S'énerva Theo.

-Ou…Oui mais c'est comme pour ton addiction à la drogue, c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux complétement oublier… Tu peux seulement en diminuer l'importance au maximum.

-Mais tu l'aimeras toujours… Et moi là-dedans ?! S'il meurt je serai sûr que tu ne m'abandonneras pas pour lui.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais !

-Peux-tu me le garantir même s'il venait à rompre avec Draco parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que c'est toi qu'il aime ?

-…

-Tu vois ! Si je le tue nous n'aurons plus à nous poser de question.

- Par Merlin ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?

-Parce que je sais pertinemment que c'est lui qui a la première place dans ton cœur.

-Il n'a pas la première place, plus depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Je ne peux pas te garantir que je resterai de marbre si Harry débarquait comme tu l'imagines mais en aucun cas je ne te laisserai tomber pour lui !

-Je ne te crois pas ! Puisque tu ne veux pas m'aider je le ferais seul ! Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre ici, expliqua-t-il tout en jetant un sort à son petit ami afin de l'attacher.

-Non ! Attend ! s'écria Blaise en voyant l'autre partir. On… On peut partir tous les deux.

-Comment ça ?

- Plutôt que de tuer Harry, toi et moi, on pourrait partir loin, dans un autre pays. On les laisse se débrouiller avec Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester. Ainsi je n'aurais plus à regarder jours après jours Harry et Draco s'embrasser et to,i tu n'auras plus rien à craindre, lâcha-t-il en dernier recours. _Faîte que ça marche, s'il vous plait !_

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…

-Alors détache moi et allons-y !

-Non ! répliqua Theo avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

-Theo ? Où est tu ? THEO !

-Du calme mon garçon, s'exclama une ombre qui avait une silhouette humaine. Aurais-tu oublié que tu passais une épreuve ?

-Une…une épreuve, lança-t-il complétement désorienté.

-Oui, celle qui te permettra d'accéder à la bibliothèque des fondateurs si tu la réussi.

-_Mais quel con ! Ce n'était pas Theo…_

- Non, effectivement. Ton test consistait à voir si tu étais capable d'affronter ta plus grande peur.

-Vraiment ? Mais qu'elle était-elle ?

-Que ton petit ami te reproche d'en aimer un autre et de toujours avoir des sentiments pour lui.

-Et… Est-ce que j'ai réussi ?

- Merveilleusement bien ! Tu vas donc pouvoir retrouver tes amis.

-Mais est ce qu'ils auront passé autant de temps à faire leur épreuve ? demanda-t-il se souvenant que ça faisait un moment qu'il était là.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu te trouves dans une dimension intemporelle comme tes amis. »

Suite à ces mots, Blaise fut libéré et l'ombre lui expliqua que pour retrouver à Poudlard il n'avait qu'a simplement sortir de l'immeuble ce qu'il s'empressa de faire s'en regarder en arriére.

Theo, le vrai, se retrouva dans un décor plus ou moins similaire, c'est-à-dire, un quartier moldu.

Cependant, il fut directement amené dans un endroit mal fréquenté. Il put sans peine reconnaitre le coin où il avait passé deux semaines de pure folie et où il avait fallu que quelqu'un meurt pour qu'il prenne conscience de sa connerie. Le jeune serpentard compris donc très vite ce qu'il allait devoir affronter pendant son épreuve. _Ce sera l'occasion de voir si j'ai vraiment réussi à faire face ou si mes démons intérieurs sont toujours présents…_ Il commença à arpenter les rues désertes à la recherche d'une indication sur ce qu'ildevait faire.

Au détour d'une ruelle, il tomba sur deux gangs entrains de se battre pour obtenir quelque chose. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le combat se finit par un match nul. Ils s'étaient tous entretués. C'est à ce moment-là que le jeune homme remarqua qu'il y avait trois autres personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'un des deux gangs. L'une était habillée de façon luxueuse tandis que les deux autres portaient un simple costume et surveillaient les alentours. _L'homme doit surement être celui qui possède ce pour quoi se battaient les autres et les deux gorilles derrière sont ses gardes du corps._

« Quel dommage ! Me voilà sans personne à qui donnait la récompense… Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? s'exclama l'homme riche en voyant Theo. Tu n'as pas participé mais tu es le seul survivant alors… Tiens ! »

Il tendit une mallette au brun qui ne put que la prendre puis s'en alla avec ses deux gardes du corps. Le serpentard mis quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il finit par se ressaisir et s'éloigna, peu désireux de rester entouré de cadavre. Il chercha un endroit où poser la mallette afin de regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Theo trouva un rebord de fenêtre où il put s'appuyer et l'ouvrit. L'instant d'après, la mallette se retrouva par terre, le brun l'ayant lâché dès qu'il en avait vu le contenu. Il avait vu juste quant aux motivations de son épreuve puisqu'à l'intérieur se trouvait plusieurs kilos de drogue.

Le serpentard se fit rapidement la réflexion que s'il ne voulait pas céder, il ne devait pas garder tout ça avec lui. Cependant, au moment où il allait partir laissant tout tel quel, un jeune homme apparut de nulle part et vit ce qu'il avait fait tombé.

« Eh ben dis donc, t'en as de la came toi !

-Ce…Ce n'est pas à moi, on vient de me le donner.

-Si on te la donner ça t'appartient maintenant.

-Peut-être mais… commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

-Tu as l'intention de tout consommer tout seul ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non. Il y en a beaucoup trop…

-Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi ? Avec plusieurs gars, on crèche dans un immeuble abandonné et on sniffe pas mal de ces trucs-là. On se fera une joie de te débarrasser du surplus.

-Euh…Je

-Aller viens ! T'as pas l'air d'être du coin. On pourra t'hébergé et te filer de la bouffe en échange.

-D'accord, finit-il par dire après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. _Après tout je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester ici, alors autant aller dans un endroit tranquille plutôt que de trainer dans les rues et de risquer de me faire tuer._ »

Le jeune homme, qui se présenta comme Andrew Hatshman, l'aida à ramasser tous les sachets de poudre qu'il avait fait tomber puis Theo le suivit jusqu'à son lieu d'habitation.

Le bâtiment avait l'air vieux et abimé mais suffisamment solide pour tenir encore debout et accueillir quelques personnes. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage. Une fois dans l'appartement Andrew lui présenta ses amis. Ils étaient aux nombres de quatre, trois hommes et une femme.

« Eh ! And', qui nous as-tu amené ?

-C'est un gars que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure avec un truc super cool.

-Ah ouais, c'est quoi ?

-Tu verras ! Pour l'instant, les présentations. Alors, tout le monde, voici Theo !

-Salut !

-Theo, je te présent Victoire, Matt, Hector et Alphonse.

-Enchanté.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as ramené avec toi, mec ? demanda Al' avec impatience.

-Euh…

-Quelque chose qui va nous occuper toute la soirée ! répondit Andrew à sa place. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il saisit la mallette des mains du sorcier et l'ouvrit devant ses amis qui sautèrent de joie face à son contenu. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après mdi à faire connaissance, ce qui permis à Theo de se détendre et de s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres mais aussi d'oublier les raisons de sa venue dans le coin. Cependant,, le moment que le serpentard redoutait le plus arriva.

« Aller ! C'est l'heure de la fête ! S'exclama Hector tout en distribuant un peu de poudre à tout le monde.

-Non, merci. Je n'en veux pas.

-C'est toi qui l'a ramené et tu ne goutte même pas ?

-On me l'a donné sans me laisser le temps de refuser. C'est Andrew qui m'a convaincu de le garder pour vous.

-Comment cela se fait-il qu'on te l'ait donné ?

-Je suis arrivé au moment où deux gangs étaient entrains de se battre. Comme ils ont fini par s'entretuer et que j'étais la seule personne vivante dans le coin sans compter le détenteur de la mallette et ses gardes du corps, il me l'a donné.

-Eh ben, quelle histoire ! Donc on t'a refilé la came alors que tu n'en consomme pas.

-En vérité j'en ai déjà pris mais j'ai arrêté.

-Pourquoi avoir arrêté ? Planer est ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde !

-Peut-être mais cela ne change rien à la réalité. Une fois les effets de la drogue terminée, les problèmes reviennent. Le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser est de prendre une dose suffisamment forte pour ne pas s'en relever.

-…

-Tu as déjà vécu cette expérience ?

-Un de mes amis est mort d'overdose. C'est ce qui m'a fait arrêter…

-Merde… Désolé, mec.

-Cependant, ce n'est pas si simple d'arrêter…

-Oh ! Je le sais, j'en ai fait l'expérience. Il m'a fallu des mois pour ne plus être dépendant. Et encore aujourd'hui je ne suis pas sûr d'y être vraiment arrivé...

-Bien sûr que t'as réussi ! Tu n'as pas touché à un seul gramme de poudre alors que tu en avais plusieurs kilos entre les mains »

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, Theo réussit à les convaincre de faire comme lui et d'arrêter. Ils commencèrent à remettre tout dans la mallette mais s'arrêtèrent soudain lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits à l'extérieur.

Matt s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda dehors mais il ne vit personne. Pourtant, le bruit se rapprochait et ils purent l'identifié comme venant de l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Alors qu'Andrew se dirigeait vers la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un seul coup laissant apparaitre un jeune homme.

« Theo !

-Bl…Blaise ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te cherche depuis des heures ! Mais à ce que je vois, tu es occupé !

-De quoi tu parles?

- De ça ! S'exclama-t-il en désignant la mallette pleine de drogue.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Donc ce n'est pas de la drogue dans cette mallette et tu n'étais pas entrains dans consommer avec tes amis toxicos ! Tu me déçois ! Que tu en ais déjà pris, il y a longtemps, c'est déjà dur à accepter mais ça passe encore. Mais que tu es replongé, ça, NON ! Il est hors de question que je sorte avec un camé ! Harry lui ne replongerait jamais !

-Blaise ! Cria son petit ami blessé par ses paroles. Je n'ai pas recommencé au contraire, je les ai dissuadé dans prendre.

-C'est vrai, mec. Il n'y a pas touché !

-Et qu'es ce que tu fais avec alors ? De toute façon, je ne peux pas vivre avec l'angoisse de te voir revenir complétement shooté ! Toi et moi, c'est fini, lâcha-t-il cruellement avant de partir.

-Non, attend ! »

Il se précipita à sa suite mais il ne put le rattraper. Le serpentard retourna donc à l'appartement où il s'effondra en pleure.

Les quatre jeunes gens qui étaient présent ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils préfèrent le laisser se calmer un peu avant d'intervenir. Ce ne fut finalement qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il s'arrêta car il n'avait plus de larme à verser. Il se leva donc puis alla se choir dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce.

« Aller, ne désespère pas !

-Comme on dit, un de perdu, dix de retrouvé.

-Mais je n'en veux pas d'autre que lui ! EtpPourquoi me compare-t-il à Harry ?

-Qui est ce ?

-C'est la personne dont il était amoureux avant mais il était déjà en couple. Il a fini par laisser tomber et tourner la page mais il aura toujours des sentiments pour lui, infime soit-il.

-Ah… Tu sais le meilleur moyen pour oublier c'est ça, annonça Alphonse en lui montrant un sachet de drogue ce qui fit frémir Theo.

-Je… Euh… non… Non ! C'est à cause de cette saloperie que Blaise ne veut plus me voir ! cria-t-il tout en s'enfuyant par la porte. »

Une fois dehors, il erra pendant un moment cherchant ce qu'il allait faire maintenant tout en espérant croiser son ex-petit ami. Alors qu'il se posait sur un banc, un brume soudain se leva et l'entoura. Il n'était plus possible de voir à plus d'un mètre devant lui et Theo commença légèrement à panique lorsqu'il apercevait une silhouette à travers le brouillard.

« Qui est là ?

-Tu t'es pas mal débrouillé jeune homme.

-Qu…Quoi ? Débrouillé pour quoi ?

-Pour ton épreuve, lâcha la silhouette tout en s'approchant suffisamment pour que Theo finisse par reconnaitre la personne qui lui avait donné la mallette.

-épreuve ?

-Oui, celle qui va te permettre d'accéder à la bibliothèque des fondateurs.

-Mais oui ! Alors tout ça était faux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire en voyant l'air soulagé de son vis-à-vis. Comme tu as réussi ton épreuve, tu vas donc pouvoir retourner d'où tu viens. Tu as juste à traverser le portail que tu peux distinguer là-bas.

-Merci, j'y vais de ce pas ! »

* * *

><p>Voici donc les épreuves de Blaise et de Théo, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude pour fêter la nouvelle année D'ailleurs BONNE ANNEE à tout le monde j'espère qu'elle sera réussi pour chacun d'entre vous =)<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Pour son épreuve, Pansy arriva dans un village désert. Elle fit quelques pas afin de voir un peu mieux ce qu'il y avait autour mais elle ne pût aller bien loin, une explosion survient tout près d'elle. La fumée dégagée par celle-ci envahi tout le village et la Serpentarde se retrouva vite avec des difficultés à respirer. Cependant, elle ne pût pas s'éloigner car elle s'évanouit. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'elle se réveilla en ayant oublié qu'il s'agissait d'une épreuve permettant de juger ses compétences.<p>

Après avoir erré pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes dans les rues, elle finit par se poser quelque part ne sachant pas trop où aller. Soudain, un OVNI fonça sur elle. La Serpentard eu juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté afin d'éviter la chose non identifiée. Quand elle comprit qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, elle se releva et pût voir qu'un hibou avait pris sa place. L'animal attendait patiemment qu'elle se lève pour lui donner la lettre qu'on lui avait confiée. Elle prit donc la lettre et commença à la lire. Il s'agissait enfaite d'un mot de ses parents qui lui donné rendez-vous dans une vieille maison à côté de leur lieu de vacance habituel. _Ils ne m'ont pas oublié! Qui l'aurait cru?... Mais s'ils veulent me voir c'est pour que je vienne avec eux._

Pansy ne savait pas quoi faire, elle prit donc son temps pour arriver au lieu de rendez-vous afin de réfléchir à la question. _Ils vont sûrement me demander de venir avec eux... Dois-je les suivre? Après tout, ils ne se sont jamais vraiment occupés de moi. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont pas pensé une seule seconde à moi quand ils se sont enfuis du manoir du Lord! De toute façon, il est hors de question que je parte alors que les autres font face au danger. Je veux les aider. Je suis sûr que mes parents vont comprendre._

Sur le chemin, elle ne croisa personne ce qui l'inquiéta grandement mais elle se dit que ses parents étaient recherché, il valait mieux qu'il n'y ait personne dans le coin. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par s'arrêter ne sachant pas où aller.

Cependant, elle aperçut le hibou qui lui avait apporté le message de ses parents. Pansy le suivit jusqu'à arriver devant une vieille cabane abandonné. Elle crut d'abord que le volatile c'était trompé mais au moment où elle voulut partir, elle entendit des bruit venant du bâtiment. En s'approchant, elle les identifia comme étant des pleurs. La Serpentarde ouvrit donc la porte et tomba sur ses deux parents. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Madame Parkinson tenait dans ses bras un bébé qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux mois.

« Ah! Pansy te voilà! Viens là qu'on te présente ton petit frère, s'exclama son père.

-...

-Il s'appelle Henri. Il est né il y a sept semaines.

-Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas avoir d'enfant?

-C'est vrai mais on a réussi à trouver un médicomage spécialisé dans la stérilisation. Il a réussi à guérir ta mère!

-_C'est pas ma mère_. C'est super, lâcha Pansy crispé. _Je n'arrive pas à me réjouir de la nouvelle...Pourquoi?_

-Bon! Comme tu t'en doute maintenant qu'il est là, il devient l'héritier de la famille.

-Oui, ce n'est pas grave.

-De tout façon, tu n'as pas le choix, renchérit "sa mère".

-Je le sais bien! Commença à s'énerver la jeune fille.

-Tant mieux! Au moins tu as minimum de cervelle. Tu vas donc pouvoir t'en sortir dans la vie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue?

-Eh bien, maintenant qu'on a un enfant légitime on a plus besoin de toi, révéla sadiquement la femme.

-Qu...Quoi? Papa! Cria-t-elle en retenant à grande peine ses larmes.

-Pansy, chérie. Tu es grande maintenant. Ta vie est ici mais nous on doit partir. On ne peut pas rester avec les Aurors à nos trousses. On emmène donc ton frère avec nous à l'étranger.

-Mais pourquoi lui vous l'emmenez et pas moi?

-Il ne peut pas se débrouiller tout seul lui! Tu es vraiment égoïste.

-..._S*****! C'est toi l'égoïste! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé alors que ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi de vivre avec vous!_

-Ma chérie, je sais que c'est dur mais tu ne peux pas venir avec nous. Il a déjà était dur d'avoir les papiers nécessaire pour Henri, expliqua son père en essuyant les larmes de la Serpentarde.

-Mais...Mais...

-Nous devons y aller. Nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps. Adieu.

-Adieu? Comment ça adieu? Vous n'allez pas revenir? Ou envoyer de vos nouvelles?

-On ne peut pas se le permettre. Si on fait ça on risque de se faire repérer. »

Suite à ses mots, les trois Parkinson partirent en laissant Pansy sous le choc au milieu de la cabane abandonné.

« Pourquoi? J'ai toujours fait ce que vous vouliez! Je me suis agenouillé devant un p***** de sang mêlé à cause de vous! Et comment vous me remerciez? Vous m'abandonné! »

Après avoir crié tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle tomba sur les genoux et fondit en larme. Pansy mis un certain temps à se calmer, elle finit par sortir de là et erra pendant plus d'une heure dans les environs. La Serpentard finit par sortir de sa transe et se ressaisit.

« Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre! Après tout, l'autre à raison, je suis grande maintenant je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour avancer dans la vie ! J'ai des amis sur qui je peux compter et qui ont besoin de moi pour envoyer un vieux glucosé manger les mandragores par la racine. »

Pansy se décida à chercher un chemin qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver ses amis. Bien qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de la façon dont elle avait atterri ici, elle savait juste qu'elle devait trouver la sortie.

Elle avança donc dans la forêt qui avoisinait la cabane. Après avoir avancé pendant un petit moment, elle s'arrêta afin de réfléchir à la direction à prendre.

Soudain, une vive lumière apparue l'aveuglant pendant quelques secondes. Une fois qu'elle disparut et que Pansy retrouvait la vue, un léopard vient à sa rencontre. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas bouger se disant qu'il valait mieux éviter tout geste brusque si elle voulait rester en vie. Cependant, il ne l'attaqua pas, au contraire, il vint frotter sa tête contre sa main, quémandant implicitement des caresses. Elle s'empressa de lui donner ce qu'il voulait bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce que faisait un léopard ici et pourquoi il se comportait comme un gentil petit animal de compagnie. Finalement, quand il en eu assez, il s'éloigna de quelques mètres puis se retourna vers Pansy et s'assit tout en la fixant.

« Tu veux que je te suive, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement du félin.

-…

-Je me demande bien pourquoi je te pose la question alors que je sais pertinemment que tu ne répondras pas.

-Tu te sens peut être seule, après tout cela arrive souvent aux humains de s'adresser à des choses qui ne peuvent parler.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! hurla Pansy tout en faisant un immense bond en arrière, ce qui fit bien rire l'animal.

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur surtout que vous avez été bien gentil en me caressant tout à l'heure. La plupart des gens s'enfuit habituellement en me voyant.

-Je…euh… C'est rien. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on me réponde.

-J'avais cru comprendre avec le saut que vous avez fait, rigola-t-il.

-_Merlin, aidez- moi ! Je suis entrains de plaisanter avec un léopard._ Comment cela se fait-il que vous puissiez parler ?

-Ah ! C'est vrai qu'on vous a fait oublier la raison de votre venu en ces lieux.

-Comment ça ?

-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez du pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-Eh bien, mes parents m'ont fait parvenir une lettre pour que l'on se voit.

-Et avant ça ?

-… Je ne sais plus.

-C'est tout à fait normal ! La raison de votre venue est que vous deviez passer une épreuve pour accéder à la bibliothèque des fondateurs de Poudlard.

-Ah ! Ca y est, je me rappelle !

-Bien ! Sachez que vous avez réussi l'épreuve, c'est pour cette raison que je suis là. Mon rôle est de vous conduire à la sortie. »

Suite à ça, le félin mena Pansy à la sortie. Il en profita pour lui expliquer que son épreuve consister à savoir si elle allait abandonner ou non ses amis mais aussi à la confronter face à une situation qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas voir se produire. Elle avait réussi dans les deux cas, elle méritait donc d'avoir accès à la bibliothéque.

Tandis que la jeune fille retournait d'où elle venait, Vincent, lui, arrivait dans une immense salle vide. Il eut beau regarder dans tous les coins, il n'y avait rien jusqu'à ce qu'il s'appuie contre un mur et que celui-ci s'affaisse laissant la place à un long et vaste couloir.

Le serpentard s'y engagea sans attendre malgré sa surprise. Cependant, il fut vite confronté à un problème, le couloir se divisait en plusieurs petits couloirs adjacents. Il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas réfléchir et emprunta des passages au hasard.

Après avoir erré pendant près d'une heure, il déboucha finalement dans une autre salle semblable à celle dans laquelle il était arrivé. Vincent commença à désespérer en ne voyant rien non plus dans celle-ci à part un autre couloi. Cependant, au moment où il allait faire demi-tour quelqu'un apparût au loin dans l'autre passage.

« GREG !

-Vincent ! Merci, Merlin ! Je commençais à en avoir marre de tous ces couloirs.

-Toi aussi, tu as eu le droit au labyrinthe ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien quelle épreuve nous est réservée.

-Moi aussi. Peut-être veulent-ils qu'on perde du poids vu les kilomètres qu'on a parcourus pour arriver ici.

-Peut être bien, rigola-t-il. »

Soudain, une éblouissante lumière apparut dans la pièce. Ils durent fermer les yeux pour ne pas se retrouver aveuglés. Quand ils les rouvrirent, au centre de la pièce se tenait un immense tableau avec une inscription dessus. En s'approchant, ils purent voir qu'il était écrit « Seul la logique vous permettra de remporter la victoire. » puis la phrase s'effaça pour laisser place à une énigme.

Il s'agissait d'une série de forme qu'il fallait compléter. Gregory et Vincent mirent plusieurs minutes avant de finalement trouver la solution.

« Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça après tout.

-Non, c'est vrai. J'avoue avoir eu un peu peur quand j'ai lu la phrase de départ mais au final on s'en est bien sortie.

-Oui… Oh non ! s'exclama Greg en voyant le tableau s'effacer de nouveau pour laisser apparaitre une nouvelle question.

-« Deux jeunes hommes vont dans un bar. L'un deux est plutôt maigre avec des lunettes et l'autre grand et musclé.  
>On leur sert un cocktail contenant la même chose avec des glaçons, et une paille.<br>Le jeune maigre aux lunettes le boit très vite mais l'autre jeune homme prend son temps pour boire.  
>A la sortie, le jeune homme qui a pris son temps pour finir son verre s'effondre par terre.<br>Pourquoi l'un est mort empoisonné et pas l'autre ?»

-Ça, c'est une ruse typiquement serpentarde.

-C'est bien vrai mais je ne vois pas qu'elle différence il y a. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas logique puisque celui qui meurt est censé être le plus résistant.

-Effectivement, ce qui veut dire que la solution est ailleurs.

-Peut-être qu'il était malade ?

-Je ne pense pas sinon ça aurait était précisé.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

-Quelle autre différence y a-t-il ?

-Hum… Ils ont le même cocktail… mais ils ne le boivent pas à la même vitesse !

-Oui ! Ça doit être ça… Qu'est que ce qui change avec le temps?

-…LES GLACONS !

-Mais oui ! Le poison est dans les glaçons !

-Regarde, c'est marqué qu'on a réussi.

-Ouf ! J'espère qu'on n'en aura pas trop des questions de ce genre.

-Moi aussi. Alors la nouvelle énigme c'est : « Un père et un fils ont, à eux deux, 36 ans.  
>Sachant que le père a trente ans de plus que le fils, quel âge a le fils ? »<p>

-Cela va être dur.

-Mais non, c'est facile, la réponse c'est six ans !...Pourquoi ça ne valide pas ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. Si le fils en avait six tu dois rajouter trente ans pour avoir l'écart qu'il faut. Du coup, le père à trente-six ans et le fils six, à eux deux ça fait quarante-deux.

-Ah oui, effectivement.

-Mais tu n'es pas loin.

-Tu penses ?

-Oui ! Tu es arrivé à quarante-deux il faut qu'on parte de là et qu'on revienne douce jusqu'au trente-six.

-Donc si le fils a quatre ans, le père en aura trente-quatre pour un total de trente-huit.

-Exact, on se rapproche ! Si le garçon en a trois…

-Son père en a trente-trois et le total est de trente-six ! On a trouvé ! »

Sur le tableau, comme précédemment la question s'effaça pour laisser place à un message de confirmation pour repartir et afficher une nouvelle énigme. Vincent et Grégory réfléchirent tranquillement à la suivante ayant bien plus confiance en eux et en leur capacité à réfléchir.

Après quelques minutes, une personne s'approcha d'eux mais ils ne la remarquèrent pas. Ce n'est que quand celle-ci manifesta sa présence qu'ils finirent par remarquer qu'elle était là.

« Aller Vincent ! Je suis sûr que tu as trouvé la réponse !

-Mi…Millicent ! S'exclama le serpentard en rougissant.

-Et oui, c'est moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Grégory curieux.

-J'ai suivi tout un dédalle de couloir avant d'arriver ici.

-Je vois, répondit-il suspicieux. _Quelque chose cloche mais je ne serais pas dire quoi._ »

Les deux garçons finirent par trouver la solution à l'énigme malgré la déconcentration de Vincent qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la jeune fille. Finalement, une autre phrase s'afficha mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un défi. Crabbe devait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à la personne qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

* * *

><p>Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ Et merci à tous ceux et celles qui mette des reviews =)<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p><em>Oh non, pourquoi c'est à moi que ça doit arriver ?<em> Vincent regarda son ami d'un air désespéré dans l'espoir d'obtenir de l'aide de sa part mais tout ce qu'il eut fut un haussement d'épaule et un petit geste de la main pour lui dire de se lancer.

« D'après ce qui est écrit, tu as quelque chose à me dire, non ? interrogea Millicent.

-Ou…Oui. Ce…C'est assez dur à dire aussi…

-N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger, plaisanta la jeune fille.

-Non, c'est sûr ! Aller, Vin' lance toi ! De toute, façon il faudra bien lui dire tôt ou tard.

-C'est vrai… Bon ! Je me lance… Millicent ! Je t'aime ! »

Suite à sa déclaration, il eut un silence pesant qui s'installa. Le jeune homme amoureux retenait sa respiration de peur de tout gâcher en prenant une bouffée d'air tandis que son ami priait Merlin pour qu'elle réponde positivement à ses sentiments. Quant à la jeune fille, elle restait complétement figé regardant bizarrement Crabbe puis progressivement son regard changea en quelque chose de plus joyeux qui fit espérer les deux garçons. Malheureusement , ils se trompèrent sur l'interprétation de son regard ce qu'ils comprirent bien vite quand elle éclata de rire.

« Elle est bonne celle-là. J'ai failli te prendre au sérieux pendant quelques secondes. Tu as vraiment un humour bizarre.

-…

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant l'air blessé qu'affichait le jeune homme.

-Il est plus que sérieux Millicent, répondit Grégory à la place de son ami remarquant qu'il serait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-C'est une blague ? Enfin, tu t'es regardé ? Comment voudrais-tu que j'accepte de sortir avec toi ?

-Eh ! D'accord, tu n'éprouves pas les mêmes sentiments que lui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi méchante.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse d'illusion !

-Je pense qu'il a très bien compris, maintenant, arrête.

-Non ! Il faut qu'il se rende compte que personne ne voudra de lui s'il ne change pas ! C'est un véritable idiot qui n'a rien pour lui.

- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? C'est complément faux !

-Laisse Gregory, elle a raison, lança Vincent d'une petite voix .

-Non, elle n'a pas raison ! Enfin, regarde toutes les énigmes qu'on a réussi à résoudre !

-Je n'y suis pour rien c'est toi qui les a résolu.

-Non ! On y est arrivé à deux. Je n'aurais pas les résoudre sans toi !

-Ne l'écoute pas. De toute façon, il est comme toi, il dit juste ça pour lui. Mais je te ferais dire mon cher Grégory que toi non plus tu n'auras jamais personne dans ta vie.

-Eh bien figure toi ma chère Millicent, que j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie et ce depuis un moment.

-Mariage arrangé, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a que comme ça que tu peux avoir quelqu'un.

-Pas du tout. Elle est de Beaux-Bâton. Je l'ai rencontré quand elle est venue à Poudlard pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et avant que tu me dises que je lui ai jeté un sort ou quoi que ce soit, je te rassure tout de suite, elle m'aime de son plein gré. J'avoue ne pas avoir le physique d'un top model, ni l'intelligence d'un savant mais ce n'est pas tout ce qui compte. Et si ça, tu n'es pas capable de le voir alors tu ne mérites Vincent !

-N'importe quoi, lança-t-elle avant de partir en direction du couloir qu'elle avait utilisé pour venir.

-Hey, Vincent, ça va ?

-…Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ? Je finirais par trouver quelqu'un ?

-Bien sûr ! Si j'ai réussi pourquoi pas toi ? C'est juste que Millicent n'était pas la bonne. _N'empêche elle cache bien son jeu. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse réagir d'une telle façon._»

Les deux garçons s'étaient assis par terre le temps que Crabbe laisse libre cours à sa peine. Grégory en profita pour lui parler de sa petite amie puisqu'il n'avait jamais vraiment parler d'elle pour éviter qu'elle se retrouve mêlée aux affaires des mangemorts. Ils étaient toujours entrains de parler quand la suite de l'épreuve apparut.

Le tableau sur lequel était inscrit ce qu'ils devaient faire se changea soudainement en une immense créature mélangeant dragon et tyrannosaure. Ils ne la remarquèrent pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que quand la bête rugie qu'ils la virent et purent esquiver de justesse le coup qui leur tombait dessus en roulant chacun d'un côté.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils esquivèrent plus ou moins bien les attaques de la créature mais malgré la grandeur de la salle ils se retrouvèrent vite en difficulté puisque l'accès au couloir était fermé.

Vincent finit par se retrouver acculé contre un mur sans possibilité de fuir. Greg voyant ça se précipita pour aider son ami mais tout ce qu'il eut le temps de faire est de s'interposer et de prendre le coup à sa place. Il alla s'écraser violement dans le mur de gauche dans un bruit de craquement sinistre. Crabbe hurla le prénom de son ami tout en accourant vers lui sous le regard moqueur de la créature qui ne bougea pas pour autant admirant seulement le spectacle.

« Grégory ! Grégory ! Réponds-moi ! GREGORY ! cria-t-il perdant complétement son sang-froid. »

Le coup qui avait encaissé associé à la violence avec laquelle il avait rencontré le mur avait eu raison de lui. Son abdomen était profondément entaillé à cause du coup de patte de la créature et le sang s'en écoulé trop rapidement. De plus, nombres de ses os s'étaient fracturés, il était mort sur le coup en heurtant le mur.

Vincent hurla de douleur face à la perte de son plus cher ami. Il se redressa et se retourna pour faire face au monstre, tout son corps réclamait vengeance. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil une épée accrochée au mur qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Il s'en saisit et s'approcha de la créature sans pensé une seule seconde qu'il avait peu de chance de gagner contre un adversaire qui faisait six fois sa taille.

Il s'élança, brandissant son épée vers l'horrible créature. Celle-ci, surprise qu'une si petite chose essaye la vaincre avec un vulgaire cure-dent, ne bougea pas. Malheureusement pour elle, le serpentard frappa au bon endroit, ce qui fit basculer le dragon tyrannosaure vers l'avant. Le vert et argent en profita pour planta son épée là où il supposait que se situait le cœur. Il eut de la chance puisqu'il était bien là, ce qui tua le monstre sur le coup.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber son épée à bout de souffle puis se tourna vers son ami qui était mort en le protégeant. Il pensa à sa petite amie qui était en France et qui ignorait qu'elle venait de perdre celui qu'elle aimait. Il laissa couler ses larmes pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui.

Une fois il réussit à se calmer, il remarqua qu'un porte entourée d'un halo dorée se situé au milieu de la pièce. Il supposa à juste titre qu'il s'agissait de la sortie.

Vincent tourna la tête vers le corps sans vie de Grégory puis s'en saisi et passa la porte se demandant comment il expliquerait ce qui c'était passé aux autres.

Millicent avait débuté son épreuve dans une forêt qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Se sentant en confiance, elle s'enfonça encore plus, guidé par un souvenir qui refaisait surface petit à petit. C'est en arrivant devant un énorme manoir qu'elle se rappela enfin où elle était. Il s'agisse de son ancienne maison, là où elle vivait jusqu'à ce que son père n'assassine sa sœur. Elle aperçut au loin sur le pas de la porte une silhouette, trop petite pour être celle d'un adulte mais parfaite pour un enfant.

«ALEXANDRA ! »

L'enfant s'enfuit à l'intérieur de la maison en passant à travers la porte. Le temps que la jeune fille arrive devant celle-ci et ne l'ouvre, sa sœur n'était plus dans l'entrée.

Elle détailla la pièce qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis fort longtemps, elle la trouvait particulièrement sinistre. Ce n'était pas parce que la maison était vieille et donc les murs sales et les meubles moisis mais parce que ce manoir était censé être inhabité depuis des années. Pourtant la cheminée abordait un magnifique feu qui a dû être allumé récemment. Cependant, ce ne fut pas la chose qui effraya le plus la serpentarde. Sur le mur, en face de l'entrée, était écrit en lettre de sang « Bon retour Millicent. »

Elle resta quelques instants figée, puis entreprit de chercher sa sœur.

Après une bonne heure de recherche infructueuse, elle finit par aller à l'étage et arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Alexandra. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir en vain. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle vit quelque chose de gravé dans le bois de la porte. En regardant de plus près, on pouvoir voir qu'il s'agissait de morceau de puzzle formant deux lignes de quatre pièces. _Il va falloir que je retrouve ces pièces si je veux pouvoir parler à Alex', enfin à son fantôme plutôt. _

Certaines des pièces étaient fermé et avait une croix rouge sur leurs portes elle en déduisit donc qu'elle n'avait pas à y aller. Millicent retourna donc en bas au niveau de l'entrée et commença la fouille. La première pièce qu'elle entreprit de regarder était celle face à la porte d'entrée. Il s'agissait d'un séjour ouvert permettant d'accueillir les invités. C'était d'ailleurs là, qu'il y avait la cheminée allumé et l'inscription sur le mur.

Elle remarqua d'abord un rond bleu au plafond qui n'était pas là à l'origine, elle en prit rapidement note et continua sa recherche. A sa droite, se trouver un cadre avec la moitié d'un dessin d'enfant. Elle voulut bouger le cadre met il était fixe, comme s'il fallait actionner quelque chose pour pouvoir le faire glisser.

La jeune fille se dirigea ensuite vers le feu qui l'intriguait depuis le début. Elle s'aperçut que derrière les flammes il y avait une porte suffisamment grande pour s'y glisser en s'accroupissant. En essayant d'atteindre la poignée, elle se brula la main et tomba à la renverse sur le tapis ce qui le fit bouger. Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle put remarquer qu'une des lattes de bois sous le tapis était différente des autres. Elle força donc dessus et réussit à la déloger, dévoila ainsi son contenue, une pièce de puzzle en bois.

« Il faut donc bien que je retrouve toutes ses pièces pour pouvoir accéder à la chambre. Je suis heureuse d'avoir compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Bon ! Plus que sept ! »

Millicent alla ensuite vers le petit bureau près de la cheminée et découvrit une bougie dans un des tiroirs. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte se situant à côté et tomba sur un deuxième séjour mais celui-ci était privé et ne servait donc qu'aux propriétaires. Celui-ci n'était éclairé que par une cheminée mais il n'y avait pas de flamme à l'intérieur. C'était enfaite un trou qu'on avait refermé avec un couvercle de verre dans lequel on avait mis plusieurs bougies. C'était des plus étranges et la serpentarde en pris note.

Sur la table basse se tenait une boite avec sur son couvercle quatre cercles de couleurs différentes. A l'intérieur de ces cercles il y avait des points comme sur des dés. Lorsque la jeune fille toucha l'un des ronds, le nombre de point changea. _J'ai compris ! Ça va de pair avec le rond bleu que j'ai vu dans le premier séjour, il doit y avoir d'autre rond dans la maison et il faudra que j'indique leurs nombres sur le coffret._ N'ayant plus rien d'autre d'important ici, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Là-bas, il n'y avait rien de particulier à première vue. Elle ouvrit d'abord les placards. Dans l'un d'entre eux , il y avait deux rond jaunes et dans un autre, une salière. Elle fouilla ensuite les tiroirs et dénicha un pic à glace et ce qui ressemblait à un levier. _Je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça peut me servir mais on ne sait jamais._ Elle alla ensuite vers la table et vit un étrange cercle dessiné dessus avec à côté un symbole qui avait l'air de représenté le vent. En passant sa main sur la table, elle sentit qu'au niveau du rond certain endroit était collant. _Je vais mettre le sel à l'intérieur du rond peut être que j'arriverai à voir si la surface collante signifie quelque chose ou non. Mince ! Ça a juste fait un gros tas… Oh ! Il faut que je souffle dessus !_ Une fois qu'il ne resta plus qu'une fine couche de sel sur la colle, un message apparût : « Regarde sous la table. » Elle s'empressa de le faire et dénicha une nouvelle pièce de puzzle.

« Oui ! En voilà une de plus ! Bien maintenant regardons dans le frigo. »

Millicent ouvra donc le frigo mais ne trouva rien et referma la porte pour s'occuper de la partie congélateur. Là, elle vit un autre morceau du puzzle emprisonné dans la glace.

« Et zut ! Comment je vais le sortir de là moi ?... Eh ! Mais j'ai un pic à glace ! Et voilà ! Plus que cinq ! Pièce suivante, la chambre des invités. »

* * *

><p>L'épreuve de Millicent est tiré du jeu forever lost 2 que j'ai eu il y a peu et qui m'as donnée plein d'idée pour embêter cette petite serpentarde ^^<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Arrivé dans la chambre des invités, elle la trouva presque vide. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, des étagères et un bureau. Sur la table, une boite était posée avec un couvercle qui présenté des boutons à tourner dans différentes directions pour choisir un symbole. Elle entreprit donc de trouver la bonne combinaison en testant tout ce qui était possible et inimaginable. Cependant, elle se lassa vite et se dit que de toute manière il devait y avoir le code quelque part. Elle regarda donc autour d'elle et vit que sur l'une des étagères il y avait un livre. La serpentarde s'en saisi rapidement et tenta de l'ouvrit mais n'y parvient pas. <em>Ce n'est pas vrai les pages sont collées entres elles ! En plus j'étais sur d'avoir la solution dedans il y a marqué « codes » sur la couverture… Eh mais attends ! Il y en a un de code sur la couverture... Ça marche !<em>

A l'intérieur du coffret se trouver une nouvelle pièce du puzzle, en comptant celle-ci, elle en été à la moitié et elle n'avait fait que quatre pièces. _Plus j'avance et plus je me dis que je vais arriver à toutes les trouver finalement._ Avant de quitter l'endroit, elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait rien de plus et ce fut une bonne idée car elle découvrit une pierre ronde sous le lit qui été trop parfaite pour n'être qu'un vulgaire caillou.

Millicent se dirigea ensuite vers le débarras, elle trifouilla un peu partout et dénicha une sorte de levier en bois sous un tas de planche et une autre pierre semblable à la précédente sous une vieille porte. Elle trouva également la seconde moitié du dessin qu'elle avait vu dans le premier séjour. Tout le reste ne lui sembla pas utile pour la suite. _De toute façon, si j'en ai besoin, j'aurais qu'à revenir. _

Elle alla ensuite dans la pièce à gauche de l'escalier. Elle était vide excepté un meuble qui s'était retrouvé par terre et une sorte de coffret avec trois leviers mais quatre fentes. _C'est donc ici que va le levier que j'ai trouvé._ Une fois qu'elle le mit place elle attendit qu'il s'ouvre mais rien ne se produisit. Elle essaya donc d'abaisser plus ou moins les leviers mais rien à faire il ne voulait pas montrer son contenu ce qui énerva grandement Millicent qui manqua de casser l'un des leviers en bois. _On se calme. Si je casse tout ça marchera encore moins. Il doit y avoir des indications quelque part._ Elle sortit donc et alla en face, dans une sorte de placard sous l'escalier.

A l'intérieur se trouvait plusieurs tuyaux mais aussi six points verts. _Plus qu'un et j'aurais la combinaison de la boite du séjour. _ Au bout de la « pièce », se tenait une table où quelque chose brillait dessus. Elle le prit dans les mains et remarqua que c'était un disque de verre avec quatre trous. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes et se rappela de la cheminée artificielle dans le séjour secondaire. Elle prit aussi une autre pierre ronde semblable aux deux autres qu'elle dénicha sous la table.

Ayant fini les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, elle décida de s'attaquer à l'étage avant de recommencer le tour des pièces. Enfin, elle s'attaqua surtout au grenier puisque les autres pièces portaient une croix rouge sans compter celle de sa sœur. Elle monta donc à l'échelle qui permettait d'accéder là-haut.

Une fois arrivé, il eut un énorme flash qui la força à fermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait dans une immense salle complétement vide. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait distinguer au loin était un couloir qui avait l'air particulièrement long. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un quelconque mouvement qu'un nouveau flash apparut et la ramena dans le grenier. _Je me demande bien ce que ça pouvait être… Ne tergiversons pas trop l'a dessus, j'ai l'impression que ça ne me concernait pas. _

La pièce était presque vide, il n'y avait qu'un gros coffre posé en plein milieu. Le tout était éclairé par une seule fenêtre ce qui ne rassurait en rien la jeune fille. Cependant, elle s'avança quand même vers le coffre et remarqua que sur son couvercle il y avait quatre creux arrondi. Elle essaya de placer les pierres qu'elle avait trouvées dedans et vit que ça rentrait parfaitement. Elle laissa donc ses trois pierres sur le coffre tandis qu'elle alla dans la seconde partie du grenier en passant par une porte au fond à gauche.

Là-bas, il n'y avait vraiment rien à part cinq points rouge peint sur le mur. _J'ai enfin la combinaison complète du séjour ! Redescendons et reprenons du début avec tout ce que j'ai trouvé. _

Millicent retourna donc dans le salon des invités et plaça le bout du dessin qu'elle avait déniché avec celui qui était encore dans le cadre. Elle entendit un léger clic lorsqu'elle rassembla les deux morceaux. Elle essaya de nouveau de faire bouger le cadre et réussit cette fois-ci à le faire glisser vers la gauche dévoilant une cachette dans le mur qui contenait une pièce du puzzle.

Quelque chose avait changé dans le séjour mais elle était incapable de dire ce que cela pouvait être. Elle décida donc de s'occuper de l'autre séjour espérant qu'elle comprendrait lorsqu'elle reviendrait.

Une fois dans la pièce, elle se précipita sur la boite avec le code des points de couleur et indiqua ce qu'elle avait vu, c'est-à-dire, deux points jaunes, un point bleu, six points vert et cinq points rouges. Le coffret s'ouvrit suite à la bonne combinaison et lui permit d'acquérir un nouveau morceau de puzzle. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la fausse cheminée et se figea. _Mais oui ! C'est ça qui était bizarre de l'autre côté ! La cheminée était éteinte !_ La serpentarde s'empressa de mettre le disque de verre sur la source de lumière. Cependant rien ne se produisit. Elle crut pendant quelques instants qu'elle s'était trompée mais elle leva les yeux et aperçut en haut, à l'intérieur de la cheminée, des ombres qui lui indiquaient la position que des leviers en bois. Elle sortit donc et alla tout de suite actionner les leviers. Ce qui lui permit d'ouvrit le coffret et de récupérer l'avant dernière pièce. _J'arrive au bout ! Plus qu'un !_

Maintenant que c'était fait, elle alla voir la cheminée et put accéder à la porte puisqu'il n'y avait plus de flamme. La pièce secrète était plutôt chic avec des murs gris foncés et un sol rouge. Sur la droite, il y avait un bout de mur servant de séparation entre deux parties de la salle. Dessus, se tenait un ensemble de carré rouge avec en dessous une plaque ou il était écrit « indiquez le nombre de cube ». La jeune fille compta trente-cinq cubes. Elle essaya de donner sa réponse de plusieurs façons, en le disant à voix haut ou bien en l'écrivant sur la plaque mais rien ne marcha. Elle tenta de l'inscrire sur l'un des cubes mais celui-ci s'enfonça ce qui lui donna l'idée d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait derrière de mur.

De l'autre côté, il n'y avait rien de particulier à part que les cubes n'était pas rouge mais bleu et que celui sur lequel elle avait appuyé ressortait de ce côté-ci._ Et si j'écrivais le nombre trente-cinq en enfonçant les cubes…_ Elle entreprit de mettre son idée à exécution. A la fin, on pouvait voir un joli trente-cinq apparaître grâce au différent cubes qui étaient enfoncés ou non. A peine quelques secondesplus tard, elle entendit un grincement comme si des pierres bougeaient. Son regard se porta vers la source du bruit et elle vit que dans le mur opposé des pierres s'étaient déplacé pour laisser apparaitre la dernière pierre dont elle avait besoin pour ouvrit le coffre du grenier.

Millicent s'en saisit et monta directement au grenier pour desceller le coffre. Comme elle s'y attendait, celui-ci contenait la dernière pièce du puzzle qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Finalement, Elle alla placer les huit pièces dans leurs emplacements respectifs avec des gestes tremblant d'appréhension. Elle inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la pièce excepté le fantôme d'Alexandra qui diffusait une faible lueur permettant de distinguer une vague silhouette des meubles que contenait la pièce.

« Tu as finalement réussit à venir jusqu'ici…

-Bien sûr ! Je voulais absolument te voir.

-Tu en as du culot ! Tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider et je devrais rester là tranquillement à faire la causette avec toi ?

- Qu…Quoi ? Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse ? J'aurais aimé pouvoir empêcher notre père de te tuer mais je n'étais qu'une enfant !

-Et moi ? Je n'en étais pas une ? Je n'avais pas à mourir aussi jeune !

-Non, tu ne le méritais pas ! Mais je ne pouvais rien faire ! J'ai essayé de convaincre papa de ne pas le faire quand je l'ai entendu en parler avec maman mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. J'ai vu dans le regard de notre mère qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une telle fin cependant ni elle, ni moi ne pouvions l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, expliqua-t-elle en sanglotant.

-…Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit quand tu l'as su ?

-Parce que je savais que rien ne le ferai changé d'avis et je ne voulais pas que tu vives tes derniers instants dans la peur. Alors j'ai pris sur moi et j'ai passé le plus de temps possible avec toi avant le jour fatidique.

- Je ne voulais pas mourir !

-Je sais, dit-elle tendrement.

-JE NE VOULAIS PAS MOURIR ! cria l'enfant tout en s'enfuyant à travers les murs.

-Alex' attends ! »

Malheureusement, elle était déjà partie et au fond d'elle, Millicent savait qu'il était inutile de la chercher. Elle descendit tout en regardant quand même autour d'elle si elle n'apercevait pas sa sœur mais tout ce qu'elle put voir était la porte d'entrée qui était lumineuse et le mot « sortie » écrit au-dessus de la porte.

L'endroit où Draco avait atterrit était très sombre. En regardant plus attentivement, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une grotte sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'entrée, seulement un couloir qui aller vers les profondeurs de la terre. Il réfléchit quelques instant avant de finalement se décider à suivre le chemin puisqu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant dans le coin.

Le serpentard passa près d'une demi-heure à errer à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une entrée de bâtiment. Au-dessus de la porte, il y avait un écriteau où il était inscrit « école Hawthorne » _Qu'est-ce qu'une école fait sous terre ?_ Tandis qu'il essayait d'imaginer pourquoi un tel établissement se trouvait ici, des bruits étranges se firent entendre. Le blond tendit l'oreille pour essayer de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. N'y arrivant pas il rentra dans l'école.

La première pièce était un couloir avec de part et d'autre de nombreux cassier en métal. En s'avançant, il vit à droite une porte avec écrit dessus « Salle d'art ». À l'opposé, il y avait une autre porte et celle-ci possédait une partie en verre permettant de voir à l'intérieur.

Draco se dirigea vers elle car les bruits sourds qu'il entendait venaient de cette pièce. Ce qu'il y vit une fois qu'il fut devant le figea d'horreur. Harry était menacé avec un co

* * *

><p>uteau sous la gorge par un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui fit un sourire cruel quand il aperçut le serpentard. Puis il sortit de la salle en entrainant le brun avec lui. Cela fit réagir le blond qui essaya d'ouvrir la porte en vain. Il se précipita dans la suite du couloir pour chercher l'autre entrée de la salle de classe.<p>

Très vite le couloir se sépara en deux et il prit à gauche où trois portes apparaissaient devant lui. Il lut rapidement le nom sur les portes. _Salle de chimie, salle du personnel et cantine. Ce n'est pas ici !_ Il continua sa route en suivant le couloir qui bifurquait à gauche encore une fois.

Il déboucha sur la fin du couloir où deux portes se faisaient face. Il vit rapidement que celle de droite était des toilettes, il se précipita donc dans la pièce de gauche. C'était bien la salle de classe où il avait vu Harry mais elle était désormais vide et sur le tableau noir était écrit « Si tu veux le revoir, il te faudra nous retrouver… Mais attention, le temps passe plus vite qu'on ne le croit ! » _Merlin… il faut que je retrouve Harry au plus vite. Mais comment je vais faire ? C'est une école moldu et je n'y connais rien en moldu… Non ! Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre la vie d'Harry est en jeu !_

Le serpentard se décida à fouiller la pièce à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Dans la classe, il y avait plusieurs bureaux en bois qui servaient de table aux élèves. Il ouvrit celui qui se situait le plus près de lui mais il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une lettre d'amour. Dans un autre, ce n'était qu'un journal intime d'un garçon qui avait créé ce qu'il appelait un jeu vidéo. Le troisième était plus intéressant car il contenait une sorte de mots croisé mais avec des pièces où des lettre était inscrite dessus comme pour le scrabble. La grille ne comptait que neuf cases dont une, celle de la ligne du milieu la plus à droite, était barrée d'une croix. Seul cinq tuiles étaient présentes. Il y avait deux T, un E, un I et un O. Le jeu avait beau être en anglais il ne lui posait pas de problème puisqu'il parlait couramment la langue. Il put donc facilement comprendre les indications en haut de chaque colonne. Verticalement, la première avait pour indication « Punch » (Coup de poing) et la deuxième, « Single » (Seul). Tandis qu'horizontalement, On avait de haut en bas, « Fire » (Feu), « Enter » (Entrer) et « Drink » (boisson).

Il remarqua rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas assez de lettre pour résoudre le jeu, il décida donc d'y revenir plus tard.

* * *

><p>Voilà nouveau chapitre de bouclé toujours tiré du jeu Forever lost 2 qui m'a grandement aidé pour arriver au bout des épreuves de nos petit camarade^^<p>

Sinon, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez un petit (gros) résumé de l'histoire pour la prochaine fois ? Les épreuves faisant office de pause dans l'histoire vous voulez peut être un petit rappelle de ce qui s'est passé avant leur test Voilà, faîte le moi savoir et je le mettrais au début du prochain chapitre =)


	36. résumé

Alors voici le résumé de l'histoire pour ceux qui serait un peu perdu ^^ j'avais d'abord l'intention de le mettre avec le chapitre 36 mais vu sa taille je préfèré le mettre à part.

* * *

><p>Harry suite à la demande de Dumbledore passe ses vacances d'été en compagnie de la famille Malfoy qui ont trahie leur maître. La colocation se fait d'abord houleuse, en particulier entre les deux plus jeunes, mais très vite ils vont se rendre compte qu'ils ne se détestent pas tant que ça, bien au contraire, et qu'il y avait surtout beaucoup de non-dit qui les avaient aveuglé. Un soir de pleine lune, alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur la terrasse, un loup garou les attaqua. Par chance, ils se mirent à l'abri suffisamment rapidement pour ne pas être blessé. L'animal était enfaite Greyback et ils contactèrent le directeur de Poudlard afin de savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Une lettre leur disant de ne pas s'inquiéter arriva, ce qui les laissa septique. Ce fut finalement Severus Snape qui les prévint du danger imminent, en leur révélant qu'il avait confectionné une potion permettant au loup garou de se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait pendant sa transformation. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'enfuir et ils se retrouvèrent devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Harry fit diversion pendant que les deux adultes les firent transplaner au Square Grimmaud. Une fois là-bas, le gryffondor décida d'aller à Poudlard pour comprendre pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été avertis. Il finit par découvrir que Dumbledore prévoyait de ramener à la vie Grindelwald et qu'il avait joué un rôle pendant des années dans le but d'obtenir une bonne place dans la société pour faciliter la prise de pouvoir de son amant quand celui-ci reviendrait. Il apprit également qu'il voulait se débarrasser de son professeur de potions qui posait trop de question. La terreur des cachots fut prévenu et à eux cinq, ils créèrent un nouveau partie contre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Un entrainement intensif fut suivit par les deux plus jeunes pendant que les adultes se relayaient pour se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur et pour chercher de potentiels alliés. Rémus finit par les rejoindre et une grande tension se créa entre lui et Severus.<p>

Un jour, Harry sortit sans véritable permission et rencontre Voldemort qui lui propose de l'entrainer après avoir assisté à un nouvel exploit de la part du garçon qui a survécut. Il accepte emmenant toute la troupe au manoir du lord. Celui-ci cherche alors à séduire le garçon ce qui ne plait pas à son actuel petit-ami, Draco, qui finit par se mettre en danger et est sauvé de justesse par Harry qui tue Voldemort grâce à sa magie impulsive. Avant de quitter le manoir, le blond suggère de parler à ses amis serpentards qui pourraient accepter de les rejoindre. Après une longue conversation, Blaise, Theo, Vincent, Gregory, Pansy et Millicent acceptent de venir et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un manoir des Malfoy. Une fois là-bas, ils décidèrent de vraiment commencer à recruter et Rémus, Severus et Harry convainquirent les Weasley de les rejoindre. Après leur visite, le loup-garou et le maitre de potion eurent leur premier rendez-vous qui se conclut par leur mise en couple. Une fois tout le monde de retour au manoir, les adolescents firent part aux autres de leur envie de retourner à Poudlard pour pouvoir ainsi espionner le directeur. Finalement, les adultes acceptèrent à contre cœur.

Pendant leur séjour à Poudlard, ils découvrirent qu'Ombrage avait été choisi pour reprendre le poste de Snape tandis qu'un nouveau professeur de DCFM qu'il ne connaissait pas était plutôt proche de Dumbledore. Neville, Dean et Seamus furent mit au courant de ce qu'il se tramait et devinèrent leurs espions dans l'école puisqu'ils n'étaient pas soupçonnés par le directeur. Quant aux adultes, ils profitèrent de ce temps pour recruter du monde. C'est ainsi que les Tonks, Shacklebolt et les frères Lestrange rejoignirent la bande.

Le retour des élèves de Poudlard pour les vacances permit de faire une fête invitant tous les membres du nouvel ordre « Division of freedom ». Narcissa et sa sœur, Andromeda se retrouvèrent et Rastaban et Rodolphus purent montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi horrible que ça.

Vers la fin des vacances, un nouveau gros titre apparût annonçant la mort de Voldemort. Harry fut contraint par les autres de faire un discourt pour avouer qu'il était l'auteur de la mort du seigneur des ténèbres mais aussi pour innocenter Snape et les Malfoy.

Malgré tout, les jeunes retournèrent à l'école de sorcellerie. Ils découvrirent là-bas que Grindelwald était enfaite leur nouveau professeur de DCFM et qu'il manigançait quelque chose avec Dumbledore. Ils virent un jour que les deux hommes transportaient un artefact lié plus ou moins aux fondateurs.

Pour pouvoir savoir de quoi il s'agissait, ils cherchèrent la bibliothèque des fondateurs cachés dans l'école. Ils finirent par trouver l'entrée grâce aux portraits de ceux-ci. Une fois arrivé à destination Ron toucha une statue posait au milieu de la pièce et chacun se retrouva dans un endroit différent pour passer une épreuve destinée à vérifier s'ils étaient dignes ou non d'accéder à la bibliothèque.


	37. Chapter 36

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Draco retourna dans le hall précédent et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une des tuiles là-bas. L'endroit était loin d'être propre. A gauche, il y avait trois lavabos qui faisaient face à quatre cabinets. Sur les portes des toilettes, était représenté des symboles. Trois d'entre elles étaient marqué d'une croix tandis que la dernière possédait un rond. Il ouvrit rapidement les trois premières et, comme il s'en doutait, elles n'avaient rien de particulier. Cependant, la quatrième était fermée. Il essaya de tirer et pousser de toutes ses forces mais elle ne bougea pas.<p>

Le serpentard se retourna et s'appuya sur le lavabo le temps de reprendre son souffle. Après quelques secondes, il releva la tête et croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Il y eu quelques secondes de latence avant que Draco ne vienne abattre son poing sur le miroir d'un geste rageur. Il ne prit même pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour sa main ensanglanté à la place, il donna un énorme coup de pied dans la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Celle-ci, face à la violence de l'impact, sauta de ses gongs laissant ainsi libre accès à ce qu'elle cachait.

Le vert et argent déplaça le montant en bois et commença à fouiller. Il finit par trouver la lettre « N » coller derrière le réservoir d'eau. Finalement, avant de changer de pièce, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas une deuxième tuile quelque part puis il sortit des toilettes après avoir faire un bandage de fortune pour sa main avec du papier toilette.

Une fois dans le hall, il remarqua une machine bizarre. Elle était plus grande que lui. Sur le côté droit, se tenait quatre boutons lumineux et une fente avec une inscription qui disait qu'il fallait insérer de la monnaie. _Les moldus ont vraiment des objets bizarres. On dirait que ça distribue des boissons. Je me demande bien comment une telle chose est possible… _ Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et suivit le couloir pour se diriger vers la porte où il était écrit qu'il s'agissait de la cantine.

La pièce était lugubre. Il n'y avait pour éclairage qu'une seule ampoule qui clignotait toutes les secondes et les quelques tables présentes étaient pour la plupart renversées. La seule chose qui dénotait était un distributeur de boisson qui se trouvait dans le fond. _Encore cette machine bizarre ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose à faire avec. _Il s'approcha de la machine mis avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, il remarqua que sur l'un des murs adjacents il y avait quelque chose d'écrit. Le mur avait été gratifié de trois lettres et quatre chiffres. Les lettres « R », « G » et « V » se suivaient tandis qu'en dessous du « R » il y avait un « 1 », en dessous du « G » un « 2 » et un « 4 »et sous le « V » un « 3 ».

Étrangement, la machine de la pièce avait des boutons rouge, gris, vert et bleu avec différent nom de boisson inscrit dessus. Draco essaya la combinaison et après quelques secondes alors qu'il ne se passait rien, une multitude de canette sortie subitement de la machine ce qui fit sursauté le jeune serpentard. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? C'est censé être des boissons ces choses en métal ?_ Il s'approcha des canettes afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas une des tuiles qu'il cherchait parmi elle mais lorsqu'il en saisi une, celle-ci le brula. Il chercha donc quelques choses pour les déplacer sans se brulait et il trouva un vieux chiffon ainsi qu'une poubelle. Il entreprit donc d'ouvrir et de vider chaque canette afin de voir s'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Il mit d'abord un certain temps à comprendre comment elles s'ouvraient et au final aucune ne contenait de pièce du jeu. Soudainement, il se rappela de l'autre machine qui avait aussi quatre boutons mais ceux-ci étaient incolores._ Peut-être qu'il faut que j'utilise la combinaison de couleur sur l'autre en me basant sur les boutons de celle-ci…_ Il prit rapidement note de l'emplacement des couleurs et retourna rapidement dans le hall précédant.

Une fois de retour là où se situait la première machine, il essaya le code qu'il avait trouvé à la cantine. Le distributeur fit un bruit bizarre pendant plusieurs secondes avant de faire tomber une canette. Draco s'en saisit et le secoua pour vérifier son contenue car il l'a trouvait bien légère. Il se rendit compte que malgré le fait qu'elle ne contienne pas de liquide, il y avait un petit objet à l'intérieur. Finalement, il l'ouvrit et trouva une nouvelle pièce du jeu, la lettre « K »._ Plus que trois !_

Il retourna à la cantine afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres indices mais il ne trouva rien de plus. Il attaqua donc la pièce suivante qui s'intitulait « Salle de chimie » _Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?_ Il entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était composé de six grandes paillasses, ainsi que d'un grand tableau noir sur lequel était écrit une série de lettre minuscule et majuscule. _ He I Se N Be Rg, ça doit être un code…_

Du côté gauche du tableau, il y avait une porte que le serpentard essaya d'ouvrit mais il n'y arriva pas. Il finit par remarquer qu'a côté de la porte il y avait une sorte de boitier avec des chiffres. _C'est le code de la porte qui est écrit sur le tableau j'en suis sûr ! Maintenant, il faut que je trouve le moyen de le convertir en chiffre._ Il alla de l'autre côté du tableau où se trouvait un bureau. _Surement celui du professeur. _Dessus, il y avait un drôle d'objet que le blond n'avait jamais vu avant. Il était composé boule de différentes tailles et différentes couleurs reliées entre-elles par des bâtonnets blancs. Il décida laisser l'objet de côté pour le moment.

En relevant la tête, il aperçut un poster avec plein de carré contenant une majuscule et pour la plus part également une minuscule. Il y avait également dans le coin en haut à gauche un nombre. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un tableau périodique mais il est clair qu'il va me permettre de déchiffrer le code. _

Il prit quelques minutes pour le déchiffrer et vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé puis il entra le code « 253347834111 » sur le boitier et la porte s'ouvrit.

Il déboucha sur une réserve remplit d'étagères sur lesquelles se trouvaient divers flacons contenant plusieurs choses liquides ou non. _On se croirait dans la réserve de Severus… D'ailleurs, c'est peut être ça la chimie ! La version moldu des potions._ Sur le mur opposé à celui de l'entrée se tenait un cadre avec cinq tubes de verre dont quatre étaient plus ou moins remplit. Sous ces tubes, il y avait des manivelles. Dray en tourna une pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il remarqua donc que cela augmentait le liquide dans le tube au-dessus. Une fois que le liquide atteignait le haut de son contenant celui-ci redescendait. _Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver où est écrit la bonne combinaison._ Il commença à chercher sur les étagères mais à part de la verrerie il n'y avait rien. Cependant, tout au fond, derrière toutes les étagères se trouvait un carton remplit de papier. _Je n'ai pas le courage de tout fouiller… Mais si la réponse est là-dedans et que je la loupe…_ C'est avec un soupir de désespoir que Draco se lança dans une fouille minutieuse du carton. Il le fit sans se plaindre malgré tout car cela aiderai surement à sauver Harry.

Il mit près d'une demi-heure à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, c'est-à-dire, une photo des tubes avec un certain niveau de liquide. Il retourna vers le cadre avec la photo et mis les bonnes quantités dans chacun des récipients. Quand ce fut fait le cadre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre une note sur laquelle était écrit « Le modèle moléculaire est plus utile qu'on le croit » _Génial ! Moi qui pensé trouver une tuile me voilà avec un message qui me parle de quelque chose que je ne connais pas. Eh ! Mais je suis dans une école donc il doit forcément y voir une bibliothèque. _Le serpentard s'empressa donc de retourner dans le couloir afin de chercher la bibliothèque qui lui permettrait, il l'espérait, de savoir ce qu'était un modèle moléculaire.

N'ayant pas encore vu une salle qui correspondait, il se dirigea vers le première embranchement qu'il avait croisé lorsqu'il s'était précipité pour aider Harry et il passa par l'autre côté. Par chance, il tomba justement sur la bibliothèque ainsi que sur une grande double porte qui amené vers le gymnase. Cependant, comme pour la réserve de la salle de chimie, elle nécessité un code. Mais celui-ci était différent. De ce qu'il comprenait, il fallait appuyer sur certaines touches et ce, dans un ordre précis. Il décida de ne pas s'éterniser car son instinct lui disait qu'Harry était derrière cette porte mais qu'il devait d'abords trouver toutes les pièces du jeu. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'il se détourna de la porte et qu'il entra dans la bibliothèque.

La pièce était comme toute bonne bibliothèque composée d'une multitude d'étagère remplit de livres. Cependant, celle-ci différait en deux points par rapport à celles que Draco avait déjà vues. Tout d'abord, au fond, il y avait une table avec dessus des objets qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

Le premier était un grand rectangle noir avec un cadre plus épais tout autour. Il y avait aussi un autre rectangle mais celui-ci disposait à sa surface de touche où des lettres étaient inscrites._ Je peux peut être m'en servir pour le jeu ! … Finalement, non, elles sont trop différentes pour que ça face l'affaire. De toute façon je ne sais pas comment je peux les enlever. _ Pour finir, il restait un objet arrondis qui était relié à un fils passant sous la table. Le serpentard préféra ne pas toucher à ça de peur de faire une bêtise. La deuxième chose qui avait intrigué notre ami était un coffre au milieu de la pièce. Celui-ci avait sur son couvercle un code à rentrer. Ce code était composé de quatre traces de pattes d'animaux. _Bon ! Dès que je trouve une série de quatre animaux je le note quelque part._

Une fois qu'il eut finit d'observer le coffre, il se mit en quête d'un livre parlant des modèles moléculaires afin de l'aider dans sa quête. Il finit par trouver au bout d'une demi-heure un livre intitulé « Tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les molécules ». En le feuilletant rapidement, il put savoir qu'un modèle moléculaire était la représentation schématique d'une molécule. _Génial… Mais qu'est-ce qu'une molécule ?_ Finalement en continuant de tourner les pages il tomba sur une image représentant un modèle moléculaire. _Ça ressemble énormément à ce que j'ai vu dans la salle de chimie sur le bureau du professeur ! C'est pour ça que l'indice était dans la réserve de cette salle ! Bon ! Cherchons d'abord où je suis censé utiliser cette forme avant de retourner là-bas. _

Draco décida de revenir au niveau de la salle de chimie afin de reprendre son exploration de l'école sans oublier une salle. Il entra donc dans celle juste à côté qui était la salle du personnel.

Cette pièce était sans doute celle qui reflétait le mieux l'abandon de l'école. Elle dégageait une odeur de moisie difficilement soutenable pour le blond qui s'empressa de faire ces recherches pour pourvoir vite sortir de cet endroit. Après quelques minutes, Il ne remarqua rien de particulier dans la salle et se précipita vers la sortie mais s'arrêta net avant de franchir la porte. Sur une table non loin de là où il était, se trouvait un jeu avec de jeton de différentes couleurs et des espaces rond pour les glisser dedans. Cela lui fit faire tout de suite le rapprochement avec le modèle moléculaire. _ Les couleurs sont les mêmes, la forme aussi… Je suis sûr que c'est ça ! _

Il se hâta vers la salle de chimie profitant également de l'air respirable environnant. Une fois devant le modèle moléculaire, il prit le temps de bien tout mémoriser pour éviter de faire plusieurs fois l'aller-retour. Il retourna ensuite dans l'autre salle quand il fut sur d'avoir en tête l'emplacement des ronds et leurs couleurs. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de placer les jetons en suivant le modèle et il eut l'heureuse surprise de voir un tiroir secret s'ouvrir et laisser apparaître une nouvelle tuile du jeu. Celle-ci portait la lettre « E ».

La prochaine pièce qu'il visita fut celle réservé à l'art. Elle était étrangement encore en bonne état. Ce qui attira d'abord son attention fut un tableau très coloré avec quatre animaux. Dans l'ordre, il y avait un éléphant, une girafe, un pingouin et un lion. Cela rappela au blond le coffre de la bibliothèque, il nota donc l'ordre dans un coin de sa tête et continua son exploration. Rien ne le marqua particulièrement à part un étrange symbole sur le tableau composé de droite verticale, horizontale et oblique.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à l'utilité du dessin, il entendit du bruit venant du couloir. Il se précipita à l'extérieur dans l'espoir de tomber sur l'agresseur d'Harry mais il n'y avait plus personne. Cependant, sur un des casiers en métal était écrit en peinture rouge « ICI ». _Ça n'y était pas avant, j'en suis sûr ! Il doit y avoir une tuile à l'intérieur._ Il s'approcha du casier et vit que celui-ci était fermé avec un cadenas sauf qu'il ne fallait pas une clé pour l'ouvrir mais un code avec des lignes. Draco essaya le symbole dessiné sur le tableau et le cadenas s'ouvrit laissant ainsi apparaître le contenu du casier.

* * *

><p>Nouveau chapitre et bientôt la fin de l'épreuve de Draco ^^ J'espère que vous avez apprécié.<p> 


	38. Chapter 37

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>A l'intérieur du casier se trouvait plusieurs livres de cours mais surtout une tuile du jeu que Draco cherchait. Celle-ci portait la lettre « H ». <em>Plus que celle de la bibliothèque et je les aurais toutes…<em>

Le serpentard ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers la pièce favorite de miss Je-sais-tout. Il s'approcha du coffre et entra le code en fonction du tableau découvert en salle d'art. Celui-ci s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître la dernière tuile, la lettre « A ». Il resta interdit quelques minutes, ayant du mal à croire qu'il les avait enfin toutes puis finalement retourna dans la salle de classe où se situait le jeu.

Une fois devant, Il regarda toutse les lettres qu'il avait, c'est-à-dire, A,T,E,K,E,O,T,N,I,H puis il commença à remplir les cases. Pour « Fire », il écrivit « Hot » (Chaud). Pour « Punch », « Hit » (Frapper) Ensuite il inscrivit « One » (un) pour « Single », « In » (Dans) pour « Enter » et Finalement pour « Drink », il écrivit « Tea » (Thé).

Quand il eut finit il entendit un petit déclic et il vit un tiroir sous le plateau. Cependant, il ne réussit pas à l'ouvrit.

« C'est pas vrai ! Ouvre-toi ! cria-t-il désespéré ses nerfs étant sur le point de lâcher. »

N'arrivant pas à ouvrit le tiroir, il releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit sur le tableau alors que jusqu'à maintenant il n'y avait rien. Il put lire « Think en dehors de la boite ! » écrit à la craie blanche. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?_ Il regarda attentivement le plateau du jeu pendant plusieurs minutes et il finit par remarquer un fil à peine visible du côté droit. Le jeune homme tira dessus et fit coulisser un petit plateau avec une colonne de la taille des tuiles. Il décida de composer le mot « Think » dans la colonne avec les lettres qu'il avait. Un autre déclic se fit entendre et le tiroir s'ouvrit enfin. Dedans il y avait un étrange objet que Draco n'avait jamais utilisé mais qu'il avait déjà vu. _C'est une lampe torche si mais souvenir sont bon, ça à la même utilité que les bougies._ Sans trop savoir comment il réussit à l'allumer mais la lumière que dégagea la lampe était étrange de part sa couleur bleue-violette. Le tiroir contenait également un papier avec des carrés dont le coin supérieur gauche était légèrement décalé. Ces symboles particuliers lui rappelaient quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Ce n'est finalement qu'en éclairant par inadvertance le papier et que les chiffres de un à cinq apparurent dans certaines forme qu'il fit le lien avec le code à entrer pour accéder au gymnase. Il courût ensuite jusqu'à la salle et entra le code puis ouvrit enfin la porte. Malheureusement, ce qu'il y vit le glaça d'effroi.

Au milieu de la pièce se tenait le corps d'Harry, baignant dans son propre sang tandis que sur le mur derrière était écrit « Tu n'as pas été assez rapide, dommage ! » avec le liquide vital de celui qu'il aimé. Draco se rapprocha de son petit ami et hurla toute sa peine jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par un fantôme.

« Pour une fois que j'avais besoin de toi, tu n'as pas était capable d'être là pour moi.

-Ha…Harry !

-Je comptais sur toi !

-J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! S'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces énigmes je…

-C'est faux ! Tu aurais pu aller plus vite ! Je t'ai déjà sauvé la vie de nombre fois et quand j'attends la même chose en retour, je finis par mourir. M'as-tu vraiment aimé ? Je me le demande…

-Comment peux-tu dire ça Je t'aime plus que tout ! Si je ne t'aimait pas, je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de chercher comment arriver jusqu'à toi ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! TU NE PEUX PAS DIRE CA ! Hurla-t-il ses derniers remparts ayant cédé. »

Ses larmes l'empêchèrent de voir le fantôme de son amour partir. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il l'appela pour le faire revenir en vain. A la place, l'assassin du gryffondor se présenta à lui et lui expliqua qu'Harry n'était pas mort, qu'il s'agissait juste de son épreuve qui testait la force de ses sentiments envers le jeune homme brun. Draco resta quelques instants interdit avant d'hurler de rage et de se jeter sur l'homme pour lui refaire le portrait tout en le traitant de tous les noms pour avoir osé lui faire croire qu'Harry était mort. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure que le serpentard réussit à se calmer et qu'il demanda à l'autre où était la sortie. Ne pouvant plus parler car le blond l'avait salement amoché, il désigna faiblement du doigt une porte qui se situait à l'opposé de là où ils étaient. Draco s'empressa de l'emprunter pour se rassurer quant au fait qu'Harry était bel et bien vivant.

Alors que son petit ami venait de vivre un cauchemar, le Survivant , lui, venait de se réveille dans une chambre des plus effrayante. Les murs étaient moisis, il n'y avait pas de lit juste un matelas troué à même le sol sur lequel il était couché. Seul deux bureaux métalliques se tenaient de part et d'autre de la porte de sortie. A gauche, il y avait une autre porte et derrière lui, à l'opposé de la porte de la chambre, se tenait un immense miroir faisant presque la totalité du mur. Il pensa pendant quelques secondes qu'il avait était kidnappé par ses ennemies puis il se rappela qu'il était dans l'épreuve qui lui permettrait d'accéder à la bibliothèque des fondateurs. Cependant, un doute persista quand il retrouva ses lunettes et qu'il lut sur le mur une inscription qui était gravé et qui disait : « Retrouve tes amis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ».

La première chose qu'Harry fit fut d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre._ Evidement ça ne pouvait pas être ouvert…_ Sur la table de droite, Harry aperçut un ventilateur, une tasse et le plus important une clé. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas celle de la chambre mais celle de l'autre porte qui déboucha sur des toilettes sales et rouillées. _Je préfère risquer l'explosion de ma vessie plutôt que de les utiliser._ Il se conforta dans sa décision quand il vit une famille de cafard le narguer depuis un coin de la pièce. Faisant fi des insectes habitant les lieux, il regarda aux alentours s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'utile. Il finit par ouvrit la poubelle en la renversant avec son pied et trouva un tournevis. Il entreprit ensuite de chercher à quoi pouvait bien servir l'outil. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua une grille d'aération sous le deuxième bureau et il pouvait apercevoir à l'intérieur un couteau. Il défit donc la grille et récupéra le couteau de chasse. Le gryffondor essaya sans grande conviction d'ouvrir la porte. _Bien sûr ça ne marche pas… Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai essayé._ Il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui.

Ce qui l'intriguait le plus était l'immense miroir _A quoi peut-il bien servir dans une chambre pareil ? Parce que malgré son état déplorable, c'est bel et bien une chambre._ Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées son regard se posa sur le matelas. Il fit par avoir la brillante idée qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose de caché à l'intérieur, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi il y avait un couteau de caché. _Et puis au pire, s'il n'y a rien ça me fera un bon défouloir…_ Le gentil petit griffon se changea alors subitement en lion enragé et déchiqueta le fut un vrai carnage, il y avait des bouts de mousse et des ressorts partout mais au moins il avait trouvé une clé et celle-là il était sûr qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il tomba sur un grand couloir. Sur le mur d'en face, se trouvait un tableau d'affichage en liège ainsi que des pancartes qui indiquait où se situaient les pièces du bâtiment. Tout ça lui permit de comprendre qu'il avait atterrit dans un hôpital psychiatrique moldu. _Génial ! J'ai fini chez les fous. Mais du coup les autres aussi sont là. J'espère qu'ils ne leur sont rien arrivés…_

Le couloir permettait d'aller à gauche ou à droite, arbitrairement, il prit à gauche. La première pièce qu'il visita fut la bibliothèque. Cependant, elle ne disposait que d'une seule étagère collée contre le mur face à la porte. Le plus étrange était que sur le mur juste au-dessus de l'étagère était écrit le mot « sortie ». Harry eu beau essayer de bouger le meuble il ne se déplaça pas d'un centimètre. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il manquait seulement cinq livres sur l'étagère et que sur le mur de gauche était inscrit que seule une étagère complète permettrait de sortir de l'établissement. _Il faut donc que je retrouve ces cinq livres…_

Suite à cette découverte, le gryffondor entreprit de chercher ces fameux bouquins. Il commença par inspecter la pièce juste en face de la bibliothèque. Il s'agissait d'une autre chambre composé d'un lit, d'une table et d'un lavabo. Derrière le lavabo le brun trouva un miroir rond et plutôt grand avec d'étrange symbole dessus._ Il est peut être utile quelque part mais je ne vais pas me balader avec. Je viendrais le rechercher s'il le faut._ En continuant d'inspecter la pièce, il découvrit des bananes sous le lit mais ne se risqua pas à en manger une ne sachant pas depuis combien de temps elles étaient là. Il trouva également un jeton sur la table qu'il mit dans sa poche. Ne voyant plus rien d'intéressant, il passa à la salle suivant qui était encore une chambre.

Celle-ci ressemblait plus à la première car il n'y avait pas de lit mais simplement un matelas ainsi qu'un bureau et un petit meuble. Sur le bureau, se tenait une étrange boite avec quatre boutons à tourner au-dessus il était écrit le nom de quatre figures géométriques. Il y avait également un pot à crayon, le brun en choisit un se disant que ça pourrait lui servir. Sur le mur de droite, était inscrit de drôle de symboles qui avait l'air incomplet. _On dirait le même genre de symbole que sur le miroir… _A l'opposé, se trouvait une magnifique peinture représentant un paysage. Harry le décrocha pour l'admirer de plus près et vérifier s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose par-dessus. En l'enlevant, il vit que derrière le tableau il y avait une trace plus claire en forme de rond comme si bien avant il y avait eu autre chose d'accroché. _Le miroir! C'était là qu'il était avant ! Allons le chercher ! _ Il s'empressa d'aller le récupérer et le plaça à la place du tableau. Il l'orienta de telle façon que les deux séries de symboles s'assemblent. Quatre figures géométriques étaient dessinées relié entres-elles par une flèche. Le carré était relié au rond, le rond à l'hexagone, l'hexagone au triangle et pour finir le triangle rejoignait le carré.

Harry se repencha sur la boite au code particulier. Il orienta chaque bouton vers la figure géométrique comme indiquait par l'association du miroir et mur. Il entendit un déclic et la boite s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un des livres de la bibliothèque. _Et d'un ! _Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce pour poursuivre sa recherche. Au bout du couloir se tenait une grande double porte barré par une croix rouge.

Harry étant l'exemple même des gryffondors malgré le fait qu'il aurait dû aller à serpentard, essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Cependant, dès qu'il abaissa la poignée, il se fit violement propulsé en arrière. Heureusement, il ne se fit pas trop mal. _D'accord, d'accord. J'ai compris. je n'ai pas la droit d'y aller._

Ayant atterrit devant la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé, il décida de continuer sa fouille de l'autre côté du couloir. Il rentra d'abord dans la nurserie. De toutes les pièces qu'il avait visité c'était la plus colorés bien qu'elle restait assez sobre. Les murs étaient gris seul des animaux de couleurs permettait de rendre la pièce plus joyeuse. Quant aux meubles, il y avait une petit table en bois avec quatre chaises où des livres pour enfants étaient posait dessus, plusieurs jouets étaient éparpillés au sol et sur un coffre en bois se tenait un xylophone. Harry essaya d'ouvrir le coffre mais il n'y parvient pas.

Après avoir joué une petit symphonie sur l'instrument pour décompresser un peu, il partit vers une autre salle n'ayant rien trouvé d'attrayant. Il se retrouva ensuite dans le bureau du personnel. La pièce était plongée dans la quasi obscurité, seule une lampe de bureau éclairait la mur. Le brun se dirigea lentement vers la lampe afin de ne pas se cogner dans quelque chose malgré les vagues silhouettes qu'ils distinguaient. En changeant l'orientation de l'éclairage il remarqua une clé sur le bureau près de la lampe mais elle était trop petite pour ouvrir une porte. Il enchaina en éclairant le reste de la pièce et découvrit un ordinateur ainsi qu'un casier en métal pour ranger des dossiers. _La clé peut peut-être ouvrir le casier ? Essayons ! _ Il s'empressa de le faire.

A l'intérieur, se trouvait tout un tas de dossiers de différents patients. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à leurs noms et pâlit d'un coup lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses amis faisaient partie des patients. Il ouvrit les dossiers les concernant mais toutes les informations avait été barré au noir, rendant illisible ce qui était écrit. Il mit de côté les dossiers avec un pincement au cœur puis retourna à la fouille du casier. Ne trouvant rien il décida de vider le tiroir. Une fois fait, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un double fond. Il força dessus et finit par réussir à l'enlever après plusieurs minutes d'effort mais il fut récompensé car il trouva un nouveau livre. _Et voilà le deuxième !_

* * *

><p>Nouveau chapitre avant les vacances. c'est bientôt la fin des épreuves et l'histoire va enfin pouvoir avancer ^^<p> 


	39. Chapter 38

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Harry vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans le bureau du personnel puis il changea de pièce et alla dans la salle d'attente. Il n'y avait aucune lumière excepté l'écran de télévision qui était allumé et qui éclairait la pièce.<p>

La salle n'était pas bien grande et contenait peu de siège pour patienter. Sur la table basse se tenait une pile de magasine. En s'approchant le Gryffondor remarqua un jeton qui avait une gravure en forme de tête de robot. C'était exactement la même pièce que celle qu'il avait déniché dans l'une des chambres. Il l'a mis dans sa poche se disant qu'elle pourrait lui être utile plus tard.

Son regard fut ensuite attiré par un morceau de papier sortant de l'un des magazines comme un marque-page. Il s'en saisi et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait enfaîte d'une photo représentant une radio rouge où il était écrit « 108 FM ? » au feutre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les fauteuils et chercha s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de caché. N'ayant rien trouvé de plus, il quitta la salle et retourna dans le couloir, là, il aperçut un bureau au bout du couloir avec dessus un ordinateur, une tasse de café, un bloc note et une radio._ On dirait la même radio que sur la photo. _ Il la sortie de sa poche et vérifia si c'était bien la même, ce qui était effectivement le cas. Il la régla donc sur la fréquence 108 FM. Dans un premier temps, il n'y eu aucun son puis soudain il y eu quatre tintements plus ou moins aigue qui surprirent le gryffondor. Il attendit un peu pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres sons mais non, seul les quatre tintements raisonnaient en boucle._ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Ça doit forcément être utile sinon il n'y aurait pas eu autant d'indice pour le trouver._ Harry décida de continuer ses recherches tout en laissant la radio allumé, espérant ainsi avoir une illumination. Il alla donc voir la porte qui se trouvait à côté du bureau. Malheureusement, celle-ci était fermée et ne comprenait pas de serrure. En tournant sa tête vers l'ordinateur il en déduisit que la porte était fermé électriquement et que le PC pouvait surement résoudre ce problème.

Il l'alluma et se trouva confronté à un mot de passe. _Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas juste y accéder comme ça…Bon ! Il doit être noté quelque part. _Il feuilleta une à une les feuille du carnet mais ne trouva rien. Il regarda également dans les tiroirs mais ils étaient vides.

Harry resta quelques instants immobiles à regarder le dessus du bureau sans le voir, alors qu'il était entrains de désespérer, il réalisa deux choses. La première étant que ce qu'il entendait à la radio était le son d'un xylophone, il devait donc s'agir de la combinaison à utiliser pour ouvrir le tiroir de la nurserie. La seconde était que la première page du bloc note avait des marques qui était dû à la force utilisé pour écrire sur la feuille précédente et qui avait été décalqué en dessous. Il utilisa son crayon de bois pour passer au-dessus afin de mieux lire ce qui était écrit, par chance c'était le mot de passe. Il s'empressa donc de le rentrer dans l'ordinateur et déverrouilla la porte. L'intérieur était un véritable capharnaüm. La pièce devait servir de débarras depuis un bon bout de temps. Il y avait de tout dedans, des conserves, des dossiers, des pots de peintures et du matériel médical. Harry se lança dans la fouille de la pièce avec un soupir désespéré.

Après une demi-heure de recherche, il finit par ressortir avec un livre dans la main, heureux malgré tout._ Et de trois ! _ Ensuite, il retourna à la nurserie pour rentrer le code du xylophone après avoir monté le son de la radio à fond pour être sûr de l'entendre de là-bas. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reconnaitre les notes qui étaient diffusé à la radio quand il réussit, le tiroir s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre un nouveau livre. _Génial, il ne m'en reste plus qu'un ! Et il ne reste qu'une pièce qui est en face du bureau._

Le Gryffondor s'en approcha. A côté de la porte, il y avait une pancarte où il était inscrit « insérez un jeton ici » avec une flèche qui indiquait une fente. Il mit donc l'un des jetons à l'intérieur et entra dans la pièce. La salle était étrange. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, seul quatre portes étaient présentent sur le mur opposés et une vieille ampoule éclairait vaguement l'espace. Soudainement, alors qu'il s'approchait des portes la lumière s'éteignit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eu un déclic et une question s'afficha au-dessus des portes et des propositions de réponse sur celles-ci, le tout était projeté grâce à un projecteur situé au-dessus de la porte d'entrée.

Harry en déduisit qu'il fallait choisir la porte où était la bonne réponse s'il voulait obtenir ce que cachait la pièce. Ainsi, il lut attentivement la question et les quatre propositions puis décida de passer par la porte la plus à droite malgré son hésitation entre deux réponses. A peine eu-t-il appuyé sur la poignée qu'un grand flash lumineux apparut et l'aveugla momentanément quand il retrouva enfin la vue, il remarqua qu'il était revenue à l'extérieur de la salle et qu'il ne pouvait plus y entrer à moins d'utiliser un autre jeton. _C'est le dernier qu'il me reste, il ne faut pas que je me trompe… _

Le gryffondor rentra de nouveau dans cette pièce particulière se préparant mentalement à la prochaine question. Par chance, ce fut la même et les propositions étaient placé au même endroit. Le brun n'hésita pas et choisit l'autre réponse avec laquelle il avait hésité la première fois. Cette fois ce fut la bonne. Il se retrouva dans une autre petite pièce avec pour unique meuble une table basse où reposait le cinquième et dernier livre. _Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici et sauver les autres._

Le Survivant se hâta d'aller à la bibliothèque et de placer les cinq livres manquants. Après quelques secondes d'attente, il y eu un déclic. Il essaya à nouveau de pousser l'étagère et cette fois il y arriva sans problème. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait un énorme trou dans le mur qui se poursuivait en un dédalle de couloir sous terrain. _Ça me fait penser aux films où les prisonniers s'échappent en creusant un tunnel à l'aide d'une petite cuillère. Au moins, je n'ai pas à creuser le trou._

Le gryffondor suivit le chemin et finit par arriver dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle bien qu'elle soit dans la continuité du couloir. Sur le mur de droite, il y avait une grande vitre et il frissonna d'effroi quand il se rendit compte que l'immense miroir de la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé était en fait un miroir Santin. _C'est les mêmes vitres que dans les salles d'interrogatoires moldus ! Ça veut dire que depuis le début on m'observe ?_

Sous la vitre, se trouvait un long bureau avec une multitude d'écran d'ordinateur mais relié à une seule machine. Le brun appuya sur une touche du clavier pour sortir le PC de son mode de veille. Lorsque les écrans s'allumèrent, il ne put retenir un cri d'horreur. Sur chaque écran, on pouvait l'un de ses amis baignant dans son propre sang…

La suite se passa très vite. Le jeune sorcier tomba à genoux en hurlant sa peine. Sa magie réagissant toujours en fonction de ses émotions se déchaina dans la pièce détruisant tout sur son passage. Sans que le garçon ne s'en aperçoive, il quitta d'un seul coup le couloir lugubre pour se retrouver dans une immense pièce blanche accompagné d'une sorte d'esprit.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il bondit sur ses pieds et se prépara au combat.

« Du calme jeune homme, je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

-Qui êtes-vous alors ? C'est vous qui avait fait ça à mes amis ?

-Il n'était pas prévu que tu réagisses aussi violement.

-DONC C'EST VOUS ! VOUS ALLEZ LE PAYER !

-Attendez ! Vous avez oublié jeune survivant que vous êtes dans une épreuve destiné à vous donner l'accès à la bibliothèque des fondateurs.

-Et vous les avez tués par ce qu'ils n'ont pas réussi !

-Bien sûr que non ! Ce que vous avez vu était une illusion.

-Ils n'ont rien alors…

-Ils passent leur propre épreuve.

-Merci Merlin… Je suppose que j'ai loupé la mienne.

-Eh bien, à vrai dire non ! Vous ressortez bien plus fort des épreuves qui vous tombent dessus. Si vous vous étiez simplement apitoyé sur votre sorte, là, vous auriez perdu.

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait !

-Au début, oui, mais quand nous somme arrivé ici et que vous m'avez vu vous étiez prêt à vous battre. C'est ce qui vous à permit de réussir cette épreuve.

-…vous êtes taré…

-Bien ! Lança l'esprit sans s'occuper de ce que venait de dire Harry. Je suppose que vous voulez vous assurer que vos amis vont bien. Pour cela vous n'avez plus qu'à passer dans cet halo de lumière. »

Le gryffondor s'empressa de faire ce qu'il dit, tout en essayant de se remettre de ses émotions. Lorsqu'il traversa la porte, Harry se retrouva à nouveau dans la salle où ils avaient débouché suite aux indications des fondateurs. Ensuite tout se passa à la fois très vite et très lentement.

Draco se jeta dans ses bras tout en répétant « Merci Merlin ! Tu es vivant ! ». Tandis que du coin de l'œil, il aperçût le reste de ses amis heureux de se retrouver. Soudain, Vincent se mit à crier ce qui alerta tout le monde qui se retourna pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et tous purent voir Gregory allongé par terre et qui n'avait pas l'air de bouger.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Questionna Draco, inquiet.

-P…Pendant notre épreuve un monstre nous a attaqués. Il allait me tuer mais Greg s'est interposé et…et… »

Pansy et Hermione s'approchèrent rapidement du corps afin de vérifier s'il était vraiment mort. Cependant, bien que ce soit très faiblement, il respirait encore. Les deux jeunes filles s'empressèrent de lui apporter un maximum de soin avec les connaissances qu'elles possédaient. Harry s'approcha afin de lui donner un peu de sa magie pour aider son corps à tenir le coup.

Après plusieurs minutes difficiles, ils réussirent à stabiliser son état mais il restait toujours dans un état critique qui nécessitait des soins plus poussés immédiatement. Alors que Vincent, avec l'aide de Blaise, allait porter Greg pour le transporter à l'infirmerie, la statue au centre de la pièce se mit à briller et une sphère lumineuse se détacha de la sculpture pour se diriger vers le corps de Goyle. Une fois arrivé à destination, elle fut absorbée par celui-ci et la statue s'arrêta de luire. Pendant quelque instant il ne se passa rien puis soudainement Greg se réveilla en suffoquant comme s'il venait d'échapper de peu à la noyade. Tous se rassemblèrent autour de lui heureux de le revoir sain et sauf. Un bruit sourd interrompit leurs retrouvailles. Il s'agissait d'une immense porte qui venait d'apparaitre à l'opposait de l'entrée. Au-dessus de celle-ci était écrit « L'antre du savoir ».

« Je crois que ça veut dire qu'on peut accéder à la bibliothèque.

-Oui tu as raison. A première vue, on a réussi la dernière épreuve.

-On va enfin pouvoir savoir ce que chercher à faire Dumbledore.

-Allons-y ! On trouvera surement des chaises sur lesquels Greg pourra récupérer et nous aussi. »

Tout le groupe se dirigea donc vers la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils furent subjugués par l'immensité de la pièce. Elle était au moins dix fois plus grande que la Grande salle. Les étagères ornées d'arabesque dorée formaient des dizaines de rangées de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale. Tout au long de celle-ci était dispersé des tables avec des chaises dans un style victorien très luxueux mélangeant argent et or agrémenté de pierre précieuse.

Les étudiant s'y installèrent et parlèrent de leur épreuve respective pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione leur fasse remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Ainsi ils se lancèrent à la recherche d'un livre traitant sur les artefacts liés à l'espace-temps. C'est ainsi que commença la fouille qui dura plus de trois heures sans aboutir à quoi que ce soit. Ce fut finalement Millicent qui débloqua la situation en trouvant un grimoire où l'on pouvait inscrire des mots clés et les livres traitants de ces thèmes apparaissaient directement sur une table à côté. Ainsi en cinq minutes, ils eurent tous les ouvrages dont ils avaient besoin. Ils décidèrent de se séparer en deux groupes, l'un étudierait les ouvrages pendant que l'autre fouillerait la bibliothèque afin dans découvrir ses secrets.

Après quelques heures intensives de lecture et de recherche, ils apprirent que l'artefact permettait de voyager à travers l'espace-temps, ainsi une fois le rituel enclenché n'importe qui pouvait se rendre dans un autre monde. Cependant, le rituel était loin d'être anodin et il nécessité des ingrédients rares comme du sang de Phénix ou un cœur humain. Néanmoins, sur chaque livre qu'ils avaient consulté, il était écrit qu'il était extrêmement dangereux d'utiliser l'artefact car il enfreignait les lois de la nature. Par conséquent, toute personne qui s'en servait pourrait ne jamais revenir.

L'autre groupe pendant ce temps-là, avait découvert qu'à chaque coin de la bibliothèque se trouvait une porte qui amené à un bureau, et à en juger par la décoration de chaque pièce, appartenait à un fondateur en particulier. En fouillant les pièces ils dénichèrent les journaux intimes de tous les fondateurs. Ils apprirent notamment qu'ils avaient voulu l'artefact pour diverses raisons. Rowena pour étudiait son fonctionnement, Helga pour rencontrer des habitants d'autres mondes, Grodic pour explorer de nouveau territoire et Salazar pour conquérir d'autres royaumes. Dans le journal de Serdaigle, ils découvrirent également pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. D'après ses recherches l'artefact à soudainement disparut car ils n'avaient pas étaient assez rapide à l'utilisé. Le maitre du temps les avait donc repéré et leurs avait repris et caché loin de Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Fin des épreuves pour nos petits élèves Poudlard. Mais ils sont loin d'être au bout de leurs surprises, j'aime maltraiter les personnages ^^<p> 


	40. Chapter 39

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Après avoir découvert tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'artefact de Dumbledore et Grindelwald, tous les jeunes ressortir de la bibliothèque. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de surveiller de près les deux hommes afin de connaitre leur motivation et leur avancé dans le rituel. Une fois la décision prise, ils retrouvèrent tous à leur dortoir respectif. Les gryffondors firent d'abord un rapide bilan de ce qui c'était passé à Neville, Dean et Seamus en arrivant puis ils allèrent se coucher soulagé d'avoir passé tout ça.<p>

Le lendemain, Harry envoya une courte lettre aux adultes pour leur faire part de ce qu'ils avaient découvert et de ce qu'ils allaient entreprendre. Au midi, il reçut la réponse de Severus qui leur dit de faire très attention et de les prévenir dès qu'ils avaient d'autres nouvelles. Il lui apprit également qu'Hagrid avait réussi à convaincre quelques créatures magiques, notamment les centaures, de se joindre à leur cause. La plupart résidait dans la forêt interdite donc s'ils avaient des ennuis, ils pourraient se réfugier là-bas.

Ainsi les semaines qui suivirent furent plutôt calme. Les jeunes se relayaient à l'espionnage du directeur de l'école et du professeur de DCFM tout en restant à l'affut du moindre problème. Cependant, un jour Neville tomba sur une jeune serdaigle qui pleurait dans un couloir. Maladroitement, il essaya de la réconforter et de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il découvrit que son ami, un poufsouffle de deuxième année, avait disparu depuis deux jours. Elle était allée voir Dumbledore pour qu'il l'aide mais elle s'était faite congédié. La jeune fille savait que son ami était en danger mais ne pouvait rien faire. Soudain, Neville se rappela de ce que lui avait dit le trio d'or. _Pour le rituel, ils ont besoin d'ingrédients rares et difficiles à dénicher comme du sang de phénix ou un cœur humain. _Le gryffondor lui promis de chercher son ami et après lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas s'approcher du directeur tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé, il la raccompagna à son dortoir. Il s'empressa ensuite de retrouver ses camarades pour leur faire part de ce qu'il avait appris.

Arrivé à son dortoir, il vit que toute la bande était déjà là, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Effectivement, Harry lui fit savoir que depuis quelques jours personne n'avait vu le phénix du directeur même les tableaux présents dans son bureau n'avait pas vu une seule de ses plume depuis quelques temps.

« Je crains que je n'apporte pas de meilleures nouvelles. J'ai croisé une serdaigle dans un couloir, elle pleurait la disparition de son ami poufsouffle. Elle a était voir le directeur mais il l'a envoyé balader.

-Ils ont réussi à nous échapper malgré le fait qu'on les surveillait !

-On s'en fiche Ron ! Le plus grave c'est qu'ils ont peut-être déjà tué Fumseck et cet élève.

-J'ai…Je n'ai pas dit le contraire ! C'est juste qu'on les espionne presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et qu'ils ont quand même réussi à enlever un élève.

-J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour le petit… pria Neville.

-Il ne sert à rien de prévoir le pire tant qu'on n'en a pas la preuve devant les yeux, d'accord ?

-Oui. »

Du côté du reste du camp, le problème était tout autres mais pas moins compliqué. Hagrid après avoir réussi à recruter les centaures et quelques autres créatures magiques comme les sombrals ou les Acromantulas, avait décidé de s'attaquer aux vampires dont il connaissait un clan qui vivait près du chemin de traverse. Cependant, étant des créatures particulièrement dangereuses, il fut décidé qu'un des sorciers accompagnerait le demi-géant. Seulement personne ne voulait prendre le risque de se retrouver seul face à une dizaine de vampires.

« Moi, je pense que Severus ferait le candidat parfait ! s'exclama Rastaban.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mon frère.

-Et je peux savoir en quoi je fais le candidat parfait ?

-Tu as déjà le look d'un vampire ! Répondirent en cœur les deux frères.

-Je ne vous permets pas de dire de telles sottises !

-Il faut dire mon ami qu'avec tes vêtements noirs et ton teint plutôt blafard tu ressembles plus à un vampire qu'à un homme des îles du Sud.

-Tu es aussi blafard que moi, Lucius, répondit-il vexé.

-Mais je suis blond et je ne m'habille pas de noir ce qui évite de faire ressortir la blancheur de ma peau.

-Et toi tu ne dis rien ? demanda-t-il à son petit ami.

-Et bien… Il est vrai que physiquement tu…

-Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Donc c'est bon, je peux aller me faire vider de mon sang par des vampires tu n'en a rien à faire ! s'écria le maitre des potions en se levant.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je préférerai y aller à ta place mais dès que j'aurais posé un pied sur leur territoire ils prendront ça comme une attaque. »

L'ancien espion s'en alla s'en accorder la moindre attention à qui que ce soit avec un mouvement de cape digne de lui tout en affirmant haut et fort qu'il n'irait pas là-bas. Remus s'empressa de le suivre tout en informant les autres qu'il allait essayer de le convaincre. Il le retrouva dans leur chambre où l'homme était au milieu de la pièce les bras croisés dos à la porte. _Il savait que j'allais le suivre et il m'a attendu._ Le loup garou s'approcha et pris l'homme de sa vie entre ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas le faire ! J'ai suffisamment risqué ma vie comme ça pour ne plus le faire pour des choses inutiles !

-Ce n'est pas inutile. Si on arrive à avoir l'aide des vampires, on aura un avantage considérable.

-Mais pourquoi ce serait à moi de protéger cet idiot ?

-Parce que tu as passé plus de quinze ans à espionner le seigneur des ténèbres sans te faire prendre, niveau diplomatie et pirouette verbale tu es le meilleur. De plus, tu as su affiner tes sens et donc repérer plus facilement le danger même quasiment imperceptible. Ton physique n'est qu'un bonus qui mettra peut être les vampires en confiance.

-J'aurais pensé que tu n'aurais pas voulu que je me mets en danger.

-C'est donc ça le véritable problème, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

-…

-Sache que si je m'écoutais je t'enfermerai dans un endroit infranchissable et ultrasécurisé et tu ne participerais ni de près ni de loin à tout ça. Seulement, je sais que tu ne supporterais pas de regarder de loin sans pouvoir agir alors je refreine mes envies. Mais la raison est, que j'ai suffisamment confiance en toi pour savoir que non seulement tu protégeras Hagrid mais qu'en plus vous reviendrez avec un contrat confirmant l'alliance des vampires avec nous. Et surtout au moindre problème j'accours et je bouffe toutes ses sangsues immortelles. »

Sa dernière réplique fit sourire le maitre des potions qui, finalement, se retourna et fit face à son petit ami puis l'embrassa tout en l'entrainant vers le lit.

Deux heures plus tard, ils redescendirent au salon et Severus leur fit savoir qu'il acceptait d'accompagner Hagrid. Ce qui lui valut des petits commentaires moqueurs de la part des autres qui avaient facilement deviné comment Remus avait su convaincre l'homme.

« On s'en doutait vu comment notre ami le loup a utilisé les grands moyens pour te convaincre, s'exclama Rodolphus avec un clin d'œil complice ce qui fit rougir Snape.

-Je…Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

-Oh ! Je crois au contraire que tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle.

-Tu te trompes, interrompu Remus ce qui donna espoir à son petit ami de se sortir cette situation embarrassante.

-Vraiment ? ne demanda-t-il pas du tout convaincu.

-Absolument ! C'était pour le récompensé d'avoir accepté et non pour le persuader.

-REMUS ! cria le maitre de potion horriblement gêné ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-Quoi, chéri ? Il ne sert à rien de cacher ce qu'on a fait, ils le savent.

-C'est…Ce n'est pas une raison ! Puisque c'est comme ça, Hagrid, on y va !

-Tout…Tout de suite ?

-Oui, tout de suite ! Autant aller se faire sucer le sang maintenant.

-Severus ne le prend pas comme ça.

-Je le prends comme je veux ! »

Suite à ses mots, il agrippa le demi-géant par le bras et le traina de force dehors. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient dépassé les barrières anti transplanage.

« Où sont ses fichus vampires ?

-Dans…Dans la forêt de Rouckfield. C'est…

-C'est bon ! Je sais où c'est. Ne me lâche pas. »

Le maitre des potions agrippa de nouveau le bras du professeur de soin aux créatures magiques et transplanna vers la zone indiqué. La forêt était immense comme toutes forêts, à l'entrée était planté plusieurs pancartes prévenant du danger. L'intérieur du bois était sombre et l'aura qui en ressortait promettait mille et une tortures.

« Tu es sur que tu peux les convaincre de nous aider ? Parce que si tu n'y arrive pas nous signons notre arrêt de mort en rentrant dans cette forêt.

-Je… Je suis sûr que je peux le faire ! Je veux aider Harry, il a déjà tellement donné pour nous…

-Harry préférera nous retrouver vivant aux prochaines vacances plutôt que d'apprendre qu'on est mort en essayant de recruter du monde.

-On ne mourra pas ! Tu es là pour nous protéger !

-Je peux peut être m'en sortir contre un ou deux vampire mais plus ce sera dur, surtout si je dois te protéger en même temps.

-Si la situation devint catastrophique laisse-moi derrière. Tu seras bien plus utile que moi pour la suite de ce combat contre Dumbledore.

-Ma mission est de te protéger, je ne te laisserai pas en plan.

-… Merci, s'exclama-t-il en serrant l'autre homme dans ses bras.

-On se calme ! Si tu m'étouffe maintenant ça ne nous avancera pas.

-Oh ! Désolé !

-Allons-y. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt avec appréhension. Severus suivant Hagrid qui connaissait à première vu le chemin. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver à destination qu'ils furent accueillit par trois vampires qui n'appréciaient pas de voir des intrus sur leur territoire.

« Que faite vous ici ?

-Nous venons voir votre chef, nous avons besoin de lui parler.

-Mais notre chef n'a pas envie de vous voir.

-Vous ne lui avez même pas dit que nous étions là.

-On connait notre chef et il a mieux à faire que de parler avec des humains !

-Dobromir, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie que tu décides pour lui.

-Stanek a raison. Ça va nous retomber dessus cette histoire.

-Amenons-les à Vladimir. »

Deux des vampires agrippèrent sauvagement les deux « invités » et les trainèrent jusqu'au chef de clan. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où filtraient quelques rayons de soleil qui arrivait directement sur un trône fait de branche et de feuillage. Dessus se tenait un vampire qui physiquement avaient une petite trentaine d'année et qui les regardait curieusement tandis que le troisième vampire qui accompagnait les sorciers lui chuchotait à l'oreille pourquoi ils étaient là.

« Et bien humains, en cinq cents ans d'existence je n'ai jamais vu aucun d'entre vous venir me voir de son plein gré. Pour quelle étrange raison êtes-vous venu me parler ?

-Actuellement deux hommes sont entrain de menacer ce monde et ils ont en leurs possessions un artefact capable de faire voyager les gens à travers l'espace-temps, commença Hagrid d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

-Comme c'est dommage. Et en quoi avons-nous un quelconque rapport ?

-Nous…

-Nous souhaiterions que vous nous fassiez l'humble honneur de nous aider dans notre quête pour les empêcher de dominer le monde, interrompt Severus sachant mieux y faire niveau diplomatie.

-Pourquoi nous, vampires, devrions nous se mêler de vos affaires à vous, humains ? Nous ne sommes pas concernés par tout ça.

-C'est là que vous vous tromper. Dumbledore à une influence immense sur le monde sorcier et particulièrement sur le ministère, c'est la raison pour laquelle le ministre de la magie ne l'apprécie guère. Hors, il n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour les créatures magiques alors qu'il avait tout intérêt à le faire pour pouvoir les ralliés à sa cause plus tard. Cependant, il n'en a rien fait, ce qui veut dire qu'il est loin de vous apprécier et que lorsqu'il qu'il sera vraiment au pouvoir avec son amant, il ne faudra pas vous attendre pas à être mieux traité qu'aujourd'hui bien au contraire.

-Ce ne sont que des suppositions…

-Effectivement. Mais souhaitez-vous vraiment attendre qu'elles se confirment ? Je sais très bien que vous n'habitez pas dans cette forêt par choix mais simplement parce que si vous êtes aperçût en ville vous serez traqués et tués.

-Si vous nous aidez dans ce combat et que nous gagnons nous ferons tout notre possible pour améliorer les conditions de vie des créatures magiques, renchérie Hagrid.

-Améliorer les conditions de vie des créatures magiques… voilà une idée bien utopique…

-A l'heure actuelle, c'est vrai. Mais si nous gagnons avec votre aide ça montrera au monde sorcier que les créatures magiques ne sont pas aussi mauvaises qu'on peut le penser. Ainsi nous pourrons plus facilement discuter de vos conditions.

-… Je vais y réfléchir. Y a-t-il une adresse où je peux vous contactez ? »

Severus lui donna l'adresse puis ils partirent sous le regard gourmand de certains vampires qui n'attendaient qu'un mot de leur chef pour les croquer.

Du côté des étudiants, ils avaient décidé le soir même de retourner à l'endroit où était entreposé l'artefact afin de vérifier où en était les deux manipulateurs. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent que le rituel était quasiment fini mais ils furent surtout horrifiés par la scène qu'il avait devant eux. Dans un coin de la pièce gisait Fumseck qui s'il n'était pas encore mort, était en passe de l'être, son sang, lui, reposait sur une des pointes d'un pentagramme. Sur trois autres des pointes Draco et Hermione identifièrent de la poussière de fée qu'on ne peut obtenir qu'en arrachant les ailes d'une fée et en les broyant, ainsi que des larmes de dragon qui n'apparaisse qu'après des jours de tortures cruels sur ses créatures et aussi des branchies cristallisés qu'on obtient en les arrachant sur une sirène vivante. Mais certainement le plus horrible pour eux fut le cœur posait sur la dernière pointe, un cœur encore chaud dont le corps auquel il appartenait se trouvait juste derrière sauvagement éventré.

Neville ne put retenir un haut le cœur et se vida de son dernier repas dans un coin de la pièce. Les autres n'eurent pas le temps d'examiner plus le rituel qu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Ils ne purent se cacher et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Dumbledore et Grindelwald.

« Cette fois-ci nous n'allons pas vous laisser vivre. Votre curiosité vous a mené bien trop loin !

-Pourquoi vous avez besoin de cet artefact ? demanda Harry pour gagner du temps et essayer de trouver un plan de sortie.

-Je pense qu'on peut bien répondre à leur question puisqu'ils vont mourir. Qu'en penses-tu Albus ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

-Et bien, vous voyez nos objectifs sont bien plus grand que ceux de Voldemort. Nous ne nous contenterons pas que de la domination de ce monde mais de tous ! De plus, nous pouvons trouver certains alliés là-bas. Maintenant fini la discussion, place à l'action ! »

Le combat s'engagea entre eux. Les jeunes avaient l'avantage d'être plus nombreux mais ils avaient deux gros défauts : ils étaient bien moins puissant que les deux adultes, excepté Harry, et surtout, la pièce n'était pas très grande, ce qui ne leur laissaient que peu de manœuvre pour esquiver. Le survivant faisait de son mieux pour riposter et protéger ses amis en même temps. Cependant, il finit par se prendre un sort qui le propulsa en arrière où son corps rencontra violement l'artefact qui se mit soudainement à brillait. La lumière aveugla tout le monde et lorsqu'elle disparut, ils purent tous se rendre compte que la salle était vide. Plus de pentagramme, plus d'ingrédient, plus d'artefact et plus d'Harry…

* * *

><p>Et voilà encore des mésaventures pour nos jeunes héros. Le prochain chapitre se passera deux mois plus tard et notre Ryry va bien changer ^^<p> 


	41. Chapter 40

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Deux mois étaient passés depuis la disparition d'Harry et beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Tout d'abord, quand le survivant fut emporté avec l'artefact, cela créa un mouvement de panique dans les deux camps. D'un côté, ils avaient perdu ami et de l'autre, l'artefact qui aurait pu leur être très utile dans leur conquête du monde. Hermione se ressaisit la première et incita les autres à partir avant que les deux hommes ne se rappellent de leurs présences. Il fut très dur de sortir Draco de la pièce mais il finit par le faire à contre cœur comprenant bien qu'il ne pourrait rien changer.<br>Une fois dehors, ils se réfugièrent chez Hagrid qui envoya une lettre aux autres pour qu'ils viennent les chercher. Remus et Severus ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver et remarquèrent rapidement qu'Harry n'était pas avec eux. Néanmoins, ils ne posèrent pas de question car ils avaient très bien compris que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer. Ce n'était qu'après qu'il soit tous de retour au manoir qu'ils finirent par expliquer ce qui était arrivé. Le reste du camp fut particulièrement attristé de la disparition d'Harry.

Pendant que les jeunes, se faisaient soigner et envoyer au lit pour se reposer, les frères Lestrange et Severus cherchèrent à comprendre ce qui s'était passé exactement. Ils finirent par en déduire d'après ce qu'avaient trouvé les élèves de Poudlard que le rituel était quasiment complet et qu'il ne manquait plus qu'une grande quantité de magie qui fut obtenue pendant le combat. Quand Harry a touché l'artefact, celui-ci s'est activé et a emporté le jeune homme dans un autre monde avant de disparaître lui-même.

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour sortir ce pauvre Harry de là ? Demanda Molly inquiète pour celui qu'elle aimait comme son fils.  
>-J'ai bien peur que non. Il ne pourra en sortir que par lui-même, répondit Severus ce qui fit éclater en sanglots la mère Weasley et même Narcissa ne put retenir quelques larmes.<br>-Est-ce qu'on a au moins un moyen de savoir s'il va bien ?  
>-Non plus. Tout ce que l'on peut faire et de chercher s'il n'existe pas des ouvrages qui nous parleraient des autres mondes pouvant exister. Ça nous donnera une idée d'où il aurait pu atterrir.<br>-Faisons déjà ça. Après, tous ce que nous pourrons faire pour lui, c'est de tenir bon face à Dumbledore le temps qu'il revienne.  
>-Rémus a raison. Maintenant que leur plan de conquérir d'autres endroits avant celui-ci a échoué, ils vont vouloir se venger, lança Rodolphus.<br>-Il va falloir s'attendre à des attaques directes maintenant, renchérit son frère.»

Ils reçurent la réponse des vampires qui acceptèrent de les suivre peu de temps après le retour des jeunes. Entre-temps une partie du camp avait commencé à mener des recherches sur les différents mondes existants tandis que les autres assurer les arrières en prévenant leurs alliés et en renforçant les sécurités autour du manoir. Ils mirent près de deux semaines pour trouver trois mondes dans lesquels le survivant avait pu atterrir et cela n'avait rien de réjouissant.

« Le premier que nous avons trouvé viens du journal de voyage écrit par un homme ayant vécu il y a trois cents ans. Il avait atterri dans un monde où le seul peuple humain y vivant était particulièrement hostile envers les choses dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude. Il avait failli mourir dès les premières minutes de son arrivée, expliqua Rastaban.  
>-Oh Merlin !<br>-Il n'a dû sa survit qu'aux animaux magiques du coin qui, même, s'ils ne parlaient pas sa langue, avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas une menace. Il est donc resté sous leur protection jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne ici.  
>-Comment a-t-il fait ?<br>-D'après ce qu'il dit, après avoir accompli ce pour quoi il était parti il a été soudainement téléporté de nouveau dans notre monde.  
>-Mais Harry n'avait aucune raison d'aller là-bas !<br>-Initialement oui, mais je suis sûr que la magie lui a donné un but à accomplir avant de revenir, rassura Severus.  
>-Les autres mondes sont-ils moins dangereux ?<p>

- Malheureusement non. L'un est un endroit où aucun être vivant n'habite car la nature y est déchainée. Les tsunamis, tornades, tremblements de terre et éruptions volcaniques font des ravages sans répit. D'après le livre dans lequel je l'ai lu, une seule personne en est revenue seulement parce qu'elle a trouvé ce qu'elle chercher dans les secondes qui suivaient son arrivée.  
>-…Et en ce qui concerne le dernier monde ?<p>

-Il est peuplé de créature plus féroce les unes que les autres. De plus, il n'y a aucune vie humaine là-bas. L'homme ayant atterri à cet endroit dit que plus l'on passe de temps dans ce monde moins on a de chance de survivre et surtout il y a de fortes chances d'en perdre la raison.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Parce qu'il n'y a aucun endroit sécurisé. Il faut tout le temps être sur ses gardes, se méfier de tout car les créatures ne sont pas les mêmes qu'ici et qu'il faut réussir à les tuer pour sauver sa peau car ce sont des monstres extrêmement puissants. Mais surtout, on est seul sans personne à qui parler ou qui peut nous aider. C'est très certainement ce dernier point qui peut faire perdre l'esprit à quelqu'un.  
>-Nous pouvons toujours espérer qu'il existe encore un autre monde qui ne soit pas aussi horrible.<br>-Si ce n'est pas le cas nous n'avons plus qu'à prier Merlin pour qu'il se trouve dans le premier.  
>-Il y a une dernière chose qu'on ne vous a pas dite.<br>-Laquelle ?

- L'écoulement du temps est différent dans chaque monde. Ce qui veut dire que les deux semaines qui viennent de passés valent peut-être deux mois là où se trouve Harry.  
>-Espérons qu'il trouve vite le moyen de revenir. »<p>

Les semaines continuaient de passer et Dumbledore se faisait de plus en plus présent. Lui et Grindelwald cherchaient activement les membres du nouveau camp allant jusqu'à agresser des personnes innocentes. Ils faisaient passer ces actes pour ceux des mangemorts en fuite jusqu'au jour où ils décidèrent de parler de la Division of fFreedom dans la gazette du sorcier.

« Nous venons d'apprendre de la bouche même de Dumbledore, fondateur et dirigeant de l'ordre du Phénix, lutteur invétéré contre les forces du mal, qu'une nouvelle menace planait sur le monde sorcier. C'est elle qui est à l'origine de toutes les agressions dont nous vous avons parlé ces dernières semaines. Leur but serait de renverser le pouvoir pour imposait leur façon de voir les choses. Le directeur de Poudlard avoue avoir déjà eu affaire à eux et qu'ils étaient particulièrement vils et cruels.  
>Ils seraient d'ailleurs une bien plus grande menace que les mangemorts car nous ignorons leur identité. Ils peuvent se cacher parmi nos amis ou notre famille. Ils sont particulièrement doués pour instaurer le doute dans les esprits. Alors, concitoyens sorciers, je vous mets en garde contre cette menace. Soyez prudent ! De plus, il se pourrait que la soudaine disparition d'Harry Potter y soit liée. En effet, d'après l'admirable homme qu'est Albus Dumbledore le survivant serait le leader de ce groupe.<p>

- Non mais quelle connerie !  
>-Oser dire de telle chose sur Harry !<br>-Renverser le pouvoir et imposait notre idéologie mais bien sur…  
>-C'est marrant quand même.<br>-Et en quoi Ron ? demanda sa mère mécontente.  
>-Eh bien ils parlent de nous en les décrivant eux.<br>-Il suffit d'un rien pour t'amuser toi.  
>-Il faut bien sinon avec tous ce qui se passe en ce moment je vais faire une dépression, enchaina-t-il ce qui jeta un froid dans la pièce.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
>-Rien. Il faut absolument que l'on reste le plus discret possible. On a vu ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire sur des personnes qu'ils ne font que soupçonner. Je prie Merlin pour qu'aucun de nous ne tombe entre leurs mains.<br>-Mais on ne peut pas les laisser nous discréditer comme ça !  
>-Je suis bien d'accord mais nous devons être extrêmement prudents. La moindre erreur entraînera notre mort. »<p>

Ils décidèrent de se rebeller en posant à droite et à gauche dans le monde sorcier des affiches expliquant leurs véritables intentions ainsi que ce que manigance Dumbledore. Pour cela, ils utilisaient un sortilège de glamour afin de ne pas se faire repérer puis la nuit ils déposaient les affiches.  
>Après quelques jours de ce stratagème, ils remarquèrent que quelqu'un d'autre posait des affiches semblables aux leurs. Afin de le débusquer, ils firent en sorte qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un dissimuler à proximité. Finalement une nuit, Draco, qui essayait de s'occuper un maximum pour ne pas penser à Harry, aperçut une silhouette dans une rue adjacente de celle où lui et son parrain étaient. Le blond fit signe au maitre des potions et ils suivirent la personne qui se prétendait être eux. Ils finirent par la rattraper et furent particulièrement étonnés de voir qu'il s'agissait de Luna Lovegood.<p>

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
>-Je vous aide, répondit le plus naturellement du monde la jeune fille.<br>-Ça, nous l'avions remarqué miss Lovegood mais…  
>-Appelez-moi Luna voyons, nous sommes dans le même camp.<br>-Mais comment sais-tu que…  
>-Neville m'a tout expliqué mais il a dû oublier de vous en parler.<br>-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Celui-là dès que je mets la main dessus…  
>-Ne te met pas dans un tel état Draco. Il ne pensait pas à mal.<br>-Dans tous les cas miss… Luna, ce que votre faîte est très dangereux ! Si vous vous faites attrapés…  
>-Mais non. Ce n'est pas grave. Je dirais que mon père m'a recruté pour un de ces plans étranges. Les aurors ont l'habitude. La dernière fois, ils ne m'ont même pas emmené au ministère. Ils ont juste soupiré et m'ont laissé partir.<br>-Tu lis dans nos pensées ou …  
>-Pas du tout ! Il est simplement très facile de deviner ce que vous allez dire. Bon ! Puisque je vous ai sous la main je vais pouvoir vous dire ce que je pense de tout ça.<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Les affiches c'est une bonne idée mais sur le long terme elle n'est pas efficace.  
>-Et tu suggères quoi ?<br>-D'attaquer Dumbledore sur un terrain plus dangereux, le ministère.  
>-Tu es folle ! Autant forcer l'entrée d'Askaban et s'enfermer dans une de ces cellules.<br>-Mais non. Il suffit que l'un de vous prenne une apparence particulière et qu'il fasse un discours enflammé sur Dumbledore et Grindelwald.  
>-…Ça peut être une bonne idée. »<p>

Après avoir échangé quelques paroles de plus, ils se séparent et les deux hommes racontèrent ce qui s'était passé aux autres. À l'unanimité, ils approuvèrent l'idée de Luna et se divisèrent en trois groupes. Le premier s'occuperait de trouver une apparence qui puisse définir leur camp comme la cape noire et le masque pour les mangemorts. Le second écrirait le discours qui sera prononcé au ministère tandis que le troisième chercherait un moyen de prouver leur dire.  
>Ils ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques jours pour trouver tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Les jeunes avaient choisi une tenue en contraste total avec celle des mangemorts pour montrer qu'ils étaient très différents d'eux. Il s'agissait d'une robe de sorcière blanche avec dans le dos un dessin tribal d'ailes noires et lorsque l'on rabattait la capuche sur sa tête automatiquement un écran de fumée noire masquait le visage mais n'empêchait aucunement la vision. Lucius avait ensuite découvert un sort permettant de créer un écran de fumée où l'on peut diffuser un souvenir de la même manière qu'une pensive sauf qu'il n'y a pas besoin de plonger sa tête dedans. Basés sur ça, ils décidèrent de montrer le souvenir de la disparition d'Harry. Ils pourraient ainsi montrer la cruauté de Dumbledore qui s'attaquer à des enfants et que c'est de sa faute si le survivant a disparu contrairement à ce qu'il a dit à la gazette du sorcier.<br>Le lundi suivant, Lucius fut choisi pour aller au ministère puisque c'était lui qui avait découvert le sortilège. De plus, il était celui qui avait le plus de connaissance au niveau politique ce qui pouvait être un avantage. Severus et Rastaban étaient dissimulés sous polynectar pour assurer les arrières de l'homme blond au cas où ça tournerait mal. Mais ils n'eurent pas à intervenir, tout se passa comme prévu. Ils purent entendre les commentaires des gens autour d'eux. Certains pensés que le souvenir était faux d'autres voulait bien croire que Dumbledore était enfaîte un vil manipulateur. D'autres encore pensaient avoir affaire à un ange et qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir.

« Je n'aurais pas pensé que ça marcherait aussi bien, s'exclama Lucius de retour au manoir.

-Ton costume y est pour beaucoup. Les enfants ont bien bossé.

-Merci !

-Je pense que c'est le tout qui a réussi et même si tous n'ont pas cru à ce qu'ils ont vu, ça les fera réfléchir et même peut être douté de ce qu'il se passera ensuite.

-Oui. Maintenant il faut se préparer à leur contre-attaque.

-Il est évident qu'ils ne vont pas rester s'en rien faire. »

Ils en eurent la preuve quelques jours plus tard. Des hommes vêtus de robe blanche volaient, agressaient ou tuaient des gens. Évidemment, il s'agissait d'imposteur mais à cause de ça des personnes était blessé ou pire mourait. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les choses se passer sans rien faire et espionnèrent de loin Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Ils finirent par surprendre une conversation qui leur apprit qu'ils allaient envoyé des personnes tuer quelqu'un qui avait refusé de les aider faisant ainsi d'une pierre deux coups.  
>La Division of Freedom utilisa sa nouvelle tenue et se rendit sur le lieu du prochain crime. Ils attendirent que tous soient entrés pour le faire à leur tour et dès que l'un des imposteurs leva sa baguette en direction de l'homme pour le tuer, ils attaquèrent.<br>Après quelques minutes de combats intensifs, ils firent fuir les hommes de Dumbledore. Ils préfèrent ne pas s'attarder pour ne pas risquer de dévoiler leur identité et prirent également la fuite. Leur acte fut récompensé le lendemain dans la gazette des sorciers

« Nous avons reçu ce matin un témoignage qui, associé à ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours au ministère, risque de vous faire voir les choses d'une toute autre façon comme cela a été le cas pour nous, à la rédaction. En effet, nous avons reçu la visite d'un homme qui a été attaquer hier soir comme beaucoup ces derniers temps. Cependant, ce fut différent pour lui. Alors que des hommes habillés de blanc s'apprêtaient à le tuer d'autres hommes apparurent et le sauvèrent en faisant fuir les autres. La seule différence entre ces deux groupes fut la paire d'ailes dessinée sur les robes de ceux qui l'ont sauvé. Nous avons demandé à la victime de nous décrire son ressentis vis-à-vis de ce qu'il c'était passé.  
>-Quand j'ai vu l'autre groupe arrivé j'ai d'abord cru qu'il venait aider leurs amis, bien que cela me paresse bizarre qu'ils viennent aussi nombreux justes pour moi. Et puis tout s'est enchainé. Il y en a un qui a désarmé celui qui était sur le point de me tuer puis ils se sont lancés dans un combat pendant que je me cachais dans un coin. Après que ceux qui ont essayé de me tuer soient parti, ils se sont assuré que j'allais bien et sont parti également. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que les premiers à être rentrée chez moi n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils prétendaient être. Et avec ce qui s'est passé au ministère je me demande si le directeur de Poudlard n'est pas derrière tout ça puisque récemment j'ai refusé de travailler avec lui. »<p>

La Division of Freedom était bien heureuse de ce retournement de situation. Ils venaient de gagner une bataille contre Dumbledore et cela leur redonner espoir. Malheureusement ce fut de courte durée car ils entendirent une énorme explosion dans le jardin qui signifiait que les protections du manoir venaient de sauter. Severus s'approcha d'une des fenêtres et put voir leurs ennemis accompagnés de loup-garou transformé alors qu'ils étaient en plein jour. Sans vraiment avoir le choix, ils prirent leurs baguettes et sortirent pour se battre. Peu de paroles furent échangées, Grindelwald et Dumbledore étant bien trop en colère de s'être fait avoir. Tout ce qu'ils apprirent fut que cela faisait un moment qu'ils cherchaient leur planque et que les loups-garous avaient reçu un sort particulier créé par Gilbert qui leur permettait de se transformer à volonté.  
>Le combat se déroulait depuis un bon moment maintenant et même s'il n'y avait pas encore de blessés grave chez la Division of freedom, ça ne tarderait pas. Ils étaient dépassés par toutes ces créatures magiques et les sorts que leur lançaient les deux amants. De plus, ils n'avaient pas le temps de prévenir les vampires pour qu'ils puissent venir les aider.<br>Alors que la plupart se voyaient déjà morts, une vive lumière blanche apparue et les aveugla tous. Lorsqu'elle disparut, ils purent voir que quelqu'un d'autre venait d'arriver mais pas n'importe qui... C'était Harry Potter.

« C'est impossible ! s'exclama Dumbledore »

* * *

><p>Et voici un chapitre plus long que d'habitude avec le retour de notre petit Ryry national. C'est également la dernière ligne droite avant la fin ^^<p> 


	42. Chapter 41

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Un silence de mort régna soudain sur le champ de bataille même les loups garous comprirent que quelque chose d'important venait de se produire.<p>

« C'est impossible ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

-Harry… murmura Draco qui n'y croyait pas.

-Comment as-tu pu t'en sortir ?

-On ne m'appelle pas le survivant pour rien, lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement avec une voix beaucoup plus grave.

-Je pense surtout que tu as atterrit dans un endroit paradisiaque qu'on ne connaissait pas et que tu t'es doré la pilule pendant deux mois.

-Deux mois ? J'y ai passé deux ans. Et si, ça, c'est un endroit paradisiaque pour toi alors j'espère ne jamais atterrir un jour dans un endroit que tu considères comme l'enfer cracha-t-il froidement.

-Il est impossible que tu aies survécu à un des mondes dont on a entendu.

-Impossible n'est pas un mot qui fait partie de mon vocabulaire, Dumbledore ne t'en a pas parlé ? répondit-il moqueusement.

-Non ! C'est juste qu'ils ne sont pas aussi dangereux que ça ! Ceux qui y sont allé et en sont revenu ont augmenté le danger pour paraitre plus héroïque.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, siffla dangereusement Harry.

-De toute façon, tu as toujours exagéré tes exploits pour faire ton intéressant devant les autres.

Les dernières paroles de Dumbledore énervèrent plus que toutes les autres le survivant et le directeur de Poudlard en fit les frais. Une aura très sombre se leva soudainement, les nuages gris se rassemblaient au-dessus du jardin et le tonnerre grondait. Harry leva lentement sa main en direction de Dumbledore avec un regard froid où régnait une pointe de folie puis sans un mot un forte lumière s'échappa de sa main et fonça à une vitesse impressionnante vers sa cible qui se retrouva propulsé plusieurs mètres derrière avec une multitude de plus ou moins grave. Il ne devait sa survie qu'au faîte qu'il était un puissant sorcier.

« Albus ! Cria son amant en se précipitant vers lui. Tu vas me le payer Potter !

-Je t'attends, répondit-il calmement.

-Pas aujourd'hui, mais je te jure qu'un jour je montrerai au monde sorcier que tu es loin d'être leur héro invincible. Je ne me contenterai pas de te tuer, oh non, je te torturai pendant des jours et tu me supplieras d'en finir.

-N'y croit pas trop Grindelwald, même si tu arrivais à prendre le pouvoir jamais je ne te supplierai.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, cracha-t-il avec rage avant de rappeler ses loups garous et de partir dans un flash de lumière. »

Après leur départ, personne n'osa bouger pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, Draco se mit à courir vers Harry puis le serra très fort dans ses bras surprenant ainsi son petit ami qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il finit par, lui aussi, passer ses bras autour du corps collé à lui mais ce n'était pas aussi naturel que le jeune serpentard qui préféra ne rien dire malgré le pincement au cœur qu'il avait.

Le survivant ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il aimait toujours son blond, ça il en était sur mais il avait passé deux ans à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à survivre et il avait besoin de temps pour retrouver un comportement normal. Une fois que Draco s'est écarté, les autres vinrent à leur tour prendre dans leur bras Harry qui leur répondit maladroitement puis ils retournèrent tous à l'intérieur pour soigner les blessés.

Après s'être tous installé dans le salon, un blanc s'installa pendant que les blessés se faisaient soigner. Tous en profitèrent pour dévisager Harry qui avait énormément changé physiquement. Il avait pris vingt bons centimètres et sa carrure avait doublé. Il avait surement dû prendre du muscle à force de se battre. Outre sa taille, son teint était encore plus bronzé qu'avant, preuve que le soleil devait taper là où il était. Au niveau de son visage, on pouvait voir qu'il avait définitivement quitté l'enfance. Sa mâchoire était plus carrée, une barbe mal rasé apparaissait et son regard ne possédait plus cette étincelle de joie de vivre ce qui le vieillissait encore plus. Au finale, on lui donnait plutôt vingt-cinq, trente ans alors qu'en vrai il n'en avait même pas vingt.

Le survivant était de plus en plus gêné d'être dévisagé ainsi mais n'en laissait rien paraître, ce qui fut facile car il avait dû apprendre pendant ces deux années à cacher ses émotions à des créatures capables de sentir la peur à des kilomètres. Finalement, Severus se lança ne supportant plus ce silence pesant.

« Alors comme ça tu as passé deux ans dans cet autre monde ? demanda-t-il soudainement ce qui fit sursauter le survivant qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

-C'est ça, répondit-il plutôt nerveusement.

-Dans quel monde étais-tu ? En menant des recherches on en a découvert trois et ils étaient plus effrayant les uns que les autres.

-Quels-sont-ils ?

-Il y en a un où la nature est déchaînée, un autre où les êtres humains sont particulièrement hostiles au contraire du dernier qui, lui, est envahi de créature dangereuse empêchant tout être humain d'y vivre.

-…

-Dis-moi que ce n'était pas un de ces trois-là mais un autre où même si la vie était dur là-bas tes jours n'étaient pas en danger, supplia Draco. »

Le jeune gryffondor plutôt que de répondre planta son regard dans celui de son petit ami. Le blond pu y voir toute la souffrance qu'il avait dû endurer pendant tout ce temps. Ne pouvant supporter ce regard sans agir, il se leva et faisant fit du mouvement de recul de son compagnon, il le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant que tout était finit, que plus jamais il ne retournerait là-bas. Cette fois-ci, le brun reprit ses esprits plus vite et enserra fort le jeune homme qui lui avait tant manqué. C'était pour lui qu'il avait tenu bon même dans les pires moments où il était persuadé qu'il allait y passer. Ils s'étaient imaginé maintes et maintes fois leur retrouvaille mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il serait aussi réticent à l'avoir dans ses bras. En même temps, il n'avait pas non plus imaginé revenir ici de façon si soudaine ni d'arriver devant le manoir pendant qu'il se faisait attaquer. Cependant, il commençait à se rendre compte que Draco avait raison. Tout était fini, il était de retour à la maison avec tous ceux qu'il aimait. _Il me faudra surement encore un peu de temps avant de vraiment arrêter d'être tout le temps sur mes gardes et de me forcer à garder mon sang-froid en devenant froid et insensible. Je ne pourrais surement pas retrouver mon caractère d'antan mais il faut que je fasse un effort pour Draco. Ça doit être très dur pour lui…_

« Finalement dans quel monde étais tu ? Demanda tranquillement Severus pour ne pas brusquer les deux amants.

-… Ça ressemblait beaucoup au dernier que tu as décrit. Je n'y ai jamais rencontré personne et les monstres y étaient particulièrement agressifs.

-Je vois… »

Un nouveau silence s'installa mais cette fois-ci bien moins pesant. Tous réfléchissaient à la réponse d'Harry et à ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre là-bas. Ils cherchèrent pendant quelques instants à en savoir plus sur ce qu'il avait vécu mais à chaque fois il ne répondait pas et son regard partait dans le vague. Ils finirent donc par abandonner comprenant bien qu'il était trop tôt pour parler. Ne voulant pas laisser le silence de s'installer de nouveau, le jeune homme demanda aux membres de la Division of freedom ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. Ils lui expliquèrent donc ce qu'il s'était passé juste après son départ forcé puis les attaques orchestré par Dumbledore et Grindelwald ainsi que leurs diverses ripostes dont celle suggéré par Luna. Ils montrèrent également la tenue officielle qu'Harry approuva les félicitant pour leur bonne idée. Suite à ça, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher car ils étaient tous bien fatigué après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Les semaines passèrent et Harry redécouvrait peu à peu les habitudes d'une vie où le danger n'était pas constant. Il s'ouvrait plus aux autres bien qu'il avait toujours du mal à parler de son séjour dans l'autre monde. Le lendemain de son retour, il avait montré au reste du groupe qu'il avait aussi changé magiquement parlant en renforçant les protections de la maison. Ils furent tous épaté de la puissance des sorts lancés. Ils empêchaient que qui que ce soit d'autre qu'eux puisse entrer et ceux qui s'y risquer se retrouvait forcé de transplanner à des kilomètres du lieu en ayant oublié où se situait le manoir. Le survivant leur avait vaguement expliqué qu'il avait dû apprendre à maitriser parfaitement sa magie pour survivre et qu'une fois qu'il eut réussi et qu'il la connaissait par cœur, il put aisément créer de nouveaux sortilèges. En tout cas, même s'il n'avait pas retrouvé son caractère d'antan, il reprenait goût à la vie au plus grand plaisir de Draco. Celui-ci voyait bien tous les efforts de son petit ami pour ne pas être blessant à son égard ce qui touchait beaucoup le blond. Il essayait donc de ne pas trop embêter Harry en l'embrassant ou en le prenant dans ses bras mais depuis quelques jours, il était devenu beaucoup plus réceptif et avait même était l'initiateur d'un de leur baiser. Cependant, comme toutes les bonnes choses, ces semaines de tranquillité prirent fin.

« C'est une catastrophe !

-Qu'es- ce qu'il y a Lucius ? Tu n'as plus de shampoing ? Se moqua Severus.

-Euh…oui mais, bafouilla Lucius choqué par moquerie de la chauve-souris des cachots. Ça n'a rien à voir§ Vous avez lu la gazette ?

-Non pas encore pourquoi ?

-Dumbledore et Grindelwald déclare la guerre à tous les sorciers qui ne veulent pas les rejoindre.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Ils disent que dans deux jours tous ceux qui veulent les rejoindre ont rendez-vous sur le chemin et les autres auront droit à une surprise.

-Je sens que cette surprise ne plaira pas à grand monde…

-Ça c'est certains.

-Il va falloir prévenir les autres, quoi qu'ait pu prévoir Dumbledore et Grindelwald ont les en empêchera. Nous serons planqués au chemin de traverse. »

C'est donc sur cette idée qu'ils se retrouvèrent à être une trentaine à surveiller le chemin de traverse déguisé en clients lambda.

« Il y a beaucoup plus de monde que ce à quoi je m'attendais, déplora Lunard.

-Les gens ont peur Remus alors ils vont là où ils pensent qu'ils seront en sécurité.

-Ça se voit à quel point ils ignorent qui sont Dumbledore et Grindelwald.

-On ne peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir non plus. »

Le loup garou ne put répliquer car une voix s'éleva. Ils purent reconnaître sans peine qu'il s'agissait de celle de Dumbledore. Après quelques phrases qui les félicitaient d'avoir choisi le bon camp, ils firent ensuite transplanner tout le monde ailleurs.

Quand ce fut fait grindelwald parla de l'arrivé de la surprise et à peine quelques secondes plus tard des dizaines de sorciers et créatures magiques débarquèrent et ravagèrent le chemin de traverse allant jusqu'à tuer les passants. Les membres de la Division of freedom réagir au quart de tour et défendirent les personnes se trouvant là. Dumbledore et Grindelwald observait le tout des hauteurs d'un bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent Harry et le rejoignirent bien décider à lui faire payer l'affront qu'ils leur avaient fait subir.

« Cette fois tu ne vas pas juste faire un petit voyage à travers les mondes, non, on va faire de toi un amas de chaire sanguinolente, s'exclama Grindelwald avant d'éclater d'un rire qui faisait se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale.

-Tu aurais dû me tuer quand tu en avais l'occasion Harry.

-Je voulais vous laisser une chance d'abandonné mais puisque vous n'êtes pas décidé à le faire je vais devoir en finir avec vous.

-AH AH ! Tu es incapable de tuer, Harry.

-Et Voldemort ?

-Bien que je ne sache pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé je suis sûr que c'était un accident.

-Tu as raison mais depuis mon petit voyage, je n'ai plus aucun scrupule à voir le sang couler. »

Suite à ces mots, il engagea le combat. Bien que très puissant, le survivant avait dû mal à tenir face à eux deux. _Il faut absolument que j'en mette un hors circuits sinon je n'y arriverai jamais._ Il décida de cibler Dumbledore car il était le plus faible des deux. Après quelques échanges de sortilège, le survivant se laissa toucher exprès par un sort et se concentra au maximum pour ne pas laisser la douleur le perturber. Il profita ensuite de l'ouverture laisser par ses ennemis pour lancé un sort à Dumbledore. En temps normal, celui-ci n'était pas mortel mais la puissance avec laquelle il avait été lancé ajouté au faite qu'il s'était retrouvé projeté violement contre un mur eurent raison du directeur de Poudlard.

« Albus ! Non ! cria-t-il en se précipitant vers son amant qui ne respirait déjà plus. Non ! »

Harry eu un pincement au cœur face à la scène mais il se ressaisit en se rappelant qui était en face de lui. Il leva sa baguette dans le but d'aider l'homme à rejoindre celui qu'il aimé mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Grindelwald avait tourné la tête vers lui, son visage n'exprimait que douleur et colère. Il prit de court le jeune homme en lui lançant un sort lui brisant une bonne partie des os. Tandis que le brun s'effondrait en hurlant de douleur, Grindelwald prit le corps de son amant dans ses bras et incita tous ses alliés à battre en retraite.

« La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons Potter, je te ferais payer au centuple ce que tu viens de faire. Je torturais et tuerais toutes les personnes qui te sont cher. En gardant pour la fin, ton blondinet de petit ami, dit-il avant de transplaner d'une voix particulièrement froide et effrayante qui montrait à quel point il lui en coutait de laissait Harry vivre. »

Les membres de la division of freedom voyant leurs adversaires partir se dirent que le survivant venait encore une fois de les sortir de la galère pendant que Lucius et les frères Lestrange s'occupaient des directives, Severus, Remus et Draco partirent à la recherche d'Harry. Ils furent horrifiés en le trouvant au détour d'une ruelle, son corps dans une position absolument pas naturel.

« Oh Merlin, Harry ! cria Draco en le voyant.

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Severus figé d'horreur.

-J'ai…tué…Dumbledore, articula difficilement le brun. »

* * *

><p>Encore deux chapitres et cette fiction sera terminée :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout.<p> 


	43. Chapter 42

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Avec toutes les manigances de Dumbledore pendant qu'Harry avait disparu, tous les professeurs de Poudlard s'était rallié à la cause de la Division of Freedom. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'Harry fut transporté à Poudlard pour soigner ses blessures. Il fut tout de suite pris en charge par madame Pomfresh qui fut choqué de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le survivant et s'empressa de le soigner. Quand elle eut finit, les principaux membres de la Division of Freedom était à l'infirmerie de l'école de sorcellerie et parlaient de ce qui aller se passer maintenant qu'il ne restait plus que Grindelwwald.<p>

Harry fut forcé de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve et donc ne put suivre leur conversation mais Draco le rassura en lui permettant de tout lui raconter quand il se réveillerait.

« Grindelwald va vouloir se venger.

-Ça c'est sûr, mais le tout c'est de savoir s'il va s'en prendre uniquement à Harry ou s'il va s'en prendre au monde sorcier.

-Il ne se contentera pas de s'occuper seulement d'Harry. A mon avis il va attaquer un endroit publique comme aujourd'hui et va, très certainement, s'en prendre à nous pour toucher Harry.

-Hermione à raison, Harry lui a enlevé son amant, pas de doute qu'il va faire la même chose, renchérit Ron.

-Pour l'instant ne nous précipitons pas, nous demanderons à Harry si Grindelwald lui à dis quelque chose de plus avant de partir.

-Oui, nous devons prendre position dans le monde sorcier. Maintenant que Dumbledore et Grindelwald ont affirmé leur opinion il faut empêcher les sorciers de les rejoindre, expliqua Lucius.

-Effectivement…

-… Et puisque tu es celui qui s'y connait le mieux en politique, c'est toi qui va t'y coller Lulu, se moqua gentiment Rastaban.

-Je ne…

-Il a parfaitement raison, tu es le plus à mène de t'occuper de ça.

-Bon, j'ai compris…

-Je t'accompagnerai mon chéri, lui dit gentiment sa femme.

-Ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment.

-Oh ! Goujat ! S'exclama-t-elle en se détournant puis se mis à bouder.

-Je plaisante ma douce, je serai ravi de t'avoir à mes côtés.

-Tu as de la chance d'être un beau parleur, fit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Pour le moment, contentons-nous de faire ce que Lucius a suggéré, ensuite, nous aviserons mais il faut d'abord savoir ce que Grindelwald a dit à Harry. »

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de reprendre leur conversation le lendemain avec un Harry réveillé. Tous partirent donc sauf Draco qui attendit patiemment que son compagnon quitte les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, quand Harry émergea, Draco lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était dit la veille. Ils retrouvèrent ensuite les autres et le survivant leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Ainsi donc c'est bien à nous qu'il a l'intention de s'en prendre.

-Oui, malheureusement. Si j'avais su qu'il réagirait comme ça, je me serai abstenu de tuer Dumbledore.

-Non, Harry ! Tu as bien fait, ça nous enlève une énorme épine du pied.

-De toute façon, Grindelwald nous aurais pris pour cible quoi qu'il arrive, nous faisons partie de la Division of Freedom, nous sommes donc aussi en danger.

-… Si vous le dites, répondit-il pas vraiment convaincu »

La Division of Freedom se divisa en trois groupes, celui de Lucius qui se chargeait des discours pour expliquer à la population la situation du monde magique, vient ensuite de de Severus, qui patrouillait en ville pour assurer la sécurité face aux potentiels attaques de Grindelwald et enfin le dernier groupe, celui d'Hagrid, qui gère les recrutements puisque depuis le sauvetage in-extrémis de l'homme qui avait refusé de travailler pour Dumbledore, beaucoup de personne souhaitait intégrer leur camp. Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Lucius fit son discours dans plusieurs lieux emblématiques du monde sorcier, comme le ministère ou le chemin de traverse. Avec lui, il avait emmené des personnes que la population sorcière connaissait pour œuvrer pour le bien, notamment le professeur Mc Gonagall qui avait repris la direction de Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe qui surveillait la ville fut énormément sollicité car Grindelwald lançait régulièrement des attaques à l'encontre du monde sorcier, cependant, il ne venait jamais en personne. Ces attaques leur donner du fils à retordre mais grâce aux aurors qui venait les aider et aux nouvelles recrues, ils arrivaient à s'en sortir.

Les nouvelles recrues étaient choisies soigneusement par Hagrid avec l'aide de Molly. Ils évitaient de prendre les personnes qui ne venaient que parce que ça faisait « classe » de faire partie d'un groupe comme ça. Ensuite ils firent deux groupes, un prêt pour le combat, l'autre plus efficace de loin qui se chargerait de récupérer des infos ou de faire passer des nouvelles.

Les choses se passaient somme toute tranquillement malgré les attaques mais un jour Grindelwald commença à changer de tactique et c'est Ron qui en fit les frais le premier. Cela se passa lors d'une banale attaque, l'un des hommes de Grindelwald attaqua un enfant près de Ron, qui, en bon gryffondor, fonça sur l'homme en question. Malheureusement, d'autres hommes l'attendaient et le capturèrent pour l'emmener à l'écart.

« Libérez-moi immédiatement !

-Pas avant que tu ais répondu à quelques questions.

-Aller vous faire voir ! Je ne répondrais à rien du tout !

-Ce n'est pas grave, après tout, on a surtout l'ordre de te torturer, les infos c'est juste du bonus, lâcha-t-il sadiquement.

-…

-ENDOLORIS !

-AHHHHHHH

-J'adore ce sortilège.

-P…Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi on fait ça ? Notre maître n'a pas vraiment apprécié que ton pote tue son amant, tu vois ? Alors il a décidé de s'en prendre à ces proches. Il lui a fallu un peu de temps pour savoir à qui il tenait le plus mais maintenant qu'il a trouvé vous allez prendre cher !

-Bon ! Trêve de bavardage, amusons nous ! Déclara l'homme avec une lueur de folie dans le regard. »

Pendant ce temps-là, l'attaque continuait et les autres se battaient. Hermione finit par remarquer que son petit ami n'était plus en vue depuis longtemps et s'en inquiéta. Elle aperçut Harry proche d'elle et se fraya un chemin vers lui pour lui faire part de la disparition de Ron.

Une fois qu'ils se débarrassèrent de leurs ennemis environnants, ils partirent à la recherche du meilleur ami d'Harry tout en signalant sa disparition aux membres de la Division of Freedom qu'ils croisaient. Après dix bonnes minutes de recherche, ils finirent par le retrouver entrain de se faire torturer par six hommes de Grindelwald. Son état était déplorable, ils devaient intervenir rapidement ou il mourrait. Ni une ni deux Harry se précipita pour venir en aide à son ami. Grace à l'effet de surprise, il put en neutraliser trois sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien. Hermione profita de la diversion de son ami pour en vaincre un quatrième avec un sort bien placé. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à deux contre deux, les deux gryffondors se mirent entre leur ami et leurs ennemis et le combat commença. Il se termina sans trop de soucis avec une victoire pour les gentils. Ils se précipitèrent ensuite vers Ron et au vu de son état le ramenèrent sans tarder au QG pour qu'il se fasse soigner.

Le bilan était lourd pour le jeune homme et pas sans séquelle. Cependant, il s'en remettrait après une longue convalescence.

« Comment va-t-il ?

-Pas très bien, il va lui falloir plusieurs mois avant de s'en remettre.

-Oh Merlin… sanglota Molly.

-Est-ce qu'il y aura des conséquences ? Demanda Hermione se retenant à grande peine de pleurer.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il ne puisse plus faire des activités extrêmes sous peine de voir son cœur lâcher.

-Et le Quidditch ?

-Avec modération. S'il en fait trop longtemps ou s'il tente des figures ça pourrait lui être fatal.

-Et dire qu'il voulait devenir joueur professionnel…

-C'est de ma faute !

-Non Harry ! Il était conscient des risques comme nous tous. Et ce n'est pas toi qui tenais la baguette qui le torture !

-… »

A son réveil, le plus jeune des garçons Weasley ne laissa rien paraitre de son malaise lorsqu'il apprit qu'il ne pourrait pas se lancer dans une carrière de joueur de Quidditch comme il en rêvait. _Je ne peux pas montrer ce que je ressens, Harry culpabilise assez comme ça. Je ne lui parlerai pas non plus de ce que les hommes de Grindelwald m'ont dit mais je préviendrais les autres. _

Depuis la mise en garde de Ron, tous les membres de la Division of Freedom était sur le qui-vive. Pour Harry s'était juste dû au fait que c'était la première fois que l'un des principaux membres du groupe était touché, mais il se douter bien qu'il y avait autre chose, cependant, vu qu'ils s'évertuaient tous à lui cacher il décida de ne pas chercher à savoir pour son propre bien.

Quelques jours après le réveil du jeune Gryffondor, Severus dû aller renouveler son stock d'ingrédients, il avait récemment dû faire une bonne quantité de potion suite aux attaques répétées. Il partit donc pour le chemin de traverse, seul, malgré les protestations de Remus qui voulait l'accompagner pour plus de sécurité.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il en met du temps à revenir ?

-Tu t'inquiètes trop, il doit surement discuter avec le vendeur, rassura Lucius

-Severus ? Discuter avec quelqu'un ?

-D'accord, tu as gagné.

-Allons voir ce qui lui arrive, proposa Harry.

-Merci. »

Ils prirent juste le temps de passer leurs capes avant d'aller sur le chemin de traverse. Leur première destination fut la boutique d'ingrédient mais il n'y était pas. Le vendeur leur avait dit qu'il était sortie il y a près d'un quart d'heure.

« Ce n'est pas normal, s'inquiéta Remus.

-Je sais. Regardons aux alentours ensuite nous retracerons le chemin du retour qu'il apu prendre.

-Merci d'être venu Harry.

-C'est normal Remus, je m'inquiète aussi pour lui. »

Ils cherchèrent dans toutes les petites rues adjacentes pendant plusieurs minutes. C'est finalement le survivant qui trouva son ancien professeur de potion. Il gisait inconscient au sol et avait une grosse plaie sanguinolente au niveau du cou. Il prévient Rémus qui reconnut immédiatement l'odeur des vampires. Il identifia la blessure comme étant la morsure de l'un deux.

« Oh non ! Il s'est fait mordre !

-Merlin !

-Oh Severus … gémit-il quand soudain son amant se mit à convulser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il est entrain de se transformer… »

Ni une ni deux le brun tenta le tout pour le tout et lança divers sorts sur son ancien professeur sous le regard perplexe de son presque parrain qui se retenait à grande peine pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Ce manège dura pendant plusieurs minutes sans qu'il n'y ait un quelconque effet puis soudainement après un autre sort il s'arrêta de convulser pour le plus grand bonheur de Remus qui avait du mal à supporter ça.

« Qu'as-tu fait ?

-J'ai tenté d'arrêter la transformation.

-Tu as réussi ? demanda Remus avec espoir.

-Je crois mais le temps que je trouve le sort adéquate, il a subits certains changements mais j'ignore lesquels.

-Il faut le ramener au manoir peut être que Pompom pourra nous en dire plus.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. »

Remus s'approcha du corps de son amant et le pris dans ses bras tandis qu'Harry s'occuper de ramasser les ingrédients que le potioniste avait acheté. Ils rentrèrent ensuite au manoir où l'infirmière de Poudlard ausculta son ancien collègue mais elle ne put déterminer les changements opérés.

Après discussion, ils décidèrent de contacter les vampires pour savoir ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Leur chef leur proposa de le prendre dans son clan afin de l'éduquer comme tout jeune vampire, ils pourraient ainsi voir quels étaient les caractéristiques vampires dont il avait hérité et l'aider à les maitriser. Remus accepta l'offre même s'il avait un pincement au cœur de se séparer de son amant pour une période qu'il supposait plutôt longue.

Sans qu'il le sache, Harry venait de voir le deuxième de ses proches se faire attaquer par Grindelwald, cependant, il commença à comprendre ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il eut une troisième victime qui se trouva être la mère de son petit ami.

Une nouvelle attaque arriva deux semaines après l'agression qu'avait subit Severus. Elle était particulièrement violente et des membres de la Division of Freedom qui n'était pas censé se retrouver sur le terrain était venu afin de protéger les civils pendant que les autres combattaient leur ennemi. Narcissa était donc naturellement venue aider les autres. Après une heure de combat où elle avait réussi à mettre à l'abri une bonne dizaine de sorcier qui avaient eu le malheur de se retrouver au mauvais endroit un mauvais moment, elle aperçut son époux un peu plus loin qui se démenait contre un adversaire. Seulement à cause de ça, il ne vit pas un autre homme s'approcher avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres prêt à lui lancer un sort. N'ayant pas le temps de lancer un sort elle-même ni de prévenir son mari, elle s'élança vers lui et eu tout juste le temps de s'interposer entre lui et Lucius qui venait à peine de neutraliser son ennemi. Il se précipita vers sa femme qui s'était écroulé après avoir reçu le sort.

« Narcissa ! Je t'en prie répond-moi ! cria-t-il à l'encontre de sa femme ce qui alerta les autres qui s'approchèrent pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, la bataille étant terminé.

-Maman !

-Merlin ! Que s'est –il passé ? Demanda Molly.

-Elle a pris un sort à ma place, expliqua difficilement Lucius.

-Est-elle… ?

-Non, répondit Harry qui s'était précipité vers le corps pour voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Elle est simplement dans le coma mais je ne sais pas comment l'en sortir, enchaîna-t-il en prenant son petit ami dans ses bras dans une tentative de réconfort.»

* * *

><p>Avant dernier chapitre, tout va se précipiter ^^<p> 


	44. Chapter 43

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Narcissa fut ramener au manoir et examiné par Mme Pomfresh qui en arriva à la même conclusion qu'Harry. Cependant, elle se souvenait vaguement d'un cas similaire. Le sort était en fait une version amélioré du stupéfix qui plongeait la victime dans un coma qui stoppait le vieillissement du corps et endormait l'esprit jusqu'à ce que le contre sort soit lancé. L'infirmière chargea plusieurs membres secondaires de retrouver ce sort qui pourrait aider Narcissa. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, ils l'installèrent dans une des chambres du manoir où elle pourrait rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le remède.<p>

Un mois après l'agression des vampires sur Severus, la pleine lune fit son apparition et comme d'habitude Lunard était partit gambader dans la forêt avoisinante du manoir. Tous se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un craquement qui lui fit dresser les oreilles. Il attendit quelques instants mais il n'y eu pas d'autres sons. _Ça devait juste être un lapin…_ Il continua sa promenade mais la sensation d'être observé ne le quittait pas. Soudain, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, quelque chose lui sauta dessus. Ils firent un roulé boulé puis Remus réussi à l'éjecter mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas un adversaire mais cinq. Lunard hurla pour essayer de prévenir les autres _Ca ne servira surement à rien mais au moins j'aurais essayé. _

Le combat commença à cinq contre un. L'ancien professeur se défendait comme il le pouvait mais, même s'il était un puissant loup garou, contre cinq autres personnes de son espèce il ne pouvait pas tenir longtemps. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de blesser ses adversaires. Après un bon moment, Remus commença à faiblir et les autres en profitèrent le blessant ainsi à divers endroits. Le premier loup garou à lui avoir sauté dessus réitéra l'expérience mais cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Alors que son ennemi aller lui arracher la gorge, il fut soudainement projeté loin de lui. La première chose à laquelle il pensa était que l'un des habitants du manoir avait finalement entendu son appel puis il vit qui l'avait aidé et son cœur rata un battement. Devant lui se tenait celui qu'il aimait, Severus Snape. Ses yeux rouges luisaient dans l'obscurité. Après avoir vérifié d'un regard que son petit ami aller bien, il se retourna vers les loups garous envoyé par Grindelwald et les attaqua.

Il s'en sortait beaucoup plus facilement que son compagnon et réussit à en neutraliser quatre. Le dernier, lui, c'était caché dans le but de l'attaquer par derrière mais c'était sans compter sur Remus qui, même blessé, ne laisserai pas son amant se faire blesser, il tua donc son ennemi en l'attrapant à la gorge avant qu'il n'atteigne Severus.

Une fois débarrassé de leurs ennemis, le couple prient quelques instants afin de se remettre de leur combat puis ils se regardèrent sans faire un quelconque mouvement. Ce fut finalement Remus qui fit le premier pas. Il approcha lentement vers son compagnon qui tendit la main. Le loup garou frotta sa tête contre celle-ci quémandant des câlins que Severus s'empressa de lui donner avec un sourire. Lunard suivit ensuite son petit ami jusqu'à une souche où le maitre des potions s'assit tandis que lui posa sa tête sur ses genoux et l'écouta raconter ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait était attaqué.

« Quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis demandé où j'étais et pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'avoir le corps en feu. Le chef des vampires m'a expliqué que j'avais été attaqué et qu'il était normal que je ne m'en souvienne pas. Il m'a dit également dit que grâce à Harry m'a transformation n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout et que vous m'aviez emmené là-bas pour je puisse découvrir ce qui avait changé en moi et le maîtriser. Je vais peut-être commencer par te dire quelles caractéristiques vampires je n'ai pas. Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas immortel, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été soulagé quand ils me l'ont dit. Je n'aurais pas été capable de vivre éternellement alors que tu serais mort après une centaine d'année. Ensuite je n'ai pas non plus besoin de boire du sang, c'est juste que maintenant je prendrai mes steaks saignant et plus à point. Je n'ai pas non plus cette envie de chasser des proies, ce qui est surement lié au faite que je n'ai pas besoin de sang. Harry à vraiment fait du bon boulot. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi cet exploit mais je lui dois vraiment beaucoup. Enfin, pour ce qui est des changements, mes aptitudes physiques ont beaucoup augmenté, ma force, ma vitesse et mon agilité entre autres. Maintenant tu vas avoir dû mal à me mettre au tapis avec une simple gifle comme tu l'as déjà fait, ria-t-il. Sinon mes sens se sont aussi développé, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu voir que tu étais en danger. Je venais d'arriver devant la porte quand j'ai finalement réalisé que la douce odeur de miel que je sentais depuis un moment était la tienne. Puis j'ai levé la tête et j'ai vu que c'était la pleine lune du coup je me suis dirigé vers la forêt pour te tenir compagnie et j'ai senti l'odeur du sang. Je pensais vraiment que je n'avais pas hérité des envies de meurtre des vampires mais quand j'ai vu ces loups garous essayer de te tuer mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour… Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'était surement dû au faite que je tiens énormément à toi. Je t'aime Remus.»

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa truffe puis lui dit de se reposer maintenant qu'il était là pour veiller sur lui. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas dit toutes ces choses niaises à son compagnon mais avoir échappé de peu d'un sort pire que la mort l'avais retourné et il voulait que son petit ami sache réellement ce qu'il ressentait. _Mais ne t'attend pas à avoir ce genre de déclaration tous les jours, j'ai ma fierté. _

Au petit matin, quand son loup repris forme humaine, il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre puis il descendit dans la cuisine et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un se réveille pour faire savoir qu'il était de retour. Le premier à descendre fut Harry qui crut d'abord ne pas être tout à fait réveillé, mais qui lui sauta dans les bras quand il vit qu'il était bel et bien de retour. Severus lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que le survivant prit son petit déjeuner. Il garda pour lui l'attaque du soir préférant attendre que Remus soit là pour lui dire.

« Et sinon que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ?

-Eh bien, Narcissa s'est pris un sort à la place de Lucius, depuis elle est dans le coma.

-Oh Merlin ! Y-a-t-il un moyen de l'en sortir ?

-Pompom se souvient d'un cas similaire, il faudrait juste le contre sort pour la réveiller mais elle ne sait plus ce que c'est. Plusieurs membres de la Division of Freedom sont dessus.

-J'espère qu'ils trouveront vite Lucius et Draco doivent être ravagé…

-Draco tient le coup mais c'est plus dur pour Lucius. C'était lui la cible et puis tu n'étais pas là donc il a un peu de mal à gérer tout ça.

-Il faudra que je lui parle.

-Oui. Severus ?

-Hum ?

-Es ce que ce que vous me cachez tous depuis des semaines a un rapport avec les agressions que vous avez tous subit ?

-… Nous nous étions dit qu'il valait mieux que tu l'ignores mais vu comment se déroulent les choses, il vaut mieux que tu le saches. Lorsque Ron a été torturé, les hommes de Grindelwald lui ont dit que celui-ci s'était servi des attaques précédentes pour savoir qui était les personnes les plus proches de toi et les cibler. Ton meilleur ami a préféré ne pas te le dire pour ne pas t'inquiéter plus que nécessaire mais il nous a quand même prévenus.

-Ce Grindelwald… S'il touche encore une fois à un de mes proches je ne réponds plus de rien! S'énerva le golden boy.

-Eh bien Harry, qu'est ce qui t'énerve comme ça ? demanda Remus qui venait à peine de se lever.

-Severus vient de me parler des attaques.

-Ah ! Tu sais tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, lui expliqua-t-il sous la tête déconfite de son amant.

-Comment ça ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? demanda-t-il dangereusement.

-Ah ! Euh… Lors de ma balade nocturne, j'ai rencontré certain de mes congénères.

-Et ?

-Et si je n'avais pas décidé de rentrer hier soir tu n'aurais pas cette conversation avec Remus puisqu'il serait mort.

-Sev' !

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas hérité de plus de tact avec ta nouvelle condition, désespéra le loup garou. »

Le survivant ne répondit pas mais une rage incommensurable monta en lui. _La prochaine fois que je croise l'un des hommes de Grindelwald je le massacre ! _

Un blanc s'installa jusqu'à ce que les autres descendent. Voyant la mauvaise humeur du brun, ils décidèrent d'éviter les sujets sensibles et se contentèrent de salut joyeusement Severus qui était revenu. Cependant, la bonne humeur due au retour du maitre des potions fut de courte durée, une alarme se déclencha signifiant qu'une attaque avait lieu dans le monde magique. Seul Harry fut heureux de la nouvelle, il allait pouvoir évacuer toute la haine qu'il ressentait envers Grindelwald. _Je vais leur montrer que je ne suis plus le gentil petit survivant prêt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ! _ Ils partirent donc tous sur le champs de bataille, certains inquiet pour le golden boy qu'ils avaient vu sourire après avoir entendu l'alarme et ils eurent raison.

Harry était déchainé, il ne laissait aucune chance à ses adversaires et n'hésitait pas à les torturer avant de les tuer. Draco était choqué en voyant ça, son petit ami avait pour habitude de neutraliser leurs ennemis de la façon la moins brutal possible et surtout il les laissait en vie. Cependant, il comprenait. Son parrain lui avait expliqué rapidement avant de partir qu'il savait pour le plan de Grindelwald et que Remus avait échappé de peu à la mort la nuit dernière.

Alors que son attention était portée sur son petit ami pour essayer de trouver un moyen de le calmer, il sentit soudainement une présence derrière lui. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir il se fit stupéfixié. C'est impuissant qu'il se fit enlever par Grindelwald qui était venu juste pour lui. Ce n'est que lorsque que tous leurs adversaires étaient soit neutralisés, soit partis, qu'ils virent que Draco manquait à l'appel. Lucius s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Severus ne pouvant supporter la disparition de son fils en plus du coma de sa femme. Remus, lui, chercha à réconforter Harry, cependant celui-ci ne laissa rien montrer de ce qu'il ressentait. Le seul point qui permettait au loup garou d'avoir une idée des sentiments de son presque filleul était ses yeux qui avait sombré dans une folie haineuse envers leur ennemi. Il essaya de le calmer mais il était sourd à toutes ces paroles.

Tous les membres de la Division of Freedom se mobilisèrent pour essayer de trouver où Grindelwald cachait Draco. Chacun utilisant ses propres contacts pour obtenir des informations. Ils arrivèrent à récupérer quelques renseignements mais ce n'était pas suffisant, cependant avec toutes les infos récoltaient à droites à gauche ils commençaient à avoir un zone qui se définissait. Plus le temps passait et plus la zone se réduisait.

Pendant ce temps, Grindelwald s'amusait à torturer et humilier Draco. Il l'avait attaché, nu, dans sa cellule, deux bracelets aux poignets et un collier autour du cou dont les chaines était accrochées au mur du fond. A un mètre de lui, deux gamelles étaient fixé au sol de tel sorte qu'il soit obligé de laper l'eau et manger directement dans la gamelle tel un chien. Le mage noir venait toutes les quatre heures s'occupait de son invité. Il innovait à chaque fois, changeant de sort de torture, trouvant une façon de l'humilier encore plus. Après cinq jours de cet enfer, il trouva une nouvelle idée pour torturer psychologiquement son prisonnier. Il avait confectionné une potion particulière qu'il fit boire de force à Draco. Il prit un malin plaisir à lui expliquer qu'elle permettait de mettre enceint n'importe qu'elle personne, homme ou femme et pour l'identité du deuxième parent, il fallait simplement mettre une goutte de sang dans la potion. Bien évidemment, il avait mis le sien à l'intérieur. Après ces explications, il quitta les cachots en éclatant de rire, laissant un Draco au trente sixième dessous priant pour qu'on arrive à le sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne soit obligé de mettre au monde l'horreur qu'on venait de lui mettre à l'intérieur.

Du côté de la Division of Freedom, les recherches avançaient mais très lentement. Toutes les infos récoltées étaient moindre et ne permettaient pas de définir une zone suffisamment restreinte même si une partie du camp avait déjà commencé à fouiller le coin. Finalement, ce n'est qu'après une semaine et demi de recherche qu'ils trouvèrent l'endroit exacte ou était détenu le serpentard, heureusement pour tout le monde car le survivant sombrer rapidement dans la folie en sachant que son petit ami était torturé et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire puisqu'il ne savait pas où il était. Dès qu'ils eurent su où se trouvait Draco, une équipe fonça là-bas. Elle était composée d'Harry, Remus, Severus, Lucius ainsi que les frères Lestrange.

Une fois arrivé là où se cachait Grindelwald, ils entrèrent sans se soucier d'une quelconque alarme ou dispositif de sécurité. Harry repéra tout de suite la magie de Draco et suivit sa trace. Il avait également sentit vaguement celle du mage noir mais elle avait vite disparut ce qui signifiait qu'il avait transplanné dès qu'il avait senti leur présence.

Le groupe arriva rapidement à destination et durent retenir un cri d'horreur fac à l'état du jeune blond. Il avait des blessures sur tout le corps, plus ou moins profondes. Il tremblait mais ses sauveurs ignoraient si c'était de froid ou si c'était l'effet secondaire du doloris. Le jeune homme était inconscient mais se rendant compte du bruit inhabituel autour de lui, il réussit à se réveiller. Il eut à peine le temps de reconnaitre qui était devant lui et de dire « Merci Merlin vous voilà » avant qu'il ne sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Harry s'approcha lentement de lui défit les chaines qui le retenait au mur, enleva sa cape et entoura son compagnon avec douceur puis il le prit dans ses bras et le confia à son père en lui disant qu'il allait faire payer Grindelwald pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Lucius acquiesça, même s'il aurait aimé le faire lui-même il savait qu'il n'était pas assez puissant pour ça, il confia donc cette tâche à Harry, qui, il le savait, n'aurait aucune pitié pour cet homme. Après tout, il avait déjà tué Voldemort pour protégé son fils. Il pencha un instant sa tête vers son fils tandis que le brun sortait du manoir pour pourchassé le mage noir. _Tu ne pouvais pas tomber sur un meilleur petit ami mon fil._ Ils retournèrent ensuite tous au QG afin que Pomfresh puisse soigner le jeune homme.

L'infirmière fut horrifiée en voyant toute les blessures de Draco mais le fut encore plus quand il découvrit qu'il était enceint d'à peine une semaine. Elle décida de garder ça pour elle jusqu'au réveille du jeune homme puisque qu'après l'avoir examiné elle avait pu voir qu'il n'y avait pas eu de viol. Le serpentard ne mis pas très longtemps à émerger. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas garder l'enfant avant de finalement sombrer de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle expliqua la situation aux autres puis fit prendre une potion d'avortement au blond lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent plutôt calme. Draco passait son temps à dormir mais se réveillait plusieurs fois dans la journée tandis que le reste du groupe s'inquiété pour Harry dont il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il s'était lancé dans la traque de Grindelwald.

En fait, si le survivant n'avait pas donné de nouvelle c'est parce qu'il n'en avait pas le temps. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il poursuivait le mage noir et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter sous peine de perdre sa trace. Finalement, il réussit enfin à le rattraper mais pas n'importe où, au ministère de la magie. Grindelwald avait peut-être choisit ce lieu pour une raison mais Harry s'en fichait, une seule chose compter, le tuer.

Le combat s'engagea tandis que les employés du ministère prenaient la fuite devant la violence du combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Au bout de deux heures, on pouvait finalement voir qui avait le dessus sur qui et malheureusement, ce n'était pas le survivant. Ces trois derniers jours l'avais épuisé, il n'avait pu prendre le temps, ni de dormir, ni de manger, ni de boire et aujourd'hui cela se ressentait. Malgré les dégâts qu'il avait pu infliger à son ennemi, il était en position de faiblesse. A bout de force, il ne pourrait pas riposter à la prochaine attaque de son ennemi. Cependant, quelque chose changea la donne et ce quelque chose était quelqu'un.

En effet, Draco soutenu par son père et son parrain venait d'arriver sur le champ de bataille malgré son état. Il avait entendu à la radio au moment d'un de ses rares moments de conscience qu'un combat opposant son petit ami à son ancien bourreau avait lieu au ministère. Il avait alors supplié son père de l'emmener pour qu'il puisse y assister. Au fond de lui, il savait que tout se jouerais aujourd'hui et qu'Harry gagne ou perde, il voulait être là pour le soutenir jusqu'au bout.

Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Harry était à bout de force et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre Grindelwald. Il savait que lui-même ne pourrait pas l'aider, il était bien trop mal en point pour ça et son père et son parrain ne ferait pas le poids contre le mage noir même si Harry avait réussi à le mettre dans un état déplorable. Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire, l'encourager.

« Vas- y Harry tu peux le faire ! J'ai confiance en toi ! Tu ne me laisseras pas seul dans un monde gouverné par un homme qui m'a fait vivre l'enfer pendant plus d'une semaine. Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas seul ! »

Grindelwald éclata de rire suite à la déclaration qu'il qualifia de stupide. Cependant, elle redonna de l'énergie à Harry qui se redressa fièrement et ramassa discrètement un morceau de verre. Le mage noir lança un puissant sort au survivant qui réussit de justesse à l'éviter en se précipitant droit vers son ennemi qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir sous le coup de la surprise. La golden boy tomba sur lui l'entraînant avec lui, il profita de la chute pour lui planter le morceau de verre dans le cœur. Grindelwald émit quelques son incompréhensible avant finalement de se taire et de ne plus bouger.

Après s'être assuré que le mage noir était bien mort, le survivant se releva puis tourna la tête vers son compagnon en lui souriant d'un sourire victorieux malgré l'épuisement et la douleur qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage. Draco avec le soutient de son père et de son parrain et se dirigea aussi vite qu'il le pu vers Harry. Cependant il trébucha entre deux, heureusement le brun s'était avançait dans sa direction aussi et le rattrapa bien que difficilement au vu de son état.

« C'est fini n'est pas ? demanda Draco.

-Oui, c'est fini, répondit-il ayant lui même du mal à le croire . »

Puis ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard tendre des deux autres hommes.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, après plus de deux ans, cette fiction se termine enfin et dire qu'au début je m'étais dit qu'elle ne ferait que 56 chapitre pas plus, au final elle en fait 43 ^^ Parfois j'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais au bout mais je ne me suis jamais décourager. Heureusement, je prenais souvent de l'avance sur les chapitres, du coup, lorsque j'avais des pannes d'inspiration j'avais quelques chapitres sous le coude le temps de trouver des idées. En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. J'ai une autre idée de fiction en tête mais je vais attendre de prendre un peu d'avance dans l'écriture avant de la poster. Sinon j'ai aussi un OS en cours où notre petit Ryry se fait martyriser par ce cher Severus et une histoire courte avec un slash Harry/Severus.

En espérant vous revoir très vite :)

Ps : Si un épilogue vous tente, faîte le moi savoir ^^


	45. épiloque

**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry passe ses vacances d'été avec la famille Malfoy. Mais elles ne se passeront pas comme prévu. Et si certains ennemis devenaient des amis ou plus? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas bienveillant et qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête depuis de longues années? HP/DM, LM/NM, SS/RL... Personnage un peu OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfiction il sera question de couples homosexuels donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci. Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite (comme c'est dommage T_T) donc pas la peine de me critiquer la dessus mais simplement de m'en informer que je puisse les corriger =).

_Ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

><p>Cela faisait près de six mois que Grindelwald était mort et la vie commençait doucement à reprendre son cours pour tout le monde. Les dégâts causés pendant le combat au ministère et lors des attaques de Grindelwald et de son groupe, avaient été conséquent. Il avait fallu plusieurs mois pour tout reconstruire et ce malgré l'utilisation de la magie et l'aide d'Harry qui avait tenu à y participer, surtout pour la reconstruction du ministère dont il était responsable, en partie, de la destruction. Les travaux ne s'étaient terminés que récemment et une grande fête avait été organisée en ville par le ministère pour célébrer ça.<p>

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, en particuliers pour Ron et Hermione qui fêtaient, en ce moment même, leurs fiançailles. Tous les membres de la Division of Freedom avaient été invités pour l'occasion ainsi que leurs proches et tous s'était retrouvé au Terrier pour célébrer l'évènement.

Narcissa était présente à la fête également puisque trois semaines après la mort de Grindelwald, les membres du troisième camp avaient finalement trouvé le contre sort ce qui avait permis à la femme de se réveillé à la plus grande joie de son mari et de son fils. Elle avait été horrifié en apprenant que peu de temps après ce qu'il lui était arrivé son fils avait été kidnappé et avait assuré que Grindelwald avait de la chance d'être déjà mort ce qui avait fait rire les deux autres qui savaient qu'elle était loin d'être de taille contre l'ancien mage noir.

Grégory, lui, était venu accompagner de sa petite amie. Quand Grindelwald avait succombé et qu'il n'y avait plus de véritable menace, il s'était précipité en France pour la voir et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Le fait d'être passé si proche de la mort suite à l'épreuve des fondateurs l'avait profondément marqué et il ne voulait plus perdre de temps. Depuis, sa petite ami était venu s'installer avec lui, en Angleterre, et ils étaient devenus inséparables malgré leurs études plus qu'éloigné, lui étudiant la cuisine dans une grande école moldu et elle, le droit sorcier.

En ce qui concerne Vincent, Gregory avait révélé aux autres les sentiments que son ami éprouvait pour Millicent afin qu'ils l'aident à convaincre Vincent de se déclarer. Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas parlé à la principale concerné ne voulant pas trahir la confiance de son meilleur ami.

Depuis l'épreuve, le jeune serpentard avait peur d'assister à nouveau au rejet violent de celle qu'il aimait et n'osait donc pas se déclarer. Pendant plusieurs semaines, ses amis s'était relayé pour le convaincre que ses sentiments étaient partagés et que dans le pire des cas, Millicent ne le rejetterait jamais de façon si violent, elle était trop gentil pour ça. C'est après des semaines de doute et la promesse qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber si ça tournait mal qu'il finit par se laisser convaincre et c'est avec un courage digne d'un gryffondor qu'il avoua son amour à la jeune fille. Celle-ci était particulièrement heureuse car , comme les autres l'avaient deviné, elle éprouver effectivement la même chose. Depuis ce jour-là ils ne se quittaient plus et habitaient déjà ensemble, rattrapant le temps perdu loin l'un de l'autre.

Le couple de Blaise et Théo était plus solide que jamais. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient subi chacun de leur côté et dont ils avaient longuement parlé, les avaient particulièrement rapproché. Ils avaient pu se rendre compte que leurs plus grande peur était de perdre l'autre ce qui les rassurait tout deux sur les sentiments de l'autre. Peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, ils s'étaient acheté une petite maison et travaillait sur un projet de boutique qui les occupaient grandement et n'avaient donc pas souvent l'occasion de voir les autres. Ils profitaient donc de la fête pour se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles concernant leurs amis.

Concernant Pansy, celle-ci avait surpris tout le monde en sortant soudainement avec Seamus Finnigan. Elle l'avait rencontré la première fois lorsque Ginny avait invité à une de leur réunion entres amis, son petit ami, Dean qui avait amené avec lui son meilleur ami histoire de le faire sortir un peu. Celui-ci c'était étonnement lancé dans des études de médicomagie qu'il lui prenait tout son temps. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient tout de suite trouvé des points communs et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que ces deux-là passe du statut d'ami à celui d'amoureux. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'on pouvait les voir main dans la main lors de la petite fête.

Neville, lui, était venu accompagner de Luna Lovegood à la surprise de tous. Ils leur apprirent qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter quand elle les avait aidés avec la diffusion de leur intention vis-à-vis de Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Ils furent félicités par tout le monde qui leur souhaita tout le bonheur du monde.

La division of Freedom se réunissait régulièrement tous les deux mois pour se retrouver et parler de ce qu'était à présent leur vie. Lors de l'une d'elle, Remus attira l'attention de tout le monde puis posa un genou à terre devant son compagnon et lui fit une magnifique demande en mariage qui ému tout ce qui se trouvait là. Bien sûr, Severus Snape étant celui qu'il était, engueula proprement son amant pour avoir osé faire une telle chose en publique. La réprimande dura près d'un quart d'heure pendant laquelle le loup garou resta patiemment dans sa position avec un sourire tendre accroché aux lèvres nullement affecté par ce que disait son compagnon. Sa patience fut récompensée puisque le maitre des potions finit par lui dire oui. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre un peu avant de se marier, histoire d'avoir une situation stable avant de s'engager pour de bon.

Molly avait choisi de célébrer les fiançailles de son fils dans le jardin pour que les invités puissent profiter du soleil et qu'ils ne soient pas serré comme des sardines à l'intérieur vu les nombres d'invité.

Draco et Harry étaient installés à l'écart des autres plongés dans une importante discussion concernant une annonce qu'ils voulaient faire.

« Tu es sur qu'on devrait leur dire aujourd'hui ?

-Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tout le monde est réuni !

-Oui mais les vedettes aujourd'hui c'est Ron et Hermione, ils fêtent leurs fiançailles.

-Et alors ? On ne va pas attendre que j'arrive à terme pour leur dire !

-Non mais …

-Donc s'est décidé ! Et puis je veux faire partager la nouvelle à tout le monde qu'ils puissent savoir que les recherches de Severus ont porté leurs fruits.

-Tu ne l'as pas encore dit a-t-on parrain ?

-Non, il m'avait énervé du coup je lui ai promis qu'il serait le dernier au courant si ça marchait.

-Sadique va ! C'est quand même grâce à lui qu'on va avoir un enfant et puis il a fait ces recherches pour toi.

-Oh ! A mon avis, elles ne sont pas que pour moi ! Une potion permettant à deux personnes du même sexe d'avoir un enfant, crois-moi, quand on lui dira que ça marche, tu peux être certain que dans quelque temps on aura le droit à un mini Sev'.

-Tu as surement raison… Je me demande qui des deux décidera de porter l'enfant. Je vois plus Remus le faire.

-C'est pas dit.

-C'est vrai, après tout, avec ce que tu as vécu avec Grindelwald, j'aurais pensé que tu n'aurais pas voulu porter le nôtre…

-Je suis heureux de le faire, Harry. Ce que je ne voulais pas c'était porter celui de Grindelwald. Pour tout avouer, depuis que j'ai avorté, j'avais comme une impression de manque, c'est pour ça que j'ai autant insisté pour le porter. Je crois que mon corps et ma magie avaient déjà accepté le bébé et le faîte qu'il ait soudainement disparu m'a perturbé. Surtout qu'au moment où c'est arrivé j'étais la plus part du temps inconscient.

-Oh Dray ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant ?

-Je ne pensais pas que Sev' essayerai de refaire la potion alors je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes plus que nécessaire avec ça, tu t'en faisais assez comme ça et puis tu devais récupérer de ton combat.

-Idiot ! Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu aurais dû me le dire. Viens là. »

Harry pris tendrement son mari dans ses bras. Eh oui, le survivant avait fait sa demande peu de temps après qu'ils soient tous les deux de nouveau sur pieds. Draco avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation puis ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se marier rapidement ne voulant pas attendre des mois voire des années comme le faisait certains couples. Narcissa avait était folle de joie et s'était auto-proclamé organisatrice du mariage au grand dam des deux jeunes hommes qui n'avaient rien demandé. La mère du blond avait été un véritable ouragan ne laissant que peu de choix aux deux futur mariés et ça avait était encore pire quand Molly avait rejoint Narcissa pour l'aider. Heureusement, Lucius participait également à l'organisation et c'était surtout grâce à lui que les garçons avaient eu un minimum de choix concernant leur mariage sinon ils n'auraient même pas pu décider eux même de la tenue qu'ils porteraient le jour J.

Même si les fiançailles n'étaient pas passé inaperçu dans le monde sorcier, ils avaient réussi à faire la cérémonie sans être dérangé par le moindre journaliste, dans l'intimité la plus totale et ceux, malgré le faite qu'ils avaient invité la totalité des membres de la Division of Freedom. Narcissa et Molly avaient fait du bon travail car la cérémonie avait été grandiose et magnifique et les deux jeunes mariés les avaient chaleureusement remerciés pour tout ce qu'elles avaient fait.

Le Gryffondor câlinait tranquillement l'homme de sa vie tout en tentant de le persuader d'attendre un autre moment pour révéler sa grossesse à tout le monde mais le blond était particulièrement têtu et s'échappa de la prise de son amant pour monter sur une chaise et attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Tout d'abord je tiens à féliciter Ron et Hermione pour leurs fiançailles, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Ensuite ,je vais vous voler la vedette quelques instants. Vous savez tous et toutes que Severus fait des recherches sur une potion de grossesse pour des personnes de même sexe. Eh bien depuis quelques temps, il a finalement réussi à trouver une recette qu'il ne restait plus qu'à tester et aujourd'hui je peux vous dire que cette potion marche belle et bien !

-Alors tu es enceint ? Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Blaise.

-Oh mon chéri ! Je vais enfin devenir grand-mère !

-Enfin ? Euh maman tu sais ça fait à peine quelques mois qu'on est marié…

-Et alors ?

-Tu connais ta mère Draco, quand elle a une idée en tête elle veut qu'elle se réalise tout de suite.

-AhAh et bien dis-toi maman que si j'avais écouté Harry tu n'en saurais encore rien !

-Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, se justifia le brun mal à l'aise. C'est le jour de Ron et Hermione, c'est eux les vedettes.

- Mec sérieux, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça, au contraire ! Maintenant on a une double raison de faire la fête, on va donc pouvoir se bourrer la gueule deux fois plus !

-Ron ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire suite à ça puis chacun félicita les jeunes mariés pour l'heureux événement qu'ils attendaient. Severus, fidèle à lui-même, gronda son filleul pour ne pas lui avoir dit avant mais Remus le tempéra, lui faisant comprendre que le plus important était que ça avait marché.

Conformément à ce qu'avait Ron, les invités se lâchèrent et beaucoup eurent du mal à rentrer chez eux après la fête au plus grand dam de ceux n'ayant pas abusé de l'alcool mais tous arrivèrent à destination sans trop de probléme.

Après les temps sombres, la paix apparaissait de nouveau et la nouvelle génération s'épanouissait loin du danger qui ne reviendrait que bien plus tard, quand ils ne seraient plus là pour le voir.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, cette histoire est fini pour de bon, j'espère que l'épilogue vous aura plu, c'est la première fois que j'en fais un donc soyez indulgent ^^ Sinon je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout au fils des mois et même des années. Et un grand MERCI pour tous vos commentaires et j'espère qu'on se retrouvera dans de prochaines aventures ;)<p> 


End file.
